O segredo de Kagome Higurashi
by Lory Higurashi
Summary: Kagome é uma garota com muitos segredos, porém em uma viajem cheia de Turbulencias ela acaba contando todos eles para o bonitão ao seu lado achando que iria morrer. Ela não morreu, mas pensou que nunca mais iria ve-lo porém ele era seu patrão e não sabia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Y**oo minha gentee!!! **D**esculpe-me pela demora de voltar aquii no , mais tava difícil conseguir postar alguma coisa... a imaginação não estava ajudando em droga nenhuma, então pra solucionar o problema..._

_*******T**chan–ran* eu ressurjo das cinzas com uma história que terá fim, pois ela já foi terminada... sabe porque?_

_**P**orque infelizmente ela não é minha T.T_

_**E**ssa é uma fic que eu estou adaptando de um **L**ivro, a qual os dados estão a baixo, é suuuper divertido, o li a uns 2 ou 3 anos atrás e morri de rir, havia me esquecido do nome, mas a história ficou em minha cabeça, então eu liguei tarde da noite pra minha amiga que me emprestou o livro **(A**cordei ela e ela coom certeza ficou com muita raiva de mim, mas não falou nada pq ela é muito legal XD**, **Te amo Fanny!!!**)** e ela me disse o nome..._

_**E**u baixei o livro e aqui estou o adaptando para **I**nuyasha..._

_**B**om deixa eu parar de falar e vamos a **F**ic siiim..._

_**I**nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem e a história também não._

_

* * *

  
_

Livro:** O segredo de Emma Corrigan**

Autora: Sophie Kinsella

Adaptação: Lory Higurashi

Nome: **O segredo de Kagome Higurashi**

Essa Fic é narrada em primeira pessoa.

* * *

**Sinopse:**

**Coisas que mamãe nem imagina:**

1- Perdi minha virgindade com Houjo Nakamura no quarto de hóspedes, enquanto ela e papai assistiam a _Ben-Hur_.

**Meu namorado Kouga não pode saber de jeito nenhum!**

2- Eu peso 61 quilos. E não 56 como ele imagina.

3- Sempre o achei um pouco parecido com o Ken... sim, o namorado da Barbie.

**O pessoal do trabalho não faz idéia:**

4- Quando minha colega Kanna realmente me chateia, eu molho a planta dela com suco de laranja. (O que acontece quase todo dia, hehehe.)

5- Ih!!... Sou eu que sempre travo a impressora.

6- O pessoal da Informática não presta para nada.

**Segredos que eu não conto para ninguém, por nada nesse mundo:**

7- A calcinha fio-dental está me incomodando.

8- Já menti muito no meu currículo.

9- Não faço idéia do que significa a sigla Otan. Nem mesmo do que se trata.

A vida de Kagome Higurashi não é exatamente um "livro aberto". Ela tem segredos que não revela para ninguém, muitos deles sobre seu trabalho e seu namorado. No entanto, durante uma viagem de avião repleta de turbulências, ela pensa que vai morrer e acaba contando todos os segredos para o bonitão ao lado.

Quando o avião aterrissa, Kagome se apressa em pedir desculpas a seu colega de vôo, aliviada em saber que nunca mais verá o lindo confidente.

Nunca mais???

No dia seguinte ela se descabela ao descobrir que o bonitão é simplesmente Inuyasha Taycho, fundador e presidente da Corporação Panther, em visita ao escritório britânico. A vida tranqüila e bem-sucedida de Kagome – um namorado perfeito e um emprego estável no marketing da Panther – ameaça ir por água abaixo. De uma hora para outra, ela e suas amigas Sango e Kagura se envolvem em uma série de eventos desastrosos.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

É claro que eu tenho segredos.

Claro que sim. Todo mundo tem. É totalmente normal. Tenho certeza de que não tenho mais do que ninguém.

Não estou falando de segredos enormes, de abalar a terra. Do tipo "o presidente dos EUA vai bombardear o Japão e só Will Smith pode salvar o mundo". Só segredos normais, segredinhos do dia-a-dia.

Por exemplo, aqui estão alguns ao acaso, que me vieram à cabeça:

- Minha bolsa Kate Spade é falsa.

- Adoro licor de xerez, a bebida mais cafona do universo.

- Não faço idéia do que significa a sigla Otan. Nem do que se trata.

- Peso 61 quilos. Não 56 como meu namorado Kouga acha. (Se bem que, em minha defesa, eu estava planejando fazer dieta quando falei isso. E, para ser justa, são só cinco quilinhos a mais.)

- Sempre achei que Kouga se parece um pouquinho com o Ken. O da Barbie.

- Às vezes, quando estou bem no meio de uma transa apaixonada, de repente me dá vontade de soltar uma gargalhada.

- Perdi minha virgindade no quarto de hóspedes com Houjo Nakamura, enquanto mamãe e papai assistiam a _Ben-Hur_ no andar de baixo.

- Já bebi o vinho que papai mandou guardar por vinte anos.

- Sammy, o peixinho dourado da casa dos meus pais, não é o mesmo peixinho dourado que mamãe e papai me pediram para tomar conta quando foram ao Egito.

- Quando minha colega Kanna realmente me chateia, eu molho a planta dela com suco de laranja. (O que acontece praticamente todo dia.)

- Uma vez tive um estranho sonho lésbico com Sango, minha colega de apartamento.

- Essa calcinha fio-dental está me machucando.

- Sempre tive uma convicção profunda de que não sou como todo mundo, e que há uma vida nova e incrivelmente empolgante me esperando ali na esquina.

- Não faço idéia do que esse cara de terno cinza está falando.

- Além disso já esqueci o nome dele.

E só o conheci há dez minutos.

- Nós acreditamos em alianças logísticas formativas – continua ele numa voz nasalada, ressoante – tanto acima quanto abaixo da linha divisória.

- Sem dúvida! – respondo animada, como se dissesse: todo mundo não concorda?

Logísticas. O que significa isso, afinal?

Meu Deus. E se eles me perguntarem?

Não seja estúpida, Kagome. Eles não vão perguntar de repente: "O que significa logísticas?" Eu também sou uma profissional de marketing, não sou? Obviamente sei dessas coisas.

E, de qualquer modo, se mencionarem isso de novo eu mudo o assunto. Ou digo que sou pós-logística ou algo do tipo.

O importante é continuar confiante e parecer profissional. Esta é minha grande chance e não vou estragá-la.

Estou sentada numa sala na sede da Glen Oil, em Glasgow, e quando olho meu reflexo na janela pareço uma empresária de sucesso. O cabelo está alisado, estou usando brincos discretos como mandam nas matérias sobre "como conseguir aquele emprego", e estou com meu novo conjunto Jigsaw, superelegante. (Pelo menos é praticamente novo. Comprei no bazar da Pesquisa do Câncer e preguei um botão para substituir o que faltava, e mal dá pra notar.)

Estou aqui representando a Corporação Panther, onde trabalho. A reunião é para finalizar um acordo promocional entre a nova bebida esportiva Panther Prime, sabor uva-do-monte, e a Glen Oil. Cheguei especialmente de Londres hoje cedo, de avião. (A empresa pagou e tudo!)

Quando cheguei, os caras do marketing da Glen Oil começaram uma conversa comprida, metida a besta, tipo "quem já viajou mais?", sobre milhas aéreas e o vôo noturno para Washington – e acho que eu blefei de modo bem convincente. (Menos quando disse que tinha ido de Concorde para Ottawa, e por acaso o Concorde não vai a Ottawa.) Mas a verdade é que esta é a primeira vez que tenho de viajar para fechar um acordo.

Certo. A verdade _verdadeira_ é que este é o primeiro acordo em que eu trabalho, e ponto final. Estou na Corporação Panther há onze meses, como assistente de marketing, e até agora só me deixaram digitar comunicados, marcar reuniões para outras pessoas, pegar sanduíches e pegar a roupa do meu chefe na lavanderia a seco.

Ou seja, essa é tipo a minha grande oportunidade. E tenho uma esperançazinha secreta de que, se me der bem, talvez seja promovida. O anúncio para o emprego dizia "possibilidade de promoção em um ano", e na segunda-feira terei a reunião de avaliação anual com meu chefe, Myouga. Li a parte de "Avaliações" na apostila de apresentação aos funcionários, e ali dizia "uma oportunidade ideal para discutir possibilidades de avanço na carreira".

Avanço na carreira! Ao pensar nisso sinto uma familiar pontada de saudade no peito. Isso mostraria a papai que eu não sou uma fracassada inútil. E a mamãe. E a Kikyou. Se eu pudesse ir para casa e dizer bem casualmente: "Aliás, eu fui promovida a executiva de marketing."

_Kagome Higurashi, executiva de marketing._

_Kagome Higurashi, vice-presidente (Marketing)._

Se tudo der certo hoje. Myouga disse que o acordo estava feito, selado e coisa e tal, e que eu só precisava confirmar com a cabeça e apertar a mão deles, que até _eu_ deveria ser capaz de fazer isso. E até agora admito que a coisa está indo bastante bem.

Certo, eu não entendo noventa por cento do que eles estão falando. Mas também não entendi muito da prova oral de francês no GCSE e mesmo assim tirei B.

- Reestruturação de marca... análise... relação custo-benefício...

O sujeito de terno cinza ainda está arengando sobre alguma coisa. Do modo mais casual possível, estendo a mão e puxo seu crachá alguns centímetros na minha direção, para poder ler.

Doug Hamilton. Isso mesmo. Certo, dá para guardar. Doug. "Dou." Fácil de visualizar. _Hamil_ pode virar "ah, meu" ... e...

Certo, esquece. Vou anotar.

Escrevo "reestruturação de marca" e "Doug Hamilton" em meu bloco e faço um pequeno arabesco. Meu Deus, a calcinha está realmente desconfortável. Puxa, fio-dental nunca é muito confortável, na melhor das hipóteses, mas este está particularmente ruim. Deve ser porque é dois números menor do que deveria.

Com certeza porque Kouga comprou pra mim, dizendo à vendedora que eu pesava 56 quilos. Ela concluiu que meu número devia ser 38. Trinta e oito!

(Francamente, acho que ela estava sendo má. A vendedora _devia_ saber que eu estava cascateando.)

De modo que é noite de Natal, nós estamos trocando presentes, e eu desembrulho uma linda calcinha cor-de-rosa. Tamanho 38. E basicamente tenho duas opções:

A: confesso a verdade: "Ela é pequena demais, eu sou tipo 42, e, por sinal, não peso mesmo 56 quilos." Ou...

B: Me enfio nela nem que tenha de usar calçadeiras.

Na verdade ficou boa. Mal dá para ver as linhas vermelhas na pele depois. E isso significou que eu precisei cortar todas as etiquetas das minhas roupas para Kouga nunca ficar sabendo.

Não preciso dizer que desde então eu praticamente nunca usei essa calcinha. Mas de vez em quando olho para ela, tão lindinha e cara na gaveta, e penso: ah, qual é, não pode ser _tão_ apertada assim, e de algum modo consigo me enfiar nela. E foi o que fiz hoje cedo. Até decidi que devia ter perdido peso, porque a sensação não era tão ruim.

Sou uma imbecil iludida.

- ...infelizmente, desde a reestruturação da marca... grande revisão de conceito... sentimos que precisamos considerar sinergias alternativas...

Até agora só fiquei ali sentada balançando a cabeça, pensando que esse papo de reunião de negócios é moleza total. Mas agora a voz de Doug Hamilton começa a cutucar minha consciência. O que ele está dizendo?

- ...dois produtos divergindo... tornando-se incompatíveis...

Que papo é esse de incompatíveis? O que foi aquilo sobre grande revisão de conceito? Sinto um choque de alarme. Talvez isso não seja só perfumaria. Talvez ele esteja _dizendo_ alguma coisa. Depressa, escute.

- Nós apreciamos a parceria funcional e sinérgica desfrutada pela Panther e a Glen Oil no passado – prossegue Doug Hamilton. – Mas você deve concordar que sem dúvida estamos indo em direções diferentes.

Direções diferentes?

É _isso_ que ele esteve falando todo esse tempo?

Meu estômago dá uma cambalhota ansiosa.

Ele não pode estar...

Ele está tentando cancelar o acordo?

- Com licença, Doug – interrompo com minha voz mais relaxada. – Estou prestando muita atenção em tudo. Claro... – E dou um sorriso amigável, do tipo "somos todos profissionais". – Mas será que você poderia... é... recapitular a situação para nos esclarecer...

Em inglês simples, imploro silenciosamente.

Doug Hamilton e o outro cara trocaram olhares.

- Nós estamos um pouco insatisfeitos com seus valores de marca – despeja Doug Hamilton.

- Os valores de marca do _produto_ – corrige ele, me olhando de modo estranho. – Como estive explicando, nós, da Glen Oil, estamos passando por um processo de reestruturação de marca e vemos nossa nova imagem como uma gasolina que _se importa_, como demonstra nosso novo logotipo com o narciso. E achamos que a Panther Prime, com sua ênfase em esporte e competição, é simplesmente agressiva demais.

- Agressiva? – encaro-o, perplexa. – Mas... é uma bebida de frutas.

Isso não faz sentido. A Glen Oil é uma gasolina que faz fumaça e arruína o mundo. A Panther Prime é uma inocente bebida com sabor de uva-do-monte. Como pode ser agressiva demais?

- Os valores que ela abarca. – Doug sinaliza para as brochuras de marketing na mesa. – Impulso. Elitismo. Masculinidade. O próprio slogan: "Não pare." Francamente, parece um pouco datado. – Ele dá de ombros. – Nós simplesmente não achamos possível uma iniciativa conjunta.

Não. Não. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Ele não pode estar tirando da reta

Todo mundo no escritório vai pensar que foi minha culpa. Vai pensar que eu estraguei tudo, que fiz uma merda completa.

Meu coração está martelando. Meu rosto está quente. Não posso deixar que isso aconteça. Mas o que vou dizer? Não preparei nada. Myouga disse que estava tudo acertado e que eu só precisava apertar a mão deles.

- Com certeza nós vamos discutir isso de novo antes de tomarmos uma decisão – está dizendo Doug. Ele me dá um sorriso rápido. – E, como eu disse, gostaríamos de continuar nossa parceria com a Corporação Panther. Portanto, esta foi uma reunião útil, de qualquer modo.

Ele está empurrando a cadeira para trás.

Não posso deixar isso escapar! Preciso tentar ganhá-los. Tenho de tentar encerrar o acordo.

_Fechar_ o acordo. É isso que eu quis dizer.

- Esperem! – ouço-me dizendo. – Só... esperem um momento! Eu tenho alguns pontos para levantar.

De que estou falando? Eu não tenho nenhum ponto a levantar.

Há uma lata de Panther Prime sobre a mesa, e eu a seguro procurando inspiração. Tentando ganhar tempo, levanto-me, vou até o centro da sala e ergo a lata para todos poderem ver.

- A Panther Prime é... uma bebida esportiva.

Paro, e há um silêncio educado. Meu rosto está pinicando.

- Ela é... hmm... ela é muito...

Ah, meu Deus. O que eu estou fazendo?

Qual_ é_, Kagome. _Pense_. Pense na Panther Prime... pense na Panther Cola.. pense.. pense...

É! Claro!

Certo, comece de novo.

- Desde o lançamento da Panther Cola no final dos anos 80, as bebidas Panther têm sido sinônimo de energia, empolgação e excelência – exclamo com fluidez.

Graças a Deus. Esse é discurso padrão de marketing para a Panther Cola. Eu o digitei tantos zilhões de vezes que poderia recitá-lo dormindo.

- As bebidas Panther são um fenômeno de marketing – continuo. – O personagem da pantera é um dos mais reconhecidos no mundo, e o clássico slogan "Não Pare" acabou entrando nos dicionários. Agora nós estamos oferecendo à Glen Oil uma oportunidade exclusiva de se juntar a essa marca valiosa e mundialmente famosa.

Minha confiança está crescendo, começo a andar pela sala, gesticulando com a lata.

- Ao comprar uma bebida Panther, o consumidor está sinalizando que vai aceitar apenas o melhor. – Bato na lata com a outra mão. – Ele espera o máximo de sua bebida energética, espera o máximo de sua gasolina, espera o máximo de si mesmo.

Estou voando! Sou fantástica! Se Myouga pudesse me ver agora, iria me dar uma promoção no ato!

Vou até a mesa e olho Doug Hamilton direto no olho.

- Quando o consumidor da Panther abre a lata, está fazendo uma escolha que diz ao mundo quem ele é. Eu estou pedindo que a Glen Oil faça a mesma escolha.

Quando termino de falar, planto a lata com firmeza no meio da mesa, ponho o dedo no anel e, com um sorriso maneiro, puxo-o.

É como um vulcão entrando em erupção.

A bebida espumante com sabor uva-do-monte explode num jorro para fora da lata, pousando na mesa, encharcando os papéis e borradores com um sinistro líquido vermelho e... ah, não, por favor, não... escorrendo por toda a camisa de Doug Hamilton.

- Puta que o pariu! – ofego. – Quero dizer, desculpe...

- Meu Deus! – exclama Doug Hamilton irritado, levantando-se e tirando um lenço do bolso. – Essa coisa mancha?

- Hmm... – seguro a lata, desamparada. – Não sei.

- Vou pegar um pano – anuncia o outro cara e salta de pé.

A porta se fecha atrás dele e há um silêncio, exceto pelo som da bebida de uva-do-monte pingando lentamente no chão.

Olho para Doug Hamilton com o rosto quente e o sangue latejando nas orelhas.

- Por favor... – murmuro e pigarreio, com uma rouquidão terrível -, não conte ao meu chefe.

Depois de tudo... fiz merda.

Arrastando os calcanhares pelo saguão do Aeroporto de Glasgow, sinto-me completamente arrasada. No fim, Doug Hamilton foi um doce. Disse que tinha certeza de que a mancha ia sair e prometeu que não contaria a Myouga. Mas não mudou de idéia com relação ao acordo.

Minha primeira reunião importante. Minha primeira grande chance – e é isso que acontece. Sinto vontade de desistir de tudo. Sinto vontade de telefonar para o escritório e dizer: "Chega, nunca mais vou voltar e, a propósito, fui eu que estraguei a copiadora daquela vez."

Mas não posso. É minha terceira carreira em quatro anos. _Tem_ de dar certo. Pelo meu próprio bem. Pela minha auto-estima. E também porque devo quatro mil pratas ao meu pai.

- Então, o que você deseja? – pergunta um cara australiano, e eu levanto a cabeça atordoada. Cheguei ao aeroporto com uma hora de folga e fui direto ao bar.

- Hmm... – Minha mente está vazia. – É... vinho tinto. Não, na verdade uma vodca-tônica. Obrigada.

Enquanto ele se afasta, eu me afrouxo de novo no banco. Uma aeromoça com coque de trança vem e se senta a dois bancos de distância. Sorri para mim, e eu dou um sorriso débil de volta.

Não sei como as outras pessoas administram a carreira, realmente não sei. Como minha amiga mais antiga, Sango. Ela sempre soube que queria ser advogada – e agora: tchã-ram! É advogada de defraudações. Mas eu saí da faculdade sem a mínima pista. Meu primeiro emprego foi numa corretora de imóveis, e só entrei para lá porque sempre gostei de olhar casas, e conheci uma mulher com incríveis unhas pintadas de vermelho numa feira de carreiras, e ela disse que ganhava tanto dinheiro que poderia se aposentar aos 40 anos.

Mas, no minuto em que comecei, odiei. Odiei todos os outros corretores estagiários. Odiei ter de falar coisas como "uma vista adorável". E odiei ter de dar detalhes de casas que custasse pelo menos quatrocentas mil libras quando os compradores diziam poder comprar uma de trezentas mil libras, depois olhá-los de cima, tipo "Você só tem trezentas mil libras? Meu Deus, coitado de você".

Assim, depois de seis meses anunciei que ia mudar de carreira e ia ser fotógrafa. Foi um momento _tremendamente_ fantástico, como num filme ou sei lá o quê. Meu pai emprestou o dinheiro para um curso de fotografia e a máquina, e eu ia me lançar numa carreira criativa e espantosamente nova, e ia ser o início da vida nova...

Só que não aconteceu exatamente assim.

Quero dizer, para começar, você sabe quanto ganha um assistente de fotógrafo?

Nada. Não é nada.

O que, você sabe, não me importaria se alguém tivesse me _oferecido_ um cargo de assistente de fotógrafo.

Solto um suspiro pesado e olho para minha expressão digna de pena no espelho atrás do balcão. Além de todo o resto, meu cabelo, que eu alisei cuidadosamente com um produto especial hoje cedo, ficou todo crespo. Típico.

Pelo menos não fui a única que não chegou a lugar nenhum. Das oito pessoas do meu curso, uma teve sucesso instantâneo e agora tira fotos para a _Vogue_ e coisa e tal, uma se tornou fotógrafa de casamentos, uma teve um caso com o professor, uma foi viajar, uma teve um bebê, uma trabalha na Snappy Snaps e uma está na Morgan Stanley.

Enquanto isso eu me endividei cada vez mais e comecei fazendo serviços temporários e me candidatando a empregos que pagassem alguma coisa. E por fim, há onze meses, comecei como assistente de marketing na Corporação Panther.

O _barman_ coloca uma vodca-tônica na minha frente e me lança um olhar interrogativo.

- Não fique assim – tenta me consolar. – Não pode ser tão grave!

- Obrigada. – Tomo um gole. A sensação é um pouco melhor. Estou tomando o segundo gole quando meu celular começa a tocar.

Meu estômago dá uma cambalhota nervosa. Se for do escritório, vou fingir que não ouvi.

Mas não é, é o número de minha casa piscando na telinha.

- Oi – atendo, apertando o verde.

- Oi! – É a voz de Sango. – Sou eu! E aí, como foi?

Sango é minha colega de apartamento e minha amiga mais antiga. Tem cabelos escuros espetados e mais ou menos 600 de QI e é a pessoa mais doce do mundo.

- Um desastre – respondo arrasada.

- O que aconteceu? Não conseguiu o contrato?

- Não consegui o contrato e ainda dei um banho no diretor de marketing da Glen Oil com bebida de uva-do-monte.

Mais adiante no balcão vejo a aeromoça escondendo um sorriso, e me sinto ficar vermelha. Ótimo. Agora o mundo inteiro sabe.

- Caramba. – Quase posso _sentir_ Sango tentando pensar em algo positivo para dizer. – Pelo menos você atraiu a atenção deles – exclama, finalmente. – Pelo menos não vão esquecer você depressa.

- Pode ser – digo com a voz mole. – E aí, tem algum recado para mim?

- Ah! Hmm... não. Quero dizer, o seu pai ligou, mas... hmm... você sabe... não foi... – Ela deixa no ar, evasivamente.

- Sango. O que ele queria?

Há uma pausa.

- Parece que sua prima ganhou um prêmio profissional – conta ela, como se pedisse desculpas. – Eles vão comemorar no sábado, junto com o aniversário da sua mãe.

- Ah. Que bom.

Afundo ainda mais no banco. É só disso que preciso. Minha prima Kikyou segurando em triunfo algum troféu prateado de "melhor agente de viagens do mundo, não, do universo".

- E Kouga também ligou, para ver como você estava – acrescenta Sango rapidamente. – Ele foi mesmo um amor, disse que não queria ligar para o seu celular durante a reunião, para não atrapalhar você.

- Verdade?

Pela primeira vez, hoje, sinto um leve ânimo.

Kouga. Meu namorado. Meu namorado amoroso e sensível.

- Ele é um doce! – continua Sango. – Disse que estava preso numa reunião importante a tarde toda, mas que cancelou o jogo de _squash_ e perguntou se você quer jantar esta noite.

- Ah – exclamo com um tremor de prazer. – vai ser legal. Obrigada, Sango.

Desligo e tomo outro gole de vodca, me sentindo muito mais animada.

Meu namorado.

É como Julie Andrews dizia. Quando o cachorro morde, quando a abelha pica... simplesmente lembro que tenho um namorado – e de repente as coisas não parecem mais uma merda tão completa.

Ou sei lá como ela falava.

E não é um namorado qualquer. Um namorado alto, bonito, inteligente, que a _Marketing Week_ chamou de "uma das mentes mais brilhantes da pesquisa de marketing atual".

Fico sentada acalentando minha vodca, deixando que os pensamentos em Kouga fiquem rolando no cérebro e me consolem. O cabelo louro dele brilhando ao sol, o sorriso que não sai do rosto. O favor que me fez atualizando todos os programas do meu computador sem que eu nem mesmo pedisse, e o modo como ele... ele...

Minha mente fica vazia. Isso é ridículo. Quero dizer, há muita coisa maravilhosa em Kouga. Tipo... as pernas compridas. É. E os ombros largos. Até a vez em que ele cuidou de mim quando eu fiquei gripada. Puxa, quantos namorados fazem isso? Pois é.

Eu tenho muita sorte, tenho mesmo.

Guardo o telefone, passo os dedos pelo cabelo e olho o relógio atrás do balcão. Faltam quarenta minutos para o vôo. Agora não é muito. O nervosismo começa a se arrastar sobre mim como pequenos insetos, e tomo um gole comprido de vodca, esvaziando o copo.

Vai ficar tudo bem, digo a mim mesma pela zilhonésima vez. Vai ficar totalmente ótimo.

Não estou apavorada. Só estou... só estou...

Certo. Estou apavorada.

- Eu morro de medo de avião.

Nunca disse a ninguém que tenho medo de avião. É que parece tão idiota! E, puxa, não é que eu tenha fobia nem nada. Não é que eu não consiga _entrar_ no avião. É só que... se pudesse, só ficava em terra.

Antigamente eu não sentia medo. Mas nos últimos anos fui ficando cada vez mais nervosa. Sei que é totalmente irracional. Sei que milhares de pessoas andam de avião todo dia e é praticamente mais seguro do que ficar deitada na cama. A gente tem menos chance de sofrer um acidente aéreo do que... do que de achar um homem em Londres, ou algo do tipo.

Mas mesmo assim. Simplesmente não gosto.

Acho que vou pedir outra vodca rápida.

Quando o vôo é anunciado, já tomei mais duas vodcas e estou me sentindo mais positiva. Quero dizer, Sango está certa. Pelo menos causei uma impressão, não foi? Pelo menos eles vão se lembrar de quem eu sou. Enquanto vou para o portão de embarque, segurando minha pasta, quase começo a me sentir de novo uma empresária confiante. Algumas pessoas sorriem para mim quando passam, e eu dou um largo sorriso de volta, sentindo um calor de amizade. Veja bem. O mundo não é tão ruim, afinal de contas. É só uma questão de ser positiva. Qualquer coisa pode acontecer na vida, não é? Nunca se sabe o que há depois da próxima esquina.

Chego à porta do avião, e ali, pegando os cartões de embarque, está a aeromoça com coque de trança que eu vi sentada no bar, antes.

- Oi, de novo – digo sorrindo. – Que coincidência!

A aeromoça me encara.

- Oi. Hmm...

- O quê?

Por que ela parece sem graça?

- Desculpe. É só que... você viu que... – Ela sinaliza sem jeito para a minha frente.

- O que é? – pergunto, em um tom agradável. Olho para baixo e congelo, pasma.

Não sei como, minha blusa de seda foi se desabotoando enquanto eu andava. Três botões se abriram e ela ficou toda escancarada na frente.

Meu sutiã está aparecendo. O sutiã de renda cor-de-rosa. O que ficou meio frouxo depois da lavagem.

Era por isso que todo mundo estava sorrindo para mim. Não porque o mundo é um lugar bom, mas porque eu sou a mulher do sutiã cor-de-rosa deformado.

- Obrigada – murmuro, e abotôo a blusa com os dedos desajeitados, o rosto quente de humilhação.

- Não está sendo seu dia de sorte, não é? – consola a aeromoça com simpatia, estendendo a mão para meu cartão de embarque. – Desculpe, eu não pude deixar de ouvir.

- Tudo bem. – Forço um meio sorriso. – É, não está sendo o melhor dia da minha vida. – Há um silêncio curto enquanto ela examina meu cartão de embarque.

- Vou sugerir uma coisa – ela baixa a voz. – Você gostaria de ficar numa classe melhor?

- O quê? – Encaro-a como rosto vazio.

- Anda! Você merece uma folga.

- Verdade. Mas... vocês podem trocar as pessoas de classe, assim?

- Se houver lugares vazios, podemos. Nós usamos nosso critério. E este vôo é muito curto. – Ela me dá um sorriso conspiratório. – Só não espalha, certo?

Ela me leva para a parte da frente do avião e aponta para uma poltrona grande, larga, confortável. Nunca me puseram numa classe melhor na vida! Nem posso acreditar que ela está me proporcionando isso.

- Aqui é a primeira classe? – sussurro, absorvendo a atmosfera calma e luxuosa. Um homem de terno elegantes está digitando num _laptop_ à minha direita, e duas senhoras idosas no canto estão colocando fones de ouvido.

- Classe executiva. Não há primeira classe neste vôo. – Ela ergue a voz até o volume normal. – Está tudo bem para você?

- Perfeito! Muito obrigada.

- Tudo bem. – Ela sorri de novo e se afasta, e eu enfio a pasta embaixo da poltrona da frente.

Uau. Isso é realmente um barato. Poltronas grandes e largas, descansos para os pés e tudo. Vai ser uma experiência completamente prazerosa do início ao fim, digo a mim mesma com firmeza. Puxo o cinto de segurança e o fecho com um gesto casual, tentando ignorar os tremores de apreensão na barriga.

- Gostaria de champanha?

É minha amiga aeromoça, rindo.

- Seria ótimo. Obrigada!

Champanha!

- E para o senhor? Champanha?

O homem na poltrona ao lado da minha ainda nem levantou a cabeça. Está usando jeans e um suéter velho e olha pela janela. Quando se vira para responder eu capto um vislumbre de olhos escuros, barba crescida; um franzido vertical desenhado na testa.

- Não, obrigado. Só um conhaque. Obrigado.

Sua voz é seca e tem sotaque americano. Estou para perguntar educadamente de onde ele é, mas logo ele se vira de volta e olha pela janela outra vez.

O que é ótimo porque, para ser honesta, também não estou muito no clima para conversar.

* * *

_  
_

_**F**im do primeiro capitulo..... e então minha gente?? **G**ostaram? **O**diaram? **A**maram?_

_**C**omenteeem ongaai ^^_

_**E**starei semana que vem postando o segundo capituloo então espero reviews ^^_

_**K**issus_

_**L**ory **H**igurashi_


	2. Chapter 2

_**C**omo o prometido aqui estou eu com o **capitulo 2**, ainda não temos muitas revelações, mas acho que no próximo já teremos algumas né? _

_**E**spero que curtam esse espisódio tbm, tanto quanto eu curti ^^_

_**I**nuyasha e sua turma pertencem, são de **R**umiko **T**akahashi._

_**E**essa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**ophie **K**insella._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capitulo Dois**

**

* * *

  
**

Certo. A verdade é a seguinte: não gosto disso.  
Sei que é classe executiva, sei que tudo é um luxo maravilhoso. Mas mesmo assim meu estômago está com um nó de medo.

Enquanto decolávamos eu contei muito devagar, com os olhos fechados, e isso meio que deu certo. Mas fiquei sem fôlego mais ou menos no 350. Então fico só sentada, bebericando champanha, lendo uma matéria na _Cosmopolitan_ sobre "30 coisas para fazer antes de você fazer 30 anos". Estou me esforçando um bocado para parecer uma alta executiva de marketing na classe executiva. Mas, ah, meu Deus. Cada sonzinho minúsculo me assusta; cada tremor me faz prender o fôlego.

Com um verniz externo de calma, pego o cartão plastificado de instruções e passo o olhar por elas. Saídas de emergência. Posição cabeça entre as pernas. Se for necessário colete salva-vidas, por favor ajude primeiro os idosos e as crianças. Ah, meu Deus...

Por que eu estou _olhando_ isso? Em que vai me ajudar ficar olhando as imagens de pessoazinhas pulando no oceano com o avião explodindo atrás? Enfio as instruções de segurança rapidamente de volta na bolsa da poltrona e tomo um gole de champanha.

- Com licença, senhora. – Uma aeromoça de cachos ruivos apareceu ao meu lado. – A senhora está viajando a negócios?

- Sim – respondo, alisando o cabelo com uma pontada de orgulho. – estou.

Ela me entregou um folheto intitulado "Instalações executivas", onde há uma foto de empresários conversando animadamente na frente de uma tabuleta com um gráfico.

- São informações sobre nossa nova sala da classe executiva no aeroporto de Gatwick. Nós oferecemos instalações para teleconferências e salas de reunião. Estaria interessada?

Certo. Eu sou uma alta executiva. Sou uma alta executiva viajando em classe executiva.

- É possível – respondo, olhando casualmente para o panfleto. – Sim, eu poderia usar uma dessas salas para... passar informações para minha equipe. Eu tenho uma equipe grande, e obviamente eles precisam de muitas informações. Sobre negócios. – Pigarreio. – Principalmente... logísticas.

- Gostaria de que eu marcasse uma sala para a senhora agora? – sugere a aeromoça, solícita.

- Hmm, não, obrigada – digo depois de uma pausa. – No momento minha equipe está... em casa. Eu dei o dia de folga a todo mundo.

- Certo. – A aeromoça parece meio perplexa.

- Mas quem sabe em outra ocasião – continuo, rapidamente. – E já que você veio aqui, eu estava imaginando. Esse som é normal?

- Que som? – A aeromoça inclina a cabeça.

- Esse. Esse zumbido, vindo da asa.

- Não estou ouvindo nada. – Ela me olha com simpatia. – A senhora fica nervosa em aviões?

- Não! – exclamo imediatamente, e dou um risinho. – Não, não fico _nervosa_! Só... estava imaginando. Só por interesse.

- Verei se consigo descobrir para a senhora – promete ela, gentil. – Aqui está, senhor. Algumas informações sobre nossas instalações executivas no Gatwick.

O americano pega seu folheto sem dizer nada e o deixa de lado sem ao menos olhar, e a aeromoça vai em frente, cambaleando um pouco quando o avião dá uma sacudida.

Por que o avião está sacudindo?

Ah, meu Deus. Um súbito jorro de medo me ataca sem aviso. Isso é loucura. Loucura! Ficar sentada nessa caixa enorme e pesada, sem ter como sair, milhares e milhares de metros acima do chão...

Não consigo suportar sozinha. Tenho uma necessidade avassaladora de falar com alguém. Alguém que me tranqüilize. Alguém seguro.

Kouga.

Instintivamente pesco o celular, mas a aeromoça vem correndo.

- Sinto muito, mas não é permitido usar o aparelho a bordo do avião – informa ela com um sorriso luminoso. – Poderia deixá-lo desligado?

- Ah... desculpe.

Claro que não posso usar o celular. Eles só disseram isso mais ou menos cinqüenta e cinco zilhões de vezes. Sou uma retardada. De qualquer modo, não faz mal. Não importa. Eu estou bem. Guardo o telefone na bolsa e tento me concentrar num velho episódio de _Fawlty Towers_ que está passando no telão.

Talvez eu comece a contar de novo. Trezentos e quarenta e nove. Trezentos e cinqüenta. Trezentos e...

Porra. Minha cabeça levanta bruscamente. O que foi essa sacudida? Alguma coisa _bateu_ na gente?

Certo, não entre em pânico. Foi só uma sacudida. Tenho certeza de que está tudo bem. Onde é que eu estava?

Trezentos e cinqüenta e um. Trezentos e cinqüenta e dois. Trezentos e cinqüenta...

E é isso aí.

Esse é o momento.

Tudo parece se fragmentar.

Ouço os gritos como uma onda na cabeça, quase antes de perceber o que está acontecendo.

Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus Ah meu Deus Ah meu Deus Ah meu Deus Ah... Ah...

NÃO. NÃO. NÃO.

Estamos caindo. Ah, meu Deus, estamos caindo.

Estamos mergulhando. O avião está caindo pelo ar como uma cabeça no teto. Está sangrando. Eu estou ofegando, agarrando-me a poltrona, tentando não fazer a mesma coisa, mas me sinto sendo levada para cima, é como se alguém estivesse me puxando, como se a gravidade subitamente tivesse se invertido... Malas voam, bebidas se derramam, uma tripulante caiu, está agarrando uma poltrona...

Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus. Certo, agora está ficando mais devagar. Está... está melhor.

Porra. Eu simplesmente... eu simplesmente não posso. Eu...

Olho para o americano, e ele está segurando o assento com tanta força quanto eu.

Estou com vontade de vomitar. Acho que vou vomitar. Ah meu Deus.

Certo. Está... está meio que... voltando ao normal.

- Senhoras e senhores – vem uma voz pelo auto-falante, e a cabeça de todo mundo se levanta bruscamente. – Aqui fala o capitão.

Meu coração está dando cambalhotas. Não consigo ouvir. Não consigo pensar.

- Estamos enfrentando um pouco de turbulência, e as coisas podem ficar agitadas durante algum tempo. Liguei os avisos para apertar os cintos e gostaria que todos voltassem aos seus lugares o mais rápido poss...

Há outro repelão enorme, e a voz dele é abafada por gritos em todo o avião.

É como um pesadelo. Um pesadelo de montanha-russa.

Os tripulantes estão se sentando e prendendo os cintos. Uma das aeromoças está enxugando sangue no rosto. Há um minuto elas estavam todas felizes distribuindo amendoim doce.

É isso que acontece com outras pessoas em outros aviões. Pessoas nos vídeos sobre segurança. Não comigo.

- Por favor, fiquem calmos – insiste o capitão. – Assim que tivermos mais informações...

Ficar _calma_? Eu não consigo respirar, quanto mais ficar calma. O que nós vamos fazer? Temos de ficar aqui _sentados_ enquanto o avião corcoveia feito um cavalo descontrolado?

Ouço alguém atrás de mim recitando "Ave Maria cheia de graça..." e um novo pânico de causar engasgo me domina. Tem gente rezando. É sério.

A gente vai morrer.

A gente vai morrer.

- O que foi? – O americano ao lado olha para mim, com o rosto tenso e branco.

Eu falei aquilo em voz alta?

- A gente vai morrer.

Encaro o rosto dele. Talvez esta seja a última pessoa que eu verei ainda viva. Observo as rugas desenhadas em volta dos olhos escuros; o queixo forte, sombreado pela barba crescida.

De repente o avião cai de novo, e eu dou um grito involuntário.

- Não acho que a gente vá morrer – afirma ele. Mas também está agarrando os braços da poltrona. – Eles disseram que era só turbulência...

- Claro que disseram! – Posso ouvir a histeria na minha voz. – Eles não diriam exatamente: "Certo, pessoal, é isso aí, vocês todos vão pro beleléu!" – O avião dá outro salto aterrorizantes e eu me pego agarrando a mão do sujeito, em pânico. – A gente não vai sobreviver. Sei que não. É isso. Estou com 25 anos, pelo amor de Deus. Não estou pronta. Não realizei nada. Não tive filhos. Nunca salvei uma vida... – Meu olhar cai aleatoriamente na matéria sobre "30 coisas para fazer antes de fazer 30 anos". – Eu ainda não escalei uma montanha, não fiz tatuagens, eu nem _sei_ se tenho um ponto G...

- Perdão? – diz o homem, parecendo pasmo, mas eu mal escuto.

- Minha carreira é uma piada completa. Eu não sou uma alta executiva. – Aponto meio lacrimosa para o meu _tailleur_. – Eu não tenho uma equipe! Sou apenas uma assistente de merda e acabei de ter minha primeira reunião importante, e foi um desastre completo. Não entendo quase nada do que as pessoas estão falando, não sei o que significa logística, nunca vou ser promovida, devo quatro mil pratas ao meu pai e nunca me apaixonei de verdade...

Paro de repente, com um tremor.

- Desculpe – falo, e solto o ar com força. – Você não quer ouvir essas coisas.

- Está tudo bem – responde o sujeito.

Meu Deus. Eu estou pirando de vez.

E, de qualquer modo, o que eu acabo de dizer não é verdade. Porque estou apaixonada por Kouga. Deve ser a altitude ou alguma coisa confundindo minha mente.

Ruborizada, tiro o cabelo do rosto e tento me controlar. Certo, vamos tentar ir em frente de novo. Trezentos e cinqüenta e... seis. Trezentos e...

Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus. Não. Por favor. O avião está pulando de novo. Estamos mergulhando.

- Eu nunca fiz nada para orgulhar meus pais. – As palavras se derramam da minha boca antes que eu possa impedir. – Nunca.

- Tenho certeza de que não é verdade – responde o homem, com gentileza.

- É sim. Talvez eles tivessem orgulho de mim antigamente. Mas aí minha prima Kikyou veio morar conosco e de repente meus pais não agüentavam mais me ver. Só conseguiam olhar para ela. Kikyou estava com 14 anos quando chegou, e eu tinha 10, e achei que ia ser superlegal, sabe. Tipo ter uma irmã mais velha. Mas não foi...

Não consigo para de falar. Simplesmente não consigo.

Toda vez que o avião treme ou dá um pulo outra torrente de palavras sai aleatoriamente da minha boca, como água jorrando numa cachoeira.

É falar ou gritar.

- ...ela era campeã de natação e de tudo, e eu só era... nada, em comparação...

"...curso de fotografia, e eu achei mesmo que ia mudar minha vida...

"... 56 quilos, e achei mesmo que ia fazer dieta...

"Me candidatei a todos os empregos do mundo. Estava tão desesperada que me candidatei até...

"...garota horrorosa chamada Kanna. Chegou uma mesa nova um dia desses, e ela simplesmente pegou, mesmo sabendo que a minha mesa é um negociozinho ridículo e minúsculo...

"...às vezes eu molho aquela planta dela com suco de laranja, para ela ver o que é bom...

"...um doce de garota, a Rin, do departamento pessoal. A gente tem um código secreto. Ela vem e diz: 'Posso checar uns números com você, Emma?' E na verdade significa: 'Vamos dar um pulo no Starbucks...'

"...presentes medonhos, e eu tenho de fingir que gosto deles...

"...o café no trabalho é a coisa mais nojenta que alguém já bebeu, um veneno absoluto...

"...coloquei no meu currículo "Nota A na prova de matemática do GCSE", mas na verdade só tirei C. Sei que foi desonesto. Sei que não deveria ter feito isso, mas eu queria _tanto_ conseguir o emprego...

O que aconteceu comigo? Normalmente há uma espécie de filtro que me impede de falar tudo em que estou pensando; que me mantém controlada.

Mas o filtro parou de funcionar. Tudo está se empilhando num jorro enorme e aleatório, e não consigo parar.

- Às vezes acho que acredito em Deus, porque senão, de onde foi que nós viemos? Mas então penso: é, mas e a guerra e as outras coisas...

"...uso calcinhas fio-dental porque não marcam. Mas é _tão_ desconfortável...

"...tamanho 38, e eu não sabia o que fazer, por isso falei: 'Uau, é maravilhosa...'

"...pimentão assado, minha comida predileta...

"...entrei para um grupo de leitura, mas não consegui ler _Grandes Esperanças_. Por isso só folheei o final e fingi que tinha lido.

"...dei toda a comida para o peixe, sinceramente não sei o que aconteceu...

"...é só _escutar_ aquela música dos Carpenters, 'Close to you', e eu caio no choro...

"..._realmente_ queria ter peitos maiores. Quero dizer, não tamanho Extra GGG, não enormes e estúpidos, mas você sabe, maiores. Só para saber como é...

"...o encontro perfeito começaria com o champanha simplesmente _aparecendo_ na mesa, como se por mágica...

"...eu simplesmente pirei, comprei escondido um pote enorme de sorvete Häagen-Dazs e comi tudo, e nunca contei a Sango.

Não percebo nada em volta. O mundo se reduziu a mim e a esse estranho, a minha boca cuspindo todos os pensamentos e segredos mais íntimos.

Mal sei o que estou dizendo agora. Só sei que a sensação é boa.

Terapia é assim?

- ...o nome dele era Houjo Nakamura. Mamãe e papai estavam embaixo vendo _Ben-Hur_, e eu me lembro de ter pensado, se é por causa disso que o mundo fica tão abalado, então o mundo é maluco...

"...deitar de lado, porque assim a fenda entre os seios parece maior...

"...trabalha com pesquisa de marketing. Eu me lembro de ter pensado na primeira vez em que o vi: uau, ele é bonito. É muito alto e louro, porque é meio sueco, e tem uns olhos azuis incríveis. E ai ele me convidou para sair.

"...sempre tomo um copo de licor de xerez antes de um encontro, só para acalmar os nervos...

"Ele é maravilhoso. Kouga é maravilhoso. Eu tenho muita sorte. Todo mundo vive dizendo que ele é ótimo. É gentil, bom, bem-sucedido e todo mundo fala que nós somos o casal perfeito...

"...eu nunca contaria isso a ninguém, nem em um milhão de anos. Mas às vezes acho que ele é bonito _demais_. Meio tipo um boneco daqueles, sabe? Tipo o Ken. Um Ken louro.

E agora que cheguei ao assunto Kouga, estou dizendo coisas que nunca disse a ninguém. Coisas que nem sabia que estavam na minha cabeça.

- ...dei um lindo relógio de couro no Natal, mas ele usa um negócio digital laranja, porque dá a temperatura na Polônia, um negócio idiota desses...

"...me levou a um monte de shows de jazz e eu fingi que gostei para ser educada, e agora ele acha que eu adoro jazz...

"...todos os filmes do Woody Allen de cor, e diz todas as falas antes da hora, e me deixa pirada...

"...me olha como se eu estivesse falando uma língua estrangeira...

"...decididos a achar meu ponto G, por isso a gente passou a semana inteira transando em posições diferentes, e no fim eu estava acabada, só queria uma pizza e assistir ao _Friends_.

"...ele ficava dizendo: como foi, como foi? E no fim eu simplesmente inventei qualquer coisa, disse que foi absolutamente incrível, que pareceu que meu corpo inteiro estava se abrindo como uma flor, e ele perguntou que tipo de flor, e eu disse uma begônia...

"...não dá para esperar que a paixão do começo dure. Mas como dá para saber se a paixão se desbotou virando um compromisso bom e de longo prazo ou uma merda do tipo 'a gente não se gosta mais'...

"...cavaleiro de armadura brilhante não é uma opção realista. Mas há uma parte minha que quer um romance gigantesco, espantoso. Quero paixão. Quero ser tirada do chão. Quero um terremoto ou... não sei, um redemoinho enorme... alguma coisa _empolgante_. Às vezes parece que tem uma vida nova e cheia de aventura me esperando ali adiante, e se ao menos eu pudesse...

- Com licença, senhorita?

- O quê? – Levanto a cabeça atordoada. – O que é? – A aeromoça com coque de trança está sorrindo para mim.

- Nós pousamos.

Encaro-a.

- Nós _pousamos_?

Isso não faz sentido. Como podemos ter pousado? Olho em volta – e, realmente, o avião está parado. Estamos no chão.

Sinto-me como Dorothy. Há um segundo estava girando em Oz, batendo os calcanhares, e agora acordei chapada, quieta e normal de novo.

- Não estamos mais pulando – murmuro estupidamente.

- Paramos de pular há um bom tempo – observa o americano.

- Nós... nós não vamos morrer.

- Não vamos morrer – ele concorda.

Olho-o como se fosse a primeira vez – e a coisa bate. Eu estive expondo os bofes há uma hora para esse completo estranho. Só Deus sabe o que falei.

Acho que quero sair do avião agora mesmo.

- Desculpe – falo sem jeito. – Você deveria ter me parado.

- Ia ser difícil. – Há um sorriso minúsculo nos olhos dele. – Você estava meio empolgada.

- Estou tão sem graça! – Tento sorrir, mas nem consigo encarar o sujeito. Puxa, eu contei a ele sobre a calcinha. Falei do meu _ponto G_.

- Não se preocupe. Todos nós ficamos estressados. Foi um tremendo vôo. – Ele pega sua mochila e se levanta. Depois me olha. – Você consegue ir para casa numa boa?

- Sim. Vou ficar numa boa. Obrigada. Boa sorte! – grito para suas costas, mas não creio que ele tenha ouvido.

Lentamente junto minhas coisas e saio do avião. Estou suando, meu cabelo está espalhado por todo canto e a cabeça está começando a latejar.

O aeroporto parece luminoso, imóvel e calmo depois da atmosfera intensa do avião. O chão parece tão firme! Sento-me quieta numa cadeira de plástico durante um tempo, tentando recuperar o controle, mas, quando finalmente me levanto, ainda me sinto tonta. Ando com uma sensação turva, mal acreditando que estou aqui. Estou viva. Sinceramente não pensei que voltaria ao chão.

- Kagome! – ouço alguém gritando quando saio do portão de desembarque, mas não levanto os olhos. Há um monte de Kagomes no mundo.

- Kagome! Aqui!

Levanto a cabeça incrédula. Será...

Não. Não pode ser, não pode...

É o Kouga.

Ele está lindo de morrer. Sua pele tem aquele bronzeado escandinavo, e os olhos estão mais azuis do que nunca, e ele está correndo para mim. Isso não faz sentido. O que ele está fazendo aqui? Quando nos encontramos ele me agarra e me aperta com força.

- Graças a Deus – murmura ele com a voz rouca. – Graças a Deus. Você está bem?

- Kouga, o que... o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu telefonei para a companhia aérea para perguntar a que horas você chegaria, e eles disseram que o avião encontrou uma turbulência terrível. Eu simplesmente tive de vir ao aeroporto. – Ele me olha. – Kagome, eu vi seu avião pousar. Eles mandaram uma ambulância direto para lá. Pensei... – Ele engole em seco. – Não sei exatamente o que pensei.

- Eu estou bem. Só estava... tentando me recuperar. Ah, meu Deus, Kouga, foi aterrorizante. – De repente minha voz ficou toda trêmula, o que é ridículo, porque agora estou em perfeita segurança. – Chegou uma hora em que eu pensei que ia morrer.

- Quando você não passou pelo portão... – Kouga para e me olha em silêncio por alguns segundos. – Acho que percebi pela primeira vez a profundidade do meu sentimento por você.

- Verdade? – hesito.

Meu coração está martelando. Parece que vou cair a qualquer momento.

- Kagome, eu acho que a gente deveria...

Se casar? Meu coração pula de medo. Ah, meu Deus. Ele vai me pedir em casamento, bem aqui no aeroporto. O que vou dizer? Não estou preparada para me casar. Mas se eu disse não ele vai embora com raiva. Merda. Certo. O que vou dizer é: nossa, Kouga, eu preciso de um tempo para...

- ...morar junto – termina ele.

Sou uma imbecil iludida. Obviamente ele não ia me pedir em _casamento_.

- O que você acha? – Ele acaricia meu cabelo gentilmente.

- Hrm... – Coço meu rosto seco, tentando ganhar tempo, incapaz de pensar direito. Morar com Kouga. Meio que faz sentido. Há algum motivo para recusar? Estou me sentindo toda confusa. Alguma coisa está cutucando meu cérebro; tentando me mandar uma mensagem.

E surgem na minha cabeça algumas coisas que eu falei no avião. Alguma coisa sobre nunca ter me apaixonado de verdade. Alguma coisa sobre Kouga não me entender realmente.

Mas então... aquilo não passou de papo furado, não foi? Quero dizer, eu achei

que ia morrer, pelo amor de Deus. Não estava na minha condição mais lúcida.

- Kouga, e a sua reunião importante? – lembro-me de súbito.

- Cancelei.

- Cancelou? – Encaro-o. – Por minha causa?

Agora estou me sentindo realmente tonta. As pernas mal me sustentam. Não sei se é resultado da viagem de avião ou amor.

Meu Deus, olha só para ele. É alto, bonito e cancelou uma reunião importante e veio me resgatar.

É amor. Tem de ser amor.

- Eu adoraria morar com você, Kouga – sussurro e, para minha total perplexidade, caio no choro.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**D**ani:__Muito obrigada por acompanhar amiiga, e por mandar recadinhooo... amo isso XD essa história é realmente muito boa, entra na minha lista d emelhores livros com certeza... Espero que tenha curtido esse segundo capitulo tambpem. Beijos_

_**B**ielawest:__Que tuudo voce realmente veio leer XD adoreei cada uma ira ler a adaptação da outra rsrsrsrsrs... espero continuar te vendo aqui. Beijos_

_

* * *

  
_

_**B**om é isso ai, quero mais reviews muitos e muitos beijoos_

_**J**ane_

_**L**ory** H**igurashi_


	3. Chapter 3

_**O**i meu povo lindo do meu coração XD!!!!_

_**D**__evido a um apagão e minha teimosia, eu demorei pra postar o capitulo 3... __**S**__orry!!!_

_**M**__as eu revisei toda a fic umas 16514854 de vezes pra não ter erro, se tiver algum me perdoem por favoor XD_

_**F**__ui forçada a mudar dois nomes, pois achei que a personalidade não combinasse com o personagem... então ficou assim:_

_**R**__in - __**K**__agura e __**K**__aede – __**R**__in_

_**F**__ora isso esta tudo igual... __**A**__proveitem a leitura..._

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertecem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Três**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Acordo na manhã seguinte com o sol ofuscando as pálpebras e um delicioso cheiro de café no ar.

- Bom dia! – ouço a voz de Kouga, lá do alto.

- Bom dia – murmuro, sem abrir os olhos.

- Quer café?

- Quero, por favor.

Viro-me e enterro a cabeça latejante no travesseiro, tentando afundar no sono de novo por alguns minutos. O que normalmente eu acharia muito fácil. Mas hoje há algo me incomodando. Será que me esqueci de alguma coisa?

Enquanto escuto Kouga fazendo barulho na cozinha e o minúsculo som da televisão ao fundo, minha mente tateia em busca de pistas. É manhã de sábado. Eu estou na cama de Kouga. Nós saímos para jantar – ah, meu Deus, aquela viagem de avião medonha... ele foi ao aeroporto, e disse...

Nós vamos morar juntos!

Sento-me no momento em que Kouga entra com duas canecas e um bule de café. Está lindo com um roupão branco felpudo. Sinto uma pontada de orgulho e me estico para lhe dar um beijo.

- Oi – diz ele rindo. – Cuidado. – E me entrega o café. – Como está se sentindo?

- Tudo bem. – Afasto o cabelo do rosto. – Meio grogue.

- Não me surpreende. – Kouga levanta as sobrancelhas. – Ontem foi um dia incrível.

- Sem dúvida – confirmo com a cabeça e tomo um gole de café. – E então. Nós vamos... morar juntos!

- Se você ainda estiver a fim.

E é verdade. Estou.

Sinto-me como se tivesse ficado adulta de um dia para o outro. Vou morar com meu namorado. Finalmente minha vida está indo para onde devia!

- Vou ter que dar a notícia a Andrew... – Kouga sinaliza para a parede, na

direção do quarto de seu colega de apartamento.

- E eu, a Sango e Kagura.

- E vamos ter de achar o lugar certo. E você vai ter de prometer que vai manter tudo arrumado. – Ele me dá um riso provocador.

- Até parece! – Finjo ultraje. – Você é que tem cinqüenta milhões de CDs.

- Isso é diferente!

- Diferente como, se é que posso perguntar? – Planto a mão no quadril, como um personagem de seriado de TV, e Kouga ri.

Há uma pausa, como se os dois tivéssemos ficado sem gás, e tomamos um gole de café.

- Bom – diz Kouga depois de um tempo -, preciso ir. – Ele está fazendo um curso de computação neste fim de semana. – Sinto muito, não vou poder ver os seus pais.

E sente mesmo. Quero dizer, como se já não fosse o namorado perfeito, ele _gosta_ de visitar meus pais.

- Tudo bem – respondo, benevolente. – Não faz mal.

- Ah, e eu esqueci de dizer. – Kouga me dá um riso misterioso. – Adivinha para que eu consegui bilhetes?

- Aah! – exclamo empolgada. – Hmm...

Estou para dizer "Paris!".

O festival de jazz! – Kouga ri de orelha a orelha. – O Quarteto Dennisson! É o último show deles este ano. Lembra que a gente viu um show deles no Ronnie Scott's?

Por um momento não consigo falar.

- Uau! – consigo, finalmente. – O... Quarteto Denisson! Eu lembro.

Eles tocaram clarinetas. Ininterruptamente, durante umas duas horas, sem parar para tomar fôlego.

- Sabia que você ia gostar. – Kouga toca meu braço com afeto, e eu lhe dou um sorriso débil.

- Ah, gostei!

O negócio é que eu provavelmente vou acabar gostando de jazz um dia. Na verdade, tenho certeza de que vou.

Olho orgulhosa enquanto ele se veste, escova os dentes e pega a pasta.

- Você usou o meu presente – observa ele com um sorriso satisfeito, olhando para minha calcinha caída no chão.

- Ah... eu uso sempre – exclamo, cruzando os dedos às costas. – Ela é linda!

- Tenha um ótimo dia com sua família. – Kouga vem até a cama e me beija, e então hesita. – Kagome?

- Sim?

Ele se senta na cama e me olha sério. Meu Deus, os olhos dele são tão azuis!

- Tem uma coisa que eu queria dizer. – Ele morde o lábio. – Você sabe que nós sempre falamos francamente sobre nosso relacionamento.

- É... sim – concordo, meio apreensiva.

- É só uma idéia. Talvez você não goste. Quero dizer... você é que decide.

Olho perplexa para Kouga. O rosto dele está ficando rosado, e ele está realmente sem graça.

- Ah, meu Deus. Será que ele vai começar a mostrar alguma tara? Será que ele quer que eu vista alguma fantasia ou sei lá o quê?

Eu não me importaria de bancar uma enfermeira. A mulher-gato do _Batman_. Seria maneiro. Eu arranjaria umas botas brilhantes...

- Eu estava pensando que... talvez... a gente poderia... – Ele pára sem jeito.

- Sim? – Coloco a mão em seu braço, dando força.

- A gente poderia... – Ele pára de novo.

- Sim?

Há outro silêncio. Quase não consigo respirar. O que ele quer que a gente faça? O quê?

- A gente podia começar a se chamar de "querido" e "querida" – desabafa, num jorro sem graça.

- O quê – respondo com a voz chapada.

- É só que... – Kouga fica mais rosado ainda. – Nós vamos morar juntos. É um tremendo compromisso. E eu notei recentemente que a gente nunca usa nenhuma... palavra carinhosa para chamar o outro.

Encaro-o, sentindo-me deslocada.

- Não?

- Não.

- Ah. – Tomo um gole de café. Pensando bem, ele está certo. A gente não usa. Por que não?

- Então, o que você acha? Só se você quiser.

- Sem dúvida! – concordo, rapidamente. – Quero dizer, você está certo. Claro que a gente deveria. – Pigarreio. – Querido.

- Obrigada, querida – ele se abre em um sorriso amoroso, e eu sorrio de volta, tentando ignorar os minúsculos protestos dentro da cabeça.

Isso não está direito.

Eu não me sinto uma querida.

Querida é uma pessoa casada, com pérolas e um carro com tração nas quatro rodas.

- Kagome? – Kouga está me encarando. – Alguma coisa errada?

- Não sei bem! – Dou um riso sem jeito. – Só não sei se eu me sinto uma "querida". Mas... você sabe. Eu posso acabar me acostumando.

- Verdade? Bem, a gente pode usar outra coisa. Que tal "amor"?

_Amor_? Ele está falando sério?

- Não – respondo. – "Querida" é melhor.

- Ou "meu doce"... "docinho"... "anjo"...

- Talvez. Olha, a gente não pode deixar isso para depois?

O queixo de Kouga cai, e eu me sinto mal. Qual é, eu consigo chamar meu namorado de "querido", pelo amor de Deus. É isso que é ser adulta. Só vou ter de me acostumar.

- Kouga, desculpe. Não sei o que há de errado comigo. Talvez eu ainda esteja meio tensa por causa daquele vôo. – Seguro a mão dele. – Querido.

- Tudo bem, querida. – Ele sorri outra vez para mim, com a expressão ensolarada de volta, e me dá um beijo. – Vejo você mais tarde.

Está vendo? É fácil.

Ah meu Deus.

Tanto faz. Não importa. Imagino que todos os casais tenham esse tipo de momento incômodo. Na certa é perfeitamente normal.

Demoro quase meia hora para ir do apartamento de Kouga em Maida Vale a Islington, onde moro. E quando abro a porta encontro Sango no sofá. Está rodeada de papéis e tem a testa concentrada. Sango trabalha demais. Algumas vezes realmente passa do ponto.

- Em que está trabalhando? – pergunto com simpatia. – Aquele processo de fraude?

- Não, é essa matéria – comenta Sango abstratamente, e levanta uma revista colorida. – Diz que desde a época de Cleópatra as proporções da beleza são as mesmas, e que há um modo científico de saber o quanto a gente é bonita. A gente toma um monte de medidas...

- Ah, sei! – exclamo, interessada. – Você tirou quanto?

- Estou fazendo as contas. – Ela franze a vista para a página outra vez. – 53... menos 20... são... Ah meu Deus! – Ela olha a página, consternada. – Tirei só 33!

- Qual é a nota máxima?

- Cem! Tirei 33, em cem!

- Ah, Sango. Isso aí é uma merda.

- Eu sei – responde Sango, séria. – Eu sou feia. Eu sabia. Você sabe, no fundo, durante toda a vida eu sempre _soube_ mas...

- Não! – exclamo tentando não rir. – Eu quis dizer que a revista é uma merda! Não se pode medir a beleza com alguma tabela estúpida. _Olha _pra você! – Faço um gesto em direção a Sango, que tem os maiores olhos verdes do mundo, uma pele clara e estupenda e é francamente estonteante, mesmo que o último corte de cabelo seja um pouco demais. – Puxa, em quem você vai acreditar? No espelho ou numa revista estúpida e insensata?

- Numa revista estúpida e insensata – insiste Sango, como se isso fosse perfeitamente óbvio.

Sei que ela está meio brincando. Mas Sango está com pouca auto-estima desde que seu namorado Simon lhe deu o pé na bunda. Na verdade estou meio preocupada com ela.

Isso é a proporção áurea da beleza? – pergunta nossa outra colega de apartamento, Kagura, batendo no piso da sala com os saltos altos. Está usando jeans rosa-claros e uma blusa branca e justa. E, como sempre, está perfeitamente bronzeada e arrumada. Em teoria, Kagura tem um emprego numa galeria de esculturas. Mas parece passar a vida depilando, repuxando e massageando partes do corpo e saindo com banqueiros cujo salário ela sempre verifica antes de dizer sim.

Eu me dou bem com Kagura. Mais ou menos. Só que ela tem a mania de começar todas as frases com "_Se_ você quiser uma pedra no dedo" e "_Se_ você quer morar num endereço com SW3" e "_Se_ você quiser ser conhecida como uma anfitriã realmente boa".

Quero dizer, eu não _me incomodaria_ em ser conhecida como uma anfitriã realmente boa. Você sabe. Só que não é bem esse o item principal na minha lista de prioridades.

Além disso, a idéia de Kagura para uma anfitriã realmente boa é convidar um monte de amigos ricos, decorar todo o apartamento com coisas cheias de frescura, encomendar um monte de comida gostosa em bufês e dizer a todo mundo que ela é que fez, e depois mandar as colegas de apartamento (eu e Sango) ao cinema e ficar afrontada quando elas ousam se esgueirar de volta no meio da noite e preparar um chocolate quente para tomar.

- Eu também fiz esse teste – informa ela, pegando sua bolsa Louis Vuitton cor-de-rosa. Seu pai lhe deu de presente quando ela rompeu com um cara depois de três encontros. Como se estivesse de coração partido.

Veja bem, ele tinha um iate, então acho que ela ficou mesmo de coração partido.

- Quanto você tirou? – pergunta Sango.

- Tirei 89. – Ela se borrifa com perfume, joga o cabelo louro e comprido para trás e sorri para si mesma ao espelho. – Então, Kagome, é verdade que você vai morar com o Kouga?

Olho-a boquiaberta.

- Como você sabe?

- É o papo que corre na rua. Andrew ligou para Rupes hoje, falando de críquete, e contou a ele.

- Você vai morar com o Kouga? – pergunta Sango incrédula. – Por que não me contou?

- Eu ia contar, claro. Não é maravilhoso.

- Mau passo, Kagome. – Kagura balança a cabeça. – Tática muito ruim.

- Tática? – exclama Sango, revirando os olhos. – _Tática_? Kagura, eles estão namorando, e não jogando xadrez.

- O namoro _é_ um jogo de xadrez – retruca Kagura, passando rímel nos cílios. – Mamãe diz que a gente sempre tem de olhar adiante. Tem de planejar estrategicamente. Se der o passo errado, você se ferra.

- Besteira – retruca Sango em desafio. – Namoro é encontro. Encontro de almas gêmeas.

- Almas gêmeas... – ecoa Kagura, desconsiderando o argumento, e me olha. – Só se lembre, Kagome, que _se_ você quer uma pedra no dedo, não vá morar com o Kouga.

Seus olhos dão um olhar rápido, pavloviano, para a fotografia sobre a lareira, em que ela está ao lado do príncipe William num jogo de pólo de caridade.

- Ainda está se guardando para a realeza? – pergunta Sango. – Quantos anos

mesmo ele é mais novo do que você, Kagura?

- Deixa de ser boba! – reage ela bruscamente, como rosto tingido de vermelho. – Às vezes você é tão imatura, Sango!

- De qualquer modo, eu não _quero_ uma pedra no dedo – respondo.

Kagura levanta suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente arqueadas como se dissesse "sua coitada ignorante", e pega a bolsa.

- Ah – acrescenta ela de súbito, com os olhos se estreitando. – Alguma de vocês duas pegou emprestado meu casaco Joseph?

- Não – respondo inocentemente.

- Eu nem sei qual é – Sango dá de ombros.

Não posso olhar para Sango. Tenho certeza de que a vi com ele.

Os olhos azuis de Kagura estão examinando nós duas como se fossem algum tipo de radar.

- Porque eu tenho braços muito finos – avisa ela – e não quero que as mangas fiquem frouxas. E não pensem que não vou notar, porque vou. Tchau.

No minuto em que ela saiu, Sango e eu nos entreolhamos.

- Merda – diz Sango. – Acho que deixei no trabalho. Ah, tudo bem, eu pego na segunda. – Ela dá de ombros e volta a ler a revista.

Certo Então a verdade é que de vez em quando nós duas pegamos emprestadas as roupas de Kagura. Sem pedir. Mas, em nossa defesa, ela tem roupas demais, quase nunca nota. Além do mais, segundo Sango, é um direito humano básico pegar roupas emprestadas de colegas de apartamento. Ela diz que praticamente faz parte da constituição britânica não-escrita.

- E, de qualquer modo – acrescenta Sango -, Kagura tem uma dívida comigo, por eu ter escrito uma carta ao conselho sobre aquelas multas de estacionamento. Sabe, ela nem me agradeceu. – Sango ergue o olhar de um artigo sobre Nicole Kidman. – Então, o que você vai fazer mais tarde? Quer ver um filme?

- Não posso – respondo relutante. – Hoje vai ter o almoço de aniversário da minha mãe.

- Ah, é. – Ela faz uma cara simpática. – Boa sorte. Espero que seja legal.

Sango é a única pessoa no mundo que faz alguma idéia de como me sinto quando vou à casa dos meus pais. E nem ela sabe de tudo.

* * *

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**A**nny-chan:_Sim a k-chan confessando tudo foi hilááário... que bom que vai acompanhar aqui e lá tbm... fico suuuper feliz XD... te espero no próximo capitulo amigaa... bjks_

**B**ielawest:_EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Você vai acompanhar comigooo *-* estoou super feliiz.... desculpe-me pela demora amiiga, mais fazer adaptação não é tão fácil quanto eu achava, eu realmente revi todos os capítulos umas 4 ou 5 vezes, mais esta ai... agora prometo que não demoro tanto XD... bjks amiga_

**K**aty 100:_Que shoow... eu também já fiz muito isso... rsrsrs, meus pais já me ameaçaram me internar aspoaskd, mais enfim... que bom que vai acompanhar aqui também... eu estou seguindo a risca o que esta escrito no livro espero que goste... bkjs_

**C**osette:_aksdpokdpoaksd siim... morri de rir também com esse capitulo... é um dos melhores coom toda a certeza... te espero no próximo capitulo XD bjks_

**L**aari.** W. B**lack:_Que booom que vai continuar lendo aqui... sim esse livro é ótimo, como já disse eu li esse livro a uns dois anos atrás e nunca me esqueci dele... espero que goste desse capitulo também.. bjks_


	4. Chapter 4

_**H**elou my friends... Já estou de volta com mais um capitulo_

_**A**__cho que eu e a __**B**__iela estamos competindo pra ver quem fica mais no topo rsrs_

_**D**__esculpe desapontar algumas mais o Inu ainda não aparece nesse capitulo, somente no próximo..._

_**M**__ais assim como minha amiga __**B**__iela estarei postando um capitulo por dia (se eu conseguir acesso ao meu PC ^^)_**E**nfim... espero que gostem de mais esse capitulo...

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella_

* * *

**_Quatro_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Mas quando me sento no trem estou decidida a garantir que desta vez será melhor. Um dia desses estava assistindo a um programa de Cindy Blaine sobre o encontro de filhas e mães afastadas há muito tempo. Foi tão emocionante que, quando vi, as lágrimas estavam correndo pelo meu rosto. No fim Cindy fez um discursozinho sobre o quanto é fácil deixar de valorizar a família, que nossos pais nos deram a vida e que nós deveríamos adorá-los. E de repente eu me senti como se tivesse levado uma bronca.

Portanto, estas são minhas resoluções para hoje:

1 - Não_ vou_:

2 - Deixar minha família me estressar.

3 - Sentir ciúme de Kikyou nem deixar Naraku me irritar.

4 - Ficar olhando o relógio, imaginando quando posso ir embora.

_Vou_:

Ficar serena, amorosa e me lembrar de que todos somos elos sagrados no eterno ciclo da vida.

(Peguei isso da Cindy Blaine também.)

Mamãe e papai moravam em Twickenham, onde eu cresci. Mas agora se mudaram de Londres para uma cidadezinha em Hampshire. Chego à casa deles logo depois do meio-dia e acho mamãe na cozinha com minha prima Kikyou. Ela e o marido, Naraku, também se mudaram – para uma cidadezinha a uns cinco minutos da casa de mamãe e papai, de modo que todos se vêem o tempo todo.

Sinto uma pontada familiar ao vê-las lado a lado perto do fogão. Mais parecem mãe e filha do que tia e sobrinha. As duas têm o mesmo corte de cabelo – se bem que o de Kikyou tem mais luzes do que o de mamãe -, as duas usam blusas de cores fortes com um decotão bronzeado e as duas estão rindo. Na bancada noto uma garrafa de vinho branco, já pela metade.

- Parabéns! – exclamo, abraçando mamãe. Quando vejo um embrulho na mesa da cozinha sinto um pequeno arrepio de antecipação. Comprei o _melhor_ presente de aniversário para mamãe. Mal posso esperar para entregar a ela!

- Olá! – diz Kikyou em seu avental. Os olhos azuis estão muito maquiados, e em torno do pescoço ela usa uma cruz de diamante que não vi antes. Cada vez que encontro Kikyou ela está com uma jóia nova. – Que ótimo ver você, Kagome! A gente não se vê muito. Não é, tia Sakura?

- É mesmo – confirma mamãe, me abraçando.

- Posso pegar seu casaco? – sugere Kikyou, enquanto coloco na geladeira a garrafa de champanha que comprei. – E que tal uma bebida?

É assim que Kikyou sempre fala comigo. Como se eu fosse uma visita.

Mas não faz mal. Não vou me estressar. Elos sagrados no eterno ciclo da vida.

- Tudo bem –digo, tentando parecer agradável. – Eu pego. – Abro o armário onde os copos são sempre guardados, e me vejo olhando para latas de tomates.

- Estão aqui – Kikyou, do outro lado da cozinha. – Nós mudamos tudo! Agora está mais arrumado.

- Ah, certo. Obrigada. – Pego a taça que ela me estende e tomo um gole de vinho. – Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Não... – responde Kikyou, olhando criticamente a cozinha em volta. – Tudo está praticamente pronto. Então eu disse a Elaine – acrescenta ela para mamãe: - "Onde você comprou esses sapatos?" E ela disse que na M&S! Eu não pude acreditar!

- Quem é Elaine? – pergunto, tentando fazer parte.

- Do clube de golfe – informa Kikyou.

Mamãe não jogava golfe. Mas quando se mudou para Hampshire ela e Kikyou começaram juntas. E agora só fico ouvindo sobre partidas de golfe, jantares no clube de golfe e intermináveis festas com pessoas do clube de golfe.

Uma vez eu fui junto, para ver como era. Mas em primeiro lugar eles têm todas aquelas regras estúpidas sobre o que você pode usar e que eu não sabia, e um velho quase teve um ataque cardíaco porque eu estava usando jeans. Por isso tiveram de arranjar uma saia para mim e um par daqueles sapatos feios e com grampos na sola. E então, quando fomos para o campo, eu não consegui acertar a bola. Não estou dizendo que não conseguia acertar a bola _direito_: eu literalmente não consegui fazer contato com a bola. De modo que, no fim, todo mundo trocou olhares e disse que era melhor eu esperar na sede do clube.

- Licença, Kagome... – Kikyou enfia a mão por cima do meu ombro para pegar um prato.

- Desculpe – falo e saio da frente. – Então, não há mesmo nada que eu possa fazer, mamãe?

- Pode dar comida ao Sammy – responde ela, entregando-me um vidro de comida para peixe. Ela franze a testa, ansiosa. – Sabe, eu estou meio preocupada com o Sammy.

- Ah – digo sentindo um espasmo de alarme. – É... por quê?

- Ele simplesmente não parece o _mesmo_. – Ela o espia no aquário. – O que você acha? Você acha que ele parece bem?

Acompanho o olhar dela e faço uma cara pensativa, como se estivesse examinando as feições de Sammy.

Ah meu Deus. Eu nunca achei que ela notaria. Me esforcei ao máximo para conseguir um peixe igualzinho ao Sammy. Quero dizer, ele é laranja, tem duas barbatanas, fica nadando... Qual é a diferença?

- Provavelmente só está meio deprimido – digo finalmente. – Ele vai superar.

Por favor, não deixe que ela o leve ao veterinário ou algo assim, rezo em silêncio. Eu nem verifiquei se ele é do sexo certo. Os peixes dourados _têm_ sexo?

- Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? Pergunto, jogando uma quantidade copiosa de comida de peixe na água, numa tentativa de bloquear a visão dela.

- Nós já resolvemos praticamente tudo – diz Kikyou com gentileza.

- Por que não vai dizer olá ao seu pai? – sugere mamãe, passando ervilhas pela peneira. – O almoço ainda vai demorar uns dez minutos.

Encontro papai e Naraku na sala de estar, diante do jogo de críquete na TV. A barba grisalha de papai está muito bem aparada, como sempre, e ele está bebendo cerveja numa caneca prateada. A sala foi redecorada recentemente, mas os troféus de natação de Kikyou ainda estão na parede. Mamãe lhes dá polimento regularmente, toda semana.

E minhas duas rosetas de montaria. Acho que mamãe meio que passa o espanador nelas de vez em quando.

- Oi, papai – digo, dando-lhe um beijo.

-Kagome! – Ele encosta a mão na testa, fingindo surpresa. – Você conseguiu! Sem desvios! Sem visitas a cidades históricas!

- Hoje não! – Dou um risinho. – Cheguei em segurança.

Houve uma ocasião, logo depois de mamãe e papai terem se mudado para esta casa, em que eu peguei o trem errado e fui para em Salisbury, e papai sempre brinca comigo por causa disso.

- Oi, Naraku. – Dou-lhe um beijo no rosto, tentando não engasgar com a quantidade de loção após-barba. Ele está com calça de sarja e blusa rulê branca e tem uma grossa pulseira de ouro, além de uma aliança com um diamante engastado. Naraku administra a empresa de sua família, que fornece material de escritório para todo o país, e conheceu Kikyou numa convenção para jovens empreendedores. Parece que eles começaram a conversa elogiando o relógio Rolex um do outro.

- Oi, Kagome – responde ele. – Viu minha máquina nova?

- O quê? – Encaro-o inexpressiva, depois me lembro de um carro novo e brilhante na entrada, quando cheguei. – Ah, sim! Muito chique.

- Mercedes Série 5. – Ele toma um gole de cerveja. – Preço de tabela quarenta e duas mil libras.

- Nossa.

- Mas não paguei isso. – Ele dá uma tapinha na lateral do nariz. – Adivinhe.

- Hrmm... quarenta?

- Adivinhe de novo.

- Trinta e nove?

- Trinta e sete mil, duzentas e cinqüenta – diz Naraku em triunfo. – E um CD player grátis. Passível de dedução de impostos – acrescenta.

- Certo. Uau.

Realmente não sei o que dizer, por isso me empoleiro na beira do sofá e como um amendoim.

- É esse o seu objetivo, Kagome! – observa papai. – Acha que vai conseguir um dia?

- Eu... não sei. Bem... aliás, papai... Eu tenho um cheque para você. – Sem jeito, enfio a mão na bolsa e pego um cheque de trezentas libras.

- Muito bem – aprova ele. – Isso pode ir para a contabilidade. – Seus olhos verdes brilham quando ele põe o cheque no bolso. – Chama-se aprender o valor do dinheiro. Chama-se aprender a andar com os próprios pés.

- Lição valiosa – acrescenta Naraku, assentindo. Ele toma um gole de cerveja e ri para o meu pai. – Só me diga, Kagome, qual é a sua carreira esta semana?

Quando conheci Naraku foi logo depois de sair da corretora de imóveis e me tornar fotógrafa. Há dois anos e meio. E ele faz a mesma piada sempre que o vejo. Absolutamente todas as porcarias das ve...

Certo, calma. Pensamentos felizes. Tratar a família com carinho. Tratar Naraku com carinho.

- Ainda é o marketing! – digo animada. – Já faz mais de um ano!

- Ah. Marketing. Bom, bom!

Há silêncio durante alguns minutos, exceto pelos comentários sobre o críquete. De repente papai e Naraku gemem simultaneamente por alguma coisa que acontece no campo. Um instante depois gemem de novo.

- Certo – digo. – Bem, eu vou...

Quando me levanto do sofá, eles nem viram a cabeça.

Saio para o corredor e pego a caixa de papelão que trouxe. Então passo pelo portão lateral, bato na porta do anexo e empurro com cuidado.

- Vovô?

Vovô é pai de mamãe e mora com a gente desde a operação cardíaca, há dez anos. Na casa antiga em Twickenham ele tinha apenas um quarto, mas, como esta casa é maior, ele tem agora seu próprio anexo com dois cômodos e uma cozinha minúscula, grudado na lateral da casa. Está sentado em sua poltrona de couro predileta, com o rádio tocando música clássica, e no chão à frente estão umas seis caixas de papelão cheias de coisas.

- Oi, vovô – digo.

- Kagome! – Ele levanta a cabeça e seu rosto se ilumina. – Menina querida. Venha cá! – Curvo-me e dou um beijo nele, e ele aperta minha mão com força. Sua pele é seca e fria, e o cabelo está ainda mais branco do que na última vez que o vi.

- Trouxe mais umas Panther Bars para você – exclamo, mostrando minha caixa. Vovô é completamente viciado nas barras energéticas Panther, bem como todos os seus amigos do clube de boliche, por isso eu sempre compro uma caixa cheia quando venho em casa.

- Obrigado, amor. – Vovô ri de orelha a orelha. – Você é uma boa menina, Kagome.

- Onde eu coloco?

Os dois olhamos desamparados para a sala atulhada.

- Que tal ali, atrás da televisão? Sugere vovô finalmente. Abro caminho pela sala, ponho a caixa no chão e depois volto, tentando não pisar em nada.

- Bom, Kagome, eu li um artigo muito preocupante no jornal um dia desses – começa vovô quando me sento numa das caixas. – Sobre a segurança em Londres. – Ele me dá um olhar sério. – Você não anda de transporte público de noite, anda?

- Hrm... quase nunca – respondo, cruzando os dedos às costas. – Só de vez em quando, quando há necessidade absoluta...

- Menina querida, você não deve! – Vovô parece agitado. – O jornal dizia que adolescentes com capuz e canivetes de mola espreitam no metrô. Bêbados quebrando garrafas e arrancando os olhos uns dos outros...

- Não é _tão_ ruim assim...

- Kagome, não vale o risco! Só para não pagar uma corrida de táxi!

Tenho praticamente certeza de que, se perguntasse ao vovô quanto ele acha que é uma corrida de táxi em Londres, ele diria cinco xelins.

- Sério, vovô, eu tomo muito cuidado – eu o tranqüilizo. – E também ando de táxi.

Às vezes. Tipo uma vez por ano.

- Pois é. O que é isso tudo? – pergunto mudando de assunto, e vovô dá um suspiro fundo.

- Sua mãe limpou o sótão na semana passada. Eu só estou separando o que é para jogar fora e o que é para guardar.

- Parece uma boa idéia. – Olho para a pilha de lixo no chão. – Essas são as coisas que você vai jogar fora?

- Não! Eu vou guardar tudo isso! – Ele coloca a mão protetora em cima.

- Então onde está a pilha de coisas para jogar fora?

Há um silêncio. Vovô evita meu olhar.

- Vovô! Você tem de jogar _alguma coisa_ fora! – exclamo tentando não rir. – Você não precisa de todos esses recortes de jornal velhos. E o que é isso? – Estendo a mão para além dos recortes e pesco um velho ioiô. – Isso com certeza é lixo.

- O ioiô de Jim. – Vovô estende a mão para o ioiô, com os olhos se suavizando. – O bom e velho Jim.

- Quem era Jim? – pergunto perplexa. Nunca sequer ouvi falar de um Jim. – Era amigo seu?

- A gente se conheceu no parque de diversões. Passamos a tarde juntos. Eu tinha nove anos. – Vovô está virando o ioiô nos dedos.

- Vocês ficaram amigos?

- Nunca o vi de novo. – Ele balança a cabeça, tristonho. – Nunca esqueci.

O problema do vovô é que ele nunca esquece nada.

- Bem, e esses cartões? – Pego um punhado de velhos cartões de Natal.

- Eu nunca jogo nenhum cartão fora. – Vovô me dá um olhar comprido. – Quando você tiver a minha idade, quando as pessoas que você conheceu e amou por toda a vida começarem a ir embora... você vai querer guardar qualquer lembrança. Por menor que seja.

- Entendo – respondo, sentindo-me tocada. Pego o cartão mais próximo, abro e minha expressão muda. – Vovô! Este é da empresa de Manutenção Elétrica Smith, de 1965.

- Frank Smith era um homem muito bom... – começa o vovô.

- Não! – Coloco o cartão com firmeza no chão. – Isso vai embora. E o senhor não precisa de um da... – Abro o próximo cartão. – Companhia de Gás Southwestern. E não precisa de vinte exemplares de _Punch_. – Coloco-os na pilha. – E o que é isso? – Enfio a mão na caixa de novo e pego um envelope de fotos. – O senhor quer realmente isso...

Alguma coisa me atravessa o coração e eu paro no meio da frase.

Estou olhando uma foto minha com papai e mamãe, sentados num banco de parque. Mamãe com um vestido de flores, papai com um chapéu ridículo, e eu no colo dele, com uns nove anos, tomando sorvete. Todos parecemos felicíssimos juntos.

Sem palavras, passo para outra foto. Eu estou com o chapéu de papai e nós estamos morrendo de rir de alguma coisa. Só nós três.

Só nós. Antes de Kikyou entrar na nossa vida.

Ainda me lembro do dia em que ela chegou. Uma mala vermelha no corredor e uma voz nova na cozinha, e um cheiro de perfume estranho no ar. Entrei e ali estava ela, uma estranha, tomando uma xícara de chá. Estava usando uniforme de escola, mas mesmo assim parecia uma adulta para mim. Já tinha um busto enorme, brincos de ouro nas orelhas e fios claros nos cabelos. E na hora do jantar mamãe e papai deixaram que ela tomasse uma taça de vinho. Mamãe ficava me dizendo que eu tinha de ser muito gentil com ela, porque sua mãe tinha morrido. Todos nós tínhamos de ser muito gentis com Kikyou. Por isso ela ficou com o meu quarto.

Examino o resto das fotos, tentando engolir o nó na garganta. Lembro do lugar agora. O parque aonde a gente costumava ir, com balanços e escorregas. Mas era chato demais para Kikyou, e eu queria desesperadamente ser como ela, por isso também falei que era chato, e nunca mais fomos.

- Toc-toc! – Levanto a cabeça com um susto e Kikyou está parada na porta, segurando seu copo de vinho. – O almoço está pronto!

- Obrigada. Nós já estamos indo.

- E então, vovô! – Kikyou balança o dedo reprovando vovô e aponta para as caixas. – Ainda não chegou a lugar nenhum com isso?

- É difícil – ouço-me dizendo defensivamente. – Há muitas lembranças aqui. Você não pode simplesmente jogar fora.

- Se você prefere assim. – Kikyou revira os olhos. – Se fosse eu, ia tudo para o lixo.

Não posso ser carinhosa com ela. Não posso fazer isso. Quero jogar minha torta de melado em cima dela.

Estamos sentados em volta da mesa há quarenta minutos, e a única voz que ouvimos é a da Kikyou.

- Tudo tem a ver com imagem – está dizendo ela. – Tudo tema ver com a roupa certa, o olhar certo, o passo certo. Quando eu ando pela rua, a mensagem que dou ao mundo é: eu sou uma mulher de sucesso.

- Mostre à gente! – exclama mamãe cheia de admiração.

- Bem! – Kikyou dá um falso sorriso de modéstia. – Assim. – Ela empurra a cadeira para trás e enxuga a boca com o guardanapo.

- Presta atenção, Kagome – pede mamãe. – Pegue algumas dicas!

Enquanto todos olhamos, Kikyou começa a andar pela sala. Seu queixo está levantado, os peitos apontando para a frente, os olhos fixos a meia distância e o traseiro balançando de um lado para o outro.

Parece o cruzamento de um avestruz com um dos andróides de _Ataque dos Clones_.

- Eu deveria estar de salto alto, claro – objeta ela, sem parar.

- Quando Kikyou entra numa sala de reuniões, vou contar, todo mundo entorta o pescoço – comenta Naraku com orgulho, e toma um gole de vinho. – As pessoas para o que estão fazendo para olhar.

Aposto que sim.

Ah meu Deus. Sinto vontade de rir. Não posso. Não posso.

- Quer fazer uma tentativa, Kagome? – sugere Kikyou. – Me copiar?

- É... acho que não. Acho que eu... captei o básico.

De repente dou uma pequena fungadela e a transformo em tosse.

- Kikyou está tentando ajudar você, Kagome! – indigna-se mamãe. – Você deveria agradecer! Você é boa para Kagome, Kikyou.

Ela sorri carinhosa para Kikyou, que ri afetada de volta. E eu tomo um gole de vinho.

É, certo. Kikyou realmente quer me ajudar.

Por isso, quando eu estava completamente desesperada por um emprego e pedi um estágio na sua empresa, ela recusou. Escrevi uma carta longa e cuidadosa dizendo que sabia que isso a colocava numa situação incômoda, mas que realmente agradeceria qualquer chance, mesmo uns dois dias fazendo mandados.

E ela respondeu com uma carta de recusa padrão.

Fiquei tão mortificada que nunca contei a ninguém. Especialmente a mamãe e papai.

- Você devia ouvir umas dicas profissionais de Kikyou, Kagome – acrescenta papai, incisivo. – Talvez, se abrisse mais os olhos, estaria um pouco melhor na vida.

- É só uma caminhada – zomba Naraku com um risinho. – Não é uma cura milagrosa!

- Naraku! – exclama mamãe, meio reprovando.

- Kagome sabe que eu estou brincando, não sabe, Kagome? – comenta Naraku com tranqüilidade, e enche sua taça com mais vinho.

- Claro! – respondo, obrigando-me a dar um sorriso alegre.

Espere só até eu ser promovida.

Espere só. Espere só.

- Kagome! Terra para Kagome! – Kikyou está balançando a mão, cômica, diante do meu rosto. – Acorda, pateta! Nós vamos dar os presentes.

- Ah, certo – digo voltando a mim. Certo. Vou pegar o meu.

Enquanto mamãe desembrulhava uma máquina fotográfica dada por papai e uma bolsa do vovô, começo a ficar empolgada. Espero _tanto_ que mamãe goste do meu presente!

- Não parece grande coisa – digo quando entrego o envelope cor-de-rosa. – Mas você vai ver quando abrir...

- O que pode ser? – murmura mamãe, parecendo intrigada. Ela rasga o envelope, abre o cartão florido e olha-o. – Ah, Kagome!

- O que é? – pergunta papai.

- Um dia num spa! – exclama mamãe deliciada. – Um dia inteiro sendo mimada.

- Que boa idéia! – aprova vovô, e dá um tapinha na minha mão. – Você sempre tem boas idéias para presentes, Kagome.

- Obrigada, meu amor. Que coisa boa! – Mamãe se inclina para me beijar, e eu sinto um calor por dentro. Tive a idéia há alguns meses. É um pacote realmente bom, para o dia inteiro, com tratamentos grátis e tudo.

- Tem almoço com champanha – digo ansiosa. – E pode trazer os chinelos para casa!

- Que maravilhoso! Responde mamãe. – Estou doida para ir. Kagome, é um presente lindo!

- Minha nossa – comenta Kikyou, dando um risinho. Ela olha para o grande envelope creme que está segurando. – Acho que meu presente foi ligeiramente suplantado. Não faz mal. Eu mudo.

Ergo os olhos, alerta. Há alguma coisa na voz de Kikyou. Sei que vai acontecer algo. Tenho certeza.

- O que você quer dizer? – pergunta mamãe.

- Não faz mal. Eu só... vou arranjar outra coisa. Não se preocupe. – Ela começou

a guardar o envelope na bolsa.

- Kikyou! – insiste mamãe. – Pára com isso! Não seja boba. O que é?

- Bem. É que... parece que eu e Kagome tivemos a mesma idéia. – Ela entrega o envelope a mamãe com outro risinho. Dá para acreditar?

Todo meu corpo se enrijece e apreensão.

Não.

Não. Ela não pode ter feito o que eu acho que ela fez.

Há um silêncio completo enquanto mamãe abre o envelope.

- Ah, minha nossa! – espanta-se ela, descobrindo uma brochura impressa em dourado. – O que é? O Spa Meridien?

- Alguma coisa cai em sua mão, e ela olha. – Passagens para _Paris_? Kikyou!

Ela conseguiu. Arruinou meu presente.

- Para vocês dois – acrescenta Kikyou, meio presunçosa. – O tio Brian também.

- Kikyou! – delicia-se papai. – Você não existe!

- Deve ser bastante bom – comenta Kikyou com um sorriso complacente. – Acomodações cinco estrelas... o chefe de cozinha tem três estrelas no Michelin...

- Não acredito – empolga-se mamãe, folheando a brochura. – Olha a piscina! Olha os jardins!

Meu cartão florido está esquecido no meio dos papéis de embrulho.

De repente me sinto à beira das lágrimas. Ela sabia. Ela _sabia_.

- Kikyou, você sabia – deixo escapar, incapaz de me impedir. – Eu contei que ia dar um dia no spa para mamãe. Eu _contei_! Nós tivemos uma conversa sobre isso há meses. No jardim!

- Tivemos? – pergunta Kikyou em tom casual. – Não lembro.

- Lembra! Claro que lembra.

- Kagome – interrompe mamãe em tom cortante. – Foi só um engano. Não foi, Kikyou?

- Claro que foi! – exclama Kikyou, abrindo os olhos numa inocência arregalada. – Kagome, se eu estraguei as coisas para você, só posso pedir desculpas...

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, Kikyou, meu amor – responde mamãe. – Essas coisas acontecem. E os _dois_ presentes são lindos. Os _dois_. – Ela olha meu cartão de novo. – Bom, vocês duas são grandes amigas! Não gosto de ver vocês discutindo. Especialmente no meu aniversário.

Mamãe sorri para mim, e eu tento sorrir de volta. Mas por dentro estou me sentindo de novo com 10 anos. Kikyou sempre consegue me pegar desprevenida. Sempre conseguiu, desde que chegou. O que quer que ela fizesse, todo mundo ficava do seu lado. Era a mãe dela que tinha morrido. Todos tínhamos de ser bonzinhos com ela. Eu nunca, nunca podia ganhar.

Tentando me controlar, pego a taça de vinho e tomo um gole comprido. Então me pego olhando sub-repticiamente o relógio. Posso ir embora às quatro, se inventar uma desculpa sobre atrasos nos trens. É só uma hora e meia a mais. E talvez a gente assista à televisão, ou alguma coisa.

- Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos, Kagome – indaga vovô, dando um tapinha na minha mão com um sorrisinho, e eu levanto a cabeça, cheia de culpa.

- É... nada – respondo, forçando um sorriso. – Eu não estava pensando em nada.

* * *

_**G**__ostaria de agradecer a review da __**A**__nny-chan... pode deixar que eu irei continuar amiiga...._

_**N**__o capitulo passado só recebii uma review... pliis deixem uma autora/adaptadora feliiz ^^_

_**A**__mo vocês... até amanha se **D**eus permitir..._

_**J**__a né_

_**L**__ory __**H**__igurashi_


	5. Chapter 5

_**H**__elo minha amiigas do peeito... estou super feliz com as reviews ^^_

_**F**__inalmente o Inu vai aparecer *palmas*_

_**E**__u juro que tentei postar ontem...__**P**__orem ninguém deixou eu me aproximar do PC_

_**E**__ntão estou aqui hoje postando um capitulo bem grandão XD_

_**E**__spero que gostem e se divirtam...__**C**__hega de falar e vamos a fic_

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de__**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella_

* * *

_**Cinco**_

* * *

Pois é. Não importa, porque vou ser promovida. Então Naraku vai para de fazer piadinhas sobre minha carreira e eu vou poder pagar ao papai. Todo mundo vai ficar impressionado – e vai ser maravilhoso!

Acordo na segunda-feira de manhã me sentindo empolgada e positiva, e me visto com a roupa usual de trabalho, jeans e uma blusa bonita da French Connection.

Bem, não exatamente da French Connection. Para ser honesta, comprei na Oxfam. Mas a _etiqueta_ diz French Concection. E enquanto estou pagando ao papai não tenho muita opção de onde fazer compras. Quero dizer, uma blusa nova da French Connection custa umas cinqüenta pratas, e essa custou 7,50. E é praticamente nova!  
Enquanto subo depressa os degraus do metrô, o sol está brilhando e eu me sinto cheia de otimismo. Imagine se eu for promovida! Imagine eu contando a todo mundo. Mamãe vai dizer: "Como foi a sua semana?" E eu respondo: "Bem, mamãe, na verdade..."

Não, o que vou fazer é esperar até ir na casa dela, e então entregar casualmente meu novo cartão de visita.

Ou talvez eu apenas vá no carro da empresa, penso empolgada! Quero dizer, não sei se algum dos outros executivos de marketing tem carro – mas nunca se sabe, não é? Eles podem introduzir isso como uma coisa nova. Ou podem dizer: "Kagome, nós escolhemos você especialmente..."

- Kagome!

Viro a cabeça e vejo Rin, minha amiga do departamento de pessoal, subindo a escada do metrô atrás de mim, ofegando ligeiramente. Seu cabelo ruivo encaracolado está todo revolto, e ela está segurando um dos sapatos.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunto quando ela chega ao topo.

- A droga do sapato – exclama Rin desconsolada. – Mandei consertar um dia desses, e o salto se soltou. – Ela o balança na minha direção. – Paguei seis pratas por esse salto! Meu Deus, este dia está sendo um desastre. O leiteiro esqueceu de levar o meu leite,e eu tive um fim de semana _terrível_...

- Pensei que você ia passar com Charlie – falo, surpresa. – O que aconteceu?

Charlie é o último namorado de Rin. Os dois estão se encontrando há algumas semanas, e ela ia visitar o chalé no campo, que ele está arrumando nos fins de semana.

- Foi horrível! Assim que a gente chegou, ele disse que ia jogar golfe.

- Ah, certo. Tento achar um ângulo positivo. – Bem, pelo menos Charlie se sente à vontade com você. Ele pode agir normalmente.

- Talvez. - Ela me olha em dúvida. – Mas aí ele disse: o que eu achava de dar uma mãozinha enquanto ele estava fora? Eu disse que claro, e então ele me deu um pincel e três latas de tinta, e disse que eu conseguiria pintar a sala de estar, se trabalhasse rápido.

- O_ quê_?

- E ele só voltou às seis horas. E disse que minha pintura era descuidada! – A voz dela se ergue, cheia de espanto. – Não era descuidada! Eu só manchei um pouquinho, e isso porque a porcaria da escada era pequena demais.

Encaro-a.

- Rin, você não está me dizendo que pintou a sala.

- Bem... pintei. – ela me encarava com os gigantescos olhos azuis. – Sabe, para ajudar. Mas agora estou começando a pensar... será que ele está me usando?

Estou quase sem fala, de tanta incredulidade.

- Rin, claro que ele está usando você – consigo dizer finalmente. – Ele quer uma pintora-decoradora grátis! Você tem de dar um pé na bunda dele. Imediatamente. Agora!

Rin fica quieta alguns segundos, e eu a encaro meio nervosa. Seu rosto está inexpressivo, mas dá para ver que um monte de coisas acontece por baixo da superfície. É como quando o tubarão do filme desaparece embaixo da água, e a gente sabe que a qualquer minuto...

- Ah, meu Deus, você está certa! – explode ela subitamente. – Você está certa. Ele vem me usando! A culpa é minha. Eu deveria ter percebido quando ele me perguntou se eu tinha alguma experiência com encanamento ou montagem de telhado.

- Quando foi que ele perguntou isso? – digo incrédula.

- No nosso primeiro encontro! Eu achei que ele só estava, você sabe, jogando conversa fora.

- Rin, a culpa não é sua. - Aperto o braço dela. – Você não podia saber.

- Mas o que há comigo? – Rin pára na rua. – Por que eu só atraio uns merdas completos?

- Não é verdade!

- É sim! Olha os homens que eu namorei. – Ela começa a contar nos dedos. – Daniel pegou todo aquele dinheiro emprestado comigo e fugiu para o México. Gary me deu o pé na bunda assim que eu arranjei emprego para ele. David estava me traindo. Você consegue ver um padrão surgindo?

- Eu... hmm... – murmuro, desamparada. – Talvez...

- Eu acho que deveria desistir. – Seu queixo cai. – Nunca vou encontrar ninguém.

- Não – digo imediatamente. – Não desista! Rin, eu sei que sua vida vai dar uma reviravolta. Você vai achar um homem amoroso, gentil, maravilhoso...

- Mas onde? – pergunta ela desesperançada.

- Eu... não sei. – Cruzo os dedos às costas. – Mas sei que vai acontecer. Tenho um sentimento realmente forte com relação a isso.

- Verdade? – Ela me encara. – Tem mesmo?

- Sem dúvida! – Penso depressa um momento. – Olha, uma idéia. Por que você não tenta... ir almoçar num lugar diferente hoje? Um lugar totalmente diferente. E talvez você conheça alguém lá.

- Você acha? – Ela me encara. – Certo. Vou tentar.

Rin solta um suspiro fundo, e começamos a andar de novo pela calçada.

- A _única_ coisa boa do fim de semana – conta ela quando chegamos à esquina – é que eu terminei de fazer minha blusa nova. O que acha?

Ela tira o casaco com orgulho e dá um rodopio, e eu a encaro por alguns segundos, sem saber direito o que falar.

Não é que eu não _goste_ de crochê.

Certo. É que eu não gosto de crochê.

Especialmente blusas de crochê de gola alta e ponto aberto. Dá para ver o sutiã por baixo.

- É... incrível – consigo dizer enfim. – Muito bonita!

- Não é ótima? – Ela dá um sorriso agradável. – E foi tão rápido! Depois eu vou fazer a saia para combinar.

- Que ótimo – comento debilmente. – Você é inteligente demais.

- Ah, não é nada. Eu gosto de fazer essas coisas.

Rin dá um sorriso modesto e recoloca o casaco.

- E aí, e você? – acrescenta ela quando começamos a atravessar a rua. – Teve um bom fim de semana? Aposto que sim. Aposto que Kouga foi completamente maravilhoso e romântico. Aposto que ele levou você para jantar ou alguma coisa assim.

- Na verdade Kouga pediu para eu morar com ele – revelo, sem jeito.

- Verdade? – Rin me olha cheia de desejo. – Meu Deus, Kagome, vocês formam o casal perfeito. Você me dá fé de que isso pode acontecer. Tudo parece tão fácil para você!

- Não é _tão_ fácil – discordo, com um risinho de modéstia. – Quero dizer, a gente discute, como todo mundo.

- Verdade? – Rin parece surpresa. – Eu nunca vi vocês discutirem.

- Claro que a gente discute!

Reviro o cérebro procurando um momento, tentando me lembrar da última vez em que Kouga e eu brigamos. Quero dizer, é claro que a gente _tem_ discussões. Um monte. Todos os casais têm. Isso é saudável.

Qual é, isso é idiota. A gente deve ter...

Isso. Houve aquela vez perto do rio, quando eu pensei que aqueles pássaros grandes eram gansos e Kouga achou que eram cisnes. Exato. Nós somos normais. Eu sabia.

Estamos chegando perto do edifício Panther, e quando subimos os degraus de pedra clara, cada um com uma pantera de granito saltando, começo a me sentir nervosa. Myouga vai querer um relatório completo da reunião com a Glen Oil.

O que eu devo dizer?

Bem, obviamente vou ser totalmente franca e honesta. Sem realmente dizer a verdade...

- Ei, olha. – A voz de Rin me interrompe e eu sigo seu olhar. Através da fachada de vidro do prédio vejo uma agitação no saguão. Isso não é normal. O que está acontencendo?

Meu Deus, será que houve um incêndio ou alguma coisa assim?

Quando Rin e eu passamos pelas pesadas portas giratórias, olhamo-nos perplexas. O lugar inteiro está num tumulto. Pessoas correm de um lado para o outro, alguém está polindo o corrimão de latão, outra pessoa está limpando as plantas artificiais, e Suikotsu, o gerente-geral, está empurrando pessoas para dentro dos elevadores.

- Podem ir para as suas salas, por favor? Nós não queremos vocês na recepção.

Todos já deveriam estar em seus lugares. – Ele parece totalmente estressado. – Não há nada para ver aqui embaixo! Por favor, vão para as suas mesas.

- O que está acontecendo? – pergunto a Dave, o segurança que está encostado na parede com uma xícara de chá, como sempre. Ele toma um gole, faz a bebida girar na boa e ri para nós.

- Inuyasha Taycho vem fazer uma visita.

- O _quê_? – Nós duas o olhamos boquiabertas.

- Hoje?

- Está falando _sério_?

No mundo da Corporação Panther, é como dizer que o papa vem fazer uma visita. Ou Papai Noel. Inuyasha Taycho é um dos fundadores da Corporação Panther. Ele _inventou_ a Panther Cola. Sei disso porque digitei elogios sobre ele aproximadamente um milhão de vezes. "Em 1987 os jovens e dinâmicos sócios Inuyasha Taycho e Miroku Houshi compraram a fábrica de refrigerantes Zoot, remodelaram a Zootacola, transformando-a na Panther Cola, inventaram o slogan 'Não Pare' e com isso fizeram história no marketing."

Não é de espantar que Suikotsu esteja histérico.

- Dentro de uns cinco minutos – Dave consulta seu relógio. – Mais ou menos.

- Mas... mas como? – espanta-se Rin. – Quero dizer, ele resolveu vir do nada, assim?

Os olhos de Dave brilham. Parece que passou a manhã toda comunicando a notícia a todo mundo, e está se divertindo de montão.

- Inuyasha Taycho quer dar uma olhada na filial do Reino Unido.

- Eu pensei que ele não atuava mais na empresa – comenta Jane, da Contabilidade, que veio atrás de nós, de casacão, e está ouvindo boquiaberta. – Eu achei que, desde que Miroku Houshi morreu, ele estava curtindo o sofrimento, recluso. No rancho dele, ou sei lá o quê.

- Isso foi há três anos – observa Rin. – Talvez ele esteja se sentindo melhor.

- É mais provável que esteja querendo vender a empresa – objeta Jane, sombria.

- Por quê?

- Nunca se sabe.

- Minha teoria – manifesta-se Dave, e todas inclinamos a cabeça para ouvir – é que ele quer ver se as instalações estão suficientemente brilhantes. – Em seguida assente na direção de Suikotsu, e todos rimos.

- Cuidado – grita Suikotsu. – Não estrague os galhos. – Ele ergue os olhos. – O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aí?

- Já vamos! – responde Rin, e nós nos dirigimos à escada, que eu sempre uso porque significa que não tenho de me preocupar com malhação. Além disso, por sorte, o marketing fica no primeiro andar. Acabamos de chegar ao patamar quando Jane estrila:

- Olha! Ah, meu Deus! É ele!

Uma limusine chegou ronronando pela rua e parou bem na frente das portas de vidro.

O que é que há em certos carros? São tão brilhantes e polidos que é como se fossem feitos de um metal completamente diferente dos carros normais.

Como se acionadas por um mecanismo de relógio, as portas dos elevadores na outra extremidade do saguão se abrem e saem Graham Hillingdon, o executivo-chefe, além do diretor administrativo e uns seis outros, todos parecendo imaculados em ternos-escuros.

- Já chega! – está sibilando Suikotsu para os pobres faxineiros no saguão. – Vão embora! Deixem assim!

Nós três ficamos paradas, arregaladas como crianças, quando a porta do carona da limusine se abre. Um instante depois sai um homem louro de sobretudo azul-marinho. Está usando óculos escuros e segurando uma pasta de aparência muito cara.

Uau. Ele todo parece muito caro.

Agora Graham Hillingdon e os outros estão todos do lado de fora, enfileirados nos degraus. Apertam a mão dele um de cada vez, depois o trazem para dentro, onde Suikotsu está esperando.

- Bem-vindo à Corporação Panther, Reino Unido – enuncia Suikotsu com servilismo. – Espero que sua viagem tenha sido agradável.

- Não foi má, obrigado – responde o homem, com sotaque americano.

- Como o senhor pode ver, este é um dia _normal_ de trabalho...

- Ei, olha – murmura Rin. – Jakotsu ficou do lado de fora.

Jakotsu Davey, um dos _designers_, está inseguro nos degraus do lado de fora, vestido com seus jeans e botas de beisebol, sem saber se entra ou não. Coloca uma das mãos na porta, depois recua um pouco, depois chega à porta de novo e espia incerto para dentro.

- Entre, Jakotsu! – rosna Suikotsu com um sorriso bastante selvagem. – Um dos nossos _designers_, Jakotsu Davey. Você deveria ter chegado há dez minutos, Jakotsu. Mesmo assim, não faz mal! – Ele empurra o perplexo Jakotsu para os elevadores, depois ergue os olhos e sinaliza para irmos embora, irritado.

- Venham – propõe Rin. – É melhor a gente ir. – E, tentando não gargalhar, as três subimos depressa a escada.

A atmosfera no departamento de marketing está meio como o meu quarto antes de irmos para festas na sexta série. Pessoas escovam os cabelos, borrifam perfume, folheiam papéis e fofocam empolgadas. Quando passo pela sala de Neil Gregg, encarregado de estratégia de mídia, vejo-o arrumando cuidadosamente seu prêmios de Eficácia de Marketing sobe a mesa, enquanto Fiona, a secretária, dá polimento nas fotografias emolduradas em que ele aperta as mãos de pessoas importantes.

Estou pendurando meu casaco no cabide quando Myouga, o chefe do departamento, me puxa de lado.

- Que porra aconteceu na Glen Oil? Eu recebi um e-mail muito estranho de Doug Hamilton hoje cedo. Você derrubou bebida em cima dele?

Encaro-o chocada. Doug Hamilton _contou_ ao Myouga? Mas ele prometeu que não contaria!

- Não foi bem assim – digo rapidamente. – Eu só estava tentando demonstrar as muitas qualidades da Panther Prime e... meio que deixei derramar. – Myouga levanta as sobrancelhas, não de modo amigável.

- Certo. Foi pedir muito a você.

- Não – tento contornar. – Quero dizer, teria sido tudo ótimo se... o que eu quero dizer é que, se você me der outra chance, eu vou fazer melhor. Prometo.

- Veremos. – Ele olha o relógio. – É melhor andar depressa. Sua mesa está uma zona do caramba.

- Certo. Bem, a que horas vai ser minha avaliação?

- Kagome, se é que você não sabe, Inuyasha Taycho está visitando a gente hoje – grunhe Myoga, em sua voz mais sarcástica. – Mas, claro, se você acha que sua avaliação é mais importante do que o cara que _fundou_ a empresa...

- Eu não quis dizer isso... só...

- Vá arrumar sua mesa – manda Myouga com a voz entediada. – E se derramar Panther Prime no Taycho, está demitida.

Enquanto vou para a minha mesa, Suikotsu entra na sala, parecendo atormentado.

- Atenção! - chama ele, batendo palmas. – Atenção todo mundo! Esta é uma visita informal, nada mais. O Sr. Taycho vai entrar, talvez falar com um ou dois de vocês, observar o que vocês fazem. Por isso quero que todos ajam normalmente, nos seus padrões mais elevados... O que são esses papéis? – Diz ele de repente, olhando para uma pilha de provas, muito bem arrumada, no canto, ao lado da mesa de Fergus Grady.

- É a... hmm... a arte da nova campanha da Panther Gum – responde Fergus, que é muito tímido e criativo. – Eu não tinha espaço na mesa.

- Bom, isso não pode ficar aí! – Suikotsu pega os papéis e empurra em cima dele. – Livre-se disso. Agora, se ele fizer uma pergunta a algum de vocês, só sejam agradáveis e naturais. Quando ele chegar, quero que todos estejam trabalhando. Só fazendo tarefas típicas que vocês estariam fazendo naturalmente no correr de um dia normal. – Ele olha em volta, distraído. – Alguns de vocês podem estar ao telefone, alguns podem estar digitando nos computadores... uns dois podem estar numa discussão criativa... Lembrem-se, este departamento é o centro da empresa. A Corporação Panther é conhecida pelo brilho de seu marketing!

Ele pára e todos o olhamos feito idiotas.

- Andem! – Ele bate palmas de novo. – Não fiquem aí parados. Você! – Ele aponta para mim. – Ande. Mexa-se!

Ah meu Deus. Minha mesa está completamente coberta de coisas. Abro uma gaveta e enfio um monte de papéis dentro, então, num ligeiro pânico, começo a arrumar as canetas no pote. Na mesa ao lado, Kanna Harrison está retocando o batom.

- Vai ser muito inspirador conhecê-lo – comenta ela, admirando-se no espelhinho de mão. – Sabe, um monte de gente acha que ele mudou sozinho a cara do marketing. – O olhar dela pousa em mim. – Essa blusa é nova, Kagome? De onde é?

- É... French Connection – digo depois de uma pausa.

- Eu estive na French Connection na semana passada. – Seus olhos estão se estreitando. – Não vi esse modelo.

- Bem, deve ter acabado. – Viro-me para o outro lado e finjo que estou organizando a gaveta de cima.

- Como é que a gente chama o cara? – pergunta Ayame. – Sr. Taycho ou Inuyasha?

- Cinco minutos sozinho com ele – está insistindo Kohagu, um dos executivos de marketing, febrilmente ao telefone. – É só disso que eu preciso. Cinco minutos para convencê-lo da idéia do site. Puxa, meu Deus, se ele topasse...

Nossa, o ar de empolgação é contagiante. Com um jorro de adrenalina, vejo-me pegando o pente e verificando o brilho labial. Puxa, nunca se sabe. Talvez ele veja meu potencial, sei lá. Talvez ele me separe da multidão!

- Certo, pessoal – anuncia Myouga, entrando no departamento. – Ele está neste andar. Vai primeiro na Administração...

- Continuem com as tarefas cotidianas! – exclama Suikotsu. – Agora!

Puta que o pariu. Qual é minha tarefa cotidiana?

Pego o telefone e digito o código da caixa de mensagens. Posso estar ouvindo os recados.

Olho o departamento em volta – e vejo que todo mundo fez a mesma coisa.

Não podemos estar _todos_ ao telefone. Isso é muito estúpido! Certo, só vou ligar o computador e esperar que ele esquente.

Quando olho a tela mudando de cor, Kanna começa a falar alto.

- Acho que toda a essência do conceito é _vitalidade_ – exclama ela, com o olhar saltando constantemente para a porta. – Sabe o que eu quero dizer?

- É... sei – responde Kohagu. – Quero dizer, num ambiente moderno de marketing, acho que precisamos buscar uma... é... fusão de estratégia com uma visão de pensamento avançado...

Meu Deus, meu computador está lento hoje. Inuyasha Taycho vai chegar e eu vou estar olhando para ele, como uma imbecil.

Sei o que vou fazer. Vou ser a pessoa que está pegando um café. Quero dizer, o que pode ser mais natural do que isso?

- Acho que vou pegar um café – digo sem jeito, e me levanto.

- Pode pegar um para mim? – pede Kanna, erguendo os olhos brevemente. – Bem, de qualquer modo, no meu curso de MBA...

A máquina de café fica perto da entrada do departamento, numa pequena reentrância. Enquanto espero que o líquido mefítico encha o copo, olho para cima e vejo Graham Hillingdon saindo do departamento de administração, seguido por alguns outros. Merda! Ele está vindo!

Certo. Fique fria. Só espere o segundo copo encher, bem natural...

E aí está ele! Com seu cabelo louro, o terno caro e os óculos escuros. Mas, para minha ligeira surpresa, ele recua, saindo do caminho.

De fato, ninguém está sequer olhando para ele. A atenção de todo mundo está concentrada em outro cara. Um cara de jeans e gola rulê preta que vem saindo agora.

Enquanto olho fascinada, ele se vira. E quando vejo seu rosto sinto uma pontada gigantesca, como se uma bola de boliche tivesse se chocado contra o meu peito.

Ah meu Deus.

_É ele._

Os mesmos olhos escuros. As mesmas rugas desenhadas ao redor. A barba está feita, mas com certeza é ele.

_O __**homem**__ do avião._

O que ele está fazendo aqui?

E por que a atenção de todo mundo está grudada nele? Agora ele está falando, e os outros saltam diante de cada palavra.

Ele se vira de novo, e eu instintivamente recuo para não ser vista, tentando ficar calma. O que ele está fazendo aqui? Ele não pode...

Não pode ser...

Não pode ser de jeito nenhum...

Com as pernas bambas, volto à minha mesa, tentando não derramar o café no chão.

- Ei – chamo Kanna, com a voz ligeiramente aguda demais. – Hrm... você sabe como é Inuyasha Taycho?

- Não – responde ela, e pega o café. – Obrigada.

- Cabelo escuro – informa alguém.

- Escuro? – engulo em seco. – Não é louro?

- Ele está vindo para cá! – sussurra alguém. – Está vindo!

Com as pernas moles, afundo-me na cadeira e tomo um gole de café, sem sentir o gosto.

- ...nosso chefe de marketing e promoções, Myouga Fletcher – ouço Graham dizendo.

- Prazer em conhece-lo, Myouga. – É a mesma voz seca, americana.

É ele. É definitivamente ele.

Certo, fique calma. Talvez ele não se lembre de mim. Foi um vôo curto. Ele deve viajar muito de avião.

- Pessoal. – Myouga está guiando-o ao centro da sala. – Tenho o enorme prazer de apresentar nosso fundador, o homem que influenciou e inspirou uma geração de profissionais de marketing: Inuyasha Taycho!

Todo mundo aplaude, e Inuyasha balança a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Por favor – pede ele. – Não precisa. Só façam o que vocês fazem normalmente.

Ele começa a andar pela sala, parando de vez em quando para falar com pessoas. Myouga vai guiando-o, fazendo todas as apresentações, e, seguindo-os em silêncio a toda parte, está o louro.

- Aí vem ele! – sibila Kanna, e todo mundo na nossa ponta da sala se enrijece.

Meu coração começa a martelar, e eu me afundo na cadeira, tentando me esconder atrás do computador. Talvez ele não me reconheça. Talvez não lembre. Talvez não...

Porra. Ele está me olhando. Vejo o clarão de surpresa em seus olhos, e ele ergue as sobrancelhas.

Ele me reconhece.

Por favor, não venha, rezo em silêncio. Por favor, não venha até aqui.

- E quem é esta? – pergunta ele ao Myouga.

- Esta é Kagome Higurashi, uma das nossas assistentes de marketing.

Ele está vindo na minha direção. Kanna parou de falar. Todo mundo está olhando. Estou fervendo de vergonha.

- Olá – diz ele em voz agradável.

- Olá – consigo dizer. – Sr. Taycho.

Certo, então ele me reconheceu. Mas isso não significa necessariamente que se lembre de alguma coisa que eu disse. Alguns comentários aleatórios feitos por uma pessoa na poltrona ao lado. Quem vai se lembrar disso? Talvez ele nem tenha _ouvido_.

- E o que você faz?

- Eu... é... trabalho como assistente do departamento de marketing e ajudo a estabelecer iniciativas promocionais – murmuro.

- Kagome esteve em Glasgow na semana passada, a trabalho – intervém Myouga, dando-me um sorriso completamente falso. – Nós acreditamos em passar responsabilidades aos nossos funcionários iniciantes sempre que possível.

- Muito sensato – concorda Inuyasha. Seu olhar percorre minha mesa e se ilumina com interesse súbito no meu copo de isopor. – Como está o café? – pergunta ele em tom agradável. – Gostoso?

Como uma gravação na minha cabeça, subitamente ouço minha voz estúpida arengando.

- _O café lá no trabalho é a coisa mais nojenta que alguém já bebeu, um veneno absoluto..._

- É ótimo! – respondo. – Realmente... delicioso!

- Fico feliz em saber. – Há uma fagulha de diversão nos olhos dele, e eu me sinto ficando vermelha.

Ele lembra. Porra Ele lembra.

- E esta é Kanna Harrison – continua Myouga. – Uma das nossas mais brilhantes jovens executivas de marketing.

- Kanna – murmura Jack Harper em tom pensativo. Ele dá alguns passos até a mesa dela. – É uma bela mesa, e grande, a sua, Kanna. – Ele sorri para ela. – É nova?

- ..._chegou uma mesa nova outro dia, e ela simplesmente pegou..._

Ele se lembra de tudo, não é? Tudo.

Ah meu Deus. Que outras coisas eu disse, porra?

Estou sentada perfeitamente imóvel com minha agradável expressão de boa funcionária, enquanto Kanna dá alguma resposta metida a besta. Mas minha mente está freneticamente rebobinando, tentando lembrar, tentando juntar o que eu disse. Puxa, meu Deus, eu contei a esse cara tudo sobre minha vida. _Tudo_. Contei que tipo de calcinha eu uso, de que sabor de sorvete eu gosto, como perdi minha virgindade e...

Meu sangue fica gelado.

Estou lembrando de uma coisa que eu não devia ter dito a ele.

Uma coisa que não deveria ter dito a ninguém.

- ..._sei que não deveria ter feito isso, mas eu queria tanto o emprego..._

Falei a ele que menti sobre minha nota A no currículo.

Bem, é isso. Estou morta.

Ele vai me demitir. Vou ter uma ficha de desonesta e ninguém nunca mais vai me dar emprego, e vou terminar no documentário sobre os "Piores empregos da Grã-Bretanha', limpando bosta de vaca e dizendo toda alegre: "Na verdade não é tão ruim."

Certo. Não entre em pânico. Deve haver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer. Vou pedir desculpas. É. Vou dizer que foi um erro de avaliação do qual me arrependo profundamente, e que nunca quis enganar a empresa, e...

Não. Vou dizer: "Na verdade eu tirei nota A, ha ha, que idiota, eu esqueci! E depois vou falsificar o certificado do GCSE com um daqueles kits de caligrafia. Puxa, ele é americano. Nunca vai saber.

Não. Ele pode acabar descobrindo. Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus.

Certo, talvez eu esteja reagindo com exagero. Vamos colocar as coisas nas devidas proporções. Inuyasha Taycho é um cara importantíssimo. Olha só! Ele tem limusines e lacaios, e uma empresa gigantesca que rende milhões por ano. Não se importa se uma de suas funcionárias tirou uma porcaria de A ou não. Puxa, honestamente!

Rio alto do meu nervosismo, e Kanna me lança um olhar estranho.

- Eu gostaria de dizer que fiquei muito feliz em conhecer todos vocês – diz

Inuyasha, olhando o escritório silencioso ao redor. – E também apresentar meu assistente Bankotsu Petersen. – Ele sinaliza para o cara louro. – Eu vou ficar aqui alguns dias, portanto espero conhecer melhor alguns de vocês. Como vocês sabem, Miroku Houshi, que fundou comigo a Corporação Panther, era inglês. Por esse motivo, dentre outros, este país sempre foi muito importante para mim.

Um murmúrio simpático percorre a sala. Ele levanta uma das mãos, faz um discreto cumprimento com a cabeça e vai embora, seguido por Bankotsu e todos os executivos. Há silêncio até ele sumir, depois irrompe uma balbúrdia empolgada.

Sinto todo o corpo afrouxar de alívio. Graças a Deus. Graças a _Deus._

Honestamente. Como sou imbecil. Imaginando apenas por um momento que Inuyasha Taycho iria se lembrar do que eu disse. Quanto mais se importar com isso! Imaginando que ele tiraria tempo de sua programação ocupada, importante, para alguma coisa tão insignificante quanto eu ter falsificado meu currículo ou não! Quando estendo a mão para o mouse e clico num novo documento, estou sorrindo.

- Kagome. – Levanto os olhos e vejo Myouga parado junto da minha mesa. – Inuyasha Taycho gostaria de ver você – informa peremptoriamente.

- O quê? – Meu sorriso desaparece. – Eu?

- Na sala de reunião, em cinco minutos.

- Ele disse por quê?

- Não.

Myouga se afasta, e eu olho minha tela de computador sem enxergar, sentindo náuseas.

Eu estava certa da primeira vez.

Vou perder o emprego.

Vou perder o emprego por causa de um comentário idiota numa droga de uma viagem de avião.

_Por que_ eu tive de mudar de classe no vôo? _Por que_ eu tive de abrir a porra da minha boca? Não passo de uma tagarela idiota, _idiota_.

- Por que Inuyasha Taycho quer ver você? – pergunta Kanna, parecendo chateada.

- Não sei.

- Ele quer ver mais alguém?

- Não sei – digo distraidamente.

Para impedir que ela faça mais perguntas, começo a digitar qualquer coisa no computador, a mente girando e girando.

Não posso perder esse emprego. Não posso arruinar mais uma carreira.

Ele não pode me demitir. Não pode. Não é justo. Eu não sabia quem ele era. Puxa, obviamente se ele tivesse _dito_ que era meu patrão, eu nunca teria falado do currículo. Nem... de nada.

E, de qualquer modo, não é como se eu tivesse falsificado meu _diploma_, é? Não é como se eu tivesse ficha criminal ou algo assim. Eu me esforço de verdade, não vôo tanto assim e trabalhei aquelas horas extras com a promoção de roupas esportivas _e_ organizei a rifa de Natal...

Estou digitando cada vez com mais força, e meu rosto está ficando vermelho de agitação.

- Kagome. – Myouga está olhando significativamente para o relógio.

- Certo. – Respiro fundo e me levanto.

Não vou deixar que ele me demita. Simplesmente não vou deixar isso acontecer.

Atravesso a sala e vou pelo corredor até a sala de reuniões, bato na porta e empurro.

Inuyasha Taycho está sentado numa cadeira junto à mesa de reuniões, rabiscando alguma coisa num caderno. Quando entro, ele ergue os olhos, e a expressão séria em seu rosto faz meu estômago dar uma cambalhota.

Mas eu tenho de me defender. _Preciso_ manter esse emprego.

- Oi – diz ele. – Pode fechar a porta? – Ele espera até eu ter feito isso, depois levanta os olhos. – Kagome, precisamos conversar uma coisa.

- Imagino que sim – respondo, tentando manter a voz firme. – Mas eu gostaria

de falar minha parte primeiro, se puder.

Por um momento Inuyasha parece perplexo. Depois levanta as sobrancelhas.

- Claro. Vá em frente.

Ando pela sala, respiro fundo e olho-o direto nos olhos.

- Sr. Taycho, sei por que o senhor quer me ver. Sei que foi errado. Foi um erro de avaliação do qual me arrependo profundamente. Sinto muitíssimo, e isso nunca mais vai acontecer de novo. Mas, em minha defesa... – Posso ouvir minha voz subindo, emocionada. – Em minha defesa, eu não fazia idéia de quem o senhor era, naquela viagem de avião. E não acredito que eu deva ser punida pelo que foi, honesta e genuinamente, um equívoco.

Há uma pausa.

- Você achar que eu vou punir você? – indaga Inuyasha Taycho finalmente, franzindo a testa.

Como ele pode ser tão insensível?

- Sim! O senhor deve saber que eu nunca teria mencionado meu currículo se soubesse quem o senhor era! Foi como uma armadilha! O senhor sabe, se isso fosse um julgamento, o juiz não aceitaria. Eles nem deixariam o senhor...

- Seu currículo? – A sobrancelha de Inuyasha fica lisa. – Ah! A nota A em seu currículo. – Ele me dá um olhar penetrante. – A nota A falsificada, devo dizer.

Ouvir aquilo em voz alta me deixa em silêncio. Posso sentir o rosto ficando cada vez mais quente.

- Sabe, um monte de gente diria que isso foi uma fraude – comenta Inuyasha, recostando-se na cadeira.

- Sei que diria. Eu sei que estava errada. Não deveria ter... Mas isso não afeta o modo como faço o meu trabalho. Não _significa_ nada.

- Você acha? – Ele balança a cabeça pensativamente. – Não sei. Passar de uma nota C para uma nota A... é um tremendo salto. E se nós precisarmos que você faça alguns cálculos matemáticos?

- Eu sei fazer cálculos – exclamo desesperada. – faça uma pergunta de matemática. Ande. Pergunte qualquer coisa.

- Certo. – Sua boca está tremendo levemente. – Oito vezes nove.

Encaro-o, com o coração disparando, a mente vazia. Oito vezes nove. Não faço idéia. Porra. Certo, nove vezes um é nove. Nove vezes dois...

Não. Saquei. Oito vezes dez é oitenta. Então oito vezes _nove _deve ser...

- Setenta e dois! – grito, e me encolho quando ele dá um sorriso minúsculo. – Setenta e dois – acrescento com mais calma.

- Muito bem. – Ele sinaliza educadamente para uma cadeira. – Bem. Você terminou o que queria dizer ou há mais?

Coço o rosto, confusa.

- O senhor... não vai me demitir?

- Não – responde Inuyasha pacientemente. – Não vou demitir você. Agora podemos falar?

Quando me sento, uma suspeita horrível começa a crescer na minha mente.

- Foi... pigarreio. – Foi por causa do meu currículo que o senhor quis me ver?

- Não – diz ele em tom ameno. – Não foi por isso que eu quis ver você.

Quero morrer.

Quero morrer aqui mesmo, agora.

- Certo. – Ajeito o cabelo, tentando me recompor; tentando parecer profissional. – Certo. Bem. Então, o que o senhor... o que...

- Eu quero pedir um pequeno favor.

- Certo! – sinto uma pontada de antecipação. – Qualquer coisa! Quero dizer... o que é?

- Por vários motivos – começa Inuyasha, lentamente – eu preferiria que ninguém soubesse que eu estive na Escócia na semana passada. – Seu olhar encontra o meu. – Por isso, gostaria muito que nós mantivéssemos nosso pequeno encontro só entre nós.

- Certo! – concordo, depois de uma pausa. – Claro. Sem dúvida. Eu posso fazer isso.

- Você não contou a ninguém?

- Não. Ninguém. Nem mesmo ao meu... quero dizer, a ninguém. Não contei a ninguém.

- Bom. Muito obrigado. – Ele sorri e se levanta da cadeira. – Foi um prazer encontrá-la de novo, Kagome. Tenho certeza de que vamos nos ver outra vez.

- É isso? – digo perplexa.

- É isso. A não ser que você queira discutir alguma outra coisa.

- Não! – Levanto-me apressadamente, batendo como tornozelo na perna da mesa.

Puxa, o que eu pensei? Que ele ia me pedir para chefiar um empolgante projeto internacional?

Inuyasha Taycho abre a porta e segura-a educadamente para mim. E já estou saindo quando paro.

- Espera.

- O que é?

- O que vou dizer quando perguntarem por que o senhor queria me ver? – pergunto sem jeito. – Todo mundo vai perguntar.

- Por que não dizer que nós discutimos logística? – Ele ergue as sobrancelhas e fecha a porta.

* * *

_**R**__espostas às __**R**__eviews:_

_**C**__ossete: Quem não iria querer um dia no SPA né amiiga??? Realmente a Kikynojo é uma praga que infelizmente temos que aturar T.T mais a hora dela vai chagar... ela é realmente muito cinica... dá um óódio... mais a gente supera. Continue acompanhando siim... Beijos_

_**A**__nny: Amiiga por mim eu já tinha matado aquela nojenta... então deixa acabar a história e a gente bola um plano pra mata-la srrsrsrsrs espero que tenha gostada da primeira aparição do Inu XD, te espero no próximo capitulo...Beijos_

_**B**__ielawest: Amiiga te juro que não tinha aparecido aquii pra mim a review de vcs... eu lembro eu tinha ficado super triste e pensando se deveria ou não postar já o próximo... mais enfim, consegui ler agoora lol obrigada por ela...Espero que tenha gostado da primeira aparição do Inu tbm e essa fic terá 27 capitulos sendo o 27º um pequeníssimo Epilogo...Beijos_

_**M**__eyllin: Todas odiamos a Kikyou amiiga rsrsrs... boom o Inu apareceu nesse gostoou??? Rsrsr Realmente a K-chan é uma comédia nessa fic... Espero que te encotrar no próximo capitulo...Beijos_

_**L**__aari __**W.**__**B**__lack: Ta perdoada amiiga... já aconteceu isso comigo também...E você tem razão, eu também não agüentaria um Kouga desse na minha vida... uma rebeldia de vez enquando é muito legal ^^... gostamos dos bad boys sapoksdpok e sim Kikyou é uma vadia rsrsrs.... te espero no outro capitulo amiigaa...Beijos_

_**Bom... Praia com a família, vizinhos e amigos, estou aquii fervendo pooorém muiito feliz e torrando rsrsrsr e foi por isso que eu não postei mais cedo XD**_

_**Hoje também teve trabalho... que fooi muito legal curiosamente srsrsr**_

_**Maais espero que não tenham me abandonado e que cliquem nesse botão suuper fofo e verde ai em baixo... amoo todas vocês ^^**_

_**Ja né**_

_**L**__ory __**H**__igurashi_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A**miigas eu juro que não ia postar hoje, porém após ver o episodio 8 de Inuyasha eu tive que postar de tanta alegria que estou sentindo..._

_**KIKYOU MORREU DE NOVO FINALMENTE!!!!!!!!!**_

_**S**__ério estou tão radiante que ignorei que amanha tenho prova de __**N**__eurofisiologia e vim postar aqui pra vocês..._

_**P**__orém não teremos resposta de reviews hoje por motivos óbvios..._

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa hitória também não me pertence, é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella_

* * *

**_Seis_**

* * *

Pelo resto do dia há uma espécie de atmosfera festiva no trabalho. Mas eu só fico ali sentada, incapaz de acreditar no que aconteceu. E, enquanto vou para casa no fim da tarde, meu coração ainda está martelando por causa da improbabilidade daquilo tudo. E da _injustiça_ daquilo tudo.

Ele era um estranho. Ele deveria ser um _estranho_. A única lógica dos estranhos é que eles desaparecem no éter, para nunca mais serem vistos. E não para aparecer no escritório. Não para perguntar quanto é oito vezes nove. Não para acabar sendo seu megapatrão.

Bem, só posso dizer que isso me ensinou. Meus pais sempre disseram para não conversar com estranhos, e estavam certos. Nunca mais vou contar nada a um estranho. _Nunca_.

Marquei de ir ao apartamento de Kouga à noite, e quando chego sinto o corpo se expandir de alívio. Longe do escritório. Longe de toda a conversa interminável sobre Inuyasha Taycho. E Kouga já está cozinhando. Puxa, não é perfeito? A cozinha está cheia de um perfume de alho e ervas, e há uma taça de vinho me esperando na mesa.

- Oi! – exclamo, e lhe dou um beijo.

- Oi, querida! – responde ele, olhando o fogão.

Merda. Esqueci totalmente de dizer querido. Certo, como é que vou lembrar?

Sei. Vou escrever na mão.

- Dá uma olhada nisso. Eu baixei da internet. – Kouga sinaliza para uma pasta de papel na mesa, com um sorriso amplo. Eu abro e me pego olhando uma foto granulada, em preto-e-branco, de uma sala com um sofá e uma planta num vaso.

- Apartamentos! – exclamo, pasma. – Uau. Que rapidez! Eu ainda nem dei a notícia.

- Bem, a gente tem de começar a procurar. Olha, aquele ali tem varanda. E há um com uma lareira que funciona!

- Nossa!

Sento-me numa cadeira e olho a fotografia turva, tentando me imaginar morando com Kouga ali. Sentada naquele sofá. Só nós dois, toda noite.

Imagino o que conversaremos.

Bem! Vamos conversar sobre... o que sempre conversamos.

Talvez a gente jogue Banco Imobiliário. Só se ficarmos chateados ou sei lá o quê.

Viro outra folha e sinto uma pontada de empolgação.

Esse apartamento tem piso de madeira e postigos nas janelas! Eu _sempre_ quis piso de madeira e postigos. E olha aquela cozinha maneira, com tampos de bancadas de granito...

Ah, vai ser fantástico. Mal posso esperar!

Tomo um gole de vinho, feliz, e estou afundando confortavelmente na cadeira quando Kouga puxa conversa:

- E aí? Não é um barato esse negócio do Inuyasha Taycho ter vindo?

Ah meu Deus. Por favor. _Chega _de falar na porcaria do Inuyasha Taycho.

- Você o conheceu? – pergunta Kouga, vindo com uma tigela de amendoins. – Ouvi dizer que ele foi ao Marketing.

- Hmm, é, conheci.

- Ele foi na Pesquisa esta tarde, mas eu estava numa reunião. – Kouga me olha, bestificado. – Então, como ele é?

- É... não sei. Cabelo escuro... americano... E aí, como foi a reunião?

Kouga ignora totalmente minha tentativa de mudar de assunto.

- Mas não é empolgante? – Seu rosto está luzindo. – Inuyasha Taycho!

- Acho que é. – Dou de ombros. – Mas olha...

- Kagome! Você não está empolgada? – Kouga fica perplexo. – Nós estamos falando do fundador da empresa! Estamos falando do sujeito que criou o conceito da Panther Cola. Que pegou uma marca desconhecida, remodelou e vendeu ao mundo! Transformou uma empresa fracassada numa enorme corporação de sucesso. E agora nós vamos conhecê-lo. Você não acha isso emocionante?

- É – digo finalmente. – É... emocionante.

- Pode ser a oportunidade da vida para todos nós. Aprender com o próprio gênio! Sabe, ele nunca escreveu um livro, nunca compartilhou os pensamentos com ninguém além de Miroku Houshi...

Kouga enfia a mão na geladeira, pega uma lata de Panther Cola e abre. Kouga deve ser o empregado mais fiel do mundo. Uma vez eu comprei uma Pepsi quando a gente fez um piquenique, e ele quase teve uma hérnia.

- Sabe o que eu adoraria acima de tudo? – continua ele, tomando um gole. – Um papo pessoal com ele. – Kouga se vira para mim, com os olhos brilhando. – Um papo pessoal com Inuyasha Taycho! Não seria o impulso de carreira mais fantástico?

Um papo pessoal com Inuyasha Taycho.

É, foi um tremendo impulso para a minha carreira.

- Acho que sim – respondo, relutante.

- Claro que seria! Só ter a chance de ouvi-lo. Ouvir o que ele tem a dizer! Puxa, o cara ficou escondido durante três anos. Que idéias ele esteve gerando todo esse tempo? Ele deve ter um monte de pensamentos e teorias, não somente sobre marketing, mas sobre negócios... sobre o modo como as pessoas trabalham... sobre a vida.

A voz entusiasmada de Kouga é como sal esfregando na minha pele machucada. Então, vejamos de que modo espetacular eu cometi esse erro, certo? Estou sentada num avião ao lado do grande Inuyasha Taycho, gênio criativo e fonte de toda a sabedoria nos negócios e no marketing, para não mencionar os grandes mistérios da vida em si.

E o que eu faço? Alguma pergunta perspicaz? Tenho uma conversa inteligente com ele? Aprendo alguma coisa com ele?

Não. Falo sobre o tipo de calcinha que eu prefiro.

Grande passo na carreira, Kagome. Um dos melhores.

No dia seguinte Kouga vai logo cedo para uma reunião, mas antes de sair ele pega um velho artigo de revista sobre Inuyasha Taycho.

- Leia isso – propõe ele, a boca cheia de torrada. – É uma boa informação básica.

Eu não _quero_ nenhuma informação básica!, sinto vontade de responder, mas Kouga já saiu pela porta.

Estou tentada a deixar isso para trás e nem me incomodar em ler, mas a viagem da casa de Kouga até o trabalho é bem longa, e eu não tenho nenhuma revista. Então levo a matéria comigo e começo a ler de má vontade no metrô e acho que é uma história bem interessante. Como Taycho e Miroku Houshi eram amigos e decidiram entrar no mundo dos negócios, e Inuyasha era o criativo e Miroku o _playboy_ extrovertido, e os dois se tornaram multimilionários juntos, e eram tão íntimos que eram praticamente irmãos. E então Miroku morreu num acidente de automóvel. E Inuyasha ficou tão arrasado que se trancou longe do mundo e disse que estava desistindo de tudo.

E, claro, agora que eu leio tudo isso, estou começando a me sentir meio estúpida. Eu deveria ter reconhecido Inuyasha Taycho. Puxa, eu certamente reconheço Miroku Houshi. Por um lado, ele parece – parecia – o Robert Redford. E por outro lado, ele saiu em todos os jornais quando morreu. Agora lembro nitidamente, mesmo que na época eu não tivesse nada a ver com a Corporação Panther. Ele bateu com o Mercedes, e todo mundo disse que foi igualzinho à princesa Diana.

Estou tão ocupada lendo que quase passo da estação e tenho de dar uma daquelas corridas estúpidas até a porta, daquelas em que todo mundo olha para você tipo: sua imbecil, não sabia que sua parada estava chegando? E então, quando as portas se fecham, percebo que deixei a revista para trás, no vagão.

Ah, bem. Eu captei o sentido geral.

É uma manhã ensolarada, e eu vou até o bar de sucos onde em geral dou uma paradinha antes do trabalho. Adquiri o hábito de tomar um suco de manga todas as manhãs, porque é saudável.

E também porque há um neozelandês bem bonito que trabalha atrás do balcão, chamado Aidan. (De fato, eu tive uma minipaixonite por ele, antes de começar o namoro com Kouga.) Quando ele não está trabalhando no bar, faz um curso de ciências dos esportes e sempre fica me contando coisas sobre sais minerais e qual deve ser a nossa taxa de carboidratos.

- Oi – diz ele quando eu entro. – Como vai o _kickboxing_?

- Ah! – respondo, ruborizando ligeiramente. – Ótimo, obrigada.

- Você tentou aquela manobra nova que eu falei?

- Tentei! Ajudou bastante!

- Eu achei que ajudaria – responde ele, satisfeito, e vai fazer meu suco de manga.

Certo. Então a verdade é que eu realmente não _faço kickboxing_. Tentei uma vez, no centro de lazer do bairro e, para ser honesta, fiquei chocada! Não tinha idéia de que seria tão _violento_. Mas Aidan ficou tão entusiasmado e dizendo que isso transformaria a minha vida, que eu não pude me obrigar a admitir que tinha desistido depois de apenas uma aula. Parecia fraqueza. Por isso eu meio que... menti. E, puxa, não é que isso seja importante. Ele nunca vai saber. Eu nunca o vejo fora do bar de sucos.

- Um suco de manga – sugere Aidan.

- E um _brownie_ de chocolate – completo. – Para... minha colega. – Aidan pega o _brownie_ e coloca num saco de papel.

- Sabe, essa sua colega precisa pensar no nível de açúcar refinado que ela consome – objeta ele com a testa franzida de preocupação. – Devem ter sido... quatro _brownies_ esta semana?

- Eu sei – respondo, séria. – Vou dizer a ela. Obrigada, Aidan.

- Sem problema. E lembre-se: um, dois, giro!

- Um, dois, giro – repito animada. – Vou lembrar!

Quando chego ao escritório, Myouga sai de sua sala, estala os dedos para mim e diz:

- Avaliação.

Meu estômago dá um salto mortal portentoso, e eu quase engasgo no último pedaço de _brownie_ de chocolate. Ah meu Deus. É isso. Não estou pronta.

Estou sim. Qual é. Esbanje confiança. Eu sou uma mulher a caminho de algum lugar.

De repente me lembro de Kikyou e de sua caminhada tipo "sou uma mulher de sucesso". Sei que Kikyou é uma vaca metida a besta, mas ela tem sua própria agência de viagens e ganha zilhões de libras por ano. Ela deve estar fazendo alguma coisa certa. Talvez eu devesse tentar. Cautelosamente empino os peitos, levanto a cabeça e começo a andar pelo escritório com uma expressão fixa, alerta.

- Você está menstruada ou alguma coisa? – pergunta Myouga grosseiramente

quando chego à sua sala.

- Não! – exclamo, chocada.

- Bem, você está muito estranha. Agora sente-se. – Ele fecha a porta, senta-se à sua mesa e abre um formulário intitulado Revisão de Avaliação dos Funcionários. – Desculpe eu não poder recebê-la ontem. Mas, com a chegada de Inuyasha Taycho, ficou tudo atolado.

- Tudo bem.

Tento sorrir, mas meu sorriso está subitamente seco. Não posso acreditar em como me sinto nervosa. Isso é pior do que uma prova de escola.

- Certo. Então... Kagome Higurashi. – Ele olha o formulário e começa a marcar nos quadradinhos. – Em termos gerais, você está se saindo bem. Em geral não se atrasa... entende as tarefas que recebe... é bastante eficiente... trabalha bem com os colegas... blá blá blá... Algum problema? – indaga ele, levantando a cabeça.

- Hmm... não.

- Você sente algum tipo de preconceito racial?

- Hmm... não.

- Bom. – Ele marca outro quadrado. – Bem, acho que é isso. Muito bem. Pode mandar o Kohagu falar comigo?

O quê? Ele esqueceu?

- Hmm, e a minha promoção? – murmuro, tentando não parecer ansiosa demais.

- Promoção? – ele me encara. – Que promoção?

- Para executiva de marketing.

- Que porra você está falando?

- Dizia... Dizia no anúncio para o emprego... – Tiro o anúncio amarrotado do bolso do jeans, onde ele está desde ontem. – Possível promoção depois de um ano, diz aí. – Empurro-o por cima da mesa, e ele olha o papel com a testa franzida.

- Kagome, isso é só para candidatos excepcionais. Você não está pronta para ser promovida. Primeiro tem de provar que merece.

- Mas eu estou fazendo tudo do melhor modo possível! Se você ao menos me desse uma chance...

- Você teve a chance com a Glen Oil. – Myouga levanta as sobrancelhas e eu sinto uma pontada de humilhação. – Kagome, o fato é que você não está preparada para um cargo melhor. Dentro de um ano veremos.

Um _ano_?

- Certo? Agora pode ir.

Minha mente está em redemoinho. Tenho de aceitar isso de um modo calmo e digno. Tenho de dizer alguma coisa tipo "respeito sua decisão, Myouga", apertar a mão dele e sair da sala. É o que tenho de fazer.

O único problema é que não consigo me levantar da cadeira.

Depois de alguns instantes Myouga me olha perplexo.

- É só isso, Kagome.

Não consigo me mexer. Assim que eu sair desta sala, acabou.

- Kagome?

- Por favor, me promova – peço, desesperada. – Por favor. Eu preciso de uma promoção para impressionar minha família. É a única coisa que eu quero em todo o mundo, e vou trabalhar duro, prometo, vou vir nos fins de semana, e vou... vou usar _tailleurs_ chiques...

- O _quê_? – Myouga está me olhando como se eu tivesse me transformado num peixinho dourado.

- Você não precisa me pagar um salário maior! Eu faço os mesmos serviços de antes. Até pago para imprimir o cartão de visitas novo! Puxa, não vai fazer diferença para você. Você nem vai _saber_ que eu fui promovida!

Paro, ofegando.

- Acho que você vai descobrir que promoção não é isso, Kagome – comenta Myouga, sarcástico. – Acho que a resposta é não. Agora, menos ainda.

- Mas...

- Kagome, um conselho. Se você quiser progredir, tem de criar suas próprias chances. Tem de cavar suas oportunidades. Agora, sério. Poderia por favor se mandar da porra da minha sala e chamar o Kohagu?

Quando saio, vejo-o levantando os olhos para o céu e rabiscando outra coisa no meu formulário.

Ótimo. Provavelmente está escrito: "Lunática perturbada, precisa de cuidados médicos."

Enquanto volto arrasada à minha mesa, Kanna levanta os olhos com uma expressão maldosa.

- Ah, Kanna – começa ela. – Sua prima Kikyou acabou de ligar procurando você.

- Verdade? – digo surpresa. Kikyou nunca telefona para o meu trabalho. Na verdade ela nunca me telefona. – Ela deixou recado?

- Deixou. Queria saber se você já teve notícias de sua promoção.

Certo. Isso agora é oficial. Odeio Kikyou.

- Ah, certo – digo, tentando parecer que essa é uma pergunta chata, cotidiana. – Obrigada.

- Você vai ser promovida, Kagome? Eu não sabia! – Sua voz está aguda e penetrante, e eu vejo algumas pessoas levantando a cabeça, interessadas. – Então, você vai ser executiva de marketing?

- Não – murmuro, como rosto quente de humilhação. – Não vou.

- Ah! – Kanna faz uma cara de quem finge confusão. – Então por que ela...

- Cala a boca, Kanna – manda Ayame. Eu lhe dirijo um olhar agradecido e me afundo na cadeira.

Mais um ano. Um ano inteiro sendo a merda da assistente de marketing, e todo mundo me achando inútil. Outro ano devendo a papai, e Kikyou e Naraku rindo de mim, e eu me sentindo um fracasso total. Ligo o computador e digito umas duas palavras, desanimada. Mas de repente toda a minha energia sumiu.

- Acho que vou pegar um café – anuncio. – Alguém quer?

- Não pode pegar café – objeta Kanna, dando-me um olhar estranho. – Você não viu?

- O quê?

- Eles levaram a máquina de café embora – conta Kohagu. – Enquanto você estava com o Myouga.

- Levaram embora? – Olho-o perplexa. – Mas por quê?

- Não sei – diz ele indo para a sala de Myouga. – Só vieram e levaram.

- Nós vamos ganhar uma máquina nova! – exclama Ayame, passando com um maço de provas. – Era o que estavam dizendo lá embaixo. Uma máquina boa, com café de verdade. Parece que foi pedida por Inuyasha Taycho.

Ela se afasta, e eu fico olhando.

Inuyasha Taycho pediu uma máquina de café nova?

- Kagome! – começa Kanna, impaciente. – Você ouviu? Quero que você encontre o panfleto que fizemos para a promoção da Tesco, há dois anos. Desculpe, mamãe – murmura ela ao telefone. – Estou dando ordens à minha assistente.

Assistente _dela_. Meu Deus, eu fico puta da vida quando ela diz isso.

Mas, para ser honesta, digo firmemente a mim mesma enquanto remexo no fundo do arquivo, é ridículo achar que eu tive alguma coisa a ver com isso. Ele provavelmente estava planejando pedir uma nova máquina de café, de qualquer jeito. Provavelmente...

Levanto-me com uma pilha de pastas de papel nos braços e quase deixo todas caírem no chão.

Ali está ele.

Parado bem na minha frente.

- Olá, de novo. – Os olhos dele brilham num sorriso. – Como vai?

- É... bem, obrigada. – Engulo em seco. – Eu soube da máquina de café. Hmm... obrigada.

- Tudo bem.

- Agora, todo mundo! – Myouga vem andando atrás dele. – O Sr. Taycho vai ficar no departamento esta manhã.

- Por favor – sorri Inuyasha Taycho. – Me chame de Inuyasha.

- Certo. _Inuyasha_ vai ficar aqui esta manhã. Vai observar o que vocês fazem, descobrir como é nosso trabalho de equipe. Só se comportem normalmente, não façam nada de especial. – Os olhos de Myouga se grudam em mim e ele dá um sorriso agradável. – Oi, Kagome! Como vai? Tudo bem?

- É... sim, obrigada, Myouga – murmuro. – Está tudo ótimo.

- Muito bem! Uma equipe feliz, é isso que nós queremos. E, já que tenho a atenção de vocês – ele tosse meio sem graça -, deixe-me lembrar que o Dia da Família na Empresa está chegando, no sábado da semana que vem. É uma chance para todos nós relaxarmos, conhecermos a família dos outros e nos divertirmos um pouco!

Todos o encaramos com o rosto vazio. Até este momento Myouga sempre se referiu a isso como o Dia da Babaquice na Empresa, e dizia que preferia ter os bagos arrancados do que trazer alguém da família dele.

- Bom, de volta ao trabalho, todo mundo! Inuyasha, deixe-me pegar uma cadeira para você.

- Finjam que eu não estou aqui – pede Inuyasha Taycho em tom agradável, enquanto se senta num canto. – Comportem-se normalmente.

Comportem-se normalmente. Certo. Claro.

Então normalmente eu me sentaria, tiraria os sapatos, verificaria os e-mails, passaria um pouco de creme, comeria alguns Smarties, leria meu horóscopo no iVillage, o horóscopo de Kouga, escreveria no meu caderno "Kagome Higurashi, Diretora Administrativa" várias vezes em letras rebuscadas, com uma moldura de flores, mandaria um e-mail para Kouga, esperaria alguns minutos para ver se ele respondia, tomaria um gole de água mineral e finalmente iria procurar o panfleto da Tesco para Kanna.

Acho que não.

Quando me sento de volta, minha mente está trabalhando depressa. Crie suas próprias chances. Cave suas oportunidades. Foi o que Myouga disse.

E o que é isso, senão uma oportunidade aqui, me olhando trabalhar. O grande Inuyasha Taycho. Chefe de toda a corporação. Certamente eu posso impressioná-lo de _algum modo_, não é?

Certo, talvez eu não tenha tido o início mais brilhante com ele. Mas talvez esta seja a chance de me redimir! Se de algum modo eu puder mostrar que sou mesmo inteligente e motivada...

Quando me sento, folheando a pasta de literatura promocional, percebo que estou com a cabeça ligeiramente mais alta do que o comum, como se estivesse numa aula de postura. Quando olho em volta, todo mundo também parece estar numa aula de postura. Antes da chegada de Inuyasha, Kanna estava ao telefone com a mãe, mas agora colocou os óculos de aro de chifre e digita com rapidez, parando ocasionalmente para sorrir do que escreveu, num estilo "que gênio eu sou". Kohagu estava lendo o caderno de esportes do _Telegraph_, mas agora posso vê-lo estudando alguns documentos cheios de gráficos, com a testa franzida.

- Kagome? – pede Kanna numa voz falsamente doce. – Você achou aquele panfleto que eu pedi? Não que haja _nenhuma_ pressa...

- Sim, achei! – exclamo. Em seguida empurro a cadeira para trás, levanto-me e vou até a mesa dela. Estou tentando parecer o mais natural possível. Mas, meu Deus, é como estar na televisão ou alguma coisa assim. Minhas pernas não funcionam direito e meu sorriso está grudado no rosto, e eu tenho uma convicção horrível de que de repente posso gritar "calcinha!" ou algo do tipo.

- Aí está, Kanna – coloco cuidadosamente o panfleto em sua mesa.

- Muito obrigada! – exclama Kanna. Seus olhos encontram os meus, cheios de brilho, e eu percebo que ela também está representando. Ela coloca a mão na minha e dá um sorriso brilhante. – Não sei o que faríamos sem você, Kagome!

- Está tudo bem! – devolvo, num tom igual ao dela. – Às ordens!

Merda, penso enquanto volto à minha mesa. Eu deveria ter dito alguma coisa mais inteligente. Deveria ter dito: "O trabalho de equipe é o que mantém isso aqui funcionando."

Certo, não faz mal. Ainda posso impressioná-lo.

Tentando agir do modo mais normal possível, abro um documento e começo a digitar com o máximo de rapidez e eficiência possível, com as costas totalmente eretas. Nunca vi o escritório tão silencioso. Todo mundo está digitando, ninguém bate papo. É como uma prova. Meu pé está com comichão, mas não ouso coçar.

Como é que as pessoas conseguem fazer aqueles documentários de surpresa? Estou completamente exausta, e só se passaram uns cinco minutos.

- Isso aqui está muito quieto – observa Inuyasha Taycho, parecendo perplexo. – Normalmente é tão silencioso assim?

- É... – Todos olhamos em volta, uns para os outros, inseguros.

- Por favor, não se preocupem comigo. Falem como fariam normalmente. Vocês devem ter discussões de escritório. – Ele dá um sorriso amigável. – Quando eu trabalhava num escritório, nós falávamos sobre praticamente tudo. Política, livros... Por exemplo, o que vocês andaram lendo ultimamente?

- Na verdade eu andei lendo a nova biografia de Mao Tsé-tung – responde Kanna imediatamente. – Fascinante.

- Eu estou no meio de uma história da Europa no século XIX – acrescenta Kohagu.

- Eu só estou relendo Proust – informa Ayame, dando de ombros de um jeito modesto. – No original em francês.

- Ah – assente Inuyasha, com o rosto ilegível. – E Kagome, não é? O que você está lendo?

- Hmm, na verdade... – engulo em seco, tentando ganhar tempo.

Não posso dizer _Garatujas das celebridades – O que significam?_ Mesmo que na verdade seja muito bom. Rápido. Pense num livro sério.

- Você estava lendo _Grandes Esperanças_, não é, Kagome? – tenta ajudar Kanna. – Para o clube de leitura.

E então paro abruptamente quando encontro o olhar de Inuyasha Taycho.

Porra.

Dentro da cabeça, minha voz no avião está arengando inocentemente.

- _...só dei uma folheada no final e fingi que tinha lido..._

_- Grandes Esperanças _– repete Inuyasha, pensativo. – O que achou do livro, Kagome?

Não _acredito_ que ele está perguntando isso.

Por alguns instantes não consigo falar.

- Bem! – pigarreio enfim. – Eu achei... realmente... extremamente...

- É um livro maravilhoso – comenta Kanna, séria. – Quando a gente consegue entender por completo o simbolismo.

Cala a _boca_, sua metida estúpida. Ah meu Deus. O que vou dizer?

- Eu achei que ele realmente... ressoou – exclamo finalmente.

- O quê ressoou? – pergunta Kohagu.

- As... hm... pigarreio. – As ressonâncias.

Há um silêncio perplexo.

- As ressonâncias... ressoaram? – ecoa Kanna.

- Sim – confirmo, em tom desafiador. – Ressoaram. Bom, eu tenho de continuar com meu trabalho. – giro revirando os olhos e começo a digitar febrilmente.

Certo. Então a discussão sobre livros não correu tão bem assim. Mas isso foi somente azar. Pense positivo. Ainda consigo. Ainda posso impressioná-lo...

- Não sei o que há de errado com ela! – está dizendo Kanna numa voz de menininha. – Eu molho todo dia.

Ela cutuca sua planta murcha e olha de modo cativante para Inuyasha Taycho.

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre plantas, Inuyasha?

- Sinto muito, não – responde Inuyasha, e me olha com a maior cara-de-pau. –

O que você acha que pode estar errado com ela, Kagome?

- _...algumas vezes, quando eu estou puta da vida com Kanna..._

_- _Eu... não faço idéia – comento finalmente e continuo digitando, com o rosto em chamas.

Certo. Não faz mal. Não importa. Então eu molhei uma plantinha com suco de laranja. E daí?

- Alguém viu minha caneca da Copa do Mundo? – reclama Myouga, entrando no escritório com a testa franzida. – Não estou achando em lugar nenhum.

- _...quebrei a caneca do meu chefe na semana passada e escondi os pedaços na minha bolsa..._

Merda.

Certo. Não faz mal. Então eu quebrei uma canequinha também. Não importa. Continue digitando.

- Ei, Inuyasha – chama Kohagu, numa voz tipo "e aí, meu chapa?" – Só para o caso de você achar que a gente não se diverte, olha ali! – Ele balança a cabeça na direção da fotocópia de um traseiro com fio dental, que está no quadro de avisos desde o Natal. – Nós ainda não sabemos quem é...

- _...no Natal passado eu bebi um pouquinho demais na festa..._

Certo, agora quero morrer. Alguém, por favor, me mate.

- Oi, Kagome! – É a voz de Rin, e eu levanto os olhos e vejo-a entrando correndo no escritório, com o rosto rosado de empolgação. Quando vê Inuyasha Taycho, ela se imobiliza. – Ah!

- Tudo bem. Eu não passo de uma mosca na parede. – Ele acena amigável para ela. – Vá em frente. Diga o que ia dizer.

- Oi, Rin – consigo falar. – O que é?

Assim que digo o nome dela, Inuyasha Taycho ergue a cabeça de novo, com uma expressão interessada.

O que eu disse a ele sobre Rin? O quê? Minha mente rebobina em fúria. O que eu disse? O que eu...

Sinto uma reviravolta interna. Ah meu Deus.

- ..._nós temos um código secreto, ela vem e diz: "Posso analisar uns números com você, Kagome?" E na verdade significa: "Vamos dar um pulinho no Starbucks?"_

Eu contei a ele sobre nosso código de vôo.

Olho desesperada o rosto ansioso de Rin, tentando de algum modo passar a mensagem.

Não diga. _Não_ diga que tem alguns números para analisar comigo.

Mas ela não percebe.

- Eu só... é... – Ela pigarreia de modo profissional e olha sem graça para Inuyasha Taycho. – Será que eu poderia analisar uns números com você, Kagome?

Porra.

Meu rosto se inunda de cor. Todo o meu corpo está pinicando.

- Sabe – digo numa voz animada e artificial. – Não sei se vai ser possível hoje.

Rin me olha, surpresa.

- Mas eu preciso... eu realmente _preciso_ que você analise uns números comigo. – Ela assente empolgada.

- Eu estou meio atolada de trabalho aqui, Rin! – Forço um sorriso, tentando simultaneamente telegrafar: "Cala a _boca_!"

- Não vai demorar! É rapidinho!

- Realmente acho que não vai dar.

Rin está praticamente pulando de um pé para o outro.

- Mas Kagome, são números muito... _importantes_. Eu realmente preciso... falar sobre eles.

- Kagome. – Ao ouvir a voz de Inuaysha Taycho eu pulo como se tivesse sido picada. Ele se inclina confiante na minha direção. – Talvez você devesse examinar esses números.

Encaro-o por alguns instantes, incapaz de falar, com o sangue martelando nos ouvidos.

- Certo – consigo dizer depois de uma longa pausa. – Certo. Vou fazer isso.

* * *

_**C**__omo disse não irei responder nesse capitulo... respondo tudo no próximo..._

_**M**__ais isso não as impede de apertar esse botãozinho suuper fofo ai em baixo né?_

_**  
E**__spero vocês no próximo capitulo, espero que tenham gostado desse..._

_**A**__nny!!!! __**M**__ataraaam a __**Ki**__ikyou pela geente amiigaa!!!!_

_**F**__elicidade ao extremoo...._

_**Ja né**_

_**L**__ory __**H**__igurashi_


	7. Chapter 7

**_O_**_i meu povo... estou de volta com mais um capitulo..._

_**A**__inda estou muito feliz pela morte da __**K**__ikyou... foi triste sim, nunca disse que ela era uma pessoa ruim, só a odeio porque ela não se manca que já estava morta e continuava impedindo o amor da __**K**__agome pelo __**I**__nu..._

_**J**__ustificativas de lado vamos a fic..._

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella_

_

* * *

  
_

**Sete**

**

* * *

  
**

Enquanto ando pela rua com Katie, metade de mim está entorpecida de horror, e metade quase quer explodir numa gargalhada histérica. Todo mundo está no escritório, tentando ao máximo possível impressionar Inuyasha Taycho. E aqui estou eu, saindo numa boa, debaixo do nariz dele, para tomar um _cappuccino_.

- Desculpe ter interrompido você – diz Rin animada enquanto empurramos as portas do Starbucks. – Com Inuyasha Taycho lá e tudo. Eu não fazia idéia de que ele ia estar _sentado_ ali! Mas sabe, eu fui bem sutil – acrescenta ela, de modo tranqüilizador. – Ele nunca vai saber o que a gente estava aprontando.

- Com certeza – consigo dizer. – Ele não vai adivinhar, nem em um milhão de anos.

- Você está legal, Kagome? – Rin me olha com curiosidade.

- Estou ótima! – respondo com uma espécie de alegria aguda. – Estou absolutamente ótima! E então... por que a reunião de emergência?

- Eu _ tinha_ de contar. Dois _cappuccinos_, por favor – Rin ri para mim, empolgada. – Você não vai acreditar.

- O que é?

- Marquei um encontro. Conheci um cara novo!

- Não! – exclamo, encarando-a. – Verdade? Foi rápido.

- É, aconteceu ontem, como você disse! De propósito, eu andei até mais longe na hora do almoço e achei um lugar bem legal, onde estavam servindo o almoço. E ali estava um sujeito legal, na fila perto de mim. E ele começou a conversar comigo. Depois a gente dividiu uma mesa e ficou batendo papo... e eu estava indo embora quando ele perguntou se eu gostaria de tomar uma bebida uma hora dessas. – Ela pega os _cappuccinos_ com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – E a gente vai sair esta noite.

- Que fantástico! – digo deliciada. – E aí, com ele é?

- Um amor. O nome dele é Phillip! Tem uns olhos lindos, brilhantes, e é realmente charmoso e educado, e tem um enorme senso de humor...

- Ele parece incrível!

- Eu sei. Eu tenho uma sensação realmente boa com relação a ele. – O rosto de Rin reluz enquanto nos sentamos. – Tenho mesmo. Ele é diferente. E eu sei que isso parece estúpido, Kagome... – Ela hesita. – Mas eu sinto que, de algum modo, você o _trouxe_ para mim.

- Eu? – Encaro-a boquiaberta.

- Você me deu confiança para falar com ele.

- Mas eu só disse...

- Você disse que sabia que eu ia conhecer alguém. Você teve fé em mim. E eu conheci! – Seus olhos começam a brilhar. – Desculpe – Ela sussurra e enxuga os olhos com um guardanapo. – Eu estou meio abalada.

- Ah, Rin.

- Realmente acho que minha vida vai dar uma virada. Acho que vai melhorar. E tudo por sua causa, Kagome!

- Que é isso, Rin – digo sem jeito. – Não foi nada.

- Não foi nada! – Ela toma um gole. – E eu queria fazer uma coisa por você, em troca. – Ela remexe na bolsa e pega um grande pedaço de crochê laranja. – Fiz isso aqui ontem à noite. – Ela me olha cheia de expectativa. – É uma faixa de cabeça.

Por alguns instantes não consigo me mexer. Uma faixa de cabeça, de crochê.

- Rin – consigo falar por fim, virando-a nos dedos. – Verdade, você... você não precisava!

- Eu quis! Para agradecer. – Ela me olha, séria. – Especialmente depois de você

ter perdido o cinto de crochê que eu lhe dei no Natal.

- Ah – digo sentindo uma pontada de culpa. – É, sim. Foi... uma pena! – Engulo em seco. – Era um cinto lindo. Eu fiquei realmente chateada por ter perdido.

- Ah, que coisa! – Seus olhos se enchem de novo. – Vou fazer um cinto novo também.

- Não! – digo alarmada. – Não, Rin, não faça isso.

- Mas eu quero! – Ela se inclina para a frente e me dá um abraço. – Para isso é que servem os amigos!

Passam-se mais de vinte minutos antes de terminarmos o segundo _cappuccino_ e voltarmos para o escritório. Quando chegados ao prédio da Panther eu olho o relógio e vejo, com um susto, que ficamos trinta e cinco minutos fora.

- Não é incrível que a gente vai ganhar máquinas de café novas? – exclama Rin enquanto subimos correndo a escada.

- Ah... é. Fantástico.

Meu estômago começou a se revirar, só de pensar em olhar para Inuyasha Taycho de novo. Não me sinto tão nervosa desde que fiz a prova de clarinete na primeira série e quando o professor perguntou meu nome eu caí no choro.

- Bem, vejo você depois – despede-se Rin quando chegamos ao primeiro andar. – E, obrigada, Kagome.

- Tudo bem – respondo. – Até logo.

Quando começo a andar pelo corredor na direção do departamento de marketing, percebo que as pernas não estão se movendo tão rapidamente quanto o normal. Na verdade, à medida que a porta se aproxima elas vão ficando mais lentas, e mas lentas... e mais lentas.

Uma das secretárias da contabilidade me ultrapassa com passos rápidos, de salto alto, e me dá um olhar estranho.

Ah meu Deus. Não posso entrar aí.

Posso sim. Vai estar tudo bem. Só vou me sentar muito quieta e continuar com o trabalho. Talvez ele nem me note.

Qual é. Quanto mais eu demorar, pior vai ser. Respiro fundo, fecho os olhos, dou alguns passos para dentro do departamento de marketing e os abro.

Há um tumulto em volta da mesa de Kanna, e nenhum sinal de Inuyasha Taycho.

- Bom, talvez ele vá repensar toda a empresa – está dizendo alguém.

- Ouvi um boato de que ele tem um projeto secreto...

- Ele não pode centralizar completamente a função do marketing – está dizendo Kanna, tentando levantar a voz acima da dos outros.

- Onde está Inuyasha Taycho? – pergunto, tentando parecer casual.

- Foi embora – anuncia Kohagu, e eu sinto um jorro de alívio. Foi embora! Ele foi embora!

- Vai voltar?

- Acho que não. Kagome, você já fez aquelas cartas para mim? Porque eu passei para você há três dias...

- Eu faço agora – digo, e rio para Kohagu. Quando me sento à mesa, sinto-me leve como um balão de gás. Chuto os sapatos para longe, animada, estendo a mão para a garrafa de Evian... e paro.

Há um pedaço de papel dobrado sobre o teclado, com "Kagome" escrito numa letra que não reconheço.

Perplexa, olho em volta. Ninguém está me olhando, esperando eu achá-lo. Na verdade, ninguém parece ter notado. Estão todos ocupados demais falando Inuyasha Taycho.

Lentamente eu o desdobro e olho o recado.

_Espero que sua reunião tenha sido produtiva. Os números sempre me dão um _

_tremendo barato._

_ Inuyasha Taycho_

Poderia ter sido pior. Poderia estar escrito "libere sua mesa".

Mesmo assim, pelo resto do dia fico totalmente tensa. Toda vez que alguém entra no departamento eu sinto um pequeno espasmo de pânico. E quando alguém começa a falar alto do lado de fora da porta sobre como "Inuyasha disse que pode voltar ao Marketing", eu considero seriamente a hipótese de me esconder no banheiro até ele sumir.

Às cinco e meia em ponto paro de digitar no meio de uma frase, desligo o computador e pego o casaco. Não vou esperar que ele reapareça. Praticamente corro escada abaixo, e só começo a relaxar quando estou em segurança do outro lado das grandes portas de vidro.

Pela primeira vez o metrô é milagrosamente rápido, e eu chego em casa em menos de vinte minutos. Quando abro a porta da frente do apartamento ouço um som estranho vindo do quarto de Sango. Umas pancadas. Talvez ela esteja mudando os móveis de lugar.

- Sango – grito quanto entro na cozinha. – Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu hoje. – Abro a geladeira, pego uma garrafa de Evian e encosto na testa quente. Depois de um tempo abro a garrafa e tomo alguns goles, depois vou para o corredor de novo e vejo a porta de Sango se abrindo.

- Sango! – começo. – O que você estava...

E paro, quando, em vez de Sango, um homem sai pela porta.

Um homem! Um cara alto e magro, com calça preta chique e óculos de aço.

- Ah – digo perplexa. – É... oi.

- Kagome! – exclama Sango, seguindo-o para fora. Ela está usando uma camiseta sobre uma calça de malha cinza que eu nunca vi antes, está tomando um copo d'água e parece espantada em me ver. – Chegou cedo.

- Eu sei. Estava com pressa.

- Este é Jean-Paul – acrescenta Sango. – Jean-Paul, esta é minha colega Kagome.

- Olá, Jean-Paul – digo com um sorriso amigável.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Kagome – responde Jean-Paul, com sotaque francês.

Meu Deus, o sotaque francês é sensual. Puxa, é mesmo.

- Jean-Paul e eu estávamos... é... examinando algumas anotações de um processo – balbucia Sango.

- Ah, certo – respondo animada. – Que bom!

Anotações de processos. É, certo. Porque isso faria realmente um tremendo som de batidas no quarto.

Sango é uma tremenda sortuda!

- Preciso ir – desculpa-se Jean-Paul, olhando Sango.

- Eu levo você até a porta – responde ela, ruborizada.

Ela desaparece pela porta da frente e eu ouço os dois murmurando no patamar.

Tomo mais uns goles de Evian, depois vou para a sala e me deixo cair pesadamente no sofá. Todo o meu corpo está dolorido por ficar sentada rígida de tensão o dia inteiro. Isso é muito ruim para a minha saúde. Como é que vou sobreviver a uma semana inteira de Inuyasha Taycho?

- E aí! – exclamo quando Sango volta para a sala. – O que está havendo?

- O que você quer dizer? – responde ela, esquivando-se.

- Você e Jean-Paul! Há quanto tempo vocês estão...

- Nós não estamos! – reage Sango, ficando vermelha. Não é... nós estávamos

examinando anotações de processo. Só isso.

- Claro que estavam.

- Estávamos sim! Era só isso!

- Certo – levanto as sobrancelhas. – Se você diz...

Algumas vezes Sango fica assim, toda tímida e sem jeito. Vou fazer com que ela encha a cara uma hora dessas, e ela vai admitir.

- E então, como foi o seu dia? – devolve ela, sentando-se no chão e pegando uma revista.

Como foi o meu dia?

Nem sei por onde começar.

- Meu dia... – digo finalmente. – Meu dia foi um a espécie de pesadelo.

- Verdade? – Sango levanta os olhos, surpresa.

- Não, retire isso. Foi um pesadelo _completo_.

- O que aconteceu? – A atenção de Sango está totalmente captada.

- Certo. – Respiro fundo e aliso o cabelo, imaginando como posso começar. – Certo, lembra que eu tive aquele vôo medonho de volta da Escócia na semana passada?

- Lembro! – O rosto de Sango se ilumina. – E Kouga foi pegar você e foi tudo muito romântico...

- É. Bem. – Pigarreio. – Antes disso. No vôo. Havia um... um homem sentado perto de mim. E o avião ficou realmente turbulento. – Mordo o lábio. – E o negócio é que eu achei que todo mundo ia morrer, e que ele era a última pessoa que eu ia ver na vida, e... eu...

- Ah, meu Deus! – Sango aperta a mão na boca. – Você não fez sexo com ele.

- Pior. Contei a ele todos os meus segredos.

Estou esperando que Sango fique boquiaberta, ou que diga alguma coisa simpática como "Ah, não!", mas ela só está me olhando com o rosto vazio.

- Que segredos?

- Meu segredos. Você sabe.

Pela cara de Sango, parece que eu falei que tenho uma perna artificial.

- Você tem _segredos_?

- Claro que eu tenho segredos! – exclamo. – Todo mundo tem alguns segredos.

- Eu não tenho! – diz ela imediatamente, parecendo ofendida. – Eu não tenho nenhum segredo.

- Tem sim!

- Tipo o quê?

- Tipo... tipo... certo. – Começo a contar nos dedos. – Você nunca contou ao seu pai que foi você que perdeu a chave da garagem naquela vez.

- Isso foi há séculos! – reclama Sango cheia de desprezo.

- Você nunca contou a Simon que esperava que ele pedisse você em casamento...

- Eu não esperava! – desmente Sango, ficando vermelha. – Bem, certo, talvez eu estivesse esperando...

- Você acha que aquele vizinho sem graça é a fim de você...

- Isso não é _segredo_! – impacienta-se ela, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, certo. Então posso dizer a ele? – Inclino-me para a janela aberta. – Ei, Mike – grito. – Adivinha só. Sango acha que você...

- Pára! – grita Sango freneticamente.

- Está vendo? Você tem segredos. Todo mundo tem segredos. O _papa_ provavelmente tem alguns segredos.

- Certo. Tudo bem, você me convenceu. Mas não entendo qual é o problema. Então você contou seus segredos a um cara no avião...

- E agora ele apareceu lá no trabalho.

- O quê? – Sango me encara. – Sério? Quem é ele?

- É... – Estou para dizer o nome de Inuyasha Taycho quando me lembro da promessa que fiz. – É só um... um cara que foi lá para observar – digo vagamente.

- Ele tem cargo alto?

- Ele é... tem. Pode-se dizer que o cargo é bem alto.

- Cacete. – Sango franze a testa, pensando por alguns instantes. – Bem, isso importa mesmo? Ele saber algumas coisas sobre você?

- Sango, não foram só algumas coisas. – Sinto-me ruborizar ligeiramente. – Foi _tudo_. Eu disse a ele que menti sobre uma nota no currículo.

- Você mentiu sobre uma nota no currículo? – ecoa Sango, chocada. – Está falando sério?

- Eu contei que ponho suco de laranja na planta de Kanna, contei que acho calcinha fio-dental desconfortável...

Paro quando vejo Sango me encarando abestalhada.

- Kanna – exclama ela finalmente -, você já _ouviu _a expressão "em boca fechada..."?

- Eu não _pretendia_ dizer nada disso! – retruco na defensiva. – A coisa foi saindo! Eu tinha tomado três vodcas e achei que a gente ia morrer. Honestamente, Sango, você faria a mesma coisa. Todo mundo estava gritando, tinha gente rezando, o avião pulava feito um doido...

- Então você contou todos os seus segredos para o seu chefe.

- Mas no avião ele _não era_ o meu chefe! – exclamo frustrada. – Só era um estranho. Eu nunca mais iria vê-lo!

Há um silêncio enquanto Sango absorve tudo.

- Sabe, é como o que aconteceu com minha prima – comenta ela finalmente. – Ela foi a uma festa, e ali, bem na frente, estava o médico que tinha feito o seu parto há dois meses.

- Aah. – Faço uma careta.

- Exato! Ela disse que ficou tão sem graça que teve de ir embora. Puxa, ele tinha visto tudo! Ela disse que, quando estava no hospital, isso não teve importância, mas quando o viu ali parado, segurando uma taça de vinho e conversando sobre preços de casas, foi diferente.

- Bem, é a mesma coisa – continuo, desamparada. – Ele sabe todos os meus detalhes mais íntimos, mais pessoais. Mas a diferença é que eu não posso simplesmente ir embora! Tenho de ficar ali sentada e fingir que sou uma boa funcionária. E ele _sabe_ que não sou.

- Então o que você vai fazer?

- Não sei! Acho que só posso tentar evitá-lo.

- Quanto tempo ele vai ficar?

- O resto da semana – respondo, em desespero. – A semana inteira.

Pego o controle remoto, ligo a televisão, e por alguns instantes as duas olhamos em silêncio para um punhado de modelos dançando com jeans da Gap.

O anúncio termina, eu ergo a cabeça de novo e vejo Sango me olhando com curiosidade.

- O que é? O que é?

- Kagome... – Ela pigarreia sem jeito. – Você não esconde nenhum segredo de _mim_, esconde?

- De _você_? – repito, ligeiramente desprevenida.

Uma série de imagens relampeja rapidamente na minha cabeça. Aquele sonho estranho que eu tive uma vez, de que Sango e eu éramos lésbicas. Aquelas vezes em que eu comprei cenouras no supermercado e jurei que eram orgânicas. A vez em que nós tínhamos quinze anos, ela foi para a França e eu saí com Mike Appleton, por quem ela era totalmente louca, e nunca contei a ela.

- Não! Claro que não! – respondo, e rapidamente tomo um gole d'água. – Por quê? Você esconde algum segredo de mim?

Dois pontos cor-de-rosa aparecem nas bochechas de Sango.

- Não, claro que não! – repete ela numa voz falsa. – Eu só estava... imaginando. – Ela pega o guia da TV e começa a folheá-lo, evitando meu olhar. – Você sabe. Só por curiosidade.

- É, bem. – Dou de ombros. – Eu também.

Uau. Sango tem um segredo. Qual será?

Claro. Como se ela realmente estivesse examinando anotações de processos com aquele cara. Será que ela me acha uma imbecil completa?

* * *

_**R**__esposta das __**R**__eviews __**(**__**E**__stou respondendo dos capítulos 5 e 6__**)**__ :_

_**S**__yssa-chan: Que bom que arranjou tempo pra ler a minha adaptação XD, fico feliz... e te espero no próximo capitulo._

_**A**__nny-chan: quem não iria querer um chefe desse né??? É amiiga pouparam nosso trabalho de mata-la huuhuu lol... espero que tenha gostado desses capítulos amiiga e aqui esta mais um pra você se divertir... beijos_

_**C**__osette: akspodksapo realmente... afinalk das contas "ele é como o papa no mundo do marketing..." ou quase isso que ta escrito XD... eu também me divirto muito com esses pensamentos doidos varridos dela... Vamos morrer de inveja juntas amiga rsrsrs... Foi como disse mais acima amiga.. eu odeio a Kikyou não por ela ser má.. pq eu não acho que ela seja mais sim porque ela se metia onde não era chamada... a morte dela foi linda, mais eu realmente fiquei muuito feliz por ela finalmente ter morrido... beijos_

_**B**__ielawest: Coitado do seu noivo... sei como é amiga, estou em semana de provas também, por isso estou me perdendo na hora de postar, não to conseguindo conciliar tudo pra poder postar um episodio por dia... Realmente foi incrível a recepção e alvoroço pela chegada do Inu, eu tbm fiquei com muita pena da K-chan, e agora como será sua vida??? Que bom que gostou das escolhas dos personagens, poir eu mudei umas 20 vezes os nomes de um monte de gente... Só a da K-chan, Inu, Sango e Kouga não sofreram alterações, o resto mudou muito até eu estar satisfeita._

_Sim o Inu não da folga pra ela, mais pelo menos ele é um chefe bonzinho que deixa ela "analisar uns números" né? Rsrsrrs te espero no próximo capitulo amiga... beijos._

_**L**__aari __**W**__. __**B**__lack: Eu também entrei em um acesso de riso quando li a parte da Rin... sério coitadinha dela, muito sem noção coitada... É realmente o Inu tem uma memória excelente e promete não deixar a K-chan muito em paz... o segredo da escócia ainda vai demorar bastante pra ser revelado rsrsrs._

_Sim me deu dó dela com o Myouga também... meio sem coração ele não? Mais ela vai superar... e só vendo pra descobrir o que vai acontecer amiiga... quanto seu comentário s sobre a Kikyou creio que já respondi lá em cima né? Ela era sim uma pessoa boa, tinhas bons motivos a odeio no quesito amor que ela não deixava o Inu ser verdadeiramente feliz aparecendo sempre nas horas erradas... mais deixa de lado... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também XD... Beijos._

_**P**__-chan: Eu também tenho preguiça de mandar review as vezes, mais o imporante é que você mandou e que esta gostando ^^ e que bom que me guarda na cuca lol espero te ver nesse capitulo também... Beijos_

* * *

_**M**__uito obrigada por todas as reviews e espero recebeer mais... custa nada né??? Rsrsr as espero no próximo capitulo... que nada conspire contra... porque ta fogo eu conseguir postar um capitulo por dia... mais eu continuo tentando..._

_**T**__irei no minimo 8 na prova de neuroanatomia e estou radiante por isso lol amoo meu profs ^^... estou quaase terminando o anoo.. torçam por mim pra conseguir passar em toodas as matérias amigas..._

_**J**__a né..._

_**L**__ory __**Hi**__gurashi_


	8. Chapter 8

_**E**__u queria muito ter postado antes, mais fiquei estudando taanto pra prova de hoje que não tive tempo, enfim meus esforços foram recompensados e eu tirei 8,8 em anatomia e por isso estou super feliz._

_**T**__ambém devo acrescentar minha felicidade pelo o meu __**Mengão!!!**__ estar na liderança do campeonato brasileiro... __**N**__unca gritei tanto na minha vida..._

_**E**__nfim vamos deixar o papo de lado... estou postando rapidamente também pois amanha também tenho prova._

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi._

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella._

_

* * *

  
_

**_Oito_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Chego ao trabalho na manhã seguinte com exatamente um objetivo. Evitar Inuyasha Taycho.  
Deve ser bem fácil. A Corporação Panther é uma empresa gigantesca num prédio gigantesco. Hoje ele vai estar ocupado em outros departamentos. Deve ficar preso em um monte de reuniões. Deve passar o dia inteiro no sétimo andar, ou sei lá o quê.  
Mesmo assim, enquanto me aproximo das grandes portas de vidro, meu passo fica mais lento e eu me pego espiando para dentro, tentando ver se ele está por ali.

- Tudo bem Kagome? – pergunta Dave, o segurança, vindo abrir a porta para mim. – Você parece perdida.

- Não! Tudo bem, obrigada! – Dou um risinho relaxado, com o olhar saltando pelo saguão.

Não o vejo em lugar nenhum. Certo. Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele nem deve ter chegado. Talvez nem venha hoje. Jogo o cabelo para trás, cheia de confiança, atravesso rapidamente o piso de mármore e começo a subir a escada.

- Inuaysha! – ouço de repente enquanto me aproximo do primeiro andar. – Você tem um minuto?

- Claro.

É a voz dele. Onde, afinal de contas...

Viro-me, perplexa, e o vejo no andar acima, conversando com Graham Hillingdon. Meu coração dá um pulo gigantesco e eu agarro o corrimão de latão. Merda. Se ele olhasse para baixo agora iria me ver.  
Por que ele tem de ficar parado _ali_? Ele não tem alguma sala importante para visitar?

Deixa para lá. Não importa. Eu só vou... fazer um caminho diferente. Muito devagar recuo alguns degraus da escada, tentando não fazer barulho com os saltos dos sapatos no mármore nem me mover de repente, para não atrair a atenção dele. Moira, da contabilidade, passa enquanto eu desço de costas e me lança um olhar estranho, mas não me importo. Tenho de sair.

Assim que estou longe da vista dele, relaxo e desço mais rapidamente até o saguão. Vou de elevador. Sem problema, atravesso o piso cheia de confiança, e estou bem no meio daquela vastidão de mármore quando congelo.

- Isso mesmo.

É a voz dele de novo. E parece estar ficando mais próxima. Ou será que só estou paranóica?

-... acho que vou dar uma olhada...

Minha cabeça gira. Onde ele está agora? Em que direção está indo?

-... realmente acho que...

Merda. Ele está descendo a escada. Não há onde me esconder!

Sem pensar duas vezes, eu quase corro até as portas de vidro,empurro-as e saio correndo do prédio. Desço os degraus rapidamente, corro uns 100 metros pela rua e paro, ofegando.

Isso não está indo bem.

Fico parada na calçada durante alguns minutos, ao sol da manhã, tentando avaliar quanto tempo ele vai ficar no saguão, depois me aproximo de novo cautelosamente das portas de vidro. Nova tática. Vou andar até minha sala tão incrivelmente depressa que não vou atrair o olhar de ninguém. De modo que não importará se eu passar por Inuyasha Taycho ou não. Vou simplesmente caminhar sem olhar para a direita ou a esquerda e ah, meu Deus, ali está ele, falando com Dave.  
Sem pensar direito, pego-me correndo de novo escada abaixo e pela rua de novo.  
Isso está ficando ridículo. Não posso ficar aqui fora na rua o dia inteiro. Tenho de chegar à minha mesa. Qual é, pense. Deve haver um modo. Deve haver...  
Sim! Tenho uma idéia totalmente brilhante. Isso vai, com certeza, dar certo.

Três minutos depois me aproximo outra vez das portas do edifício Panther, totalmente absorvida numa matéria do _The Times_. Não consigo ver nada em volta. E ninguém pode ver minha cara. É o disfarce perfeito!  
Empurro a porta com o ombro, atravesso o saguão e subo a escada, tudo sem levantar a cabeça. Enquanto sigo pelo corredor em direção ao departamento de marketing, sinto-me isolada num casulo, segura, enterrada no meu _Times_. Eu deveria fazer isso com mais freqüência. Ninguém pode me pegar aqui. É uma sensação realmente tranqüilizadora, quase como se eu fosse invisível ou...

- Ai, desculpe!

Dei uma trombada em alguém. Merda. Baixo o jornal e vejo Myouga me olhando, coçando a cabeça.

- Kagome, que porra você está fazendo?

- Só estava lendo o _Times_ – respondo debilmente. – Desculpe.

- Certo. Bom, e onde você estava? Quero que faça chá e café para a reunião do departamento. Dez horas.

- Que chá e café? – digo perplexa. Em geral, nada é servido nas reuniões do departamento. Na verdade, só aparecem umas seis pessoas.

- Hoje teremos chá e café. E biscoito. Certo? Ah, e Inuyasha Taycho vem.

- O quê? – encaro-o consternada.

- Inuaysha Taycho vem – repete Myouga, impaciente. – Então ande logo.

- Eu preciso ir? – falo antes que consiga me controlar.

- O quê? – Myouga me encara com a testa franzida.

- Eu só estava pensando se eu... tenho de ir ou se... – paro debilmente.

- Kagome, se você conseguir servir chá e café por telepatia – ironiza Myouga -, pode perfeitamente ficar na sua mesa. Se não, poderia fazer a gentileza de mexer esse rabo e ir à sala de reuniões? Sabe, para alguém que quer subir na carreira... – Ele balança a cabeça e se afasta.

Como esse dia já pode ter dado tão errado se eu ainda nem me sentei?

Largo a bolsa e o casaco na mesa, volto depressa pelo corredor até os elevadores e aperto o botão de subir. Um instante depois um deles solta um _ping_ na minha frente e a porta se abre.

Não. Não.

Isso é um pesadelo.

Inuyasha Taycho está parado sozinho no elevador, vestindo jeans e um suéter

de caxemira castanho.  
Antes que eu consiga me impedir, dou um passo assustado para trás. Inuyasha Taycho guarda o celular, inclina a cabeça para o lado e me dá um olhar interrogativo.

- Você vai entrar no elevador? – pergunta em tom afável.

Estou entalada. O que posso dizer? Não posso dizer: "Não, eu só apertei o botão de brincadeirinha, hahaha!"

- Vou – respondo finalmente, e entro no elevador com as pernas rígidas. – Vou sim.

A porta se fecha, e nós começamos a subir em silêncio. Estou com um nó de

tensão no estômago.

- Hmm, Sr. Taycho – digo sem jeito, e ele levanta os olhos. – Eu só queria pedir desculpas por meu... pelo, é... episódio do outro dia. Isso não vai acontecer de novo.

- Agora você tem um café bebível – observa Inuyasha Taycho, levantando as sobrancelhas. – Não precisa mais ir ao Starbucks.

- Eu sei. Sinto muito, de verdade – digo com o rosto quente. – E posso garantir que foi a última vez que eu fiz uma coisa dessas. – Pigarreio. – Eu me sinto totalmente comprometida com a Corporação Panther, e estou ansiosa por servir a essa empresa do melhor modo possível, dando cem por cento, todo dia, agora e no futuro.

Quase quero acrescentar "Amém."

- Ah sim. – Inuyasha me olha, com a boca se repuxando. – Isso é... ótimo. – Ele pensa um momento. – Kagome, você consegue guardar um segredo?

- Sim. – respondo, apreensiva. – O que é?

Inuaysha chega perto e sussurra:

- Eu também costumava dar umas escapadas.

- O quê? – encaro-o.

- No meu primeiro emprego – continua ele em voz normal. – Eu tinha um amigo com quem gostava de ficar conversando. A gente tinha um código também. – Seus olhos brilham. – Um pedia ao outro para trazer a pasta do Leopold.

- O que havia na pasta do Leopold?

- Ela não existia. – Ele ri. – Era só uma desculpa para sair da mesa.

- Ah. Ah, certo!

De repente me sinto um pouquinho melhor.

Inuyasha Taycho dava umas _escapadas_? Eu achava que o cara era ocupado

demais sendo um gênio criativo dinâmico, ou sei lá o que ele é.

O elevador pára no terceiro andar e a porta se abre, mas ninguém entra.

- Então, seus colegas parecem ser uma turma bem agradável – comenta

Inuyasha enquanto começamos a subir de novo. – Uma equipe muito amigável e trabalhadora. Eles são assim o tempo todo?

- Sem dúvida! – confirmo prontamente. – Nós gostamos de cooperar mutuamente, num esforço integrado, de equipe... hmm... operacional... – Estou tentando pensar em outra palavra comprida quando cometo o erro de captar seu olhar.

Ele _sabe_ que isso é babaquice, não sabe?

Ah meu Deus. De que adianta?

- Certo. – Encosto-me na parede do elevador. – Na vida real a gente não se comporta nem um pouco assim. Em geral Myouga grita comigo seis vezes por dia, e Kohagu e Kanna se odeiam, e em geral a gente não fica sentada discutindo literatura. Todos nós estávamos fingindo.

- Impressionante. – A boca de Inuyasha se repuxa. – A atmosfera no departamento administrativo também me pareceu muito falsa. Minhas suspeitas cresceram quando dois empregados começaram espontaneamente a cantar a música da Corporação Panther. Eu nem sabia que _havia_ uma música da Corporação Panther.

- Nem eu. – exclamo surpresa. – Ela é boa?

- O que você acha? – Ele ergue as sobrancelhas comicamente, e eu dou um

risinho.

É bizarro, mas a atmosfera entre nós nem de longe é incômoda. Na verdade quase parece que somos velhos amigos ou sei lá o quê.

- Que tal esse Dia da Família na Empresa? Está ansiosa por ele?

- Tanto quanto por extrair um dente – digo, na bucha.

- Foi o que eu achei. – Ele balança a cabeça, parecendo achar divertido. – E o que... – Inuyasha Taycho hesita. – O que as pessoas acham de mim? – Ele desalinha casualmente o cabelo. – Não precisa responder, se não quiser.

- Não, todo mundo gosta de você! – Penso alguns instantes. – Se bem que...

algumas pessoas acham seu amigo meio assustador.

- Quem, Bankotsu? – Inuyasha me encara um minuto, depois vira a cabeça para

trás e dá uma gargalhada. – Posso garantir, Bankotsu é um dos meus amigos mais antigos e mais íntimos e não é nem um pouco assustador. Na verdade...

Ele pára quando a porta solta um _ping_. Nós dois retomamos as expressões impassíveis e nos afastamos ligeiramente. A porta se abre, e meu estômago dá uma cambalhota.

Kouga está parado do outro lado.

Quando vê Inuyasha Taycho, seu rosto se ilumina, como se não pudesse

acreditar na sorte.

- Oi – digo, tentando parecer natural.

- Oi – responde ele, com os olhos brilhando de empolgação, e entra no elevador.

- Olá – cumprimenta Inuyasha em tom agradável. – Para que andar você vai?

- Nove, por favor – Kouga engole em seco. – Sr. Taycho será que posso me apresentar rapidamente? – Ele estende a mão, ansioso. – Kouga Martin, da Pesquisa. O senhor vai visitar nosso departamento mais tarde, hoje.

- É uma prazer conhecê-lo, Kouga. – retribui Inuyasha com gentileza. – A pesquisa é vital para uma empresa como a nossa.

- O senhor está certíssimo! – Kouga se empolga. – Na verdade, eu estou ansioso para discutir com o senhor as últimas descobertas da pesquisa sobre as roupas esportivas Panther. Nós chegamos a alguns resultados fascinantes relativos às preferências dos clientes sobre a espessura dos tecidos. O senhor vai ficar pasmo!

- Tenho... certeza que sim – diz Inuyasha. – Estou ansioso.

Kouga me dá um riso empolgado.

- O senhor já conhece Kagome Higurashi, do nosso departamento de marketing? – pergunta ele.

- Sim, nós já nos conhecemos. – Os olhos de Inuyasha brilham para mim.  
Seguimos por alguns segundos num silêncio incômodo.

Isso é esquisito.

Não. Não é esquisito. Está tudo bem.

- Que horas devem ser? – indaga Kouga. Ele olha para o relógio e, num ligeiro horror, vejo o olhar de Inuyasha acompanhando-o.  
Ah meu Deus.

"_...eu dei a ele um relógio lindo, mas ele insiste em usar um negócio digital laranja..."_

- Espera um minuto! – diz Inuyasha, com a percepção baixando no rosto. Ele encara Kouga como se o visse pela primeira vez. – Espera um minuto. Você é o Ken.

Ah, não.

Ah não, ah não, ah não, ah não, ah não...

- É Kouga – corrige Kouga, perplexo. – Kouga Martin.

- Desculpe! – Inuyasha bate o punho na testa. – Kouga. Claro. E vocês dois... – ele sinaliza para mim - ...são namorados?

Kouga parece desconfortável.

- Posso garantir, senhor, que no trabalho nosso relacionamento é estritamente profissional. Mas, num contexto particular, Kagome e eu estamos... sim, tendo um relacionamento pessoal.

- Maravilhoso! – exclama Inuyasha em tom encorajador, e Kouga ri de orelha a

orelha, como uma flor se abrindo ao sol.

- De fato – acrescenta com orgulho -, Kagome e eu acabamos de decidir que vamos morar juntos.

- É mesmo? –Inuyasha me lança um olhar de surpresa genuína. – É... uma ótima notícia. Quando tomaram essa decisão?

- Só há dois dias – revela Kouga. – No aeroporto.

- No aeroporto – ecoa Inuyasha Taycho depois de um curto silêncio. – Muito interessante.

Não posso olhar para Inuyasha Taycho. Estou encarando desesperadamente o chão. Por que essa porcaria de elevador não vai mais rápido?

- Bem, tenho certeza de que vocês serão muito felizes juntos – diz Inuyasha a Kouga. – Vocês parecem muito compatíveis.

- Ah, nós somos! – confirma Kouga imediatamente. – Para começar, nós dois adoramos jazz.

- É mesmo? – diz Inuyasha, pensativo. – Sabe, não consigo pensar numa coisa mais legal no mundo do que compartilhar o amor pelo jazz.

Ele está de sacanagem. Isso é insuportável.

- Verdade? – diz Kouga ansioso.

- Sem dúvida. Eu diria que o jazz e... os filmes de Woody Allen.

- Nós adoramos os filmes do Woody Allen! – empolga-se Kouga, num deleite

fascinado. – Não é, Kagome?

- É – digo, meio rouca. – É sim.

- Bom, Kouga, diga – começa Inuyasha em tom confidencial. – Algum dia você

já achou...

Se ele disser "o ponto G de Kagome" eu morro. Eu morro. Eu _morro_.

-... que a presença de Kagome aqui pode ser uma distração? Porque eu acharia! – Inuaysha dá a Kouga um sorriso amigável, mas Kouga não ri de volta.

- Como eu disse, senhor – responde ele, meio rígido -, no trabalho Kagome e eu atuamos numa base estritamente profissional. Nós nunca sonharíamos em abusar do tempo da empresa com... objetivos pessoais. – Ele fica vermelho. – Quero dizer, com objetivos, eu não quero dizer... eu quis dizer...

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso – diz Inuyasha, parecendo se divertir.

Meu Deus, por que Kouga tem de ser um cara tão _bonzinho_?

O elevador solta um _ping_, e eu sinto o alívio jorrar em mim. Graças a Deus, finalmente posso dar o fora...

- Olha, parece que vamos todos para o mesmo lugar – observa Inuyasha Taycho com um riso. – Kouga, não quer ir na frente?

Não agüento isso. Simplesmente não agüento. Enquanto sirvo xícaras de chá e café para os membros do departamento de marketing, estou calma por fora, sorrindo para todo mundo e até batendo papo de um modo agradável. Mas por dentro estou atordoada e confusa. Não quero admitir, mas ter visto Kouga pelos olhos de Inuyasha me abalou.  
Eu amo Kouga, fico repetindo e repetindo. Nada que falei no avião foi a sério. Eu o amo. Passo o olhar pelo rosto dele, tentando me reconfortar. Não há dúvida. Kouga é bonito segundo qualquer padrão. Reluz de saúde. O cabelo é brilhante, os olhos são azuis e ele tem uma covinha lindíssima quando ri.  
Inuyasha Taycho, por outro lado, parece meio cansado e desarrumado. Tem um pouco de olheiras e o cabelo se espalha por todo canto. _E_ há um buraco nos jeans dele.  
Mas mesmo assim. É como se ele tivesse algum tipo de ímã. Estou sentada aqui, com toda a atenção no carrinho de chá, e, no entanto não consigo afastar os olhos dele.  
É por causa do avião, fico dizendo a mim mesma. É só porque nós estivemos juntos numa situação traumática; é por isso. Não outro motivo.

- Nós precisamos de mais pensamento lateral, gente – está dizendo Myouga. – A Barra Panther simplesmente não está tendo o desempenho que deveria. Kouga, você tem as últimas estatísticas da pesquisa?

Kouga se levanta e eu sinto um tremor de apreensão por ele. Dá para ver que

ele está realmente nervoso, pelo modo como fica repuxando os punhos da camisa.

- Isso mesmo, Myouga. – Kouga pega uma prancheta e pigarreia. – Na nossa última pesquisa, mil adolescentes receberam perguntas sobre aspectos da Barra Panther. Infelizmente os resultados foram inconclusivos.

Kouga aperta seu controle remoto. Um gráfico aparece na tela atrás dele, e

todos olhamos obedientemente.

- Setenta e quatro por cento dos jovens entre dez e quatorze anos acham que a textura poderia ser mais macia – recita Kouga, sério. – Mas sessenta e sete por cento dos jovens entre quinze e dezoito anos acham que a textura poderia ser mais crocante, ao passo que vinte e dois por cento acharam que poderia ser _menos_ crocante...

Olho por cima do ombro de Kanna e vejo que ela escreveu "macia/crocante??" em seu caderno.

Kouga aperta o controle remoto de novo, e outro gráfico aparece.

- Bom, quarenta e seis por cento dos jovens entre dez e quatroze anos acharam o sabor muito ácido. Mas trinta e três por cento dos jovens entre quinze e dezoito anos acharam que não era suficientemente ácido, ao passo que...

Ah meu Deus. Eu sei que é o Kouga. E eu o amo e tudo. Mas ele não pode fazer com que esse negócio pareça um pouquinho mais _interessante_?  
Olho e vejo que Inuyasha Taycho está percebendo isso, e ele levanta as sobrancelhas para mim. Imediatamente fico vermelha, sentindo-me desleal.

Ele vai pensar que eu estava rindo do Kouga. E não estava. Não estava.

- E noventa por cento das adolescentes prefeririam que o conteúdo de calorias fosse reduzido – conclui Kouga. – Mas a mesma proporção também gostaria de uma cobertura de chocolate mais grossa. – Ele dá de ombros, desamparado.

- Eles não sabem o que querem – comenta alguém.

- Nós entrevistamos uma ampla gama de adolescentes – informa Kouga. – incluindo caucasianos, afro-caribenhos, asiáticos e... é... – ele olha o papel. – Cavaleiros Jedi.

- Adolescentes! – exclama Kanna, revirando os olhos.

- Lembre-nos brevemente de quem é nosso público-alvo, Kouga – pede Myouga

franzindo a testa.

- Nosso público-alvo... – Kouga consulta outra prancheta. – tem idade entre dez

e dezoito anos, freqüenta escola em horário integral ou parcial. Bebe Panther Cola quatro vezes por semana, come hambúrgueres três vezes por semana, vai ao cinema duas vezes por semana, lê revistas e histórias em quadrinhos, mas não livros, provavelmente concorda com a opinião de que "é mais importante ser maneiro do que rico"... – Ele ergue os olhos. – Devo continuar?

- Ele come torrada no café da manhã? – pergunta alguém, pensativamente. – Ou cereal?

- Eu... não tenho certeza – responde Kouga, folheando rapidamente suas páginas. – Nós poderíamos pesquisar mais um pouco.

- Acho que temos o quadro geral – conclui Myouga. – Alguém tem alguma idéia sobre isso?

Esse tempo todo eu estive juntando coragem para falar, agora respiro fundo.

- Sabe, meu avô gosta á beça das Barras Panther! – exclamo. Todo mundo gira as cadeiras para me olhar, e eu sinto o rosto esquentando.

- Que relevância ele tem? – indaga Myouga franzindo a testa.

- Eu só pensei que poderia... – engulo em seco. – Talvez poderia perguntar o

que ele acha...

- Com todo o respeito Kagome – comenta Kouag, com um sorriso que beira o paternalismo -, seu avô não está na nossa população-alvo!

- A não ser que ele tenha começado muito novo – zomba Kanna.

Fico vermelha, sentindo-me estúpida, e finjo estar arrumando os saquinhos de chá.  
Para ser honesta, estou me sentindo meio magoada. Por que Kouga precisou dizer aquilo? Sei que ele quer ser todo profissional e certinho quando está no trabalho. Mas isso não significa ser mau, não é? Eu sempre o defendo.

- Meu ponto de vista – propõe Kanna – é que, se a Barra Panther não está tendo um bom desempenho, nós deveríamos acabar com ela. É obviamente uma criança-problema.

Ergo os olhos em ligeira consternação. Eles não podem acabar com a Barra Panther! O que vovô vai levar para os torneios de boliche?

- Sem dúvida uma reforma de marca totalmente baseada nos custos... – começa alguém.

- Discordo. – Kanna se inclina para a frente. – Se quisermos maximizar nossa inovação de conceito de modo funcional e logístico, certamente precisamos nos concentrar em nossas competências estratégicas...

- Com licença – Inuyasha Taycho levanta a mão. É a primeira vez que ele fala, e todo mundo se virar para olhar. Há um tremor de expectativa no ar, e Kanna fica toda presunçosa.

- Sim, Sr. Taycho?

- Não faço a mínima idéia do que você está falando – observa ele.

Toda a sala reverbera em choque, e eu dou um risinho, mesmo sem querer.

- Como vocês sabem, eu estou fora da arena dos negócios há um tempo. – Ele sorri. – Poderia traduzir o que você disse para o inglês normal?

- Ah – exclama Kanna, desconcertada. – Bem, eu estava simplesmente dizendo que, segundo um ponto de vista estratégico, não obstante nossa visão corporativa... – ela vai parando, diante da expressão dele.

- Tente de novo – sugere Inuyasha com gentileza. – Sem usar a palavra estratégico.

- Ah – repete Artemis, e coça o nariz. – Bem eu só estava dizendo que... nós deveríamos... nos concentrar no... que fazemos bem.

- Ah! – Os olhos de Inuyasha reluzem. – Agora entendi. Por favor, continue.

Ele me olha, revira os olhos e ri, e não consigo evitar um risinho de volta.

Depois da reunião as pessoas vão saindo da sala, ainda falando, e eu rodeio a mesa, pegando xícaras de café.

- Foi bom conhecê-lo Sr. Taycho – posso ouvir Kouga dizendo ansioso. – Se quiser uma transcrição de minha apresentação...

- Sabe, não creio que será necessário – devolve Inuyasha Naquela voz rouca e enigmática. – Acho que mais ou menos captei o sentido geral.

Ah meu Deus. Kouga não _percebe_ que está pegando pesado?

Equilibro as xícaras em pilhas precárias sobre o carrinho, depois começo a recolher as embalagens de biscoito.

- Bom, eu tenho de ir ao estúdio gráfico daqui a pouco – está dizendo Inuyasha Taycho. – mas não lembro onde é...

- Kagome! – diz Myouga rapidamente. – Pode mostrar o estúdio gráfico ao Inuyasha? Mais tarde você pode limpar o resto da mesa.

Congelo, segurando uma embalagem laranja.

Por favor, chega.

- Claro – consigo dizer finalmente. – Será um... prazer. Por aqui.

Sem jeito, eu saio com Inuyasha Taycho da sala de reuniões e começamos a andar pelo corredor, lado a lado. Meu rosto está pinicando ligeiramente enquanto as pessoas tentam não nos encarar, e percebo que todo mundo no corredor se transforma em robôs sem graça assim que o vê. Pessoas nas salas adjacentes se cutucam empolgadas, e eu ouço pelo menos uma pessoa sibilando:

- Ele está vindo!

É assim em todo lugar aonde Inuyasha Taycho vai?

- Então – ele me dirige em tom casual depois de um tempo. – Você vai morar com o Ken?

- É _Kouga_ – corrijo. – E vou, sim.

- Está ansiosa por isso?

- Sim. Sim, estou.

Chegamos aos elevadores e eu aperto o botão. Posso sentir seu olhar enigmático em mim. Posso _sentir_.

- O que foi? – pergunto na defensiva, virando-me para olhá-lo.

- Eu disse alguma coisa? – Ele ergue as sobrancelhas. Quando vejo a expressão em seu rosto, me sinto picada. O que ele sabe?

- Sei o que você está pensando – digo, levantando o queixo em desafio. – Mas está errado.

- Eu estou errado?

- Está! Você... apreendeu mal.

- _Apreendi mal_?

Parece que ele quer rir, e uma vozinha na minha cabeça me manda parar. Mas não consigo. Tenho de explicar como é.

- Olha. Eu sei que posso ter feito alguns... comentários no avião – começo, apertando os punhos com força ao lado do corpo. – Mas o que você precisa saber é que aquela conversa aconteceu numa situação difícil, em circunstâncias extremas, e eu disse um monte de coisas que não eram verdade. De fato, um monte de coisas!

Pronto! Agora está claro.

- Sei- responde Inuyasha, pensativamente. – Então... você _não_ gosta de sorvete Häagen-Dazs duplo chocolate com pedacinhos de chocolate.

Olho-o aparvalhada.

- Eu... – Pigarreio várias vezes. – Algumas coisas, obviamente, _eram_ verdade...

O elevador solta um _ping_, e nós dois levantamos a cabeça bruscamente.

- Inyasha! – exclama Suikotsu, parado do outro lado da porta. – Eu fiquei me perguntando onde você estava.

- Eu estava tendo uma boa conversa com a Kagome, aqui. Ela teve a gentileza de me mostrar o caminho.

- Ah. – O olhar de Suikotsu passa sobre mim, sem dar importância. – Bem, eles estão esperando você no estúdio.

- Então... hmm... eu vou indo – respondo sem jeito.

- Vejo você mais tarde – diz Inuyasha rindo. – Foi bom conversar com você, Kagome.

* * *

_**A**__MIGAS NÃO ESTAREI RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS NESSE CAPITULO POR MOTIVO DE PROVA...._

_**R**__esponderei no próximo ok gatas???_

_**A**__moo todas vocês... e não esqueçam de apertar esse botãozinho verde ok?_

_**Ja né**_

_**L**__ory __**H**__igurashi_


	9. Chapter 9

_**O**__i minhas lindas amigas...aqui estou eu postando mais um capitulo divertidissimo, que eu já morri de rir revisando ele..._

_**G**__ostaria de saudar todos os leitores rubro negros que estão lendo esse capitulo, estou mesmo esperançosa do __**M**__engão ganhar o titulo nesse domingo e se isso acontecer segunda teremos um capitulo novo aqui pra voces ^^_

_**M**__inhas provas estão finalmente acabando, tecnicamente já acabaram, mais como eu fiquei em uma certa matéria eu terei que fazer prova final... só que a professora não vai nunca a aula pra eu poder fazer essa bendida prova, ai eu não consigo entrar de férias nunca T.T_

_**N**__ão adianta, eu não fico doente, meu organismo simplesmente luta bravamente contra tudo e qualquer coisa que tenta me atingir, porém acho que eles estão meio cansadinhos porque nesse fim de semana eu to meio caida, minha garganta ta doendo __**(**__**E**__ eu tenho que cantar segunda__**)**__ to querendo ficar com febre e eu to com vontade de chorar, pois não tenho um namorado ao meu lado._

___**M**__as acho que eu supero..._

_**P**__arando de enrolação vamos a fic que é o que interessa aqui._

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi._

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertencem é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella_

_

* * *

_

_Nove_

_

* * *

  
_

Quando saio do escritório naquela tarde sinto-me toda agitada, como um daqueles globos com neve dentro. Eu estava muito feliz sendo um povoadozinho comum e sem graça na Suíça. Mas agora Inuyasha Taycho veio e me sacudiu, e há flocos de neve por toda parte, girando em redemoinhos, sem saber mais o que pensam.

E pedaços de purpurina também. Pedacinhos minúsculos de empolgação brilhante, secreta.  
Cada vez que capto o olhar ou a voz dele, é como um dardo no peito.  
O que é ridículo. Ridículo.

Kouga é meu namorado. Kouga é o meu futuro. Ele me ama, eu o amo e vou morar com ele. E vamos ter pisos de madeira, janelas com postigos e bancadas de granito. Pronto.

Pronto.

Chego em casa e acho Sango de joelhos na sala de estar, ajudando Kagura a se enfiar no vestido de camurça preto mais justo que eu já vi na vida.

- Uau! – exclamo quando largo a bolsa. – Que incrível!

- Pronto – ofega Sango, e se senta nos calcanhares. – O zíper está fechado. Você consegue respirar?

Kagura não move um músculo. Sango e eu nos entreolhamos.

- Kagura! – insiste Sango alarmada. – Você consegue respirar?

- Mais ou menos – responde Kagura por fim. – Vou ficar bem. – Muito devagar, com o corpo totalmente rígido, ela anda pé ante pé até onde sua bolsa Louis Vuitton está, numa poltrona.

- O que acontece se você precisar ir ao banheiro? – eu a encaro.

- Ou se for para a casa dele? – Sango deixa escapar um risinho.

- É só o nosso segundo encontro! Eu não vou para a casa dele! – diz Kagura horrorizada. – Esse não é o jeito de... – ela luta para respirar. -... colocar uma pedra no dedo.

- Mas e se vocês ficarem cheios de tesão um pelo outro?

- E se ele agarrar você no táxi?

- Ele não é _assim_ – rebate Kagura revirando os olhos. – Por acaso ele é o primeiro-subsecretário-assistente do secretário do Tesouro.

Encontro o olhar de Sango e não consigo evitar, dou um riso fungado.

- Kagome, não ria – pede Sango na maior cara-de-pau. – Não há nada de errado em ser secretário. Ele pode subir na carreira, conseguir algumas qualificações...

- Há, há, ha, muito engraçado – exclama Kagura irritada. – Sabem, um dia ele

vai ser nomeado cavaleiro. Aí acho que vocês não vão rir.

- Ah, eu espero rir, sim – retorque Sango. – Mais ainda. – De repente ela se concentra em Kagura, que ainda está parada junto à poltrona, tentando pegar a bolsa. – Ah meu Deus! Você nem consegue pegar a bolsa, não é?

- Consigo! – geme Kagura, fazendo um último esforço desesperado para dobrar o corpo. – Claro que consigo! Pronto! – Ela prende a alça na ponta de uma de suas unhas de acrílico e joga a bolsa triunfantemente no ombro. – Estão vendo?

- E se ele sugerir dançar? – pergunta Sango, marota. – O que você vai fazer?

Um olhar de pânico atravessa o rosto de Kagura, e depois desaparece.

- Não vai – responde cheia de desprezo. – Os ingleses nunca sugerem dançar.

- Muito bem lembrado. – Sango ri. – Divirta-se.

Quando Kagura desaparece pela porta, eu me afundo pesado no sofá e pego uma revista. Olho para Sango, mas ela está olhando em frente, com um ar de preocupação.

- Condicional! – exclama ela de súbito. – Claro! Como é que eu pude ser tão _idiota_?

Sango procura alguma coisa debaixo do sofá, pega várias palavras cruzadas antigas de jornal, e começa a procurar entre elas.

Honestamente. Como se uma advogada de ponta não usasse capacidade cerebral suficiente, Sango passa todo o tempo resolvendo palavras cruzadas e charadas que pega com os colegas da sociedade _nerd _de gente extra-inteligente. (O _nome_ não é esse, claro. É algo do tipo "Mental – para pessoas que gostam de pensar". E embaixo mencionam casualmente que você precisa ter Qi 600 para fazer parte.)

E, se não consegue resolver uma palavra, ela não joga o papel fora, dizendo "que jogo estúpido!", como eu faria. Ela guarda. E uns três meses depois, descobre de repente a resposta. E fica em êxtase! Só porque coloca a última palavra nos quadrados.  
Sango é minha amiga mais antiga, e eu realmente a adoro. Mas algumas vezes _realmente_ não a entendo.

- O que é? – pergunto enquanto ela escreve a resposta. – Alguma palavra cruzada de 1993?

- Há, ha – faz ela distraída. – Então, o que você vai fazer esta noite?

- Eu pensei em ficar calminha em casa – digo folheando a revista. – Na verdade eu poderia dar uma geral nas roupas – acrescento, e meu olhar cai numa matéria intitulada "Arrumação Essencial do Guarda-roupa".

- Dar o quê?

- Eu pensei em dar uma geral para ver se tem algum botão faltando ou bainha solta – digo, lendo a revista. – E escovar os casacos com uma escova de roupa.

- Você tem escova de roupa?

- Então com uma escova de cabelo.

- Ah, certo. – Ela dá de ombros. – Ah, bem. Porque eu estava pensando se você não queria dar uma saída.

- Aah! – A revista escorre para o chão. – Aonde?

- Adivinha o que eu consegui. – Ela levanta as sobrancelhas me provocando, depois enfia a mão na bolsa. Muito lentamente pega um chaveiro grande e enferrujado, com uma chave Yale nova em folha.

- O que é isso? – falo perplexa, e subitamente percebo. – Não!

- Sim! Eu entrei!

- Ah meu Deus! Sango!

- Eu sei! – Sango ri de orelha a orelha. – Não é fabuloso?

A chave que Sango está segurando é a chave mais maneira do mundo. Ela abre a porta de um clube particular em Clerkenwell, que é completamente chique e impossível de se entrar.

E Sango conseguiu!

- Sango, você é a melhor do mundo!

- Não, não sou – exclama ela, satisfeita. – Foi o Jaspers, do meu trabalho. Ele conhece todo mundo do comitê.

- Bem, não importa quem foi. Estou tão impressionada!

Pego a chave e olho, num fascínio, mas não há nada nela. Nem nome, nem endereço, nem logotipo, nem nada. Parece a chave do barracão de ferramentas do meu pai, fico pensando. Mas obviamente muito, muitíssimo mais maneira, acrescento às pressas.

- Então, quem você acha que vai estar lá? – levanto a cabeça. – Você sabe, parece que Madonna é sócia. E Jude e Sadie! E aquele ator novo, lindíssimo, de _EastEnders_. Só que todo mundo diz que ele é gay...

- Kagome – interrompe Sango. – Você sabe que não há garantia de celebridades.

- Eu sei! – respondo, meio ofendida.

Honestamente. Quem Sango achar que eu sou? Sou uma londrina chique e sofisticada. Não fico empolgada com celebridades estúpidas. Eu só estava _mencionando_, só isso.

- Na verdade – acrescento depois de uma pausa. -, provavelmente estraga a atmosfera quando tem um monte de gente famosa. Puxa, você consegue pensar em alguma coisa pior do que ficar numa mesa tentando ter uma conversa normal enquanto em volta há estrelas de cinema, supermodelos e... cantores famosos...

Há uma pausa enquanto as duas pensamos nisso.

- Então – sugere Sango casualmente. – A gente podia ir se arrumando.

- Por que não? – respondo de modo igualmente casual.

Não que vá demorar muito. Bom, eu só vou enfiar um jeans. E talvez lavar rapidamente o cabelo, o que eu ia fazer de qualquer modo.  
E talvez uma máscara facial rapidinha.  
Uma hora depois Sango aparece na porta do meu quarto, vestida com jeans, uma blusa preta justa e o sapato alto Berti, que, como sei por acaso, sempre lhe dá uma bolha.

- O que acha? – pergunta ela na mesma voz casual. – Quero dizer, eu realmente não fiz um grande esforço...

- Nem eu – digo, soprando a segunda camada de esmalte de unha. – Puxa, é só uma noitada tranqüila. Eu nem me incomodei com a maquiagem. – Ergo os olhos e encaro Sango. – Isso aí é cílio postiço?

- Não! Quero dizer... é. Mas você não deveria notar. É chamado de _look_ natural. – Ela vai ao espelho e bate as pálpebras olhando-se preocupada. – É bandeira demais?

- Não! – eu a tranqüilizo, e pego o pincel de _blush_. Quando levanto os olhos de novo, Sango está olhando meu ombro.

- O que é isso?

- O quê? – pergunto cheia de inocência, e toco o pequeno coração de _strass _na omoplata. – Ah, _isso_. É, é colado. Eu pensei em pôr, só de curtição. – Pego a blusa de frente única, amarro-a e enfio os pés nas botas de camurça pontudas. Comprei numa loja Sue Ryder há um ano, e estão meio usadas, mas no escuro nem dá para ver.

- Você acha que a gente exagerou? – preocupa-se Sango quando paro ao lado dela, diante do espelho. – E se todo mundo estiver de jeans?

- Nós estamos de jeans!

- Mas e se eles estiverem de pulôver grosso e grande e a gente ficar parecendo umas bobas?

Sango é sempre totalmente paranóica com o que os outros vão usar. Quando houve a primeira festa de Natal da firma e ela não sabia se _black tie_ significava vestido longo ou só blusas brilhantes, me obrigou a ir e ficar do lado de fora da porta com umas seis roupas diferentes dentro de bolsas, para poder trocar rapidamente. (Claro que o primeiro vestido que ela havia posto estava ótimo. Eu _disse_ que estaria.)

- Ninguém vai estar de pulôver grosso e grande – asseguro. – Anda, vem.

- Não podemos! – Sango olha o relógio. – É cedo demais.

- Podemos sim. Podemos agir como se só estivéssemos tomando uma bebida rápida a caminho de _outra_ festa de celebridades.

- Ah, sim. – Sango se anima. – Legal. Vamos!

Demoramos uns quinze minutos para ir de ônibus de Islington a Clerkenwell. Sango me guia por uma rua vazia perto do mercado Smithfield, cheio de armazéns e prédios de escritórios vazios. Depois viramos uma esquina, e outra, até estarmos num beco pequeno.

- Certo – Sango pára sob a luz de um poste e consulta um papelzinho minúsculo. – O negócio fica escondido em algum lugar.

- Tem placa?

- Não. O objetivo é que ninguém, além dos sócios, saiba onde é. Você precisa bater na porta certa e perguntar por Alexander.

- Quem é Alexander?

- Não sei. – Sango dá de ombros. – É o código secreto deles.

Código secreto! Isso está ficando cada vez mais legal. Enquanto Sango franze a vista para um interfone na parede, olho preguiçosamente em volta. Esta rua é totalmente comum. Na verdade, é bem fuleira. São filas de portas idênticas e janelas fechadas, e praticamente nenhum sinal de vida. Mas pense só. Escondida atrás desta fachada sem graça está toda a sociedade de celebridades de Londres!

- Oi, Alexander está aí? – diz Sango nervosa. Há um momento de silêncio. Então, como se por mágica, a porta se abre com um estalo.

Ah meu Deus. Isso é que nem Aladim. Olhando apreensivas uma para a outra, nós seguimos por um corredor iluminado, pulsando com música. Chegamos a uma porta lisa, de aço inoxidável, e Sango pega sua chave. Quando a porta se abre, dou uma puxada rápida na blusa e ajeito casualmente o cabelo.

- Certo – murmura Sango. – Não olhe. Não fique encarando. Seja chique.

- Certo – murmuro de volta, e acompanho Sango para a boate. Quando ela mostra a carteira de sócio para uma garota numa mesa, fico olhando concentrada para suas costas, e ao entrarmos numa sala grande e pouco iluminada mantenho os olhos fixos no carpete bege. Não vou ficar boquiaberta para as celebridades. Não vou encarar. Não vou...

- Cuidado!

Oops. Eu estava tão ocupada olhando para o chão que trombei em Sango.

- Desculpe. – sussurro. – Onde vamos nos sentar?

Não ouso olhar em volta procurando um lugar vazio, para o caso de ver Madonna e ela achar que eu a estou encarando.

- Aqui – diz Sango, apontando com um pequeno movimento de cabeça para uma mesa de madeira.

De algum modo conseguimos sentar, guardar as bolsas e pegar a lista de bebidas, o tempo todo olhando rigidamente uma para a outra.

- Você viu alguém? – murmuro.

- Não. E você?

- Não. – Abro o cardápio de bebidas e passo os olhos. Meu Deus, isso é uma tensão. Meus olhos estão começando a doer. Quero olhar em volta. Quero _ver_ o lugar.

- Sango – falo. – Vou dar uma olhada em volta.

- Verdade? – Sango me encara ansiosa, como se eu fosse Steve McQueen anunciando que vai passar pela cerca de arame farpado. – Bem... certo. Mas tenha cuidado. Seja _discreta_.

- Vou ser. Vou ser chique.

Certo. Lá vamos nós. Uma varredura rápida, sem ficar boquiaberta. Recosto-me na cadeira, respiro fundo e permito que os olhos percorram o salão, captando o máximo de detalhes o mais rápido possível. Luz fraca... um monte de sofás e poltronas roxas... dois caras de camiseta... três garotas de jeans e pulôver grosso, meu Deus, Sango vai pirar... um casal sussurrando... um cara barbudo lendo _Private Eye_... e só.

Não pode ser.

Não pode estar certo. Onde está Robbie Williams? Onde estão Jude e Sadie? Onde estão as supermodelos?

- Quem você viu? – sibila Sango, ainda olhando o cardápio de bebidas.

- Não sei – sussurro insegura. – Talvez aquele cara barbudo seja algum ator famoso, não é?

Casualmente Sango se vira na cadeira e olha.

- Não acho – responde finalmente, virando-se de novo.

- Bem, e o cara de camiseta cinza? – proponho, e aponto esperançosa. – Não é de uma banda adolescente?

- Hmm... não. Acho que não.

Há silêncio enquanto nos entreolhamos.

- Tem _alguém_ famoso aqui? – pergunto por fim.

- Não há garantia de celebridades! – Sango fica na defensiva.

- Eu sei! Mas você não acha...

- Oi! – uma voz nos interrompe e as duas olhamos em volta. Duas das garotas de jeans estão se aproximando da nossa mesa. Uma delas sorri nervosa para mim. – Espero que você não se incomode, mas minhas amigas e eu estávamos imaginando... você não é aquela que entrou agora no seriado _Hollyoaks_?

Ah, pelo amor de Deus!

Enfim. Não me importo. Nós não viemos aqui para ver celebridades metidas a besta cheirando coca e se mostrando. Só viemos tomar uma bebidinha juntas.  
Pedimos daiquiris de morango e castanhas mistas de luxo (4, 50 libras por uma tigelinha. Nem _pergunte_ quanto custa a bebida). E, tenho de admitir, estou um pouquinho mais relaxada agora que sei que não há ninguém famoso para impressionar.

- Como vai o seu trabalho? – pergunto, tomando um gole.

- Ah, tudo bem – Sango dá vagamente de ombros. – Hoje eu vi o Fraudador de Jersey.

O Fraudador de Jersey é um cliente de Sango que vive sendo acusado de fraude e apelando e – como Sango é tão brilhante – sempre se saindo numa boa. Num minuto está usando algemas, no outro vestido com ternos feitos sob medida e levando-a para almoçar no Ritz.

- Ele tentou comprar um broche de diamante para mim – revela Sango, revirando os olhos. – Estava com um catálogo da Asprey e ficou dizendo: "Este aqui é realmente supimpa". E eu: "Humphrey, você está na prisão! Concentre-se!" – Ela balança a cabeça, toma um gole de sua bebida e levanta os olhos. – E... o seu homem?

Sei imediatamente que ela está falando de Inuyasha, mas não quero admitir que foi para aí que minha mente saltou, por isso tento um olhar vazio e digo:

- Quem, Kouga?

- Não, sua tonta! O seu estranho do avião. O que sabe tudo sobre você.

- Ah, _ele_. – Sinto um rubor vindo ao rosto e olho para meu descanso de copo, feito de papel gravado em relevo.

- É, ele! Você conseguiu evitá-lo?

- Não. Ele não me deixa em paz, droga.

Paro quando um garçom coloca outros daiquiris de morango na mesa. Quando ele se afasta, Sango me dá um olhar atento.

- Kagome, Você está a fim dessa cara?

- Não, claro que eu não estou _a fim_ dele – respondo, acalorada. – Ele só... me

desconcerta, só isso. É uma reação completamente natural. Você sentiria o mesmo. De qualquer modo, está tudo bem. Eu só tenho de agüentar até sexta. Depois ele vai embora.

- E então você vai morar com o Kouga. – Sango toma um gole de seu daiquiri e se inclina para a frente. – Sabe, acho que ele vai pedir você em casamento!

Sinto uma pequena reviravolta no estômago, talvez seja só a bebida descendo, ou sei lá o quê.

- Você tem muita sorte – comenta Sango, pensativa. – Sabe, ele colocou aquelas prateleiras no meu quarto no outro dia, sem que eu pedisse! Quantos homens fariam isso?

- Sei. Ele é simplesmente... fantástico. – Há uma pausa, e começo a picar meu descanso de copo em pedacinhos minúsculos. – Acho que a única _coisinha_ é que ele não é mais tão romântico.

- Não se pode esperar que haja romantismo para sempre – fala Sango. – As coisas mudam. É natural tudo ficar um pouco mais estável.

- Ah, eu sei! Nós somos duas pessoas maduras e sensatas, e temos um relacionamento amoroso e estável. O que, você sabe, é exatamente o que eu quero da vida. Só que... – pigarreio sem jeito. – Nós não temos mais sexo com _tanta_ freqüência...

- Esse é um problema comum nos relacionamentos de longo prazo – argumenta Sango com jeito de quem sabe das coisas. – Você precisa colocar um tempero.

- Como o quê?

- Já tentou algemas?

- Não! Você já? – encaro Sango, fascinada.

- Há muito tempo – diz ela dando de ombros como se isso não fosse importante. – Não foi tão... Hmm... por que não tentar fazer em algum lugar diferente? Tente no trabalho!

No trabalho! Bom, essa é uma boa idéia. Sango é inteligente demais.

- Certo! Vou tentar isso.

Pego minha bolsa, tiro uma caneta e escrevo "transa/trabalho" na mão, perto de onde escrevi "querido".  
De repente estou cheia de entusiasmo. Este é um plano brilhante. Vou trepar com Kouga no trabalho amanhã, e vai ser a melhor transa que nós já tivemos, e a fagulha vai voltar, e vamos estar loucamente apaixonados de novo. Fácil. E isso vai mostrar a Inuyasha Taycho

Não. Isso não tem nada a ver com Inuyasha Taycho. Não sei por que isso me escapou.

Há somente um problema para o meu plano. Não é tão fácil transar com o namorado no trabalho como a gente acha. Eu não tinha avaliado direito como tudo é _aberto_ no nosso escritório. E quantas divisórias de vidro existem. E quantas pessoas, andando por ali o tempo todo.  
Às onze horas da manhã seguinte ainda não consegui estabelecer uma estratégia. Acho que tinha meio visualizado transar atrás de algum vaso de planta. Mas quando olho para eles, os vasos de plantas são minúsculos! E todas as plantas tem a copa alta. Não há como Kouga e eu nos escondermos atrás de um, quanto mais arriscarmos algum... movimento.  
Não pode ser nos banheiros. Os banheiros femininos sempre têm gente dentro, fazendo fofoca e ajeitando a maquiagem, e os dos homens... argh. De jeito nenhum.  
Não podemos fazer na sala de Kouga porque as paredes são de vidro e não há cortinas nem nada. Além disso, as pessoas sempre ficam entrando e saindo para pegar coisas no arquivo dele.  
Ah, isso é ridículo. As pessoas que têm casos devem fazer sexo no trabalho o tempo todo. Será que existe alguma sala secreta para trepadas, que eu não conheço?  
Não posso passar um e-mail para Kouga e pedir sugestões, porque é crucial surpreendê-lo. O elemento surpresa vai funcionar como um gigantesco estímulo, vai injetar tesão e romance na situação. Além disso corro um pequeno risco: se eu avisá-lo, ele pode partir para a defesa da corporação e insistir que temos de tirar uma hora de licença sem vencimentos para transar, ou sei lá o quê.

Estou imaginando se podemos nos esgueirar para a escada de incêndio, quando Kohagu sai da sala de Myouga comentando alguma coisa sobre margens.  
Minha cabeça se levanta bruscamente e eu sinto uma pontada de apreensão. Venho tentando juntar coragem para dizer a ele um negócio desde aquela grande reunião de ontem.

- Ei, Kohagu – chamo quando ele passa pela minha mesa. – As Barras Panther são um produto seu, não é?

- Se é que são um produto – rebate ele, revirando os olhos.

- Eles vão cancelar?

- É mais do que provável.

- Bem, escuta – começo. – Posso pegar um tiquinho de nada do orçamento de marketing e colocar um cupom numa revista?

Kohagu coloca as mãos nos quadris e me encara.

- Fazer o quê?

- Colocar um anúncio. Não vai ser muito caro, prometo. Ninguém nem vai notar.

- Onde?

- Na _Revista do Boliche_ – respondo, ruborizando ligeiramente. – Meu avô assina.

- Revista do _quê_?

- Por favor! Olha, você não tem de fazer nada. Eu resolvo tudo. Vai ser uma gota no oceano comparada a todos os anúncios que você publica. – Olho-o cheia de súplica. – Por favor... por favor...

- Ah, certo! – cede ele, impaciente. – O produto está morto, mesmo.

- Obrigada! – rio de orelha a orelha. Depois, quando ele se afasta, pego o telefone e disco para o número de vovô.

- Ei, vovô! – exclamo depois do bipe da secretária eletrônica. – Eu vou colocar um cupom de desconto para as Barras Panther na _Revista do Boliche_. Pode contar para os seus amigos! Vocês podem fazer um estoque pagando barato. A gente se vê, ok?

- Kagome? – De repente a voz de vovô explode no meu ouvido. – Eu estou aqui! Só quero fazer triagem das ligações.

- Triagem? – ecôo, tentando não parecer surpresa demais. Vovô faz triagem das ligações?

- É o meu novo passatempo. Nunca ouviu falar? Você ouve os amigos deixando recado e morre de rir deles. Muito divertido. Bom, Kagome, eu estava pensando em ligar para você. Vi uma notícia alarmante ontem, sobre assaltos com violência no centro de Londres.

De novo não.

- Vovô...

- Prometa que não vai andar de transporte público em Londres, Kagome.

- Eu, é... prometo – digo, cruzando os dedos. – Vovô eu tenho de desligar, verdade. Mas ligo de novo logo, logo. Amo você.

- Eu amo você também, querida.

Quando desligo o telefone sinto um pequeno calor de satisfação. Uma coisa está feita.  
Mas e Kouga?

- Vou ter de pegar no arquivo – ouço Ayame do outro lado da sala, e minha cabeça se levanta bruscamente.

A sala do arquivo. Claro. Claro! Ninguém vai à sala do arquivo a não ser em último caso. É lá no porão, e é toda escura, sem janelas, com montes de livros e revistas, e a gente acaba tendo de se arrastar no chão para achar o que quer.  
Perfeito.

- Eu vou – ofereço, tentando parecer casual. – Se você quiser. O que você precisa achar?

- Você faz isso? – agradece Ayame. – Obrigada, Kagome. É um velho anúncio numa revista defunta. A referência é esta... – Ela me entrega um pedaço de papel e eu sinto um arrepio de empolgação. Quando ela se afasta, seguro discretamente o telefone e ligo para Kouga.

- Ei, Kouga – minha voz está baixa e rouca. – Encontre-se comigo na sala do arquivo. Tenho uma coisa que quero mostrar.

- O que é?

- Lá eu mostro – digo, me sentindo a própria Sharon Stone.

Rá! Trepada no trabalho, lá vou eu!

Vou pelo corredor o mais rápido que posso, mas quando passo pela Administração sou parada por Wendy Smith, que quer saber se eu gostaria de jogar no time de _netball_ da empresa. Por isso demoro alguns minutos para chegar ao porão, e quando abro a porta Kouga está ali parado, olhando o relógio.  
Isso é irritante. Eu tinha planejado esperar por ele. Estria sentada numa pilha de livros que teria construído rapidamente; com uma perna cruzada em cima da outra e a saia levantada de modo sedutor.  
Ah, tudo bem.

- Oi – digo na mesma voz rouca.

- Oi – responde Kouga franzindo a testa. – Kagome, o que foi? Eu estou superocupado hoje.

- Eu só queria ver você. Ver você todinho. – Fecho a porta com um gesto abandonado e passo o dedo pelo seu peito, como num comercial de loção após-barba. – A gente nunca mais faz amor espontaneamente.

- O quê? – Kouga me encara.

- Anda. – Começo a desabotoar sua camisa com uma expressão ardente. – Vamos fazer. Aqui, agora.

- Está _maluca_? – exclama Kouga tirando meus dedos da frente e abotoando de novo a camisa. – Kagome, nós estamos no trabalho!

- E daí? Somos jovens, apaixonados... – Desço a mão ainda mais, e os olhos de Kouga se arregalam.

- Pára! – ele sibila. – Pára agora mesmo! Kagome, você está bêbada?

- Eu só quero fazer sexo! É pedir muito?

- É pedir muito que a gente faça como pessoas normais?

- Mas a gente não _faz_ nem na cama! Quero dizer, quase nunca!

Há um silêncio cortante.

- Kagome – diz Kouga finalmente. – Este não é o lugar nem a hora...

- É sim! Pode ser! É assim que a gente vai reacender a chama. Sango falou...

- Você discutiu nossa vida sexual com Sango? – Kouga está aparvalhado.

- Obviamente eu não falei de _nós_ – recuo depressa. – Nós só estávamos conversando sobre... casais em geral, e ele disse que transar no trabalho pode ser... sensual! Anda Kouga! – Eu me remexo perto dele e enfio sua mão no meu sutiã. – Você não acha excitante? Só de pensar que pode ter alguém andando no corredor agora mesmo... – Paro quando ouço um som.

Acho que alguém _está_ andando pelo corredor agora mesmo.

Ah, merda.

- Estou ouvindo passos! – sussurra Kouga, afastando-se rapidamente, mas sua mão fica exatamente onde está, dentro do meu sutiã. Ele a encara horrorizado. – Eu estou preso! A porcaria do relógio prendeu no seu pulôver! – Ele puxa a mão com força. – Porra! Não consigo mexer o braço!

- Puxa!

- Eu _estou_ puxando! – Ele olha freneticamente em volta. – Onde tem uma tesoura?

- Você não vai cortar meu pulôver – digo horrorizada.

- Você tem alguma outra sugestão? – Ele puxa de novo com força, e eu dou um grito abafado. - Ai,! Pára com isso! Você vai estragar o pulôver.

- Ah, eu estrago mesmo! E essa é a sua maior preocupação, não é?

- Eu sempre odiei esse relógio! Se você usasse o que eu dei...

Paro. Definitivamente há passos se aproximando. Estão quase do lado de fora da porta.

- Porra! – Kouga está olhando em volta, atordoado. – Porra... porra...

- Calma! Vamos nos esconder no canto – sussurro. – De qualquer modo, talvez a pessoa nem entre.

- Foi uma ótima idéia, Kagome – murmura ele furioso enquanto atravessamos a

sala depressa, desajeitadamente. – Realmente ótima.

- Não me culpe! Eu só queria trazer um pouco de paixão de volta ao nosso... – Congelo quando a porta se abre.

Não. Meu Deus. Não.  
Estou tonta de choque.  
Inuyasha Taycho está parado na porta, segurando uma enorme pilha de revistas velhas.  
Lentamente seu olhar passa sobre nós, captando a expressão furiosa de Kouga, sua mão dentro do meu sutiã, meu rosto agoniado.

- Sr. Taycho – Kouga começa a gaguejar. – Eu sinto muito, muitíssimo. Nós... nós não... – Ele pigarreia. – Será que posso dizer como estou mortificado... como nós estamos...

- Tenho certeza de que estão – interrompe Inuyasha. Seu rosto está vazio e ilegível; a voz rouca como sempre. – Será que vocês poderiam ajeitar a roupa antes de voltar ao trabalho?

A porta se fecha atrás dele, e ficamos imóveis, como estátuas de cera.

- Olha, pode tirar a porcaria dessa mão de dentro da minha blusa? – digo enfim, sentindo-me irritada demais com Kouga. Todo o meu desejo desapareceu. Estou completamente furiosa comigo. E com Kouga. E com todo mundo.

* * *

**Respostas as Reviews**** (****C**apitulos 7 e 8**)**

**B**iela **W**est: sdkpoakd a Desculpa da Sango foi realmente horrivel, mais o mais surpreendente será a verdade... sapdkpodk (droga falei de mais), mais deixa queto.. sim amiga ta dificil... eu dooida pra entrar de férias e a professora não vai nunca pra facul me dar logo a ultima prova T.T tristeza... Esta ai mais uma continuação pra vc amiiga ^^... Noossa vc é são paulina é???? Tenhoi só que agradecer ao São Paulo por ter perido pro Goias lol não sabe a felicidade que me encontro... em nome de JesusuFlamengo será Hexa no domingo huuhuu... Beijos amiga.

**~*~**

**L**aari **W.** **B**lack: Sim a graça da fic é o Inu saber todos os segredos da Kagome e ninguém nem desconfiar disso spkapdokas calma que terá muito Inu e K-chan ainda... Os segredos da Sango só serão revelados m ais a frente, nada nesse capitulo ainda... a Rin coitada... pra mim ela é a melhor nessa fic no final então caraamba kdpos deixa eu ficar quieta pra não estragar a surpresa. Graças a Deus estou me dando bem nas provas... só uma mesmo que eu não consegui passar, maais eu supero rsrsrs Espero que continue acompanhando.. Beijos.

**~*~**

**C**osette: De fato a Kagome foi o "cupido" da Rin, mais logo vc verá o próximo pretendente da Rin... eu simplesmente morri de rir... Os segredos da Sango são de mais né kposakdpok imagiinaa.. Lady do Marketing *morrendo aqui* Não amiga não faço medicina, faço aquele curso que todos falam que é fácil, mais tem Neuroanatomia, anatomia, bioquímica, Etc... eu faço Educação Física... é um ótimo curso pra quem gosta ^^... Direito que legaaal lol... mais eu acho que eu não teria paciência pra ser isso... dá um ódio quando isso acontece né? Vc acha q foi bem pra caramba e na verdade foi péssima... mais abafa...

Morri de rir nessa parte também... mais imagina se ele fala isso cooitada da K-chan sapdokakp sim o Inu também é do mau não da descanso pra menina... vamos ver no que isso vai da... te espero no próximo capitulo... Beijos

**~*~**

**A**nny-chan: Sim nos éramos felizes e não sabíamos kspdkapko que bom que esta gostando dessa fic amiiga... também estou adorando posta-la aqui... e pra vc não morrer de curiosidade estou aqui postando mais um capitulo... Obrigada pelo boa sorte nas minhas provas... se Deus quiser passarei em tudo lol...Beijos

**~*~**

**J**ennie **L**ee: Sim vc não tinha comentado aqui antes, mais o importante é que agora comentou lol e eu estou muuito feliz por isso... Que bom que esta gostando muito da fic... eu fico super feliz em saber disso... Com certeza o Inu ta se divertindo com as mancadas da K-chan skdapokd eu tambem não teia suportado o Kouga por tanto tempo... certinho de mais não rola... Nesse capitulo então neem falo nada... Que bom mesmo que esta gostando assim sei que posso te esperar no proximo capitulo né?? Sdkopks Beijos,

**~*~**

**J**essikagome: Huuhuu mais uma leitora nova... que bom que decidiu postar uma review.. adooro reviews rsrsrs fique calma e na esperança... eles terão algo em breve... eu acho srrsrsr que bom que esta achando perfeito... tambem adoro essa história... obrigada pela energia positiva... te espero no próximo capitulo Beijos.

**~*~**

**P**-chan: A Kagome é toda cômica vamos combinar né??? Dsoijadoija amoo de mais ela nessa fic... esta ai mais um capitulo pra você morrer de rir ^^ Beijos.

* * *

**Esta ai meu povo... estou feliz, pois se Deus quiser o Flamengo será campeão no domingo (**Deu pra notar que sou um pouquinho fanática né?**) e minhas férias estão cada vez mais próximas... amo de mais todas voces e espero muitas reviews para esse capitulo também..**

**Beijos no coração**

**Ja né **

**L**ory **H**igurashi


	10. Chapter 10

**_E_**_como o prometido... __F__lamengo campeão!!!!! __**E**__são voces quem ganham (Nossa que jargão velhoooo), mas enfim.. como promessa é dívida aqui estou eu com o capitulo __**DEZ**__ espero que se amarrem do mesm jeito que eu me amarrei em todos os capitulos ^^... **A**té porque eu to desde as 11 da manha fora de casa, acabo de dispensar meu colega e ainda não consegui tomar banho só pra poder postar pra vocês primeiro... então... __**B**__oa leitura._

**_I_**_nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são se _**_R_**_umiko _**_T_**_akahashi_

**_E_**_ssa história também não me pertence, é de _**_S_**_ophie _**_K_**_insella_

_

* * *

  
_

**Dez**

**

* * *

  
**

Inuyasha Taycho vai embora hoje.  
Graças a Deus. Graças a Deus. Porque eu realmente não agüento mais. Se eu puder manter a cabeça baixa e evitá-lo até as cinco horas e depois sair correndo pela porta, tudo ficará bem. A vida vai voltar ao normal e eu vou parar de me sentir como se meu radar estivesse estragado por alguma força magnética invisível.  
Não sei porque estou num humor tão sobressaltado, irritadiço. Porque, apesar de quase ter morrido de vergonha ontem, as coisas estão indo bastante bem. Em primeiro lugar, não parece que Kouga e eu vamos ser demitidos por ter feito sexo no trabalho, o que era meu medo imediato. E em segundo, meu plano brilhante deu certo, Assim que voltamos às nossas mesas, Kouga começou a me mandar e-mails pedindo desculpas. E à noite fizemos sexo. Duas vezes. Com velas perfumadas.  
Acho que Kouga leu em algum lugar que as mulheres gostam de velas perfumadas durante o sexo. Talvez _Cosmopolitan_. Porque cada vez que ele pega as velas, me dá um olhar do tipo "eu não sou atencioso?" e eu tenho de elogiar "Ah! Velas perfumadas! Que lindo!"

Quer dizer, não me entenda mal. Eu não _me incomodo_ com velas perfumadas. Mas elas não fazem nada, fazem? Só ficam ali queimando. E nos momentos cruciais eu me pego pensando: "Tomara que a vela perfumada não caia", o que distrai um pouco.

Bom. Então nós fizemos sexo.

E esta noite vamos olhar um apartamento juntos. Ele não tem piso de madeira nem postigos – mas tem banheira de hidromassagem, o que é bem legal. De modo que minha vida está tomando jeito. Não sei porque estou me sentindo tão irritada. Não sei o que...

_Eu não quero morar com Kouga_, diz uma voz minúscula no meu cérebro, antes que eu possa impedir.

Não. Não pode estar certo. Isso não pode estar certo. Kouga é perfeito. Todo mundo sabe.

_Mas eu não quero_...

Cala a boca. Nós somos o Casal Perfeito. Fazemos sexo com velas perfumadas. E fazemos passeios juntos ao rio. E lemos os jornais de domingo tomando café, de pijama. É o que os casais perfeitos fazem.

_Mas_...

Pára!

Engulo em seco. Kouga é a única coisa boa na minha vida. Se eu não tivesse Kouga, o que teria?  
O telefone toca na minha mesa, interrompendo os pensamentos, e eu atendo.

- Alô, Kagome? – diz uma voz familiar e rouca. – Aqui é Inuyasha Taycho.

Meu coração dá um salto de pânico, e quase derramo o café. Não o vejo desde o acidente da mão no sutiã. E realmente não quero vê-lo novamente.  
Não deveria ter atendido o telefone.  
Na verdade, não deveria ter vindo trabalhar hoje.

- Ah – respondo. – É... oi!

- Poderia vir à minha sala um momento?

- O quê... eu? – falo, nervosa.

- É, você.

Pigarreio.

- Eu preciso... levar alguma coisa?

- Não, só você mesma.

Ele desliga e eu olho o telefone durante alguns instantes, sentindo um frio na coluna. Deveria saber que estava bom demais para ser verdade. Ele vai me demitir, afinal de contas. Foi uma tremenda... negligência... uma negligência obscena.

Quero dizer, é obsceno ser apanhada no trabalho com a mão do namorado dentro do blusa.

Certo. Bem, agora não posso fazer nada.

Respiro fundo, levanto-me e subo até o décimo primeiro andar. Há uma mesa do lado de fora da porta, mas não há nenhuma secretária ali, por isso vou direto e bato na porta.

- Entre.

Abro-a cautelosamente. A sala é gigantesca, clara e forrada de lambris, e Inuyasha está sentado a uma mesa circular, com seis pessoas em volta, em cadeiras. Seis pessoas que eu nunca vi antes, percebo de súbito. Todas estão segurando pedaços de papel e bebericando água, e a atmosfera é meio tensa.  
Será que eles se reuniram para me ver sendo demitida? Isso é algum tipo de treinamento sobre como demitir pessoas?

- Olá – saúdo, tentando me manter o mais composta possível. Mas meu rosto está quente e sei que estou vermelha.

- Oi. – O rosto de Inuyasha se franze num sorriso. – Kagome... relaxe. Não há com que se preocupar. Eu só queria perguntar uma coisa.

- Ah, certo – digo, perplexa.

Tudo bem. Agora estou totalmente confusa. O que, afinal, ele vai querer me perguntar?  
Inuyasha pega um pedaço de papel e levanta-o para que eu veja com clareza.

- Você acha que isso se parece com o quê?

Ah, porra do caralho.

Isso é o pior pesadelo que existe. É como quando eu fui fazer uma entrevista no Banco Laines e eles me mostraram um rabisco e eu disse que parecia um rabisco.

Todo mundo está me olhando. Eu quero acertar. Se ao menos eu soubesse o que é.  
Olho a imagem, com o coração batendo depressa. É um gráfico com dois objetos redondos. De forma meio irregular. Não faço absolutamente qualquer idéia do que deve ser. Nenhuma. Eles parecem... eles parecem...  
De repente eu vejo.

- São nozes! Duas nozes!

Inuaysha explode numa gargalhada, e duas pessoas dão risinhos abafados que reprimem depressa.

- Bem, acho que isso prova o meu argumento – conclui Inuyasha.

- Não são nozes?- Olho desamparada as pessoas em volta da mesa.

- Deveriam ser ovários – esclarece um homem de óculos sem aro, tenso.

- _Ovários_? - Olho para o papel. – Ah, certo! Bem, sim. Agora que o senhor falou, dá para ver um...

- Uma noz que lembra um ovário. – Inuyasha enxuga os olhos.

- Eu expliquei, os ovários são simplesmente _parte_ de uma gama de representações simbólicas da mulher – levanta a voz um sujeito magro, na defensiva. – Os ovários representam a fertilidade, o olho representa sabedoria, esta árvore significa a mãe terra...

- O fato é que as imagens podem ser usadas em toda a gama dos produtos – manifesta-se uma mulher de cabelo preto, inclinando-se para a frente. – A bebida saudável, as roupas, uma fragrância...

- O mercado-alvo reage bem a imagens abstratas – acrescenta o cara de óculos sem aro. – A pesquisa mostrou...

- Kagome. – Inuyasha me olha de novo. – _Você_ compraria uma bebida com ovários desenhados?

- Hrm... – pigarreio, consciente de alguns rostos hostis virados para mim. – Bem... acho que não.

Algumas pessoas trocam olhares.

- Isso é totalmente irrelevante – murmura alguém.

- Inuyasha, três equipes de criação trabalharam nisso – argumenta séria a mulher de cabelo preto. – Não podemos começar do zero. Simplesmente não podemos.

Inuyasha toma um gole d'água de uma garrafa Evian, enxuga a boca e olha para ela.

- Você sabe que eu bolei o _slogan_ "Não Pare" em dois minutos, num guardanapo de bar?

- Sim, nós sabemos – responde o cara de óculos sem aro.

- Nós não vamos vender uma bebida com ovários desenhados. – Ele solta o ar com força e passa a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados. Depois empurra a cadeira para trás. – Certo, vamos dar uma parada. Kagome, poderia fazer a gentileza de me ajudar a levar umas pastas à sala do Bankotsu?

Meu Deus, fico imaginando de que será que se tratava isso tudo. Mas não ouso perguntar. Inuyasha marcha comigo pelo corredor, entra num elevador e aperta o botão do nono andar, sem dizer nada. Depois de termos descido por uns dois segundos ele aperta o botão de emergência e nós paramos. Então, finalmente, ele me olha.

- Você e eu somos as únicas pessoas sãs aqui neste prédio?

- Hmm...

- O que aconteceu com os instintos? – O rosto dele está incrédulo. – Ninguém sabe mais diferenciar uma idéia boa de uma idéia terrível. Ovários. – Ele balança a cabeça. – Umas porrras de uns _ovários_!

Não consigo evitar. Ele está tão ultrajado, e o modo como disse "ovários!" de repente parece a coisa mais engraçada do mundo, e antes que eu perceba comecei a rir. Por um instante Inuyasha está perplexo, e então seu rosto meio que desmorona, e de repente ele está rindo também. Seu nariz franze para o alto quando ele ri, como o de um bebê, e de algum modo isso parece um milhão de vezes mais engraçado.

Ah meu Deus. Agora estou gargalhando de verdade. Estou dando fungadas, e minhas costelas doem, e toda vez que olho para ele dou outro gorgolejo. Meu nariz está escorrendo, e não tenho lenço... terei de assoar o nariz na imagem dos ovários...

- Kagome, por que você está com aquele cara?

- O quê? – Levanto a cabeça, ainda rindo, até perceber que Inuyasha parou. Ele me olha com uma expressão indecifrável.

Meus gorgolejos vão parando, e eu tiro o cabelo do rosto.

- Como assim? – digo tentando ganhar tempo.

- Kouga Martin. Ele não vai fazer você feliz. Não vai realizar você.

Encaro-o, apanhada no contrapé.

- Quem diz isso?

- Eu conheci Kouga. Estive com ele em reuniões. Vi como a mente dele funciona. Ele é um cara legal... mas você precisa de mais do que um cara legal. – Inuyasha me dá um olhar longo, maroto. – Eu acho que você realmente não quer morar com ele. Mas está com medo de recusar.

Sinto um jorro de indignação. Como ele ousa ler minha mente e entender tão... tão _mal_. Claro que eu quero morar com Kouga.

- Na verdade, você está equivocado – digo em tom cortante. – Eu estou ansiosa para morar com ele. Na verdade... na verdade eu estava agora mesmo sentada à minha mesa pensando que mal posso esperar!

Pronto.

Inuyasha está balançando a cabeça.

- Precisa de alguém criativo. Que empolgue você.

- Eu já falei, eu não disse aquilo no avião _a sério_. Kouga me empolga! – Dou-lhe um olhar de desafio. – Quero dizer... quando você viu a gente da última vez, nós estávamos bem passionais, não é?

- Ah, aquilo. – Inuyasha dá de ombros. – Eu presumi que fosse uma tentativa desesperada de colocar um tempero na sua vida amorosa.

Encaro-o furiosa.

- Não foi uma tentativa desesperada de colocar um tempero na minha vida amorosa! – Eu quase cuspo nele. – Foi simplesmente um... um ato espontâneo de paixão.

- Desculpe. – O tom de Inuyasha é ameno. – Engano meu.

- De qualquer modo, por que você se importa? – Cruzo os braços. – O que importa se eu estarei feliz ou não?

Há um silêncio cortante, e percebo que estou respirando depressa. Encontro seus olhos escuros e rapidamente desvio o olhar de novo.

- Eu me fiz essa mesma pergunta – conta Inuyasha. Ele dá de ombros. – Talvez seja porque a gente passou por aquela viagem de avião extraordinária juntos. Talvez porque você seja a única pessoa em toda esta empresa que não veio com falsidade para cima de mim.

"Eu teria sido falsa!", sinto vontade de retrucar. "Se tivesse opção!"

- Acho que o que eu estou dizendo é... que eu sinto que você é uma amiga – revela ele. – E eu me preocupo com o que acontece com meus amigos.

- Ah – digo, e coço o nariz.

Estou para dizer educadamente que ele também parece um amigo, quando ele acrescenta:

- Além disso, qualquer um que recite os filmes do Woody Allen fala por fala _tem_ de ser um fracassado.

Sinto um jorro de ultraje em defesa de Kouga.

- Você não sabe de nada! – exclamo. – Sabe, eu gostaria de nunca ter sentado perto de você naquele avião! Você fica por aí dizendo todas essas coisas para me abalar, se comportando como se me conhecesse melhor do que todo mundo...

- Talvez conheça. – rebate ele, com os olhos brilhando.

- O quê?

- Talvez eu conheça você melhor do que todo mundo.

Encaro-o de volta, sentindo uma mistura ofegante de raiva e empolgação. De repente parece que estamos jogando tênis. Ou dançando.

- Você não me conhece melhor do que todo mundo! – respondo no tom mais desprezível que consigo.

- Eu sei que você não vai ficar com Kouga Martin.

- Não sabe.

- Sei sim.

- Não sabe não.

- Sei.

Ele está começando a rir.

- Não sabe! Se quer saber, eu acho que vou acabar me casando com Kouga.

- Casando com Kouga? – exclama Inuyasha, como se fosse a piada mais engraçada que já tivesse ouvido.

- É! Por que não? Ele é alto, é bonito, é gentil e é muito... é... – Estou derrapando ligeiramente. – E, de qualquer modo, essa é a minha vida pessoal. Você é o meu chefe e só me conheceu na semana passada, e, francamente, isso não é da sua conta!

O riso de Inuyasha desaparece, e parece que eu lhe dei um tapa. Por alguns instantes ele me encara, sem dizer nada. Depois dá um passo para trás, e libera o botão do elevador.

- Você está certa – diz ele numa voz totalmente diferente. – Sua vida pessoal não é da minha conta. Eu passei do ponto e peço desculpas.

Sinto um espasmo de consternação.

- Eu... eu não quis dizer...

- Não. Você está certa. – Ele olha para o chão durante alguns instantes, depois levanta a cabeça. – Bom, eu viajo amanhã para os Estados Unidos. Foi uma estadia muito agradável, e eu gostaria de agradecer sua ajuda. Vou ver você na festa desta noite?

- Eu... eu não sei.

A atmosfera se desintegrou.  
Isso é medonho. É horrível. Quero dizer alguma coisa, quero fazer com que seja como antes, tudo fácil e cheio de brincadeiras. Mas não consigo achar as palavras.  
Chegamos ao nono andar e a porta se abre.

- Acho que consigo levar sozinho, daqui – diz Inuyasha. – Eu só convidei você pela companhia.

Sem jeito, transfiro as pastas para seus braços.

- Bem, Kagome – continua ele na mesma voz formal. – Se a gente não se vir mais... foi bom conhecê-la. – Seu olhar encontra o meu e um brilho da velha expressão calorosa retorna. – Estou falando sério.

- Foi bom conhecer você também – respondo, com a garganta apertada. Não quero que ele vá embora. Não quero que isso seja o fim. Tenho vontade de sugerir uma bebida rápida. Sinto vontade de agarrar a mão dele e dizer: não vá.

Meu deus, o que há de _errado _comigo?

- Boa viagem – consigo dizer enquanto ele aperta minha mão. Então ele se afasta pelo corredor.

Abro a boca duas vezes para chamá-lo – mas o que eu diria? Não há o que dizer. Amanhã de manhã ele estará num avião de volta à sua vida. E eu vou ser deixada aqui, na minha.

Sinto um peso de chumbo pelo resto do dia. Todo mundo está falando da festa de despedida de Inuyasha Taycho, mas eu saio do trabalho meia hora antes do fim do expediente. Vou direto para casa, faço um pouco de chocolate quente e estou sentada no sofá, olhando para o espaço, quando Kouga entra no apartamento.  
Ergo os olhos enquanto ele entra na sala e sei de imediato que há algo diferente. Não com ele. Ele não mudou nem um pouco.

Mas eu sim. Eu mudei.

- Oi – exclama ele, e me dá um beijo de leve na cabeça. – Vamos?

- _Vamos_?

- Olhar o apartamento na Edith Road. Temos de correr se quisermos chegar a tempo para a festa. Ah, minha mãe me deu um presente para a casa nova. Foi entregue no trabalho.  
Ele me dá uma caixa de papelão. Tiro de dentro um bule de chá, de vidro, e olho para ele, inexpressiva.

- Você pode manter as folhas de chá separadas da água. Mamãe diz que o chá fica bem melhor.

- Kouga – ouço-me dizendo. – Eu não posso fazer isso.

- É bem fácil. Você só tem de levantar a...

- Não. – Fecho os olhos, tentando juntar coragem, depois abro de novo. – Eu não posso fazer _isso_. Não posso ir morar com você.

- O quê? – Kouga me encara. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É. Não. – Engulo em seco. – Eu estou em dúvida há um tempo. Com relação a nós. E recentemente elas... elas se confirmaram. Se continuarmos, eu vou ser hipócrita. Não é justo com nenhum de nós.

- O _quê_? – Kouga esfrega o rosto. – Kagome, você está dizendo que quer... que quer...

- Quero terminar – digo, olhando o tapete.

- Você está brincando!

- Não estou brincando! – exclamo, numa angústia súbita. – Não estou brincando, certo?

- Mas... isso é ridículo! É ridículo!

Kouga fica andando de um lado para o outro como um leão enjaulado. De repente olha para mim.

- Foi aquela viagem de avião.

- O quê? – Pulo como se tivesse sido escaldada. – O que você quer dizer?

- Você está diferente desde aquela viagem de avião da Escócia.

- Não estou!

- Está! Está irritada, tensa... – Kouga se agacha na minha frente e segura minhas mãos. – Kagome, acho que você ainda está sofrendo algum tipo de trauma. Você poderia fazer terapia.

- Kouga, eu não preciso de terapia! – Puxo as mãos. – Mas talvez você esteja certo. Talvez a viagem de avião tenha... – Engulo em seco. –...me afetado. Talvez tenha posto minha vida em perspectiva e me feito perceber algumas coisas. E uma das coisas que eu percebi foi que nós não somos feitos um para o outro.

Lentamente Kouga se deixa cair no tapete, o rosto pasmo.

- Mas tudo estava tão bem! Nós temos feito muito sexo...

- Eu sei.

- É outra pessoa?

- Não! – respondo rapidamente. – Claro que não! – Esfrego o dedo com força na capa do sofá.

- Você não está bem – decide Kouga, de repente. – Você só está de mau humor. Vou preparar um belo banho quente, acender umas velas perfumadas...

- Kouga, por favor! Chega de velas perfumadas! Você precisa me ouvir. E precisa acreditar. – Olho direto em seus olhos. – Eu quero terminar o namoro.

- Não acredito – afirma ele, balançando a cabeça. – Eu _conheço_ você, Kagome! Você não é esse tipo de pessoa. Você não jogaria fora uma coisa dessas. Você não...

Kouga pára chocado quando, sem aviso, eu jogo o bule de vidro no chão.  
Nós dois olhamos para ele, perplexos.

- Tinha que quebrar – explico depois de uma pausa. – E isso significa que, sim, eu jogaria fora uma coisa dessas. Se eu soubesse que não era certa para mim.

- Acho que quebrou – comenta Kouga, pegando o bule e examinando-o. – Pelo menos tem uma rachadura bem fina.

- É isso aí.

- A gente ainda pode usá-lo...

- Não. Não pode.

- A gente pode colar.

- Mas nunca funcionaria direito. – Aperto os punhos ao lado do corpo. – Não... não daria certo.

- Sei – responde Kouga depois de uma pausa.

E acho que finalmente ele sabe.

- Bem... então vou indo – resolve ele por fim. – Vou telefonar ao pessoal do apartamento e dizer que nós... – Ele pára e enxuga rapidamente o nariz.

- Certo – digo numa voz que não parece minha. – Podemos não contar a ninguém do trabalho? – acrescento. – Só por enquanto.

- Claro – concorda ele, carrancudo. – Não vou contar nada.

Kouga está passando pela porta quando se vira abruptamente de volta, enfiando a mão no bolso.

- Kagome, aqui estão os ingressos para o festival de jazz – diz com a voz embargando um pouco. – Pode ficar com eles.

- O quê? – Encaro-os, horrorizada. – Não! Kouga, fique com eles! São seus!

- Fique _você_ com eles. Eu sei o quanto você estava querendo ouvir o Quarteto Dennisson. – Kouga aperta os ingressos coloridos na minha mão e fecha meus dedos sobre eles.

- Eu... eu... – engulo em seco. – Kouga... eu... não sei o que dizer.

- Nós sempre teremos o jazz – afirma Kouga numa voz embargada, e fecha a porta depois de sair.

* * *

**R**espostas às reviews:

**A**nny-chan: spdokapodkas realmente ela é totalmente doida varrida d as idéias... sem noção ela... eu quase tive um treco quando o Inu pegou eles dois no flagra... sério logo pensei..."é o fim" mais tem muita coisa por vir são 27 capitulos e ainda estamos no 10... e bom como lhe prometi aqui esta o capitulo 10... te vejo no 11 Beijos

**~*~**

**C**osette: asdpodks quando eu li essa frase sério... acho que eu fiquei uns 10 minutos rindo pra depois conseguir voltar a leitura... é muito tooscoo skadpokd de fato é muito bom fazer umas loucuras de vez enquando.. mais é bom que essas loucuras não te demitam né?? Como ela vai fazer isso no trabalho?? Por sorte o Inu é bonzinho XD Bom enfim a K-chan dispensou o Kouga... eu também não aguentaria tanto tempo assim e o Inu não é tãão duMaL.. em beve vc vera ^^... Sim provas e mais provas ninguém merece né?? Mais vamos tentar sobreviver lol.. te espero no próximo capitulo... Beijos

**~*~**

**L**ady **S**hneider: Ela realmente não dá sorte.. eu tenho uma peninha dela que meu pai do céus... família do mal a dela também né? Nem ouvem a filinha do coração... Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... Beijos e te espero no próximo

**~*~**

**L**aari. **W**. **B**lack: Esta perdoada porque eu também estou nesse ritimo de provas e sei muito bem como é isso...Que bom que esta gostando amiiga.. fico feliz de ler isso... faz com que meu tempo não seja gastado em vão XDD... A K-chan não da uma misera sorte realmente... também achei o Inu meio irritado.. mais vamos esperar pra ver no que vai dar né? Beijos

**~*~**

**B**iela **W**est: sdkapo adorei também essa parte o Koga super certinho e ela querendo fazer uma loucura dessas... ninguém merece... Sim o São Paulo entregou o titulo pra gente depois daquele jogo... realmente eu não esperava uma derrota... um empate talvez, mais não uma derrota... sim os jogadores do grêmio eram bem novinhos mesmo, se não me engano só tinham 4 titulares... mais o Flamengo também não jogou droga nenhuma no primeiro tempo, mereceu levar aquele gol (ridículo por sinal) Esse também foi o que eu mais amei... nunca pontos corridos fora tão emocionante antes... bom vamos torcer agora pra libertadores né? Beijos amiiga

**~*~**

**J**essiKagome: Vergonha de que amiiga??? Aqui você não precisa ter vergonha de nada não... somos todas irmãs XDD que bom que verifica todo dia se tem novo poste... eu juro que tento postar regularmente.. mais é tãããão difícil que me da vontade de chorar... mas claro que tenho que agradecer.. receber reviews é quase uma dádiva XDD espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo o suficiente para que eu possa vê-la no próximo também XD... Beijos

* * *

**E**u sinceramente fiquei com uma peninha muito grande do Kouga nesse capitulo, mais já não era sem tempo da Kagome fazer isso...

**FLAMENGO HEXACAMPEÃO!!!!!!**

**A** alegria realmente invadiu o meu ser e não esta afim de sair nem tão cedo, mesmo eu estando ainda com a garganta ferrada T.T, mais **F**lamengo acima de tudooo lol... ok fanatismo a parte... espero vocês no próximo capitulo.. e não esqueçam de apertar esse botão verde lindinho ai em baixo...

Ja né

**L**ory **H**igurashi


	11. Chapter 11

_**O**la minhas amigasd lindas... quero me desculpar imensamente pela demora desse capitulo, mas acho que valeu a pena... a professora finalmente foi pra facul, finalmente fiz minha bendita prova e graças a** D**eus eu estou de férias lol_

_**A**__gora não tenho muito o que falar então vamos logo a fic..._

_**A**__cho que só vou postar esse e o capitulo 12 até o natal... talvez eu poste o 13 no natal, mais ai vai depender de muitas coisas pra isso acontecer, pois quando chega dezembro eu sempre fico muito atolada de coisas pra fazer... vida de musico não é facil..._

_**E**__ntão espero que curtam bastante esse capitulo._

_**B**__oa leitura_

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Onze_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

De modo que agora eu não tenho promoção _nem_ namorado. E estou com os olhos inchados de chorar. E todo mundo me acha maluca.

- Você é maluca – setencia Kagura, aproximadamente a cada dez minutos. É manhã de sábado, e nós estamos na rotina usual, de roupão, café e ressaca. No meu caso, rompimento. – Você percebe que ele estava na sua mão? – Ela franze a testa para a unha do pé, que está pintando de rosa-bebê. – Eu teria previsto uma pedra no seu dedo em seis meses.

- Achei que você disse que eu tinha arruinado minhas chances quando concordei em morar com ele – respondo mal-humorada.

- Bem, no caso do Kouga eu acho que você estaria em segurança. – Ela balança a cabeça. – Você é maluca.

- Você me acha maluca? – pergunto virando-me para Sango, que está sentada na cadeira de balanço com o braço em volta dos joelhos, comendo um pedaço de torrada de passas. – Seja honesta.

- É... não. – responde Sango de modo pouco convincente. – Claro que não!

- Acha sim!

- É só... que vocês pareciam um casal tão maravilhoso!

- Eu sei disso. Sei que a gente parecia o casal perfeito por fora. – Paro, tentando explicar. – Mas a verdade é que eu nunca senti que eu era eu mesma. Era sempre como se a gente estivesse representando. Você sabe. Não parecia _real_.

- É _isso_? – interrompe Kagura, encarando-me como se eu estivesse falando besteira. – Foi por isso que você rompeu com ele?

- É um motivo bastante bom, não acha? – solidariza-se Sango.

Kagura nos encara inexpressiva.

- Claro que não! Kagome, se vocês agüentassem e agissem como o casal perfeito por tempo suficiente, acabariam _virando_ o casal perfeito.

- Mas... mas a gente não seria feliz!

- Vocês _seriam_ o casal perfeito – insiste Kagura, como se explicasse algo a uma criança muito estúpida. – _Claro_ que seriam felizes. – Ela se levanta cautelosamente, os dedos esparramados com a ajuda de pedaços de espuma cor-de-rosa, e começa a ir para a porta. – E, de qualquer modo, todo mundo finge, num relacionamento.

- Não finge não! Ou pelo menos não deveria fingir.

- Claro que deveria! Esse negócio de ser sincero com o outro não dá certo. – Ela dá um olhar de quem sabe das coisas. – Minha mãe é casada com meu pai há trinta anos, e ele ainda não faz idéia de que ela não é loura natural.

Kagura sai da sala e eu troco olhares com Sango.

- Você acha que ela está certa? – pergunto.

- Não – diz Sango insegura. – Claro que não! Os relacionamentos devem ser construídos sobre... confiança... e verdade... – Ela pára e me olha ansiosa. – Kagome, você nunca me contou que se sentia assim com relação a Kouga.

- Eu... não contei a ninguém.

Isso não é bem verdade, percebo imediatamente. Mas não vou dizer à minha melhor amiga que contei mais coisas a um total estranho do que a ela, vou?

- Bem, eu realmente gostaria que você tivesse confiado mais em mim – queixa-se Sango, séria. – Kagome, vamos tomar uma nova decisão. De hoje em diante vamos contar _tudo_ uma à outra. Não devemos ter nenhum segredo. Nós somos melhores amigas!

- Trato feito – concordo, em um súbito lampejo de cumplicidade. Impulsivamente me inclino e lhe dou um abraço.

Sango está certa. Devemos confiar uma na outra. Não devemos esconder coisas uma da outra. Puxa, a gente se conhece há mais de vinte anos, pelo amor de Deus.

- Então, se vamos contar tudo uma à outra... – Sango dá uma mordida na torrada de passas e me lança um olhar de lado. – O fato de você ter dado o pé na bunda do Kouga teve alguma coisa a ver com aquele homem? O homem do avião?

Sinto uma pontada minúscula por dentro, que ignoro tomando um gole de café.

- Não – digo sem levantar os olhos. – Nada.

As duas ficamos olhando a tela da televisão por alguns instantes, onde Kylie Minogue está sendo entrevistada.

- Ah, sim! – exclamo ao me lembrar. – Então, se vamos fazer perguntas uma à outra... o que você estava _realmente_ fazendo com aquele tal de Jean-Paul no seu quarto?

Sango respira fundo.

- E não diga que estavam examinando anotações de processos – acrescento. – Porque isso não ia fazer todo aquele barulho.

- Ah! – diz Sango, parecendo preocupada. – Certo. Bem... a gente estava... – Ela toma um gole de café e evita meu olhar. – Nós estávamos... é... fazendo sexo.

- O quê? – encaro-a, desconcertada.

- É. Nós estávamos fazendo sexo. Por isso eu não queria contar a você. Fiquei sem graça.

- Você e Jean-Paul estavam fazendo sexo?

- É! – Ela pigarreia. – Estávamos fazendo sexo passional... rude... animalesco.

Há alguma coisa errada aqui.

- Não acredito – murmuro, dando-lhe um olhar comprido. – Vocês não estavam fazendo sexo.

As manchas cor-de-rosa nas bochechas de Sango ficam mais fortes.

- Estávamos sim!

- Não estavam! Sango, o que vocês estavam fazendo _de verdade_?

- Estávamos fazendo sexo, certo? – exclama Sango nervosa. – Ele é meu novo namorado e... é isso que a gente estava fazendo! Agora me deixe em paz. – Ela se levanta cheia de agitação, espalhando migalhas de torrada, e sai da sala tropeçando ligeiramente no tapete.

Encaro-a, completamente bestificada.

Por que ela está mentindo? O que, afinal, ela estava fazendo? O que será mais embaraçoso do que sexo, pelo amor de Deus? Estou tão intrigada que quase me animo.

Para ser honesta, não é o melhor fim de semana da minha vida. E fica ainda menos fantástico quando chega o correio e eu recebo um postal de mamãe e papai, no Le Spa Meridien, dizendo como a viagem está sendo maravilhosa. E fica ainda _pior_ quando leio meu horóscopo no _Mail_, e ele diz que talvez eu tenha cometido um grande erro.  
Mas na manhã de segunda estou melhor. Eu _não_ cometi um erro. Minha vida nova começa hoje. Vou esquecer tudo sobre amor e romance e me concentrar na carreira. Talvez até procurar um emprego novo.  
Quando saio do metrô, começo a gostar um bocado dessa idéia. Vou me candidatar a um cargo de executiva de marketing na Coca-Cola ou algum lugar assim. E vou conseguir. E de repente Myouga vai perceber o erro terrível que cometeu, não me promovendo. E vai pedir que eu fique, mas eu vou dizer: "É tarde demais. Você teve sua chance". E então ele vai implorar; "Kagome, há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para que você mude de idéia?" E aí _eu_ vou dizer...  
Quando chego ao trabalho Myouga está se arrastando no chão enquanto eu me sento casualmente à mesa dele, segurando um dos joelhos (além disso pareço estar usando um terninho novo e sapatos Prada), dizendo: "Sabe, Myouga, você só precisava me tratar com um pouquinho de respeito..."  
Merda. Meus olhos focalizam e eu paro, com a mão nas portas de vidro. Há uma cabeça loura no saguão.  
Kouga. Uma onda de pânico me domina. Não posso entrar. Não posso. Não...  
Então a cabeça se move e não é Kouga, é Andrew, da contabilidade. Empurro a porta, sentindo-me uma imbecil completa. Meu Deus, estou na maior confusão. Preciso tomar tino porque cedo ou tarde vou esbarrar no Kouga e vou ter de enfrentar isso.  
Pelo menos ninguém no trabalho sabe, ainda, penso enquanto subo a escada. Isso tornaria as coisas um milhão de vezes pior. As pessoas chegarem perto de mim dizendo...

- Kagome, sinto muito o que houve com você e Kouga!

- O quê? – Minha cabeça se levanta, em choque, e vejo uma garota chamada Nancy vindo para mim.

- Foi um tremendo choque, vindo do nada! De todos os casais, eu nunca imaginaria vocês dois rompendo. Mas essas coisas acontecem, nunca se sabe...

Encaro-a, atordoada.

- Como... como você sabe?

- Ah, todo mundo sabe! – Nancy dá de ombros. – Sabe que houve uma festinha na noite de sexta-feira? Bem, Kouga veio e ficou bastante bêbado. E contou a todo mundo. Na verdade ele fez um discursozinho!

- Ele... fez o quê?

- Foi bem tocante, verdade. Disse que a Corporação Panther era como a família dele, e que sabia que todo mundo iria apoiá-lo nesse período difícil. E apoiar você, claro – acrescenta ela depois de pensar. – Se bem que, como foi você que rompeu, Kouga realmente é a parte ferida. – Ela se inclina para a frente, de modo confidencial. – Tenho de dizer, um bocado das garotas está dizendo que você pirou de vez!

Não acredito. Kouga fez um discurso sobre nosso rompimento. Depois de prometer segredo. E agora todo mundo está do lado _dele_.

- Certo – digo finalmente. – Bem, é melhor eu ir...

- É uma pena. – Nancy me olha de modo inquisitivo. – Vocês dois pareciam tão perfeitos!

- Eu sei. – Forço um sorriso. – Bom. Depois a gente se vê.

Vou para a nova máquina de café e estou olhando para o espaço, tentando botar a cabeça no lugar, quando uma voz trêmula me interrompe:

- Kagome? – levanto os olhos e meu coração se aperta. É Rin, olhando-me como se eu tivesse três cabeças.

- Ah, oi! – respondo, tentando parecer calma.

- É verdade? – sussurra ela. – É verdade? Porque eu só vou acreditar quando ouvir você dizendo com seus próprios lábios.

- É – digo relutante. – É verdade. Kouga e eu rompemos.

- Ah meu Deus. – A respiração de Rin fica cada vez mais rápida. – Ah meu Deus. É verdade. Ah meu Deus, ah meu Deus, realmente não agüento isso...

Merda. Ela está com problema respiratório. Pego um saco de açúcar vazio e coloco sobre sua boca.

- Rin, calma! – exclamo, desamparada. – Respire devagar...

- Eu andei tendo ataques de pânico todo o fim de semana – consegue dizer ela, entre as respirações. – Acordei ontem à noite suando frio e fiquei pensando: se for verdade, o mundo não faz mais sentido. Simplesmente não faz sentido.

- Rin, a gente rompeu! Só isso! As pessoas rompem o tempo todo.

- Mas você e Kouga não eram simplesmente pessoas. Eram _o_ casal. Quero dizer, se vocês não conseguem, por que o resto de nós vai se incomodar em ao menos tentar?

- Rin, nós não éramos _o_ casal! – rebato, tentando manter a calma. – Nós éramos _um_ casal. E deu errado... e essas coisas acontecem.

- Mas...

- E, para ser sincera, eu prefiro não falar sobre isso.

- Ah – exclama ela, me encarando por cima do saco. – Ah meu Deus, claro. Desculpe, Kagome. Eu não... eu só... você sabe, foi um tremendo choque!

- Anda, você ainda não me contou como foi o encontro com Phillip – mudo de assunto com firmeza.- Me anime com alguma notícia boa.

A respiração de Rin se acalma gradualmente, e ela tira o saco do rosto.

- Na verdade foi muito bem. Nós vamos nos encontrar de novo!

- Então, viu? – eu a encorajo.

- Ele é muito charmoso. E gentil. E nós temos o mesmo senso de humor, e gostamos das mesmas coisas. – Um sorriso tímido se espalha no rosto de Rin. – Na verdade, ele é tão gracinha!

- Ele parece maravilhoso! Está vendo? – Aperto o braço dela. – Você e Phillip provavelmente vão ser um casal muito melhor do que Kouga e eu já fomos. Quer um café?

- Não, obrigada, preciso ir. Nós vamos ter uma reunião com Inuyasha Taycho, sobre o departamento de pessoal. Vejo você depois.

Uns cinco segundos depois meu cérebro tem um estalo.

- Espera um segundo. – Vou depressa pelo corredor e agarro o ombro dela. – Você falou Inuyasha Taycho?

- É.

- Mas... mas ele não foi embora? Na sexta?

- Não foi não. Mudou de idéia.

Encaro-a, incrédula.

- Mudou de idéia?

- É.

- Então... – Engulo em seco. – Então ele está aqui?

- Claro que está! – responde Rin, rindo. – Está lá em cima.

De repente minhas pernas não funcionam direito.

- Por que... – Pigarreio, e minha garganta ficou meio rouca. – Por que ele mudou de idéia?

- Quem sabe? – Rin dá de ombros. – Ele é o chefe. Pode fazer o que quiser, não é? Bem, ele pareceu um sujeito muito pé no chão. – Ela enfia a mão no bolso, pega uma caixa de chiclete e me oferece um. – Ele foi muito legal com Kouga, depois do discursozinho...

Sinto uma nova pontada.

- Inuyasha Taycho ouviu o discurso de Kouga? Sobre o nosso rompimento?

- Ouviu! Estava parado bem perto dele. – Rin desembrulha seu chiclete. – E depois disse uma coisa realmente gentil, disse que imaginava como Kouga estava se sentindo. Não foi um amor?

Preciso sentar. Preciso pensar. Preciso...

- Kagome, você está legal? – preocupa-se Rin, consternada. – Meu Deus, eu sou tão insensível...

- Não. Tudo bem – balbucio, atordoada. – Estou bem. Até daqui a pouco.

Minha mente está num redemoinho enquanto vou para o departamento de marketing.  
Não era assim que deveria acontecer. Inuyasha Taycho deveria estar na América. Não deveria imaginar que eu fui direto para casa, depois da nossa conversa, e dei um chute na bunda de Kouga.  
Sinto uma pontada de humilhação. Ele vai achar que eu chutei Kouga por causa do que falou comigo no elevador, não é? Vai pensar que foi tudo por causa dele. E não foi. Não foi _mesmo_.

Pelo menos não totalmente...

Talvez seja por isso...

_Não_. É ridículo achar que ele ficou só por minha causa. Ridículo. Não sei porque estou tão abalada.  
Quando me aproximo da mesa, Kanna levanta o olhar de um exemplar do _Marketing Week_.

- Ah, Kagome. Lamento saber sobre você e Kouga.

- Obrigada – digo. – Mas não quero falar sobre isso, se você não se importa.

- Tudo bem. Tanto faz. Eu só estava sendo educada. – Ela olha para um Post-It em sua mesa. – A propósito, tem um recado de Inuyasha Taycho para você.

- O quê? – Levo um susto.

Merda. Eu não queria parecer tão alterada.

- Quero dizer, o que é? – acrescento com mais calma.

- Se você poderia levar a... – Ela franze a vista para o papel - ...a pasta do Leopold para a

sala dele. Ele disse que você ia saber o que era. Mas que, se não encontrar, não faz mal.

Encaro-a, com o coração martelando no peito.

A pasta do Leopold.

_Era só uma desculpa para a gente se afastar das mesas..._

É um código secreto. Ele quer me ver.

Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus.

Nunca fiquei mais empolgada, agitada e petrificada. Ao mesmo tempo.  
Sento-me e olho minha tela vazia por um minuto. Depois, com os dedos trêmulos, pego uma pasta vazia. Espero até Kanna se virar, depois escrevo "Leopold" na lateral, tentando disfarçar a letra.

Agora o que eu faço?

Bem, é óbvio. Levo para a sala dele lá em cima.

A não ser... ah, porra. Será que não estou sendo bem, bem idiota? Será que existe mesmo uma pasta do Leopold?  
Entro rapidamente no banco de dados da empresa e faço uma rápida busca por "Leopold". Mas não aparece nada.  
Certo. Eu estava certa no início.  
Já vou empurrar a cadeira para trás quando de repente tenho um pensamento paranóico. E se alguém me parar e perguntar o que há na pasta do Leopold? E seu eu largar no chão e todo mundo vir que está vazia?  
Rapidamente abro um documento novo, invento um cabeçalho bonito e digito uma carta de um tal Sr. Ernest P. Leopold para a Corporação Panther. Mando imprimir, vou até a impressora e pego antes que alguém possa ver o que é. Não que alguém esteja interessado nem mesmo de longe.

- Certo – digo casualmente, enfiando-a na pasta de papelão. – Bem, vou levar esta pasta para cima e...

Kanna nem levanta a cabeça.

Quando ando pelos corredores meu estômago está se revirando, e eu me sinto toda nervosa e sem graça, como se todo mundo no prédio soubesse o que estou fazendo. Há um elevador esperando para subir, mas vou pela escada, primeiro para não ter de falar com ninguém, e segundo porque meu coração está batendo tão depressa que sinto que preciso aplicar um pouco de energia.  
Por que Inuyasha Taycho quer me ver? Porque, se for para dizer que estava certo o tempo todo com relação a Kouga, ele pode simplesmente... ele pode muito bem... De repente retorno àquela atmosfera medonha no elevador, e meu estômago se revira. E se a coisa for realmente ruim? E se ele estiver com raiva de mim?  
Eu não preciso ir, lembro a mim mesma. Ele me deu uma opção de saída. Eu poderia facilmente telefonar para a secretária dele e dizer: "Desculpe, não consegui achar a pasta do Leopold", e isso seria o fim.  
Por um instante hesito na escada de mármore, com os dedos apertando com força o papelão. E então continuo andando.

Quando me aproximo da porta da sala de Inuyasha vejo que não está sendo guardada por uma das secretárias, e sim por Bankotsu.  
Ah meu Deus. Sei que Inuyasha disse que ele é seu amigo mais antigo, mas não consigo evitar. Realmente acho esse cara assustador.

- Oi – exclamo. – É... o Sr. Taycho pediu que eu trouxesse a pasta do Leopold.

Bankotsu me olha, e por um instante é como se uma pequena comunicação silenciosa

estivesse passando por nós. Ele sabe, não sabe? Provavelmente também usa o código Leopold. Ele pega o telefone e depois de um momento anuncia:

- Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi está aqui com a pasta do Leopold. – Depois desliga o telefone, e sem sorrir, diz: - Pode entrar.

Entro, sentindo-me pinicando de falta de jeito. A sala é gigantesca e forrada de lambris, e Inuaysha está sentado atrás de uma grande mesa de madeira. Quando ergue os olhos, seu olhar é caloroso e amigável, e eu me sinto relaxar apenas um pouquinho.

- Olá – diz ele.

- Olá – respondo, e há um silêncio curto.

- Então... hmm... aqui está a pasta do Leopold. – digo, e entrego a pasta de papelão.

- A pasta do Leopold. – Ele ri. – Muito bom. – Depois abre e olha surpreso o pedaço de papel. – O que é isso?

- É... é uma carta do Sr. Leopold, da Leopold e Companhia.

- Você escreveu uma carta do Sr. Leopold? – Ele parece perplexo, e de repente me sinto uma boba.

- Só para o caso de eu deixar a pasta cair e alguém ver – murmuro. – Pensei que eu teria de inventar alguma coisa depressa. Não é importante. – Tento pegá-la de volta, mas Inuyasha puxa-a para longe.

- "Do escritório de Ernest P. Leopold" – ele lê em voz alta, e seu rosto se franze, divertido. – Vejo que ele quer pedir 6.000 caixas de Panther Cola. Tremendo cliente, esse tal de Leopold.

- É para uma festa da corporação – explico. – Eles normalmente usam Pepsi, mas recentemente um dos empregados provou a Panther Cola e achou tão boa...

- Que eles tiveram de trocar – termina Inuyasha. – " Devo acrescentar que estou muito satisfeito com todos os aspectos de sua companhia, e que passei a usar agasalho de corrida Panther, que é a roupa esportiva mais confortável que já experimentei." – Ele olha para a carta, depois ergue a cabeça com um sorriso. Para minha surpresa, seus olhos estão brilhando ligeiramente. – Sabe, Miroku teria adorado isso.

- Miroku Houshi? – eu hesito.

- É. Foi Miroku que inventou a manobra da pasta do Leopold. Era o tipo de coisa que ele fazia o tempo todo. – Inuyasha dá um tapinha na carta. – Posso ficar com ela?

- Claro. – respondo, meio pasma.

Ele a dobra e enfia no bolso, e por alguns instantes há silêncio.

- Então – diz Inuaysha finalmente. Em seguida levanta a cabeça e me olha com uma expressão ilegível. – Você rompeu com Kouga.

Meu estômago dá uma cambalhota. Não sei o que dizer.

- Então. – levanto o queixo em desafio. – Você decidiu ficar.

- É, bem... – Ele estica os dedos e os examina brevemente. – Achei que deveria dar uma olhada mais atenta em algumas das subsidiárias européias. – Ele ergue a cabeça. – E você?

Ele quer que eu diga que dei o pé na bunda do Kouga por causa dele, não é? Bem, não vou dizer isso. De jeito nenhum.

- O mesmo motivo – assinto. – As subsidiárias européias.

A boca de Inuyasha se retorce relutantemente num sorriso.

- Sei. Você está... bem?

- Estou. Na verdade estou gostando de ficar sozinha de novo. – Faço um gesto amplo com os braços. – Você sabe, a liberdade, a flexibilidade...

- Ótimo. Bem, então talvez não seja uma boa hora para... – Ele pára.

- Para o quê? – digo um pouco rápido demais.

- Eu sei que você deve estar sofrendo neste momento – continua Inuyasha cuidadosamente. – Mas eu estava me perguntando. – Ele pára durante o que parece uma eternidade, e posso sentir o coração batendo com força contra as costelas. – Você gostaria de jantar uma hora dessas?

Ele me convidou para sair. Me convidou para sair.

Quase não consigo mexer a boca.

- Sim – concordo, finalmente. – Sim, seria ótimo.

- Ótimo! – Ele pára. – A única coisa é que minha vida está meio complicada agora. E com a situação no nosso escritório... – Ele abre as mãos. - Talvez seja boa idéia mantermos isso só entre nós.

- Ah, eu concordo totalmente – digo depressa. – Nós devemos ser discretos.

- Então, digamos... que tal amanhã à noite? Serve para você?

- Amanhã à noite seria perfeito.

- Eu vou pegá-la. Se você me passar um e-mail com o endereço. Oito horas?

- Oito horas!

Quando saio da sala de Inuyasha, Bankotsu me olha e levanta as sobrancelhas, mas não digo nada. Volto ao departamento de marketing, tentando ao máximo manter o rosto desapaixonado e calmo. Mas a empolgação está borbulhando no meu estômago, e um sorriso gigantesco fica lambendo meu rosto.  
Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus. Vou jantar com Inuyasha Taycho. Simplesmente... não acredito.  
Ah, quem eu estou querendo enganar? Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Assim que soube que ele não tinha ido para os Estados Unidos. Eu sabia.

* * *

**R**espostas das **R**eviews:

**B**iela **W**est: Não é menina... também acho que ele a conhece bem de mais... é porque ela contou tudo pra ele, tudo o que ela esconde de todos e que nega até mesmo a si mesma, por isso talvez ele a conheça até mesmo mais que ela mesma ^^..

Esses professores são do mal né? Até agora a minha não postou a nota pra eu saber se passei ou não T.T tristeza... estou melhor sim flor, consigo cantar mais ou menos, mais tenho até o dia 21 pra recuperar a minha voz completamente, obrigada pela preocupação e disponha pelo presente spokapodk... Beijos

**~*~**

**A**nny-chan: Também fiquei com peninha dele... mais o Inu não se foooi... ele voltoou... será que foi por ela? Só saberemos quando eu postar de novo XD mas acho que sim né... ele ter chamado ela pra sair deve ser algo né?... te espero aqui de novo amiiga... Beijo

**~*~**

**J**essikagome: sadpoksa tava meesmo na hora dela fazer isso, mais eu ainda fiquei com dó dele... mais enfim... já temos um progresso né? Ele a convidou pra sair não é mara??

Te espero no próximo capitulo amiga...Beijos

**~*~**

**C**osette: kaspodk sua mente é do mal... que absurdo meninaa... Gente todas vcs odiam o Kouga não é possivél, todo mundo gostou dela ter dado o pé na bunda dele... será que só eu e a Anny-chan ficamos com peninha dele??? Sapoka mais fazer o que né? Eu também queria que ela terminasse logo com ele... Sim ele é um exelente observador, por isso ele é o patrão de uma empresa de marketing... marketing meio que tem haver com isso, observar, absorver e exacutar... calma menina tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda... mais ele já deu o primeiro passo né? Chamou ela pra sair... Huuhuu Flamengo campeao a festa foi geral aqui na minha rua também, e eu não sei se vi o teu email me add... depois vc me diz o nome que ta nele... Beijos

**~*~**

**P**-chan: kaspokdpoakd eu também sou atacada por ela de vez enquando... é uma doença muito do mal vc não acha??? Kspokdpo NÃO SE MATE AMIGA!!!! Preciso de vc me mandando review ksapdokad e bom ela terminou com o Kouga, ele não viajou, eles vão sair pra jantar... o que será que vai acontecer? Só no próximo capitulo...

Beijos

**~*~**

**L**etícia-chan: Que legal voce por aqui rsrs, vc tem o mesmo nome da minha irmã por isso acabei te reparando em outras fics em reviews lol. Que bom que esta adorando prometo que essa fic não irá decepceiona-la e amiga a fic já esta pronta, cada capitulo... o meu único trabalho é editar a fonte, separar as falas (pois convenhamos que as falas todas juntas em baixo da outra é muito dificil de se ler) e responder as reviews então não tem como eu mudar a obra da autora... sorry, mais acho que eles já deram um passo né??? Espero te ver no próximo capitulo

Beijos

* * *

**E**ntão é isso, mais um capitulo postado... me sinto tããão bem sabe... tipo "dever cumprido" ksapokad abafa...

**E**spero que tenham gostado a posnto de apertar esse lindo botão verde... nunca gostei tanto de verde na minha vida sakopdk.

**J**a né

**L**ory **H**igurashi


	12. Chapter 12

**_O_**_i meu povo!!! Estou meio que com pressa por isso não irei escrever muito nesse inicio... reviews respondidas ao final do capitulo e o motivo da pressa também ^^_

_**B**__oa leitura_

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Doze_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Nunca vi Kaguratão aparvalhada.

- Ele sabe todos os seus _segredos_? – Ela está me olhando como se eu tivesse acabado de informar, com orgulho, que vou sair com um assassino em série. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu me sentei perto dele num avião e contei tudo sobre mim.

Franzo a testa para o reflexo no espelho e arranco outro fio de sobrancelha. São sete horas, eu tomei um banho, sequei o cabelo e agora estou fazendo a maquiagem.

- E agora ele convidou Kagome para sair – comenta Sango, abraçando os joelhos. – Não é romântico?

- Você está brincando, não está? – Kaguraestá pasma. – Diga que isso é uma piada.

- Claro que não estou brincando! Qual é o problema?

- Você vai sair com um homem que sabe tudo sobre você.

- É.

- E está perguntando qual é o _problema_? – Sua voz cresce, incrédula. – Está _maluca_?

- Claro que não estou maluca!

- Eu _sabia_ que você estava a fim dele – gaba-se Sango, pela milionésima vez. – Eu sabia. Desde o momento em que você começou a falar dele. – Ela olha para o meu reflexo. – Eu deixaria essa sobrancelha em paz agora.

- Verdade? – Olho o meu rosto.

- Kagome, a gente não fala aos homens sobre a gente! A gente tem de guardar alguma coisa! Mamãe sempre me disse que um homem nunca deve ver o conteúdo da bolsa da mulher.

- Bem, é tarde demais – eu a desafio. – Ele já viu tudo.

- Então isso nunca vai dar certo. Ele nunca vai respeitar você.

- Vai sim.

- Kagome – insiste Kagura, quase com pena. – Você não entende? Você já perdeu!

- Eu não _perdi_!

Algumas vezes acho que Kaguranão vê os homens como pessoas, mas como robôs alienígenas que devem ser dominados por qualquer meio possível.

- Você não está ajudando muito, Kagura– intervém Sango. – Qual é, você já teve um monte de encontros com empresários ricos. Você deve ter algum conselho bom!

- Certo. – Kagurasuspira e pousa sua bolsa. – É uma causa sem solução, mas vou fazer o melhor possível. – Ela começa a contar nos dedos. – A primeira coisa é estar impecável.

- Por que você acha que eu estou fazendo as sobrancelhas? – rebato, com uma careta.

- Ótimo. Certo, outra é mostrar interesse pelos passatempos dele. De que ele

gosta?

- Não sei. Carros, eu acho. Parece que ele tem um monte de carros antigos no rancho.

- Muito bem! – Kagurafica animada. – Isso é bom. Finja que você gosta de carros, sugira visitarem uma exposição de carros. Você poderia folhear uma revista de carros no caminho para lá.

- Não posso – respondo, tomando um gole relaxante, pré-encontro, de Harvey's Bristol Cream. – Eu disse a ele no avião que odeio carros antigos.

- Você fez _o quê_? – Kaguraparece a ponto de me dar um soco. – Você contou ao homem com quem vai se encontrar que odeia o passatempo predileto dele?

- Eu não sabia que ia me encontrar com ele, sabia? – digo na defensiva, pegando minha base. – E, de qualquer modo, é verdade. Eu odeio carros antigos. As pessoas que andam neles sempre parecem metidas a bestas e satisfeitas consigo mesmas.

- O que é que a _verdade_ tem a ver com as coisas? – A voz de Kagurase ergue, agitada. – Kagome, sinto muito, não posso ajudar você. Isso é um desastre. Você está completamente vulnerável. É como ir para uma batalha de camisola.

- Kagura, isso não é uma batalha – respondo revirando os olhos. – E não é um jogo de xadrez. É um jantar com um homem bom!

- Você é cínica demais, Kagura– concorda Sango. – _Eu_ acho que é realmente romântico! Eles vão ter um encontro perfeito, porque não vai haver aquela sensação incômoda. Ele sabe do que Kagome gosta. Sabe no que ela é interessada. Os dois já são totalmente compatíveis.

- Bem, eu lavo minhas mãos – desiste Kagura, ainda balançando a cabeça. – O que você vai usar? – Seus olhos se estreitam. – Onde está sua roupa?

- Meu vestido preto – respondo inocentemente. – E a sandália de tiras. – Aponto para trás da porta, onde o vestido preto está pendurado.

Os olhos de Kagurase estreitam ainda mais. Sempre acho que ela seria uma boa oficial da SS.

- Você não vai pegar nada meu emprestado.

- Não! – nego, indignada. – Francamente Kagura, eu tenho minhas roupas, né.

- Ótimo. Bem. Divirta-se.

Sango e eu esperamos seus passos se afastarem até o fim do corredor e a porta da frente bater com força.

- Pronto! – exclamo empolgada, mas Sango levanta a mão.

- Espera.

As duas ficamos sentadas imóveis por uns dois minutos. Depois ouvimos o som da porta da frente sendo aberta muito discretamente.

- Ela quer pegar a gente – sussurra Sango. – Ei! – chama ela, levantando a voz. – Tem alguém aí?

- Ah, oi. – responde Kagura, aparecendo na porta do quarto. – Esqueci o brilho labial. – Seus olhos fazem uma rápida varredura no quarto.

- Acho que não está aqui. – diz Sango, inocente.

- Não. Bem. – Seus olhos viajam de novo cheios de suspeita pelo quarto. – Certo. Tenha uma boa noite.

De novo seus passos ecoam pelo corredor, e de novo a porta da frente bate com força.

- Pronto! – exclama Sango. – Vamos.

Tiramos a fita adesiva da porta de Kagurae Sango faz uma pequena marca onde ela estava.

- Espera! – adverte ela, quando estou para empurrar a porta. – Há outra embaixo.

- Você deveria ser espiã – observo, olhando-a tirar a fita com cuidado.

- Bom. – A testa de Sango está franzida de concentração. – Tem de haver mais alguma armadilha.

- Tem fita adesiva no armário também – constato. – E... ah meu Deus! – aponto. Há um copo d'água equilibrado em cima do armário, pronto para nos encharcar se abrirmos a porta.

- Aquela vaca! – indigna-se Sango quando vai pegá-lo. – Sabe, eu tive de passar a noite inteira atendendo ao telefone para ela um dia desses, e ela nem agradeceu.

Ela espera até eu ter posto o copo d'água num lugar seguro, depois estende a mão para a porta.

- Pronta?

- Pronta.

Sango respira fundo, depois abre a porta do armário. Imediatamente uma sirene alta, penetrante, começa a uivar. "Uiii-uu uiii-uu uiii-uu..."

- Merda! – grita ela, batendo a porta. – Merda! Como ela fez isso?

- Continua tocando! – digo agitada. – Como é que pára?

- Não sei! Acho que precisa de um código especial!

Estamos as duas batendo freneticamente no armário, tateando, procurando um interruptor.

O som se interrompe abruptamente e nós nos encaramos, um pouco ofegantes.

- Na verdade – Sango se manifesta depois de uma longa pausa. – Na verdade, eu acho que deve ter sido um alarme de carro lá fora.

- Ah. Certo. É, talvez tenha sido.

Meio sem graça, Sango estende a mão de novo para a porta, que desta vez se mantém em silêncio.

- Pronto. Aqui vai.

- Uau. – Respiramos ao mesmo tempo enquanto ela abre a porta.

O armário de Kaguraé como um baú de tesouro. Como uma árvore de Natal. São roupas novas, brilhantes, lindas, uma depois da outra, todas muito bem dobradas e penduradas em cabides perfumados, como numa loja. Todos os sapatos ficam em caixas com fotos Polaroid na frente. Todos os cintos muito bem pendurados em ganchos. Todas as bolsas estão muito bem enfileiradas numa prateleira. Já faz um tempo desde que eu peguei alguma coisa emprestada com Kagura, e cada item parece ter mudado desde então.

- Ela deve gastar uma hora por dia mantendo isso arrumado – comento com um suspiro, pensando na bagunça do meu armário.

- E passa mesmo. Eu já vi.

Veja bem, o armário da Sango é ainda pior. Consiste numa cadeira em seu quarto, sobre a qual tudo é jogado numa pilha enorme. Ela diz que guardar coisas faz seu cérebro doer, e que, desde que esteja limpo, o que importa?

- Então! – Sango ri, e estende a mão para um vestido branco e brilhante. – Que _look _madame vai querer esta noite?

Não uso o vestido branco brilhante. Mas experimento. De fato, nós duas experimentamos um bocado de coisas, e depois temos de colocar de volta, muito cuidadosamente. De vez em quando um alarme de carro é acionado lá fora, e nós duas pulamos aterrorizadas, para logo em seguida fingir que não estamos nem aí.  
No fim eu escolho uma incrível blusa vermelha, nova, com ombros cortados, com minhas calças de chiffon preto da DNKY (25 libras num bazar em Notting Hill) e a sandália Prada de salto alto, prateada, de Kagura. E depois, mesmo que eu não estivesse pretendendo, no último minuto pego também uma bolsinha Gucci.

- Você está incrível! – exclama Sango quando faço uma pirueta. – Ma-ra-vi-lho-sa!

- Não estou chique demais?

- Claro que não! Qual é, você vai jantar com um multimilionário!

- Não _diga_ isso! – exclamo sentindo os nervos apertarem o estômago. Olho o relógio. São quase oito horas.

Ah meu Deus. Agora estou começando realmente a ficar nervosa. Na diversão de me arrumar, quase tinha esquecido para que era.  
Fique calma, digo a mim mesma. É só um jantar. Só isso. Nada especial. Nada fora do...

- Porra! – Sango está olhando pela janela da sala de estar. – Porra! Tem um carro grande lá fora!

- O quê? Onde? – Corro para perto dela, com o coração galopando. Quando acompanho seu olhar, estou quase sem fôlego.

Um carro enorme e chique está esperando do lado de fora da nossa casa. Quero dizer, _enorme. _É prateado e brilhante, e chama uma atenção incrível na nossa ruazinha. Na verdade estou vendo algumas pessoas olhando curiosas da casa do outro lado.

E de repente estou mesmo cheia de pavor. O que estou fazendo? Este é um mundo do qual eu não sei nada. Quando estávamos naquelas poltronas do avião, Inuyasha e eu só éramos duas pessoas no mesmo nível. Mas olha agora. Olha o mundo em que ele vive – e olha o mundo em que eu vivo.

- Sango – murmuro numa voz minúscula. – Não quero ir.

- Quer sim! – reage Sango, mas dá para ver que ela está pirada como eu.

A campainha toca, e nós duas pulamos.

Acho que vou vomitar.

Certo. Certo. Lá vou eu.

- Oi – digo ao interfone. – Eu... já estou descendo.

Ponho o fone no gancho e olho para Sango.

- Bem – sussurro com a voz trêmula. – É isso aí!

- Kagome. – Sango agarra minhas mãos. – Antes de ir. Não ligue para o que a Kagurafalou. Só se divirta. – Ela me abraça com força. – Ligue se puder.

- Eu ligo.

Dou uma última olhada no espelho, depois abro a porta e desço a escada.

Abro a porta de baixo e Inuyasha está ali parado, usando paletó e gravata. Ele sorri para mim, e todos os meus medos voam para longe como borboletas. Kaguraestá errada. Não sou eu contra ele. Sou eu _com_ ele.

- Oi – Inuyasha ostenta um sorriso caloroso. – Você está muito bonita.

- Obrigada.

Estendo a mão para a maçaneta, mas um homem de quepe se adianta para abrir a porta do carro para mim.

- Sou uma idiota! – digo nervosa.

Não acredito que estou entrando nesse carro. Eu. Kagome Higurashi. Estou me sentindo uma princesa. Uma estrela de cinema.  
Sento-me no banco fofo, tentando não pensar em como esse carro é diferente de todos em que já entrei, em toda a vida.

- Você está bem? – pergunta Inuyasha.

- Sim! Estou ótima! – Minha voz é um guincho nervoso.

- Kagome. A gente vai se divertir. Eu prometo. Você tomou o xerez pré-encontro?

Como é que ele sabia...

Ah, sim. Eu contei no avião.

- Sim, tomei – admito.

- Quer mais um pouco? – Ele abre o bar e eu vejo uma garrafa de Harvey's Bristol Cream numa bandeja de prata.

- Você comprou isso especialmente para mim? – exclamo, incrédula.

- Não, é minha bebida predileta. – Sua cara-de-pau é tão tremenda que não

consigo evitar o riso. – Eu acompanho você – propõe ele, enquanto me entrega um copo. – Nunca provei isso antes. – Ele se serve de uma dose grande, toma um gole e quase cospe. – Está falando sério?

- É gostoso! Tem gosto de Natal!

- Tem gosto de... – Ele balança a cabeça. – Nem quero dizer que gosto tem. Vou ficar no uísque, se você não se incomodar.

- Certo – concordo, dando de ombros. – Mas você está perdendo. – Tomo outro gole e dou um riso feliz. Já estou totalmente relaxada.

Vai ser um encontro perfeito.

* * *

**R**espostas da **R**eviews:

**A**nny-chan: É amiga ele ficou.. isso não de maais??? *-* também fiquei super feliz, o capitulo do encontro ainda não é esse, mais eu particularmente adoro esse também... sim consegui fazer finalmente a prova dessa prof. e PASSEI!!!! Lol nem acreditei mais enfim, ai esta mais esse capitulo.. te amoo amiga e te espero no próximo...Beijos

**~*~**

**B**ielawest: Realmente nem um dos dois perderam tempo skpokadpo ela mau ficou solteira e ele já atacou, mais enfim... pior foi ele consolando o Kouga não? Falcidadee posakpoa mais deixa queieto... Obrigada amiiga também estou feliz por ter finalmente passado de ano. Sabe também estou ponderando em postar por causa disso, eu também vou viajar então muita gente também deve viajar então não vão sentir muita falta dos capitulos ^^... Beijos amiiga

**~*~**

**C**osette: Sim ela ficou aliviada de terminar com ele e já partindo pro chefe skdpoakdop, mais enfim será que a Sango estava meesmo fazendo sexo??? Em breve iremos descobrir sapok... Que bom que essa fic te diverte, ela também me divertiu muito quando eu a li o livro pela primeira vez, parecia uma doida varrida dentro de casa lendo e rindo em voz alta spok, mais deixa meu passado piscotico pra traz... No próximo capitulo estarei postando o encontro dele que COM TODA A CERTEZA promete... te deixei mais curiosa??? Que bom sou má spoksdopa Beijos amiiga

**~*~**

**P**-chan: Ele não foooi lol **(**festa**) **o encotro deles ainda não é nesse capitulo, te prometo que o encontro promete... Imagina a gente nesse encontro? Não ia prestar... primeiro porque provavelmente eu iria sequestrar a Kagome e te distrair com uma faca pra poder ficar com o Inu só pra mim ^^...

NÃO SE MATE AMIGA!!!!

Como eu gosto muito de voce eu postei assim que me deram uma brexa então esta ai pra você... Ligo não, minha irmã também da esses ataques... eu falo pra minha mae leva-la também mais minha mãe fica enrolando fazer o que?... e não se incomode de escrever biblias na reviews porque eu adooro.. me divirto ^^

Te espero no próximo capitulo gata...Beijos.

* * *

**B**om amigas, como eu já disse em capitulos anteriores, eu estou muito ocupada nesse final de ano, ensaios de orquestra quase todos os dias e hoje eu ia ficar até quase duas da manha na igreja ajudando a montar o palco, mais acabei voltando pra casa porque não haveria ninguém pra me trazer em casa depois T.T...

**M**ais enfim, ai esta mais um capitulo que eu realmente amo, por causa d Kagome e da Sango indo entrar no quarto da Kagura... realmente morri de rir, e espero que voces tenham gostado tanto quanto eu...

**É** só isso...

**J**a né

**L**ory **H**igurashi


	13. Chapter 13

_**F**__eliz __**N**__atal__!!!!_

_**E**__sse é o meu singelo presente de __**N**__atal pra vocês minhas queridas e amadas leitoras..._

_**E**__u vou viajar dia 26 então provavelmente esse pode ser o ultimo capitulo de __**2009**__ então espero que o aproveitem ao máximo..._

_**F**__oi por muito pouco que eu não viajaria... perdi todos os meus documentos com foto em um taxi T.T por sorte meu pai havia tirado xerox da minha identidade e autenticado ela... se não eu passaria o ano novo sozinha em casa... ia ser muuito triste._

_**G**__raças a __**D**__eus deu tudo certo e aqui estou eu muito feliz postando mais um capitulo para vocês, então aproveitem..._

_**I**__unyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella._

* * *

_**Treze**_

* * *

Chegamos a um restaurante em Mayfair, no qual nunca estive antes. Na verdade nem sei se já estive em Mayfair. É tão completamente chique, por que eu teria ido lá?

- É uma espécie de lugar privativo – murmura Inuyasha quando passamos por um pátio com colunas. – Não são muitas pessoas que conhecem.

- Sr. Taycho. Srta. Higurashi – diz um homem com terno estilo Nehru, aparecendo do nada. – Por favor, venham por aqui.

Uau! Eles sabem o meu nome!

Deslizamos por mais algumas colunas e entramos numa sala ornamentada em que uns três outros casais estão sentados. Há um casal à nossa direita e, quando passamos, uma mulher de meia-idade com cabelo platinado e casaco dourado me encara.

- Ah, olá! – exclama ela. – Rachel!

- O quê? – olho em volta, perplexa. Ela está olhando para mim?

A mulher se levanta e, cambaleando ligeiramente, vem e me dá um beijo.

- Como vai, querida? Nós não nos vemos há séculos!

Certo, dá para sentir cheiro de álcool a cinco metros. E, quando olho para seu parceiro de jantar, ele parece igualmente mal.

- Acho que a senhora se enganou – digo educadamente. – Eu não sou Rachel!

- Ah! – A mulher me encara por um momento. Depois olha para Inuyasha e seu rosto entende rapidamente. – Ah! Ah, sei. Claro que não é. – Ela me dá uma piscadela.

- Não! – digo horrorizada. – A senhora não entendeu. Eu _realmente_ não sou Rachel. Sou Kagome.

- Kagome. Claro! – Ela assente de modo conspirador. – Bem, tenha um jantar maravilhoso. E me ligue uma hora dessas.

Enquanto ela cambaleia de volta à cadeira, Inuyasha me dá um olhar interrogativo.

- Há alguma coisa que você queira me dizer?

- Sim. Aquela mulher está extremamente bêbada. – Quando encontro seu olhar, não consigo evitar um risinho, e a boca de Inuyasha esboça um também.

- Então, vamos nos sentar? Ou você tem mais algum amigo antigo que quer cumprimentar?

Olho a sala em volta, avaliando.

- Não, acho que é só ela.

- Dá mais uma olhada. Tem certeza de que aquele senhor idoso ali não é seu avô?

- Não _creio_...

- Além disso, você deve saber que, para mim, pode usar pseudônimos. Eu mesmo costumo usar o nome de Egbert.

Dou um riso fungado e contenho-o rapidamente. Esse é um restaurante chique. As pessoas já estão olhando para nós.

Somos levados a uma mesa no canto, perto da lareira. Um garçom puxa a cadeira para mim e abre um guardanapo sobre meus joelhos, enquanto outro serve água e mais um me oferece um pãozinho. Exatamente o mesmo está acontecendo no lado de Inuyasha. Temos seis pessoas dançando para nos servir! Quero atrair o olhar de Inuyasha e rir, mas ele não parece preocupado, como se isso fosse perfeitamente normal.  
Talvez _seja_ normal para ele, percebo. Ah meu Deus. Talvez ele tenha um mordomo que lhe prepare chá e passe o jornal a ferro todo dia.  
Mas e se tiver? Não devo deixar que nada disso me incomode.

- Então – digo quando todos os garçons se dissolvem no ar. – O que vamos beber? – Eu já olhei a bebida que a mulher de dourado está tomando. É cor-de-rosa e tem pedaços de melancia decorando o copo e parece absolutamente deliciosa.

- Já foi providenciado – diz Inuyasha com um sorriso, quando um dos garçons traz uma garrafa de champanha, abre e começa a servir. – Lembro de você ter dito no avião que seu encontro perfeito começaria com uma garrafa de champanha aparecendo à mesa como se por mágica.

- Ah – exclamo refreando uma minúscula sensação de desapontamento. – É... é! Disse mesmo.

- Saúde! – Inuyasha bate de leve na minha taça.

- Saúde. – Tomo um gole, e é um champanha delicioso. Realmente. Todo seco e

delicioso.

Imagino como é o gosto da bebida de melancia.

Pára com isso! Champanha é perfeito. Inuyasha está certo, é o início perfeito para um encontro.

- A primeira vez que tomei champanha foi quando eu tinha seis anos... – começo.

- Na casa da sua tia Sue – completa Inuyasha com um sorriso. – Você tirou a roupa toda e jogou no laguinho.

- Ah sim – respondo parando no meio da frase. – É, eu contei, não foi?

Então não vou incomodá-lo com essa história de novo. Tomo um gole de champanha e tento rapidamente pensar em alguma coisa para dizer. Alguma coisa que ele já não saiba.

_Existe_ alguma coisa?

- Eu escolhi uma refeição especial, e acho que você vai gostar – anuncia Inuyasha com um sorriso. – Tudo foi pedido antes, só para você.

- Nossa! – exclamo pasma. – Que... maravilhoso.

Uma refeição pedida especialmente para mim. Uau. É incrível.  
Só que... escolher a comida é metade da diversão quando se come fora, não é? É quase minha parte predileta.  
Tudo bem. Não importa. Vai ser perfeito. _Está_ perfeito.  
Certo. Vamos começar uma conversa.

- Então, o que você gosta de fazer em seu tempo livre? – pergunto, e Inuyasha dá de ombros.

- Saio. Assisto beisebol. Conserto meus carros...

- Você tem uma coleção de carros antigos! Isso mesmo. Uau. Eu realmente... é...

- Você odeia carros antigos. – Ele sorri. – Eu lembro.

- Eu não odeio os carros em si – tento consertar rapidamente. – Odeio as pessoas que... que...

Merda. Isso não saiu direito. Tomo um gole rápido de champanha, mas desce pelo lado errado e eu começo a tossir. Ah, meu Deus, estou engasgada. Meus olhos lacrimejam.  
E agora todas as outras seis pessoas na sala se viraram para olhar.

- Você está bem? – Inuyasha se alarma. – Tome um pouco d'água. Você gosta de Evian, certo?

- Hrm... é. Obrigada.

Ah, que inferno. Odeio admitir que Kagurapode estar certa em alguma coisa. Mas seria muito mais fácil se eu pudesse ter dito toda animada: "Ah, eu adoro carros antigos!"

Tudo bem. Não faz mal.

Enquanto estou tomando a água, um prato de pimentões assados se materializa não sei como na minha frente.

- Uau! – digo deliciada. – Adoro pimentão assado.

- Eu lembrei. – Inuyasha parece sentir orgulho de si mesmo. – Você disse no avião que sua comida predileta era pimentão assado.

- Disse? – Encaro-o, meio surpresa.

Nossa. Eu não lembro disso. Quero dizer, eu _gosto_ de pimentão assado, mas não diria...

- Então eu liguei para o restaurante e mandei fazer especialmente para você. Eu não posso comer pimentão – acrescenta Inuyasha, quando um prato de escalopinho aparece na frente dele. – Senão acompanharia você.  
Olho boquiaberta para o prato dele. Ah meu Deus. Aqueles escalopes parecem fantásticos. Eu _adoro_ escalopes.

- _Bon appetit_! – diz Inuyasha animado.

- Hrm... é! _Bon appetit._

Como um pedaço de pimentão assado. Está delicioso. E foi muito sensível ele ter lembrado.  
Mas não consigo deixar de olhar seus escalopes. Estão me dando água na boca. E olha aquele molho verde! Meu Deus, aposto que estão suculentos e cozidos à perfeição...

- Quer um pedacinho? – oferece Inuyasha, seguindo meu olhar.

- Não! – respondo, dando um pulo. – Não, obrigada. Esses pimentões estão absolutamente... perfeitos! – Sorrio para ele e como outro pedaço enorme.

De repente Inuyasha bate com a mão no bolso.

- Meu celular – exclama ele. – Kagome, você se importaria se eu atendesse? Pode ser alguma coisa importante.

- Claro que não. Vá em frente.

Quando ele se afasta, eu não consigo evitar. Estendo a mão e garfo um dos seus escalopes. Fecho os olhos enquanto mastigo, deixando o sabor jorrar pelas minhas papilas gustativas. Isso é divino. É a melhor comida que já comi na vida. Só estou imaginando se conseguiria comer um segundo sem dar bandeira, se remexesse os outros no prato, quando sinto um cheiro de gim. A mulher de casaco dourado está perto da minha orelha.

- Fala, rápido! – pede ela. – O que está acontecendo?

- Nós... estamos jantando.

- Isso eu estou vendo! – impacienta-se. – Mas e Jeremy? Ele faz alguma idéia?

Ah meu Deus.

- Olha – digo, desamparada. – Eu não sou quem a senhora acha...

- Dá para ver! Nunca imaginei que você teria coragem para isso. – A mulher aperta meu braço. – Bem, que bom para você. Divirta-se um pouco, é o que eu digo! Você tirou a aliança de casamento – acrescenta, olhando minha mão direita. – Garota esperta... oops! Ele está vindo! É melhor eu ir!

Ela cambaleia para longe de novo, enquanto Inuyasha se senta em seu lugar e eu me inclino para a frente, já meio rindo. Inuyasha vai adorar isso.

- Adivinha só! Eu tenho um marido chamado Jeremy! Minha amiga ali veio me dizer. O que você acha? Será que Jeremy também anda tendo encontros escusos?  
Há um silêncio, e Inuyasha levanta os olhos, com uma expressão tensa.

- Perdão?

Inuyasha não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse.  
Não posso falar tudo de novo. Vai parecer estúpido. Na verdade já estou me sentindo estúpida.

- Deixa para lá – forço um sorriso.

Há outro silêncio e eu procuro alguma coisa para falar.

- Então, é... eu tenho uma confissão a fazer – eu aponto para o prato dele. – Roubei um dos seus escalopes.

Espero que ele finja estar chocado, ou com raiva. Ou _qualquer coisa_.

- Tudo bem – diz ele distraído, e começa a enfiar o resto na boca.

Não entendo. O que aconteceu? Para onde foram as brincadeiras? Ele mudou completamente.

Quando terminei o frango ao estragão com salada de rúcula e batatas fritas, todo o meu corpo está tenso de sofrimento. Este encontro é um desastre. Um desastre completo. Eu fiz todo o esforço possível para bater papo, brincar e ser divertida. Mas Inuyasha recebeu mais dois telefonemas e no resto do tempo ficou pensativo e distraído, e, para ser honesta, é como se eu não estivesse aqui.  
Sinto vontade de chorar de frustração. Simplesmente não entendo. Estava indo tão bem. Nós estávamos nos entrosando. O que deu errado?

- Vou retocar a maquiagem – resolvo quando os pratos principais são retirados, e Inuyasha só concorda com a cabeça.

O toalete feminino mais parece um palácio do que um banheiro, com espelhos dourados, poltronas fofas e uma mulher de uniforme para entregar uma toalha. Por um momento me sinto meio tímida em telefonar para Sango na frente dela, mas ela já deve ter visto de tudo, não é?

- Oi – exclamo quando Sango atende. – Sou eu.

- Kagome! Como está indo o encontro?

- Medonho – respondo arrasada.

- Como assim? – diz ela num horror. – Como pode estar medonho? O que

aconteceu?

- Isso é que é o pior. – Deixo-me afundar na poltrona. – Tudo começou superbem. Nós estávamos rindo e brincando, o restaurante é incrível, ele pediu um menu especial para mim, todo cheio das minhas coisas prediletas...

Engulo em seco. Agora que falei assim, tudo parece perfeito.

- Maravilhoso – Sango está perplexa. – Então como...

- Então ele recebeu um telefonema no celular. – Assôo o nariz. - E desde então

praticamente não me disse uma palavra. Fica desaparecendo para atender ao telefone e eu fico sozinha, e quando ele volta a conversa está toda tensa e esquisita, e ele nem presta atenção direito.

- Talvez ele esteja preocupado com alguma coisa, mas não queira incomodar você com isso – propõe Sango depois de uma pausa.

- É verdade – respondo lentamente. – Ele parece bem abalado.

- Talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa horrível e ele não queira arruinar o clima. Tente conversar com ele. Compartilhar as preocupações!

- Certo – concordo, um pouco mais animada. – Certo, vou tentar. Obrigada, Sango.

Volto à mesa me sentindo ligeiramente mais positiva. Um garçom se materializa para me ajudar com a cadeira, e quando me sento dou a Inuyasha o olhar mais caloroso e mais simpático que consigo.

- Inuyasha, está tudo bem?

Ele franze a testa.

- Por quê está dizendo isso?

- Bem, você fica desaparecendo. Eu imaginei se haveria alguma coisa... sobre a qual você quisesse falar.

- Está tudo bem – diz ele peremptoriamente. – Obrigado. – Seu tom é muito tipo "assunto encerrado", mas não vou desistir tão fácil.

- Você recebeu alguma notícia ruim?

- Não.

- É... uma coisa de negócios? – insisto. – Ou... é algo pessoal...

Inuyasha levanta a cabeça, com um súbito clarão de raiva no rosto.

- Eu já disse, não é nada. – Deixa para lá.

Ótimo. Isso me coloca no meu lugar, não é?

- Vocês vão querer sobremesa? – Uma voz de garçom me interrompe, e eu lhe dou um sorriso tenso.

- Acho que não.

Por mim, esta noite chega. Só quero que isso acabe e ir para casa.

- Muito bem. – O garçom sorri. – Café?

- Ela quer sobremesa – anuncia Inuyasha, por cima da minha cabeça.

O quê? O _que_ ele disse? O garçom me olha hesitando.

- Não, não quero – rebato com firmeza.

- Qual é, Kagome – insiste Inuyasha, e agora seu tom caloroso e provocante está de volta. – Você não precisa fingir comigo. Você contou no avião que sempre fala isso. Diz que não quer sobremesa, quando na verdade quer.

- Bem, dessa vez não quero mesmo.

- Foi criada especialmente para você. – Inuyasha se inclina para a frente. – Merengue de Häagen Dazs, com molho de Bailey's...

De repente estou me sentindo totalmente complacente. Como ele sabe o que eu quero? Talvez eu só queira fruta. Talvez não queira nada. Ele não sabe de nada sobre mim. Absolutamente nada.

- Não estou com fome. – Empurro a cadeira para trás.

- Kagome, eu conheço você. Você quer, de verdade.

- Você _não_ me conhece! – exclamo com raiva, antes de me controlar. – Inuyasha, você pode conhecer alguns fatos aleatórios sobre mim. Mas isso não significa que me conheça!

- O quê? – Inuyasha me encara.

- Se me conhecesse – minha voz está trêmula. – teria percebido que, quando saio para jantar com alguém, eu gosto que ouçam o que estou dizendo. Gosto que me tratem com um pouco de respeito e que não me digam para "deixar para lá" quando o que estou tentando é manter a conversa...

Inuyasha está me olhando, pasmo.

- Kagome, você está bem?

- Não. Não estou bem! Você praticamente me ignorou a noite inteira.

- Isso não é justo.

- Ignorou sim! Você está no piloto automático. Desde que seu celular começou a tocar...

- Olha – Inuyasha coça o rosto. – No momento há algumas coisas acontecendo na minha vida, elas são muito importantes...

- Ótimo. Bem, deixe que elas continuem sem mim.

Lágrimas estão pinicando meus olhos quando me levanto e pego a bolsa. Eu queria tanto que esta fosse uma noite perfeita! Tinha esperanças tão grandes! Não acredito que deu tão errado.

- Isso mesmo! Assim que se faz! – a mulher de dourado grita dando apoio, do outro lado da sala. – Sabe, essa garota tem um marido adorável – exclama ela para Inuyasha. – Ela não precisa de você!

- Obrigada pelo jantar – digo, olhando fixamente para a toalha, enquanto um dos garçons aparece magicamente ao lado, com meu casaco.

- Kagome – Inuyasha levanta incrédulo. – Você não está indo de verdade.

- Estou.

- Dê outra chance. Por favor. Fique e tome um café. Eu prometo que vou conversar...

- Eu não quero café – rebato, enquanto o garçom me ajuda a vestir o casaco.

- Chá de hortelã, então. Chocolate! Eu pedi uma caixa de trufas Godiva... – Seu tom é suplicante, e só por um instante eu hesito. Adoro trufas Godiva.

Mas não, eu decidi.

- Não me importa. – Engulo em seco. – Estou indo. Muito obrigada – acrescento ao garçom. – Como você sabia que eu queria o casaco?

- Nosso dever é saber – responde ele discretamente.

- Está vendo? – falei a Inuyasha. – _Eles_ me conhecem.

Há um instante em que nos entreolhamos.

- Ótimo – Inuyasha finalmente dá de ombros, resignado. – Ótimo. Daniel vai levá-la em casa. Ele deve estar esperando lá fora, no carro.

- Eu não vou para casa no seu carro! – digo horrorizada. – Eu me viro, obrigada.

- Kagome, não seja boba.

- Adeus. E muito obrigada – acrescento ao garçom. – Vocês foram muito atenciosos e gentis comigo.

Saio correndo do restaurante e descubro que começou a chover. E não tenho guarda-chuva.  
Bem, não importa. Estou indo mesmo. Caminho pelas ruas, escorregando um pouco na calçada molhada, sentindo as gotas de chuva se misturando com as lágrimas no rosto. Não faço idéia de onde estou. Nem sei onde fica o metrô mais próximo, nem onde...  
Espera. Ali está um ponto de ônibus. Olho os números e vejo um que vai para Islington.  
Bem, ótimo. Vou pegar o ônibus para casa. E então vou tomar uma bela xícara de chocolate. E talvez um pouco de sorvete na frente da TV.  
É um daqueles pontos de ônibus com teto e banquinhos, e eu me sento, dando graças a Deus porque meu cabelo não vai molhar mais ainda. Fico olhando com expressão vazia para um anúncio de carro, imaginando como seria o gosto daquele pudim Häagen Dazs e se o merengue era do tipo branco e duro ou daquele lindíssimo de caramelo, molinho, quando um grande carro prateado ronrona na calçada.

Não acredito.

- Por favor – pede Inuyasha, saindo. – Deixe-me levar você em casa.

- Não – respondo sem virar a cabeça.

- Você não pode ficar aqui na chuva.

- Posso sim. Alguns de nós vivem no mundo real, você sabe.

Viro-me e finjo que estou examinando um cartaz sobre a Aids. No instante seguinte, Inuyasha chegou ao ponto de ônibus. Senta-se no banquinho ao lado e por um momento os dois ficamos em silêncio.

- Eu sei que fui uma companhia terrível esta noite – revela, por fim. – E peço desculpas. Também lamento porque não posso falar nada a você sobre isso. Mas minha vida é... complicada. Alguns assuntos são muito delicados. Você entende?

Não, quero dizer. Não entendo. Eu lhe contei absolutamente tudo sobre mim.

- Acho que sim – dou de ombros.

A chuva está batendo com mais força ainda, trovejando no teto do abrigo e escorrendo para as minhas... para as sandálias prateadas de Jemina. Meu Deus, espero que não manchem.

- Desculpe se a noite foi um desapontamento para você – continua Inuyasha, elevando a voz acima do ruído.

- Não foi – retruco, sentindo-me um pouco mal. – Eu só... eu só tinha grandes esperanças! Queria conhecer você um pouquinho e queria me divertir... e que nós dois nos ríssemos... e queria uma daqueles coquetéis cor-de-rosa, e não champanha...

Merda. _Merda._ Isso escapou antes que eu pudesse impedir.

- Mas... você gosta de champanha! – exclama Inuyasha, pasmo. – Você me disse. Seu encontro perfeito começaria com champanha.

Não consigo encará-lo.

- É, bem. Na época eu não conhecia os coquetéis cor-de-rosa, não é?

Inuyasha vira a cabeça para trás e gargalha.

- Bom argumento. Muito bom. E eu nem lhe dei opção, não é? – Ele balança a cabeça pensativo. – Provavelmente você estava ali sentada e pensando: que cara chato, será que ele não sabe que eu quero um coquetel cor-de-rosa?

- Não! – digo imediatamente, mas minhas bochechas estão ficando vermelhas, e Inuyasha está me olhando com uma expressão tão cômica que dá vontade de abraçá-lo.

- Ah, Kagome. Desculpe. – Ele balança a cabeça. – Eu queria conhecer você também. E queria me divertir também. Parece que nós dois queríamos as mesmas coisas. E foi minha culpa não ter sido assim.

- Não é _sua_ culpa – murmuro sem jeito.

- Não foi assim que eu planejei as coisas. – Ele me olha sério. – Você vai me dar outra chance?

Um enorme ônibus vermelho, de dois andares, troveja até o ponto, e nós dois levantamos os olhos.

- Tenho de ir – digo me levantando. – Este é o meu ônibus.

- Kagome, não seja boba. Venha no carro.

- Não. Eu vou de ônibus!

As portas automáticas se abrem e eu entro no ônibus. Mostro o cartão de viagens múltiplas ao motorista e ele assente.

- Você está pensando mesmo em andar nessa coisa? – diz Inuyasha, entrando atrás de mim. Ele espia em dúvida para os passageiros noturnos de sempre. – Isso é _seguro_?

- Você está parecendo meu avô! Claro que é seguro. Vai até o fim da minha rua.

- Depressa! – grita o motorista, impaciente, a Inuyasha. – Se não tem dinheiro, saia.

- Tenho American Express – tenta Inuyasha, tateando seu bolso.

- Você não pode pagar o ônibus com American Express! – eu reviro os olhos. – Você não sabe de nada? Tudo bem. – Olho meu cartão de viagem durante alguns segundos. – Acho que eu prefiro ir sozinha, se você não se importar.

- Sei – responde Inuyasha numa voz diferente. – Acho que é melhor sair – diz ele ao motorista. Depois me olha. – Você não respondeu. Podemos tentar de novo? Amanhã à noite. E dessa vez vamos fazer o que você quiser. Você decide.

- Certo. – Tento dar de ombros sem muita importância, mas quando encontro seu olhar me pego sorrindo também.

- Oito horas de novo?

- Oito horas. E deixe o carro para trás – acrescento com firmeza. – Vamos fazer as coisas do meu jeito.

- Ótimo! Estou ansioso. Boa noite Kagome.

- Boa noite.

Quando ele se vira para sair, subo a escada até o andar de cima do ônibus. Vou para o banco da frente, o lugar em que sempre me sentava quando era criança, e olho para a noite escura e chuvosa de Londres. Se olhar por tempo suficiente as luzes ficam borradas como um caleidoscópio. Como o reino das fadas.

Giram na minha mente imagens da mulher de dourado, do coquetel cor-de-rosa, do rosto de Inuyasha quando eu disse que ia embora, do garçom trazendo o casaco, do carro de Inuaysha chegando ao ponto de ônibus... não consigo saber o que estou pensando. Só consigo ficar ali sentada, olhando para fora, consciente dos sons familiares e reconfortantes em volta. Os rangidos e rugidos antiquados do motor do ônibus. O barulho da campainha de parada. Pessoas subindo a escada e descendo de novo.

Sinto o ônibus balançar quando viramos esquinas, mas mal percebo para onde vamos. Até que, depois de um tempo, visões familiares lá fora começam a penetrar na consciência, e eu percebo que estamos chegando na minha rua. Preparo-me, pego a bolsa e vou até o topo da escada.

De repente o ônibus vira bruscamente à esquerda e eu agarro a barra no encosto de um banco, tentando me firmar. Por que estamos virando à esquerda? Olho pela janela, pensando que vou ficar realmente puta da vida se terminar tendo de andar, e pisco, perplexa.

Certamente nós não...

Certamente isso não pode ser...

Mas sim. Olho pela janela, aparvalhada. Estamos na minha ruazinha.  
E agora paramos do lado de fora da minha casa.  
Desço a escada correndo, quase quebrando o tornozelo, e olho o motorista.

- Rua Ellerwood, 41 – anuncia com um floreio.

Não. Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Pasma, olho o ônibus em volta, e dois adolescentes bêbados me olham de volta, inexpressivos.

- O que está acontecendo? – Olho para o motorista. – Ele _pagou_ a você?

- Quinhentas pratas. – O motorista pisca para mim. – Quem quer que ele seja, minha querida, não deixe escapar.

Quinhentas pratas? Ah meu Deus.

- Obrigada – digo, tonta. – Quero dizer, obrigada pela viagem.

Sentindo-me num sonho, saio do ônibus e vou para a porta de frente. Mas Sango já chegou e já está abrindo.

- Isso é um _ônibus_? – exclama ela, arregalada. – O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Aceno para o motorista, que acena de volta, e o ônibus ruge partindo para a noite.

- Não acredito! – diz Sango devagar, olhando-o desaparecer na esquina. Ela se vira para me olhar. – Então... no final acabou sendo bom?

- Acabou. É. Foi... legal.

* * *

**Resposta as Reviews:**

**H**elidiana: Que bom que leu tudo... e que ótimo que gostou essa história é muito divertida mesmo, adorei ela quando a li e estou muito feliz por ter uma nova leitora... te espero no próximo capitulo também ok?? Beijos

**~*~**

**C**osette: kpaoksdopk Muito bom meesmo né? Eu nuca imaginaria essas armadilhas pra fazer com alguém... acho que todas ficamos com essa cuiriosidade né amiga?? O quarda roupa dela realmente deve ter de tudo e mais um pouco... ai esta o capitulo do jantar.. espero que tenha gostado...Beijos

**~*~**

**A**nny-chan: O jantar é esse esta feliz agora?? É ela pensa em tuudo meesmo!!! O copo d'aqua no armario é classico né amiga? Yees eu passei... agora é só curtir as férias... Também te amoo amiga... tenha um ótimo Natal... Beijos

**~*~**

**B**iellawest: Que bom que gostou desse capitulo amiiga.. pra sua felicidade estou eu aqui postando antes do Natal ^^... eu falei que postaria o 13 até o Natal se não me engano... e como vou viajar também eu tinha que postar, não iria fazer isso com voces minhas amigas rsrsr... Curta muito suas férias e seus livros lol.. beijos no coração.

**~*~**

**S**yssa-chan: sdpko na minha casa todos já tem certeza que sou maluca pelo tanto que eu fico rindo com essas fics... mais enfim, que bom que gostou... esta ai mais um capitulo bonitinho pra voce ^^ espero que curta... Beijos

**~*~**

**P**-chan: huuhuu MARAwonderful, uma nova palavra pra fic ksapokdop adorei.. esta ai mais um capitulo quentinho pra voce...claro pois não quero que se mate com a faca da cozinha... Essa Kagura é total doida não? Mais deixa quieto... aqui em casa eu e minha irmã também pegamos as roupas um da outra, mais a gente deixa ^^ só não pegams calças compridas porque também não dá... minha irmã é mais "cheinha" que eu... então calça jeans não rola.. espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.. Beijos no coração.

* * *

**B**om é isso ai meu povo... **F**im de ano chegando, **N**atal, compras, ano novo, viajens e fic ^^ ksapok espero que ainda tenha alguém pra ler, uma vez que eu estou aqui completamente ardida por causa da praia e estou fazendo um sacrificio enoorme pra estar sentada nessa cadeira postando pra voces... então fiquem felizes humpf spdokpoadk

**B**rincadeiras a parte, eu realmente desejo o melhor pra todas voces, um **N**atal super feliz e um **A**no **N**ovo repleto de bençãos pra todas... esse é o meu desejo

**A**té o ano que vem

**J**a né

**L**ory **H**igurashi


	14. Chapter 14

_**F**__ala gataas!!! __T__udo ótimo com vocês??_ _**C**__onfesso que eu estou muito cansada... acabei de voltar de viagem, nem tirei a roupa mais estou aqui pra postar mais um capitulo pra voces, pois estou muito de bem com a vida e como amo muito vocês arranjei tempo pra postar essa capitulo ^^ e também por perdidos da __**A**__nny-chan que parece que esta sempre on O.o_

**B**em, sem mais delongas vamos ao capitulo, no final digo como foram minhas férias *-*

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Quatorze**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Certo. Não conte a ninguém. _Não_ conte a ninguém.

Não conte a ninguém que você saiu com Inuyasha Taycho ontem à noite.

Quero dizer, não que eu esteja exatamente planejando contar a ninguém. Mas quando chego ao trabalho no dia seguinte me sinto quase convencida de que vou acabar abrindo o bico por engano.  
Ou que alguém vai adivinhar. Puxa, certamente deve estar óbvio na minha cara. Nas minhas roupas. No modo como estou andando. Sinto-me como se tudo o que eu fizesse gritasse: "Ei, adivinha o que eu fiz ontem à noite?"

- Oi – diz Ayame enquanto preparo uma xícara de café. – Como vai?

- Bem, obrigada! – respondo dando um pulo cheio de culpa. – Eu só tive uma noite calma. Só... calma! Com minha colega de apartamento. Nós assistimos a três vídeos. _Uma Linda Mulher, Um Lugar Chamado Notting Hill_ e _Quatro Casamentos_. Só nós duas, mais ninguém.

- Certo – diz Ayame, parecendo meio curiosa. – Que bom!

Ah meu Deus. Estou perdendo o controle. Todo mundo sabe que é assim que os criminosos são apanhados. Eles acrescentam detalhes demais e acabam tropeçando.

Certo. Chega de abrir a boca. Só dê respostas monossilábicas.

- Oi – diz Kanna quando me sento à mesa.

- Oi – respondo, obrigando-me a não acrescentar mais nada. Nem mesmo que tipo de pizza Sango e eu pedimos, mesmo eu tendo pronta toda uma história sobre como a pizzaria achou que a gente tinha dito pimentão verde em vez de pepperoni, ha ha, que confusão.

Nesta manhã eu devo arquivar umas coisas, mas em vez disso me vejo pegando um pedaço de papel e começando uma lista de possíveis locais aonde posso levar Inuyasha esta noite.

1. _Pub_. Não. Chato demais.

2. Cinema. Não. Muito tempo sentados sem conversar.

3. Patinação no gelo. Não faço idéia de por que coloquei isso, já que nem sei patinar. Só que tinha no _Splash, uma sereia em minha vida._

4.

Meu Deus, já estou sem idéias. Não é uma merda? Olho o papel sem enxergar direito, meio me ligando nas conversas ao redor.

- ...trabalhando num projeto secreto, ou será apenas um boato?

- ...empresa numa nova direção, mas ninguém sabe exatamente o que ele...

- ..._é _esse tal de Bankotsu, afinal? Puxa, que função ele tem?

- Ele está com Inuyasha, não está? – diz Yura, que trabalha nas finanças mas é a fim de Kohagu, por isso vive arranjando desculpas para vir à nossa sala. – Ele é amante de Inuyasha.

- O _quê_? – empertigo-me rápido e quebro a ponta do lápis. Felizmente todo mundo está ocupado demais fofocando para notar.

Inuyasha gay? Inuyasha gay?

Por isso ele não me deu um beijo de boa-noite. Ele só quer ser meu amigo. Ele vai me apresentar ao Bankotsu e eu terei de fingir que está tudo bem, como se eu soubesse o tempo todo...

- Inuyasha Taycho é gay? – está dizendo Ayame, atônita.

- Eu só presumi. – Yura dá de ombros. – Ele parece gay, você não acha?

- Na verdade, não – Ayame franze o rosto. – Não é bem arrumado.

- Eu não acho que ele parece gay! – exclamo, tentando parecer tranqüila e só meio que vagamente interessada.

- Ele não é gay – cantarola Kanna com autoridade. – Eu li um antigo perfil sobre ele na _Newsweek_, e ele estava namorando a presidente da Origin Software. E dizia que antes disso saía com uma super modelo.

Um gigantesco jorro de alívio me atravessa.

Eu sabia que ele não era gay. Óbvio, eu sabia que ele não era gay.

Honestamente, será que essa gente não tem nada melhor a fazer do que ficar com especulações estúpidas e insensatas sobre pessoas que elas não conhecem?

- Então Inuyasha está namorando alguém atualmente?

- Quem sabe?

- Ele é bem sensual, não acham? – comenta Ayame com um riso maldoso. – Eu não me incomodaria nem um pouco.

- É, certo. – diz Kohagu. – Você não se incomodaria com o jato particular dele, também.

- Parece que ele não tem um relacionamento desde que Miroku Houshi morreu – conta Kanna em tom cortante. – Portanto duvido que você tenha muita chance.

- Azar, Ayame. – graceja Kohagu.

Estou me sentindo pouco à vontade ouvindo isso. Talvez devesse sair da sala até eles terminarem. Mas talvez isso atraísse atenção para mim.  
Só por um instante me pego imaginando o que aconteceria se eu me levantasse e dissesse: "Na verdade eu jantei com Inuyasha Taycho ontem à noite". Todos iriam olhar para mim, pasmos, e talvez alguém ficasse boquiaberto, e...  
Ah, quem eu estou querendo enganar? Eles nem acreditariam, não é? Diriam que eu estou tendo alucinações.

- Oi, Kouga – ouço a voz de Ayame, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Kouga? Minha cabeça se levanta numa ligeira consternação. E ali está ele, sem aviso. Aproximando-se da minha mesa com um olhar ferido.

O que está fazendo aqui?

Será que descobriu sobre mim e Inuyasha?

Meu coração começa a bater com força e eu empurro nervosamente o cabelo para trás. Eu o vi umas três vezes no prédio, mas este é o nosso primeiro momento cara a cara, desde que rompemos.

- Oi – diz ele.

- Oi – respondo sem jeito, e há um silêncio.

De repente percebo a lista inacabada de locais para o encontro, num lugar proeminente da minha mesa. Merda. Do modo mais casual possível estendo a mão para ela, amasso e jogo na lixeira.  
Todas as fofocas sobre Bankotsu e Inuyasha se desfizeram. Sei que todo mundo na sala está prestando atenção em nós, mesmo que finjam estar fazendo outra coisa. É como se a gente fosse a novela interna da empresa.  
E eu sei qual é meu personagem. Sou a vaca sem coração que chutou sem motivo seu homem amoroso e decente.  
Ah, meu Deus. O fato é que realmente me sinto culpada, realmente. Cada vez que vejo Kouga, ou que ao menos penso nele, tenho uma sensação horrível de aperto no peito. Mas será que ele _precisa_ ficar com essa expressão de dignidade ferida? Um ar de "você me feriu mortalmente mas eu sou uma pessoa tão boa que perdôo".

Sinto a culpa recuando e uma irritação se aproximando.

- Eu só vim – diz Kouga finalmente – porque inscrevi nós dois para trabalharmos juntos na barraca de ponche no Dia da Família na Empresa. Claro que, quando fiz isso, eu achei que a gente... – Ele pára, mais ferido do que nunca. – Tudo bem. Mas não me incomodo de ir em frente com isso. Se você não se incomodar.

Não sou eu que vou dizer que não suporto ficar perto dele por meia hora.

- Eu não me incomodo! – respondo.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo.

Há outra pausa incômoda.

- A propósito, eu achei sua camisa azul – comento, dando ligeiramente de ombros. – Vou trazer.

- Obrigado. Acho que eu estou com umas coisas suas também...

- Ei – exclama Kohagu vindo até nós com uma expressão maldosa, de olhos brilhantes, tipo "vamos remexer na merda". – Eu vi você com alguém ontem à noite.

Meu coração dá uma cambalhota gigantesca, aterrorizada. Porra! Porra porra certo... certo... tudo bem. Ele não está olhando para mim. Está olhando para Kouga.

Com quem, diabos, Kouga estava?

- Era só uma amiga – Kouga está rígido.

- Tem certeza? – insiste Kohagu. – Vocês pareciam muito amigáveis.

- Cala a boca, Kohagu. – pede Kouga, parecendo dolorido. – É cedo demais para pensar em... ir em frente. Não é, Kagome?

- Hrm... é. – Engulo em seco várias vezes. – Sem dúvida. Óbvio.

Ah meu Deus.

Tudo bem. Não faz mal. Não vou me preocupar com Kouga. Tenho um encontro importante em que pensar. E graças a Deus, no fim do dia, finalmente encontrei o lugar perfeito. Na verdade estou espantada por não ter pensado antes! Só há um probleminha – mas eu vou superar com facilidade.  
Sem dúvida, só levo cerca de meia hora para persuadir Sango de que quando eles diziam nas regras que "Em nenhuma circunstância a chave deve ser transferida para quem não for sócio", não estavam falando sério. Finalmente ela enfia a mão na bolsa e me entrega, com uma expressão ansiosa.

- Não perca!

- Não vou perder! Obrigada, San. – Dou-lhe um abraço. – Garanto que farei o mesmo por você, quando eu for sócia de um clube privativo.

- Você se lembra da senha, não lembra?

- Sim. Alexander.

- Aonde vocês vão? – quer saber Kagura, entrando no meu quarto toda arrumada para sair. Ela me dá um olhar crítico. – Bela blusa. De onde é?

- Oxfam. Quero dizer, Whistles.

Decidi que esta noite nem vou _tentar_ pegar nada emprestado de Kagura. Vou usar só roupas minhas, e se Inuyasha não gostar, dane-se.

- Eu estava querendo perguntar – Kaguraestreita os olhos. – Vocês duas não

entraram no meu quarto ontem à noite, entraram?

- Não – diz Sango inocentemente. – Por quê, pareceu que a gente entrou?

Kaguraficou fora até as três, e quando voltou tudo estava de volta no lugar. Até as fitas adesivas. Nós não poderíamos ter sido mais cuidadosas.

- Não – admite ela com relutância. – Nada estava fora do lugar. Mas eu só tive uma _sensação_. Como se alguém tivesse entrado.

- Você deixou a janela aberta? – sugere Sango. – Porque eu li uma matéria recentemente sobre como estão mandando macacos entrar nas casas para roubar coisas.

- _Macacos_? – Kaguraa encara.

- Parece que sim. Eles são treinados.

Kaguraolha perplexa de Sango para mim, e eu me obrigo a fazer uma cara normal.

- Por sinal – digo rapidamente, para mudar de assunto. – Talvez você queira saber que estava errada com relação ao Inuyasha. Eu vou sair com ele de novo esta noite. Não foi um encontro desastroso!

Não há necessidade de acrescentar o pequeno detalhe de que tivemos uma briga horrorosa e que ele teve de me seguir até o ponto de ônibus. Porque o fato é que vamos ter um segundo encontro.

- Eu não estava errada – defende-se Kagura. – Espero só. Eu prevejo o desastre.

Faço uma careta pelas costas dela quando ela sai e começo a passar o rímel.

- Que horas são? – pergunto, franzindo a testa quando borro a pálpebra.

- Dez para as oito – responde Sango. – Como vocês vão chegar lá?

- De táxi.

De repente a campainha toca, e nós duas levantamos a cabeça.

- Ele chegou cedo – comenta Sango. – Isso é meio esquisito.

- Ele não pode ter chegado cedo! – Corremos para a sala, e Sango chega à janela primeiro.

- Ah meu Deus – exclama ela, olhando a rua abaixo. – É Kouga.

- _Kouga_? – encaro-a horrorizada. – Kouga está aquí?

- Está segurando uma caixa. Deixo entrar?

- Não! Finja que a gente não está em casa.

- Tarde demais – Sango faz uma careta. – Desculpe. Ele me viu.

A campainha toca de novo, e nós duas nos olhamos desamparadas.

- Ok – digo finalmente. – Eu vou descer.

Merda merda merda...

Desço correndo e abro a porta sem fôlego. E ali, parado na soleira, está Kouga, com a mesma expressão martirizada do escritório.

- Oi. Aqui estão as coisas de que eu falei. Achei que você poderia precisar.

- Hmm, obrigada – digo pegando a caixa, que parece conter um frasco de xampu L'Oréal e um pulôver que eu nunca vi na vida. – Eu ainda não separei suas coisas.

Eu levo para o escritório, certo?

Largo a caixa na escada e me viro rápido antes que Kouga ache que estou convidando-o.

- Então, é, obrigada – digo. – Foi muita gentileza sua.

- Tudo bem. – Kouga dá um suspiro pesado. – Kagome... eu pensei que talvez a gente pudesse usar isso como uma oportunidade para conversar. Talvez tomar uma bebida, ou até jantar.

- Nossa – digo animada. – Eu adoraria. De verdade. Mas, para ser honesta, agora não posso.

- Você vai sair? – a cara dele murcha.

- Ah, vou. Com Sango. – Olho disfarçadamente para o relógio. São seis para as oito. – Bom, eu vejo você logo. Você sabe, no escritório...

- Por que você está tão agitada? – Kouga está me encarando.

- Eu não estou agitada! – Eu me encosto casualmente no portal.

- O que há de errado? – Seus olhos se estreitam cheios de suspeita, e ele olha para o corredor atrás de mim. – Tem alguma coisa acontecendo?

- Kouga. – Ponho a mão em seu braço, tranqüilizando-o. – Não está acontecendo nada. Você está imaginando coisas.

Nesse momento Sango aparece na porta atrás de mim.

- Ah, Kagome, tem um telefonema urgente para você – exclama ela numa voz

realmente alterada. – É melhor você vir agora... Ah, olá, Kouga!

Infelizmente Sango é a pior mentirosa do mundo.

- Vocês estão tentando se livrar de mim! – Kouga olha perplexo para nós duas.

- Não estamos não! – Sango está totalmente vermelha.

- Espera aí – diz Kouga subitamente, olhando minha roupa. – Espera um minuto. Eu não... você vai... ter um encontro?

Minha mente trabalha depressa. Se eu negar, provavelmente vamos entrar numa briga gigantesca. Mas, se eu admitir a verdade, talvez ele nos siga.

- Você está certo – revelo. – Eu tenho um encontro.

Há um silêncio chocado.

- Não acredito – murmura Kouga, balançando a cabeça. É, para minha

consternação, ele se senta pesado no muro do jardim. Olho o relógio. Três minutos para as oito. Merda!

- Kouga...

- Você me disse que não havia ninguém! Você prometeu, Kagome!

- Não havia! Mas... agora há. E ele vai chegar logo... Kouga, você realmente não vai querer entrar nessa. – Pego seu braço e o levanto, mas ele pesa uns oitenta quilos. – Kouga, por favor. Não torne isso mais doloroso para todo mundo.

- Acho que você está certa. – Finalmente Kouga se levanta. – Eu vou.

Ele anda até o portão, com as costas curvadas pela derrota, e eu sinto uma pontada de culpa, misturada com um desejo urgente de que ele corra. Então, para meu horror, ele se vira de novo.

- E quem é?

- É... uma pessoa que você não conhece – respondo cruzando os dedos às costas. – Olha, um dia desses a gente almoça e conversa. Ou alguma coisa assim, eu prometo.

- Certo. – Kouga parece mais ferido do que nunca. – Ótimo. Captei a mensagem.

Quando ele finalmente vira a esquina, o carro prateado de Inuyasha aparece na outra ponta da rua.

- Ah meu Deus – desespera-se Sango, olhando-o.

- Não! – Sento-me no muro de pedras. – Sango, eu não agüento isso.

Estou trêmula. Preciso de uma bebida. E só coloquei rímel num dos cílios, percebo de repente.  
O carro prateado pára em frente da casa, e o mesmo motorista uniformizado de antes desce. Ele abre a porta do carona e Inuyasha sai.

- Oi! – exclama, pasmo em me ver. – Estou atrasado?

- Não! Eu só estava... é... aqui sentada. Você sabe. Apreciando a vista. – Faço um gesto em direção à rua, onde noto pela primeira vez que um homem com a barriga enorme está trocando o pneu de sua Caravan. – Pois é! – Eu me levanto depressa. – Na verdade eu não estou totalmente pronta. Quer subir um minuto?

- Claro – Inuyasha sorri. – Seria ótimo.

- E mande o seu carro embora – acrescento. – Você não deveria vir com ele.

- Você não deveria estar sentada do lado de fora de casa, para me surpreender – responde Inuyasha com um sorriso. – Certo, Daniel, por hoje chega. – Ele assente para o motorista. – De agora em diante estou nas mãos desta dama.

- Esta é Sango, minha colega de apartamento – apresento quando o motorista volta ao carro. – Sango, Inuyasha.

- Oi – diz Inuyasha, com um riso sem jeito, enquanto os dois se apertam as mãos.

Enquanto subimos a escada até o apartamento, percebo de repente como ela é estreita, e como a pintura creme das paredes está velha, e o tapete cheira a repolho. Inuyasha deve morar numa mansão enorme e grandiosa, com escada de mármore ou sei lá o quê.  
Mas e daí? Nem todo mundo pode ter mármore.

Além do mais, a escada deve ser um horror. Toda fria e incômoda. A gente deve tropeçar nela o tempo todo, e o mármore deve lascar com facilidade...

- Kagome, se você quiser terminar de se arrumar, eu preparo uma bebida para o Inuyasha – oferece Sango, com um sorriso que diz: "Ele é legal!"

- Obrigada – respondo lançando um olhar de "não é?". Entro correndo no quarto e começo a aplicar depressa o rímel no outro olho.

Alguns instantes depois há uma batidinha na minha porta.

- Oi! – digo, esperando que seja Sango. Mas Inuyasha entra, segurando uma taça de licor de xerez.

- Ah, obrigada! Eu estava precisando mesmo de uma bebida.

- Não vou entrar – diz ele educadamente.

- Não, tudo bem. Sente-se!

Sinalizo para a cama, mas ela está coberta de roupas. E a banqueta da penteadeira está com uma pilha de revistas. Droga, eu deveria ter arrumado um pouquinho.

- Vou ficar de pé – diz Inuyasha com um sorrisinho. Ele toma um gole de algo que parece uísque e olha meu quarto, fascinado. – Então este é seu quarto. Seu mundo.

- É. – Fico ligeiramente ruborizada, desatarraxando o brilho labial. – Está meio bagunçado.

- É muito legal. Muito aconchegante. – Posso vê-lo notando os sapatos empilhados no canto, o móbile de peixes suspenso na luminária, o espelho com colares pendurados na borda e uma saia nova pendurada na porta do armário.

- Pesquisa do câncer? – diz ele perplexo, olhando a etiqueta. – O que isso...

- É uma loja – respondo em tom meio desafiador. – Uma loja de roupas de segunda mão.

- Ah. – Ele assente, numa compreensão tácita. – Bela colcha – acrescenta sorrindo.

- Ela é irônica – respondo depressa. – É uma declaração irônica.

Meu Deus, que embaraçoso. Eu deveria ter trocado a colcha.

Agora Inuyasha está olhando incrédulo para a gaveta aberta da penteadeira, atulhada de maquiagem.

- Quantos batons você tem?

- É... alguns – digo fechando-a depressa.

Talvez não tenha sido uma idéia tão fantástica deixar Inuyasha entrar aqui. Ele está pegando minhas vitaminas Perfect e examinando. Puxa, o que há de tão interessante em _vitaminas_? Agora está olhando o cinto de crochê de Rin.

- O que é isso? Uma cobra?

- É um cinto – digo franzindo o rosto enquanto coloco um brinco. – Eu sei. É horroroso. Não suporto crochê.

Onde está o outro brinco? Onde?

Certo, certo, está aqui. Agora o que Inuyasha está fazendo?

Viro-me e o vejo olhando fascinado para minha tabela de exercícios, que coloquei ali em janeiro depois de ter passado o Natal inteiro comendo Quality Street.

- Segunda, 7 da manhã – ele lê em voz alta. – Corrida rápida no quarteirão. Quarenta abdominais. Hora do almoço: aula de yoga. Tarde: fita de Pilates. Sessenta abdominais. – Ele toma um gole de uísque. – Muito impressionante. Você faz tudo isso?

- Bem – digo depois de uma pausa. – Não consigo exatamente fazer _todos_... quero dizer, eu fui muito ambiciosa... você sabe... é... pois é! – Rapidamente me borrifo com perfume. – Vamos!

Tenho de tirá-lo daqui rapidamente, antes que ele faça alguma coisa tipo ver um absorvente interno e perguntar o que é. Puxa, honestamente! Por que, diabos, ele é tão _interessado_ em tudo?

* * *

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**A**nny-chan: Isso ai curtir as férias adoidadoo kapsok o Inu subornando foi tudo de ótimo né? *-* amiga o seu suborno é uma review XD... curti muito a viagem foi muito perfa *-* sadpodk... postei por sua causa ta vendoo ^^ te espero no próximo capitulo... Beijos

**~*~**

**C**osette: E eu então... ri que nem doida.. imagina alguém falando isso pra vc??? Sjaoidjjsdoij... é ele subornando o cara foi tuudoo *-* eu ia ficar super animada se fizessem isso comigo XD.. amiga não vai rolar hentai nessa fic, pelo menos não muito explicito... não vou falar muito não, vou deixar voce ler ^^ espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também... Beijos

**~*~**

**J**essikagome: Que bom que gostou do ultimo capitulo de 2009 ^^ realmente quem não quer um homem desses??? Obrigada linda tudo de bom pra vc tbm.. e te espero no proximo capituloo... Beijos

**~*~**

**P**-chan: Sério me amarro nos novos adjetivos somados a essa fic vindos de voce saodijdia morro de rir e vejo que realmente vale a pena continuar postando essa fic aquii... pelo visto todas amaram o Inu subornando o carinha do onibus... porque ninguém nunca fez isso por mim??? T.T... Como não queria que voce morresse eu estou postando logo que cheguei em casa.. nem tomei banhoo T.T enfim, espero que tenha gostadoo.... Te espero no próximo capitulo Beijos...

* * *

**B**em amiigaas... eu adoreei minhas férias em **N**atal – **R**io **G**rande do **N**orte e estou realmente revigorada, morena e feliz soaijdoajd.

**Q**uem for lá visitar vá a praia de **P**ipa, a mais linda **FATO**!!!

**C**onheci um monte de gente legal, o que fez minhas férias serem ainda mais felizes ^^... então não tenho mais nada pra falar ksdpoksapod.

**B**eijos a todas e até o próximo capitulo

**J**a né

**L**ory **H**igurashi


	15. Chapter 15

**_O_**_i amigas!!! _**_Feliz_********_Ano_********_Novo_**_!!! _**_(_**_super atrasado convenhamos_**_)_**

_**C**__omo estou super feliz com todas as reviews então decidi postar mais cedo ^^_

_**E**__nfim, espero que curtam esse capitulo também que é super engraçado..._

_**M**__enos enrolação e mais leitura..._

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**__hopihe __**K**__insella_

_

* * *

  
_

**Quinze**

* * *

Enquanto saímos para a noite agradável, sinto-me leve e feliz, cheia de antecipação. Já há uma atmosfera totalmente diferente da de ontem. Nada de carros apavorantes; nada de restaurantes chiques. A coisa parece mais natural. Mais divertida.

- Então – diz Inuyasha quando chegamos à rua principal. – Uma noitada estilo Kagome.

- Sem dúvida! – Estendo a mão e chamo um táxi, e dou o nome da rua em Clerkenwell, de onde sai o pequeno beco.

- Nós podemos ir de táxi, né? Não precisamos esperar um ônibus?

- É um acontecimento muito especial – digo com severidade fingida.

- E então, vamos comer? Beber? Dançar? – Quer saber Inuyasha enquanto seguimos pela rua.

- Espere para ver! – Rio de orelha a orelha. – Eu só pensei que a gente poderia ter uma noite tranqüila, relaxada.

- Acho que eu planejei demais a noite de ontem – comenta Inuyasha depois de uma pausa.

- Não, foi ótima! – digo com gentileza. – Mas algumas vezes a gente pode pensar _demais_ nas coisas. Sabe, às vezes é melhor se deixar levar e ver o que acontece.

- Você está certa. – Inuyasha sorri. – Bem, estou ansioso para me deixar levar.

Quando seguimos pela Upper Street estou me sentindo orgulhosa de mim mesma. Isso mostra que sou uma verdadeira londrina. Posso levar meus convidados a lugarezinhos fora do comum. Posso achar locais que não são os óbvios. Quer dizer, não que o restaurante de Inuyasha não fosse incrível. Mas isso não vai ser muito mais maneiro? Um clube secreto! E puxa, quem sabe, Madonna pode estar lá esta noite!  
Depois de uns vinte minutos chegamos a Clerkenwell. Insisto em pagar o táxi e levo Inuyasha pelo beco.

- Muito interessante – aprova ele, olhando em volta. – Aonde nós vamos?

- Espere só – respondo enigmaticamente. Vou até a porta, aperto a campainha e pego a chave de Sango no bolso, com um pequeno _frisson_ de empolgação.

Ele vai ficar impressionado. Vai ficar impressionado _demais_.

- Alô? – diz uma voz.

- Alô – respondo casualmente. – Gostaria de falar com Alexander, por favor.

- Quem? – responde a voz.

- Alexander – repito, e dou um sorriso de quem sabe das coisas. Obviamente eles precisam verificar duas vezes.

- Não tem Alexander nenhum aqui.

- Você não entendeu. A-le-xan-der. – enuncio com clareza.

- Não tem Alexander nenhum.

Talvez eu tenha ido à porta errada, ocorre-me subitamente. Puxa, eu me lembro de que era esta – mas talvez fosse a outra, de vidro opaco. É. Na verdade aquela parece bem familiar.

- Enganozinho – sorrio para Inuyasha, e aperto a outra campainha.

Há silêncio. Espero alguns minutos e tento de novo, e de novo. Não há resposta. Certo. Então... também não é essa. Porra.  
Sou uma imbecil. Por que não verifiquei o endereço? Eu tinha tanta certeza de que ia lembrar onde era!

- Algum problema? – indaga Inuyasha.

- Não! – respondo imediatamente, e dou um sorriso animado. – Só estou tentando lembrar exatamente...

Olho para um lado e outro da rua, tentando não entrar em pânico. Qual era? Terei de apertar todas as campainhas da rua? Dou alguns passos pela calçada, tentando estimular a memória. E então, através de um arco, vejo outro beco, quase idêntico.  
Sinto uma gigantesca pancada de horror. Será que ao menos estou no _beco_ certo? Corro e olho para o outro beco. Parece exatamente igual. Fileiras de portas comuns e janelas fechadas.  
Meu coração começa a bater mais depressa. O que vou fazer? Não posso tentar todas as portas em todos os becos da vizinhança. Nunca me ocorreu que isso poderia acontecer. Nenhuma vez. Eu nem pensei em...

Certo, estou sendo estúpida. Vou ligar para Sango! Ela vai dizer. Pego o celular e ligo para casa, mas imediatamente cai na caixa de mensagens.

- Oi, Sango, sou eu – digo tentando parecer leve e natural. – Aconteceu um probleminha, eu não lembro exatamente em que porta fica a boate. E na verdade... em que beco. Então, se você pegar esse recado, pode me ligar? Obrigada!

Ergo a cabeça e vejo Inuyasha me olhando.

- Tudo bem?

- Só um probleminha – dou um risinho relaxado. – Há um clube secreto por aqui, em algum lugar, mas não estou lembrando onde.

- Não faz mal – diz Inuyasha, agradável. – Essas coisas acontecem.

Digito o número de casa, mas está ocupado. Rapidamente ligo para o celular de Sango, mas está desligado.

Ah, porra. Porra. Não podemos ficar parados na rua a noite inteira.

- Kagome – propõe Inuyasha cautelosamente. – Quer que eu faça uma reserva no...

- Não! – Pulo como se tivesse sido espetada. Inuyasha não vai reservar nada. Eu disse que ia organizar esta noite, e vou. – Não, obrigada. Tudo bem. – Tomo uma decisão rápida. – Mudança de plano. Vamos ao Antonio's.

- Eu posso chamar o carro... – fala Inuaysha.

- Nós não precisamos do carro! – Vou cheia de objetivo para a rua principal e, graças a Deus, há um táxi vindo com a luz acesa. Chamo-o, abro a porta e digo ao motorista:

- Oi, para o Antonio's, na Sanderstead Road em Clapham, por favor.

Hurra! Eu fui adulta, decidida e salvei a situação.

- Onde fica o Antonio's? – pergunta Inuyasha enquanto o táxi começa a acelerar.

- É meio fora do circuito, no sul de Londres. Mas é bem legal. Sango e eu íamos lá quando a gente morava em Wandsworth. Tem enormes mesas de pinho e uma comida estupenda, e sofás e coisas assim. E eles nunca ficam chateando a gente.

- Parece perfeito. – Inuyasha sorri, e eu dou um sorriso orgulhoso de volta.

Certo, não deveria demorar tanto assim para ir de Clerkenwell a Clapham. A gente já deveria ter chegado há séculos. Puxa, é logo ali adiante!

Depois de meia hora inclino-me para a frente e digo ao motorista de novo:

- Há algum problema?

- O tráfego. – Ele dá de ombros. – O que se pode fazer?

"Você poderia achar uma rota inteligente, evitando o tráfego, como os motoristas de táxi deveriam fazer!", quero gritar furiosa. Mas em vez disso digo com educação:

- Bem... quanto tempo o senhor acha que vai demorar?

- Quem sabe?

Afundo no banco, sentindo o estômago borbulhar de frustração.

A gente deveria ter ido a algum lugar em Clerkenwell. Ou Covent Garden. Sou uma imbecil.

- Kagome, não se preocupe – tenta me animar Inuyasha. – Tenho certeza de que vai ser ótimo quando chegarmos.

- Espero que sim – respondo com um sorriso débil.

Não consigo bater papo. Estou usando cada grama de concentração forçando mentalmente o táxi a ir mais rápido. Olho pela janela e aplaudo por dentro cada vez que os códigos postais nas placas de rua chegam mais perto de onde queremos estar. SW3... SW11... SW4!

Finalmente! Estamos em Clapham. Quase chegando...

Merda. Outro sinal vermelho. Quase não consigo ficar parada no banco. E o motorista só fica ali sentado, como se isso não importasse.

Certo, está verde. Vai! Vai agora!

Mas ele segue do seu jeito tranqüilo, como se tivéssemos o dia inteiro... está se ararstando pela rua... agora está dando vez a outro motorista! _O que ele está fazendo_?

Certo. Calma, Kagome. Está é a rua. Finalmente chegamos.

- Pronto! – exclamo tentando parecer relaxada quando saímos do táxi. – Desculpe a demora.

- Não tem problema – responde Inuyasha. – Esse lugar parece ótimo.

Quando entrego o dinheiro ao motorista, tenho de admitir que me sinto bem satisfeita por termos vindo. O Antonio's é incrível. Há luzes minúsculas decorando a familiar fachada verde, e balões de gás amarrados na cúpula, e música e risos se derramando pela porta aberta. Até ouço gente cantando dentro.

- Normalmente não é _tão_ agitado! – digo rindo, e vou para a porta. Já posso ver

Antonio em pé do lado de dentro.

- Oi! – digo enquanto empurro a porta. – Antonio!

- Kagome! – exclama Antonio, que está parado perto da porta segurando uma taça de vinho. Suas bochechas estão vermelhas e ele está rindo ainda mais do que o normal. – _Bellisima!_ – Ele me beija em cada bochecha e eu sinto um espasmo de alívio. Estava certa em vir aqui. Eu conheço a gerência. Eles vão fazer tudo para nos garantir uma noite maravilhosa.

- Este é Inuyasha!

- Inuyasha! É maravilhoso conhecê-lo! – Antonio também beija Inuyasha em cada bochecha, e eu rio.

- Então, será que podemos ter uma mesa para dois?

- Ah... – ele faz uma careta, lamentando. – Querida, nós estamos fechados!

- O quê? – Encaro-o de volta. – Mas... mas vocês não estão fechados! Tem gente aí! – Olho todos os rostos animados em volta.

- É uma festa particular! – Ele levanta a taça e grita alguma coisa em italiano. – Meu sobrinho está casando. Você o conheceu? O Guido. Ele trabalhou de garçom aqui, há alguns verões.

- Eu... não sei.

- Ele conheceu uma garota ótima na faculdade de direito. Sabe, agora ele é formado. Se precisar de aconselhamento jurídico...

- Obrigada. Bom... parabéns.

- Espero que a festa seja boa – diz Inuyasha, e aperta meu braço brevemente. – Não faz mal, Kagome, você não podia saber.

- Querida, sinto muito! – desculpa-se Antonio, vendo meu rosto. – Outra noite eu lhe dou a melhor mesa que nós temos. Ligue antes, avise...

- Vou fazer isso. – Consigo dar um sorriso. – Obrigada, Antonio.

Nem consigo olhar para Inuaysha. Eu o arrastei até Clapham para isso.

Tenho de redimir essa situação. Depressa.

- Vamos a um _pub_ – digo assim que saímos na calçada. – Quero dizer, o que há de errado em apenas sentar com uma boa bebida?

- Parece bom – diz Iuyasha afavelmente, e me segue enquanto vou depressa pela rua até uma placa que diz "The Nag's Head", e empurro a porta. Nunca estive neste _pub_ antes, mas sem dúvida deve ser bem...

Certo. Talvez não.

Deve ser o pior _pub_ que eu já vi na vida. Carpete puído, sem música e sem sinal de vida a não ser por um homem com uma pança.

Não posso ter um encontro com Inuyasha aqui. Não posso.

- Certo! – digo fechando a porta de novo. – Vamos pensar outra vez. – Olho rapidamente para um lado e outro da rua, mas fora o Antonio's, tudo está fechado, a não ser uns locais grotescos de comida para viagem e uma empresa de minitáxis. – Bem... vamos pegar um táxi e voltar à cidade! – digo com uma espécie de animação aguda. – Não vai demorar demais.

Vou até a beira da calçada e estendo a mão.

Nos três minutos seguintes nenhum carro passa. Não apenas táxis. Nenhum veículo.

- Aqui é meio quieto – observa Inuaysha finalmente.

- Bem, aqui é na verdade uma área residencial. O Antonio's é meio que o único.

Por fora ainda estou relativamente calma. Mas por dentro começo a entrar em pânico. O que vamos fazer? Será que devemos tentar andar até a Clapham High Street? Mas fica a quilômetros.

Olho o relógio e vejo, com uma pontada de choque, que são nove e quinze. Passamos mais de uma hora andando por aí e nem tomamos uma bebida. E é tudo minha culpa. Nem consigo organizar uma noite simples sem que ela dê catastroficamente errado.  
De repente quero irromper em lágrimas. Quero afundar na calçada, enfiar a cabeça nas mãos e soluçar.

- Que tal uma pizza? – sugere Inuyasha, e minha cabeça sobe numa esperança

súbita.

- Por quê? Você conhece alguma pizzaria por...

- Estou vendo pizza à venda. – Ele aponta para o outro lado da rua, onde há um minúsculo jardim cercado, com árvores e um banco de madeira. – Você pega a pizza. – Ele sorri para mim. – Eu guardo lugar no banco.

Nunca me senti tão arrasada em toda a vida. Jamais.

Inuyasha Taycho me leva ao restaurante mais grandioso e chique do mundo. E eu o levo a um banco de jardim em Clapham.

- Aqui está sua pizza – anuncio carregando as caixas quentes até onde ele está sentado. – Pedi marguerita, presunto, cogumelo e pepperoni.

Não acredito que esse vai ser o nosso jantar. Quero dizer, nem são pizzas _legais_. Nem são pizzas de _gourmet_, tipo com alcachofras assadas. São só pedaços de massa com queijo derretido e coagulado e umas coberturas sem graça.

- Perfeito – exclama Inuaysha com um sorriso. Ele dá uma mordida grande, depois enfia a mão no bolso de dentro. – Bom, esse deveria ser seu presente de despedida no fim da noite, mas já que estamos aqui...

Fico boquiaberta enquanto ele pega uma pequena coqueteleira de aço inoxidável e dois copos combinando. Desatarraxa a coqueteleira e, para minha perplexidade, serve um líquido cor-de-rosa e transparente em cada copo.

Isso é...

- Não acredito! – Olho-o, arregalada.

- Bem, ora. Eu não podia deixar você imaginando a vida inteira qual era o gosto, podia? – Ele me entrega um copo e levanta o outro. – À sua saúde.

- Saúde. – tomo um gole do coquetel... e ah, meu Deus, é uma delícia. Pungente e doce, com uma pontada de vodca.

- Bom?

- Delicioso! – grito, e tomo outro gole.

Ele é tão gentil! Finje que está achando tudo ótimo. Mas o que está pensando

por dentro? Ele deve me desprezar. Deve pensar que eu sou uma vaca absolutamente tonta.

- Kagome, você está bem?

- Na verdade, não – digo com a voz embargada. – Inuyasha, sinto muito. Muito mesmo. Honestamente, eu tinha planejado tudo. A gente ia a uma boate bem maneira, aonde as celebridades costumam ir, e ia ser bem divertido...

- Kagome. – Inuyasha pousa sua bebida e me olha. – Eu queria passar esta noite com você. E é isso que estamos fazendo.

- É. Mas...

- É isso que estamos fazendo – repete ele com firmeza.

Devagar ele se inclina para mim e meu coração começa a martelar. Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus. Ele vai me beijar. Ele vai me...

- Arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh!

Pulo do banco em pânico total. Tem uma aranha subindo pela minha perna. Uma aranha preta e grande.

- Tira isso! – grito freneticamente. – Tira isso!

Com um movimento rápido, Inuyasha joga a aranha na grama , e eu caio de novo no banco, com o coração disparado.

E, claro, o clima se arruinou totalmente. Fantástico. Maravilhoso. Inuyasha tenta me beijar e eu dou um grito de horror. Estou me saindo esplendidamente esta noite.  
Por que fui tão patética?, penso furiosamente. Por que gritei? Só deveria ter trincado os dentes!

Não trincando os dentes _literalmente_, claro. Mas deveria ter ficado fria. Na verdade, eu deveria estar tão envolvida que nem deveria _notar_ a aranha.

- Acho que você não tem medo de aranha – digo a Inuyasha, dando um riso sem graça. – Acho que você não tem medo de nada.

Inuyasha dá um sorrisinho casual, de volta.

- Você t_em_ medo de alguma coisa? – insisto.

- Homem que é homem não tem medo. – afirma ele em tom de brincadeira.

Mesmo contra a vontade sinto uma pontada de descontentamento. Inuyasha não é a melhor pessoa do mundo para falar de si mesmo.

- Então, onde você ganhou essa cicatriz? – pergunto, apontando para seu pulso.

- É uma história comprida e chata – Ele sorri. – Você não vai querer saber.

Quero! Diz imediatamente meu pensamento. Quero ouvir. Mas apenas sorrio e tomo outro gole da bebida.

Agora ele só está olhando a distância, como se nem estivesse ali.

Será que esqueceu de que ia me beijar?

Será que eu deveria beijá-lo? Não. Não.

- Miroku adorava aranhas – revela ele de repente. – Mantinha como bichos de estimação. Aranhas enormes, peludas. E cobras.

- Verdade? – Faço uma careta.

- Maluco. Ele era uma porra de um cara maluco. – Inuyasha solta o ar com força.

- Você... ainda sente falta dele. – digo hesitante.

- É. Ainda sinto.

Há outro silêncio. A distância escuto um grupo de pessoas saindo do Antonio's, gritando umas para as outras em italiano.

- Ele deixou família? – pergunto cautelosamente, e de imediato o rosto de Inuyasha se fecha.

- Sim.

- Você ainda se encontra com eles?

- Ocasionalmente. – Ele solta o ar com força, depois se vira e sorri. – Você está com molho de tomate no queixo. – Enquanto levanta a mão para limpar, Inuyasha encontra meus olhos. Lentamente está se curvando para mim. Ah meu Deus. É isso. É realmente isso. Isso é...

- Inuyasha.

Nós dois pulamos num choque, e eu largo o coquetel no chão. Viro-me e olho incrédula. Bankotsu está parado no portão do pequeno jardim.  
Que porra Bankotsu está fazendo aqui?

- Grande noção de tempo – murmura Inuyasha. – Oi Bankotsu.

- Mas... mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? – Encaro Inuyasha. – Como ele sabia onde a gente estava?

- Ele ligou enquanto você estava pegando a pizza. – Inuyasha suspira e coça o rosto. – Eu não sabia que ele ia chegar tão depressa. Kagome... aconteceu uma coisa. Eu preciso trocar uma palavrinha com ele. Prometo que não vai demorar. Certo?

- Certo – digo dando de ombros. Afinal de contas, o que posso dizer? Mas por dentro todo o meu corpo está pulsando de frustração, à beira da fúria. Tentando ficar calma, pego a coqueteleira, ponho o resto do coquetel cor-de-rosa no meu copo, e tomo um gole comprido.

Inuyasha e Bankotsu estão parados junto ao portão, tendo uma conversa agitada em voz baixa. Tomo um gole da bebida e deslizo no banco, para ouvir melhor.

- ...o que fazer a partir daqui...

- ...plano B... de volta a Glasgow...

- ...urgente...

Ergo a cabeça e me pego encarando os olhos de Bankotsu. Desvio o olhar rapidamente, fingindo que estou examinando o chão. As vozes dos dois ficam ainda mais baixas, e não consigo ouvir uma palavra. Então Inuyasha se afasta dele e vem até mim.

- Kagome... eu realmente sinto muito. Mas tenho de ir.

- Tem de ir? – Encaro-o arrasada. – O quê, agora?

- Eu tenho de viajar durante uns dias. Sinto muito. – Ele se senta ao meu lado no banco. – Mas... é muito importante.

- Ah. Ah, certo.

- Bankotsu pediu um carro para levá-la em casa.

Fantástico, penso selvagemente. Muitíssimo obrigada, Bankotsu.

- Foi realmente... gentileza dele – digo, e traço um desenho na terra com o sapato.

- Kagome, eu realmente tenho de ir – insiste Inuyasha, vendo meu rosto. – Mas vejo você quando voltar, certo? No Dia da Família na Empresa. E a gente... retoma a partir daí.

- Certo. – Tento sorrir. – Vai ser ótimo.

- Eu gostei muito desta noite.

- Eu também. – respondo olhando para o banco. – Gostei mesmo.

- Vamos nos divertir de novo. – Ele levanta meu queixo suavemente até eu estar olhando-o direto. – Prometo, Kagome.

Ele se inclina, e desta vez não há hesitação. Sua boca pousa na minha, doce e firme. Ele está me beijando. Inuyasha Taycho está me beijando num banco de parque.  
Sua boca está abrindo a minha, a barba é áspera contra meu rosto. Seu braço me envolve lentamente e me puxa, e meu fôlego fica preso na garganta. Pego-me enfiando a mão debaixo do seu paletó, sentindo os volumes dos músculos embaixo da camisa, querendo rasgá-la. Ah meu Deus. Eu quero isso. Quero mais.

De repente ele se afasta, e eu sinto que fui arrancada de um sonho.

- Kagome, eu tenho de ir.

Minha boca está úmida e coçando. Ainda posso sentir sua pele na minha. Todo o meu corpo lateja. Isso não pode ser o fim. Não pode.

- Não vá – ouço-me dizendo com a voz densa. – Meia hora.

O que eu estou sugerindo? Que a gente transe debaixo de uma _moita_?

Francamente, sim. Qualquer lugar serve. Nunca na vida fiquei tão desesperada por um homem.

- Eu não quero ir. – Seus olhos escuros estão quase opacos. – Mas preciso. – Ele segura minha mão, e eu me agarro à dele, tentando prolongar o contato ao máximo possível.

- Então... eu... a gente se vê. – Nem consigo falar direito.

- Mal posso esperar.

- Eu também.

- Inuyasha. – Nós dois olhamos para Bankotsu no portão.

- Certo. – diz Inuyasha. Nós nos levantamos e eu discretamente afasto o olhar da postura um tanto estranha de Inuyasha.

Eu poderia ir junto no carro e...

Não. _Não_. Rebobine a fita. Eu não pensei isso.

Quando chegamos à rua, vejo dois carros prateados esperando perto da calçada. Bankotsu está parado perto de um, e o outro é obviamente para mim. Inferno. Sinto-me como se subitamente estivesse fazendo parte da família real ou sei lá o quê.

Quando o motorista abre a porta, Inuyasha toca minha mão brevemente. Quero agarrá-lo para um amasso final, mas de algum modo consigo me controlar.

- Tchau – murmura ele.

- Tchau – murmuro de volta.

Então entro no carro, a porta se fecha com um ruído caro e nós partimos ronronando.

* * *

**Resposta as Reviews:**

**L**o: Confesso que quando você disse que minha fic era assassina eu me assustei... só depois que eu relaxei ^^ e fiquei feliz, podemos definir a fic como uma droga não? Ela vicia sakpoakop...e compreendo esse afeto de sua mãe.. aqui em casa não é muito diferente rsrs... E como esse é um bom vicio estou aqui postando mais um capitulo pra você... bom aproveito ^^ Beijos.

**~*~**

**K**atsu-chan: Nossa é a primeira review sua também né?? Fiquei feliz por estar gostando da história... e digo que ela só vai melhorar ^^ espero que você continue acompanhando.... te espero no próximo capitulo...Beijos.

**~*~**

**A**nny-chan: Siim amiigaa *-* pq te amo e pq vc é sempre umas das primeira s a postar um comentário e seempre posta ^^

Mais ta certaaa... a parada é curtiir muito as férias... depois PC XD... esse capitulo a k-chan ficou com os nervos a flor da pele né? Coitadinha dela.. e coitadinhoi do Kouga... não seja tão má com ele.. ele a ama fazer o que? Te amoo amiiga... e te espero no próximo capituloo *-* Beijos.

**~*~**

**B**arbara: Pooxa que bom que você escolheu essa fic para voltar e ler... fico feliz por estar gostando... e bom estou postando de novo espero que goste desse capitulo também... fico mais feliz ainda por você ter postando uma review... tem noção de quanto isso é importante??? Espero te encontrar no próximo capitulo também XD... Beijos

**~*~**

**C**osette: sdopksapodk neem sem sonhos da pro Inu ser gay né amiiga??? Como não fui eu que escrevi não posso fazer muita coisa, quero ser fiel a história se não perde a graça... coitadinho do Kouga... ele ainda ama ela... mais deixa quieto.. te espero no próximo capitulo...Beijos.

**~*~**

**G**abrielle **B**arros: Que tuudoo... ta veendo se tivesse comentado antes coom certeza eu tinha dado um jeito da gente se conhecer... eu fiz isso da ultima vez.... conheci um amigo em fortaleza... que triste... mais acho q ano que vem eu volto então a gente se conhece já é??? Espero vê-la aqui no próximo capitulo ^^ Beijos

**~*~**

**S**yssa-chan: Que bom que esta se divertindo... eu realmente morri de rir com tudo... e esse interesse do Inu tem uma finalidade que você só entenderá mais para frente... te espero aqui de novo amigaa...Beijos.

**~*~**

**B**ielawest: EEEE que BM que conseguiu tempo pra ler.. realmente deve ter sido muito difícil pra ela o encontro e o Kouga aparecendo minutos antes... eu não ia agüentar... coração a miil...Sim estou bem melhor... tudo passou, não tenho mais obrigações... agora estou curtindo verdadeiramente minhas férias XD.. Nossa sua mãe tava no hospital?? Que barra... o que ela tinha??? Melhoras pra ela... e quando ela chegar curta meesmo a praia amiiga.. pq eu já to enjoada dela poksadpok Sim Natal é linda... quase fiquei doskadpok...Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também amiga.. e te espero no próximo...Beijos te amo.

**~*~**

**P**amy: Nossa quando li Pamy quase pensei que fosse minha irmã até ler a review XD eu moro no Rio de Janeiro mais fui passar as férias em Natal ^^ que bom que adora a fic... então espero mais comentários seus XDD...Beijos.

**~*~**

**J**essikagome: Baguunça amiiga.. é pq vc não conhece o meeu spdokopdak mais abafa... a viajem fio ótima graças a Deus ^^ mais falarei mais abaixo sobre ela... te espero no próximo capitulo....Beijos.

* * *

**B**om gatas tenho que falar q a viajem foi perfeita... muita agua, muito sol, muitos gatos **(***-***)** e muita gente legal... comprei varios presentinhos pra mim e pros bests daqui ^^... matei a saudade dos amigos que estão morando lá e voltei pra casa com gostinho de quero mais lol... então ano que vem estarei voltando pra lá de **D**eus permitir...

**E**spero que tenham gostado tanto desse episódio quanto eu gostei e que mandem muuitas reviews pois eu fiquei suuper feliz com as dez reviews desse capitulo... e espero cada vez mais XDD

**B**eijos...

**J**a né

**L**ory **H**igurashi


	16. Chapter 16

_**F**__ala ai minha gentem!!! __**D**__esta vez estou postando bem rapido, pois amanha eu irei viajar pra __**S**__ão __**P**__aulo então ia ficar dificil deixar voces sem capitulo ^^_

_**E**__ntão como sou muito legal estou eu aqui deixando mais um capitulo fresquinho e super engraçado pra vocês leitoras lindas que eu amo XD_

_**B**__oa leitura..._

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Dezesseis_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

A gente retoma a partir daí. Isso pode significar...

Ou pode significar...

Ah meu Deus. Toda vez que eu penso nisso meu estômago borbulha empolgado. Não consigo me concentrar no trabalho. Não consigo pensar em mais nada.  
O Dia da Família na Empresa é um evento corporativo, fico lembrando a mim mesma. _Não_ um encontro a dois. Vai ser estritamente uma ocasião profissional, e provavelmente não haverá nenhuma oportunidade para Inuyasha e eu fazermos mais do que dizer olá de um modo formal, tipo patrão-empregada. Possivelmente apertar as mãos. Nada mais.

Mas... nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer depois.

_A gente retoma a partir daí._

Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus.

Na manhã de sábado acordo extracedo, faço esfoliação no corpo inteiro, raspo as axilas, passo o creme para o corpo mais caro que tenho e pinto as unhas dos pés.  
Só porque é uma coisa boa estar sempre bem arrumada. Sem outro motivo.  
Escolho o sutiã de renda Gossard e a calcinha combinando, e meu vestido de verão mais lisonjeiro, de corte enviesado.  
Então, ruborizando ligeiramente, ponho umas camisinhas na bolsa. Simplesmente porque é sempre bom estar preparada. É uma lição que aprendi quando tinha onze anos no Brownies, e ela sempre ficou comigo. Certo, talvez a Coruja Marrom estivesse falando de lenços extras e kits de costura, e não de camisinhas, mas o princípio é o mesmo, não é?

Olho o espelho, ponho uma camada final de brilho nos lábios e borrifo Allure em tudo que é canto. Certo. Pronta para o sexo.

Quero dizer, para o Inuyasha.

Quero dizer... Ah meu Deus. Tanto faz.

O Dia da Família acontece na Panther House, que é a casa de campo da Corporação Panther em Hertfordshire. Eles a usam para treinamento, conferências e dias de _brainstorming_ criativo, a nenhum dos quais eu já fui convidada. De modo que nunca estive aqui antes, e quando saio do táxi tenho de admitir que estou bem impressionada. É uma mansão realmente legal, grande e antiga, com um monte de janelas e colunas na frente. Provavelmente datando do período... antigo.

- Fabulosa arquitetura georgiana – comenta alguém passando pelo caminho de cascalho.

Georgiana. É o que eu queria dizer.

Sigo os sons de música, rodeio a casa e encontro o evento em força total no vasto gramado. Guirlandas coloridas enfeitam a parte de trás da casa, tendas pontilham o gramado, uma banda toca num pequeno tablado e crianças gritam num castelo pula-pula.

- Kagome! – Ergo os olhos e vejo Suikotsu avançando para mim, vestido de curinga, com um chapéu pontudo amarelo e vermelho. – Onde está sua fantasia?

- Fantasia! – Tento parecer surpresa. – Caramba! Ahn... eu não sabia que precisava.

Isso não é totalmente verdade. Ontem à tarde, mais ou menos às 5 horas, Suikotsu mandou um e-mail urgente para todo mundo na empresa, dizendo: LEMBRETE: NO DFE, É OBRIGATÓRIO O USO DE FANTASIAS PARA TODOS OS EMPREGADOS DA PANTHER.  
Mas, sinceramente. Como você pode produzir uma fantasia com cinco minutos de aviso? E de jeito nenhum eu viria para cá hoje usando uma medonha roupa de náilon de uma loja de festas.

Além disso, vamos encarar, o que eles podem fazer agora?

- Desculpe – digo vagamente, procurando Inuyasha em volta. – Mesmo assim, não faz mal...

- Vocês! Estava no memorando, estava no boletim... – Ele segura meu ombro enquanto eu tento me afastar. – Bem, você vai ter de usar uma das de reserva.

- O quê? – Encaro-o com o rosto vazio. – Quais de reserva?

- Eu tive a sensação de que isso iria acontecer – diz Suikotsu com uma ligeira nota de triunfo. – Por isso providenciei antecipadamente.

Um sentimento frio começa a se esgueirar sobre mim. Ele não pode estar dizendo...

Ele não pode mesmo estar dizendo...

- Nós temos um monte para escolher – está dizendo ele.

Não. De jeito nenhum. Tenho de escapar. Agora.

Dou um puxão desesperado, mas sua mão parece uma braçadeira no meu ombro. Ele me empurra até uma tenda, onde duas senhoras de meia-idade estão paradas diante de uma arara cheia de... ah meu Deus. As fantasias mais revoltantes e sinistras que já vi. Piores do que da loja de festas. Onde ele conseguiu _isso_?

- Não – digo em pânico. – Verdade. Eu prefiro ficar como estou.

- Todo mundo tem de usar fantasia – insiste Suikotsu com firmeza. – Estava no

memorando!

- Mas... isso aqui _é_ uma fantasia! – Sinalizo rapidamente para o meu vestido. – Eu esqueci de dizer. É... hmm... uma fantasia vestido de verão anos 20, muito autêntica...

- Kagome, este é um dia para se divertir – continua Suikotsu rispidamente. – E parte da diversão está em ver nossos colegas empregados e familiares em roupas engraçadas. O que me lembra, onde está sua família?

- Ah. – Faço o rosto triste que vim ensaiando a semana inteira. – Eles... eles não puderam vir.

Deve ser porque eu não convidei.

- Você contou a eles sobre a festa? – Ele me encara cheio de suspeitas. – Você mandou o panfleto?

- Mandei! – cruzo os dedos às costas. – Claro que contei a eles. Eles adorariam

estar aqui!

- Bem, você terá de confraternizar com as outras famílias e os colegas. – Ele empurra um horrendo vestido de náilon com mangas fofas na minha direção.

- Eu não quero ser Branca de Neve... – começo, depois paro quando vejo Moira, da contabilidade, arrasada enquanto é metida numa fantasia de gorila grande e peluda. – Certo. – Pego o vestido. – Vou ser Branca de Neve.

Quase quero chorar. Meu lindo vestido que cai tão bem está numa bolsa de aniagem, pronto para ser recuperado no fim do dia. E eu estou usando uma fantasia que me faz parecer uma pirralha de seis anos. Uma pirralha de seis anos com gosto zero e daltônica.  
Quando saio desconsolada da tenda, a banda está tocando animada a música "Um-pa-pa" do musical _Oliver_, e alguém está fazendo um anúncio incompreensível, cheio de estalos, pelo alto-falante. Olho em volta, franzindo a vista por causa do sol, tentando deduzir quem são as pessoas por trás dos disfarces. Vejo Myouga andando pela grama, vestido de pirata, com três crianças pequenas penduradas nas pernas.

- Tio Myouga! Tio Myouga! – grita uma. – Faz a careta de novo!

- Eu quero um pirulito! – grita outra. – Tio Myouga, eu quero um pirulitoooo!

- Oi Myouga – digo arrasada. – Está se divertindo?

- Quem inventou o Dia da Família deveria levar um tiro – indigna-se ele sem um pingo de humor. – Larga o meu pé! – exclama ríspido para uma das crianças, e todas gritam com risos divertidos.

- Mamãe, eu não _preciso_ gastar um tostão – murmura Kanna enquanto passa vestida de sereia, na companhia de uma mulher autoritária com um chapéu enorme.

- Kanna, não precisa ser tão sensível! – explode a mulher.

Isso é esquisito demais. As pessoas são completamente diferentes com a família. Graças a Deus a minha não está aqui.

Imagino onde Inuyasha estará. Talvez na casa. Talvez eu devesse...

- Kagome! – Levanto os olhos e vejo Rin vinda para mim. Está vestindo uma fantasia de cenoura, totalmente bizarra, segurando o braço de um homem idoso e grisalho. Que deve ser seu pai, imagino.

O que é meio estranho, porque pensei que ela viria com...

- Kagome, este é o Phillip! – exclama ela toda radiante. – Phillip, esta é minha amiga Kagome. Foi ela que juntou a gente!

O... o quê?

Não. Não acredito.

Esse é o novo namorado dela? _Esse_ é o Phillip? Mas ele deve ter pelo menos setenta anos.  
Numa perplexidade total aperto a mão dele, que é seca como papel, igual à do vovô, e consigo falar algumas amenidades sobre o clima. Mas o tempo todo estou em choque absoluto.  
Não me entenda mal. Não tenho preconceito contra idade. Não tenho preconceito contra nada. Acho que todas as pessoas são iguais, pretas ou brancas, homens ou mulheres, jovens ou...

Mas ele é um velho! Ele é _velho_!

- Ele não é uma graça? – diz Rin, carinhosa, enquanto Phillip vai pegar algumas bebidas. – É tão sensível! Nada o incomoda. Nunca saí com um homem como ele antes!

- Dá para acreditar – digo com a voz um pouco tensa. – Qual é exatamente a diferença de idade entre vocês?

- Não sei direito – diz Rin com surpresa. – Nunca perguntei. Por quê?

Seu rosto está brilhante, feliz e totalmente sem perceber nada. Será que ela não _notou_ como ele é velho?

- Por nenhum motivo! – pigarreio. – Então... é... me lembre. Onde foi, exatamente, que você conheceu o Phillip?

- Você sabe, sua boba! – responde Rin fingindo estar brava. – Você sugeriu que eu tentasse almoçar num local diferente, lembra? Bem, eu achei um lugar bem incomum, escondido numa ruazinha. Na verdade eu o recomendo.

- É... um restaurante? Um café?

- Não exatamente – diz ela de modo pensativo. – Eu nunca tinha estado num lugar assim. Você entra e alguém lhe dá uma bandeja, você pega a comida e come, sentada numa das mesas grandes. E só custa duas libras! E depois eles têm diversão grátis! Algumas vezes bingo ou baralho... algumas vezes se canta ao redor do piano. Uma vez eles fizeram um maravilhoso chá dançante! Eu fiz um monte de novos amigos.

Encaro-a durante alguns segundos silenciosos.

- Rin – digo finalmente. – Esse lugar. Não pode ser um... um centro de atendimento à terceira idade?

- Ah! – diz ela, pasma. – É...

- Tente pensar. Todo mundo que vai lá, está... mais para velho?

- Puxa – diz ela lentamente, e franze a testa. – Agora que você falou, acho que

todo mundo é meio... maduro. Mas honestamente, Kagome, você deveria ir. – Seu rosto se ilumina. – A gente se diverte de verdade!

- Você continua _indo_ lá? – Encaro-a.

- Vou todo dia. – conta ela, surpresa. – Sou do comitê social.

- Olá de novo! – diz Phillip animado, reaparecendo com três copos. Ri de orelha a orelha para Rin, e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha, e ela ri de volta. E de repente sinto o coração quente. Certo, é esquisito. Mas eles parecem formar um casal realmente feliz.

- O sujeito atrás do balcão parecia bem estressado, coitado – comenta Phillip, enquanto tomo o primeiro gole delicioso de ponche, fechando os olhos para saborear.

Hmm. Não há absolutamente nada melhor num dia de verão do que um belo copo gelado de...

Espera um minuto. Meus olhos se abrem. Ponche.

Merda. Eu prometi ficar na barraca de ponche com Kouga, não prometi? Olho o relógio e percebo que já estou dez minutos atrasada. Ah, que inferno. Não é de imaginar que ele esteja estressado.  
Peço desculpas rapidamente a Phillip e Rin, depois corro o mais depressa possível até a barraca, que fica no canto do jardim. Ali encontro Kouga corajosamente enfrentando sozinho a fila enorme. Está vestido de Henrique VIII, com mangas fofas e calções justos, e tem uma enorme barba ruiva grudada no rosto. Deve estar fervendo.

- Desculpe – murmuro, entrando ao lado dele. – Tive de vestir a fantasia. O que eu preciso fazer?

- Servir copos de ponche – anuncia Kouga peremptoriamente. – Uma libra e cinqüenta cada. Acha que consegue?

- Sim! – digo meio irritada. – Claro que consigo!

Nos cinco minutos seguintes estamos ocupados demais servindo ponche para falar. Depois a fila se dissolve, e somos deixados sozinhos de novo.  
Kouga nem está olhando para mim e está batendo os copos tão ferozmente que tenho medo de ele quebrar um. Por que está tão mal-humorado?

- Kouga, olha, desculpa eu ter me atrasado.

- Tudo bem – diz ele, rigidamente, e começa a cortar um maço de hortelã como

se quisesse matá-lo. – Então, você se divertiu naquela noite?

Então é por isso.

- Sim, me diverti, obrigada – digo depois de uma pausa.

- Com seu novo homem misterioso.

- É – digo, e disfarçadamente examino o gramado cheio de gente, procurando Inuyasha.

- É alguém do trabalho, não é? – tenta Kouga, e meu estômago dá um ligeiro mergulho.

- Por que você está dizendo isso? – pergunto como se não desse importância.

- Porque você não quer me dizer quem é.

-Não é isso! É só... Olha, Kouga, você não pode respeitar minha privacidade?

- Acho que eu tenho o direito de saber por quem fui trocado. – Ele me lança um olhar reprovador.

- Não tem não! – retruco, e percebo que parece um pouco de maldade. – Só não

acho que vai ajudar muito falar nisso.

- Bem, eu descubro. – Seu queixo fica tenso. – Não vou demorar muito.

- Kouga, por favor. Eu realmente não acho...

- Kagome, eu não sou idiota. – Ele me dá um olhar avaliador. – Eu conheço você muito melhor do que você pensa.

Sinto um tremor de incerteza. Talvez eu tenha subestimado Kouga esse tempo todo. Talvez ele me conheça. Ah meu Deus. E onde está Inuyasha?

- Descobri – exclama Kouga subitamente, e eu levanto a cabeça e o vejo me encarando em triunfo. – É Myouga, não é?

- O quê? – encaro-o boquiaberta, com vontade de gargalhar. – Não, não é Myouga! Por que, diabos, você achou que era o Myouga?

- Você fica olhando para ele. – Kouga sinaliza para onde Myouga está parado, ali perto, bebendo mal-humorado uma garrafa de cerveja.

- Eu não estou olhando para ele – digo depressa. – Só estou olhando... estou captando a atmosfera.

- Então por que ele fica o tempo todo aqui perto?

- Não fica! Honestamente, Kouga, acredite. Eu não estou saindo com Myouga.

- Você me acha idiota, não é? – diz Kouga com um clarão de raiva.

- Eu não acho você idiota! Só... acho que isso é um exercício inútil. Você nunca

vai...

- É Kohagu? – Seus olhos se estreitam. – Ele sempre teve uma quedinha por você.

- Não – respondo com impaciência. – Não é Kohagu.

Honestamente. Os casos clandestinos já são bem difíceis por si, sem que o ex-namorado fique pegando no pé da gente até não poder mais. Eu nunca deveria ter concordado em trabalhar nessa estúpida barraca de ponche.

- Ah meu Deus – murmura Kouga. – Olha.

Levanto os olhos e meu estômago dá uma chacoalhada enorme. Inuyasha está vindo pelo gramado em nossa direção, vestido de caubói, com sobrecalça de couro, camisa xadrez e um verdadeiro chapéu de caubói.

Parece tão completa e absolutamente sensual que sinto vontade de desmaiar.

- Ele está vindo para cá – sibila Kouga. – Depressa! Arrume aquela casca de limão. Olá senhor – diz ele em voz alta. – Gostaria de um copo de ponche?

- Muito obrigado, Kouga. – Inuyasha dá um sorriso. Depois me olha. – Olá Kagome. Curtindo o dia?

- Olá – respondo, com a voz uns seis tons acima do normal. – É, está... lindo! – Com as mãos trêmulas encho um copo de ponche e sirvo a ele.

- Kagome! Você esqueceu a hortelã! – repreende Kouga.

- Não faz mal – diz Inuyasha, com os olhos fixos nos meus.

- Posso botar hortelã, se você quiser – proponho, olhando de volta.

- Está bem assim. – Seus olhos soltam um clarão minúsculo, e ele toma um gole grande de ponche.

Isso é irreal demais. Não conseguimos afastar os olhos um do outro. Sem dúvida é completamente óbvio para todo mundo, não é? Sem dúvida Kouga deve estar percebendo. Rapidamente desvio o olhar e finjo me ocupar com o gelo.

- Então, Kagome – começa Inuyasha casualmente. – Só vou falar um pouquinho de trabalho. Aquela digitação extra que eu pedi. Da pasta do Leopold.

- É, sim? – digo, ruborizando e largando um cubo de gelo no balcão.

- Será que a gente poderia trocar uma palavrinha sobre isso antes de eu ir? – Seus olhos encontram os meus. – Eu tenho uma suíte na casa.

- Certo. – concordo, o coração batendo forte. – Certo.

- Digamos... à uma hora?

- À uma hora.

Ele se afasta com seu copo de ponche, e eu fico parada olhando, largando um cubo de gelo na grama.

Uma suíte. Isso só pode significar uma coisa.

Inuyasha e eu vamos fazer sexo.

E de repente, sem aviso, eu me sinto muito, muito nervosa.

- Eu fui tão estúpido! – exclama Kouga, pousando abruptamente a faca. – Fui tão _cego_. – Ele se vira para me encarar, os olhos queimando auis. – Kagome, eu sei quem é seu novo homem.

Sinto um gigantesco espasmo de medo.

- Não sabe não – digo rapidamente. – Kouga, você não sabe quem é. Na verdade não é ninguém do trabalho. Eu só inventei isso. É um cara que mora na zona oeste de Londres, você nunca o viu, o nome dele é... hmm... Gary, e ele é carteiro.

- Não minta para mim! Eu sei exatamente quem é. – Kouga cruza os braços e me dá um olhar longo e penetrante – É o Jakotsu, do design, não é?

Assim que termina nosso plantão na barraca, eu escapo de Kouga e vou me sentar debaixo de uma árvore com um copo de ponche, olhando o relógio a cada dois minutos. Não acredito em como estou nervosa. Talvez Inuyasha conheça um monte de truques. Talvez ele espere que eu seja realmente sofisticada. Talvez espere todo tipo de manobras incríveis de que eu nem ouvi falar.

Quer dizer... eu não me acho _ruim_ de cama.

Você sabe. Em termos gerais. Pensando bem.

Mas de que tipo de padrão estamos falando aqui? Parece que estive competindo em pequenos eventos locais e de repente vou para as Olimpíadas. Inuyasha Taycho é um multimilionário internacional. Deve ter namorado modelos e... ginastas... mulheres com enormes peitos petulantes... taras envolvendo músculos que eu nem acho que _possuo_.  
Como vou estar à altura? Como? Estou começando a sentir enjôo. Foi uma idéia ruim, muito ruim. Nunca vou ser tão boa quanto a presidente da Origin Software, vou? Só posso imaginá-la, com suas pernas compridas, calcinhas de quatrocentos dólares e corpo malhado, bronzeado... talvez um chicote na mão, e... talvez sua amiga modelo bissexual a postos para apimentar as coisas.  
Certo. Pára com isso. Está ficando ridículo. Eu vou me sair bem. Tenho _certeza _de que vou me sair bem. Vai ser como uma prova de balé: assim que você começa, esquece de ficar nervosa. Minha antiga professora de balé sempre dizia à gente: "Desde que vocês mantenham as pernas muito bem viradas para fora e um sorriso no rosto, vão se sair esplendidamente."

O que eu acho que meio se aplica aqui também.

Olho o relógio e sinto um novo espasmo de pânico. É uma hora. Em ponto.

Hora de ir fazer sexo. Levanto e faço disfarçadamente alguns exercícios de

aquecimento, só para garantir. Depois respiro fundo e, com o coração martelando, começo a ir para a casa. Acabei de chegar à beira do gramado quando uma voz aguda me acerta os ouvidos.

- Ali está ela! Kagome! Uuuhuu!

A voz pareceu a da minha mãe. Estranho. Paro brevemente e giro, mas não vejo ninguém. Deve ser alucinação. Deve ser a culpa subconsciente tentando me atrapalhar, ou algo do tipo.

- Kagome, vire-se! Aqui!

Espere aí. Isso pareceu a Kikyou.

Espio pasma para a multidão, com os olhos se franzindo ao sol. Não vejo nada. Estou olhando para todo lado, mas não vejo...  
E de repente, como num Olho Mágico, eles aparecem. Kikyou, Naraku, mamãe e papai. Vindo para mim. Todos fantasiados. Mamãe está usando um quimono japonês e segurando uma cesta de piquenique. Papai está vestido de Robin Hood e segurando duas cadeiras dobradas. Naraku está com roupa de Super-homem e segurando uma garrafa de vinho. E Kikyou está usando uma fantasia de Marilyn Monroe, inclusive com peruca platinada e sapatos altos, e se encharcando complacentemente com os olhares.

O que está acontecendo?

O que eles estão _fazendo _aqui?

Eu não contei a eles sobre o Dia da Família na Empresa. Sei que não contei. Tenho _certeza_ de que não contei.

- Oi Kagome! – exclama Kikyou ao chegar perto. – Gostou da roupa? – Ela dá uma ligeira rebolada e um tapinha na peruca loura.

- Você está vestida de quê, querida? – diz mamãe, olhando perplexa para meu vestido de náilon. – Heidi?

- Eu... – Coço o rosto. – Mamãe... o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Eu não... quero dizer, eu esqueci de contar a vocês.

- Eu sei disso – responde Kikyou. – Mas sua amiga Kanna me contou no outro dia, quando eu telefonei.

Encaro-a incapaz de falar.

Vou matar Kanna. Vou assassiná-la.

- Então, a que horas é o concurso de fantasias? – pergunta Kikyou, piscando para dois adolescentes que estão olhando-a boquiabertos. – Nós não perdemos, perdemos?

- Não... não tem concurso – digo, encontrando a voz.

- Verdade? – Kikyou parece chateada.

Não acredito. É por isso que ela veio, não é? Para ganhar um concurso estúpido. Não resisto e pergunto:

- Você veio até aqui só para um concurso de fantasias?

- Claro que não! – Kikyou recupera rapidamente sua expressão de desprezo de

sempre. – Naraku e eu vamos levar seus pais a Hanwood Manor. É perto daqui. Por isso pensamos em dar uma passadinha.

Sinto uma pontada de alívio. Graças a Deus. Vamos bater um papinho e depois eles podem ir embora.

- Nós trouxemos uma cesta de piquenique – conta mamãe. – Agora vamos achar

um bom lugar.

- Vocês acham que têm tempo para um piquenique? – digo, tentando parecer natural. – Vocês podem ficar presos no trânsito. Na verdade talvez devessem ir agora, só por segurança.

- A mesa só está reservada para as sete horas! – diz Kikyou, dando-me um olhar estranho. – Que tal debaixo daquela árvore?

Olho idiotamente enquanto mamãe abre um tapete xadrez, de piquenique, e papai monta as duas cadeiras. Não posso me sentar e ter um piquenique de família enquanto Inuyasha está esperando para fazer sexo comigo. Tenho de fazer alguma coisa, depressa. _Pense._

- Hmm, o negócio – começo, numa inspiração súbita. – é que eu não posso ficar. Todos nós temos trabalho a fazer.

- Não diga que eles não lhe dão nem meia hora de folga – zanga-se papai.

- Kagome é o ponto central de toda a organização! – zomba Kikyou com um risinho sarcástico. – Não estão vendo?

- Kagome! – Suikotsu está se aproximando do tapete de piquenique. – Sua família veio, afinal! E fantasiada. Que bom! – Ele sorri para todos, com o chapéu de curinga tilintando à brisa. – Não deixem de comprar todos um bilhete da rifa.

- Ah, vamos comprar – anima-se mamãe. – E estávamos imaginando... – Ela sorri para ele. – Será que Kagome poderia ter um tempinho de folga para um piquenique com a gente?

- Sem dúvida! – responde Suikotsu. – Você já fez sua parte na barraca de ponche, não foi, Kagome? Agora pode relaxar.

- Que bom! – exclama mamãe. – Não é uma boa notícia, Kagome?

- Fantástico! – consigo dizer finalmente, com um sorriso fixo.

Não tenho opção. Não tenho como sair dessa. Com os joelhos rígidos afundo no tapete e aceito um copo de vinho.

- Então, Kouga está aqui? – pergunta mamãe, jogando cochas de galinha num prato.

- Ssh! Não mencione o Kouga! – entoa papai com sua voz de Basil Fawlty.

- Eu achei que você ia morar com ele – observa Kikyou, tomando um gole de champanha. – O que aconteceu?

- Ela fez o café da manhã para ele – zomba Naraku, e Kikyou dá um risinho.

Tento sorrir, mas meu rosto não obedece. É uma e dez. Inuyasha deve estar

esperando. O que posso fazer?

Quando papai me entrega um prato, vejo Bankotsu passando.

- Bankotsu – chamo rapidamente. – Hmm, o Sr. Taycho teve a gentileza de perguntar antes pela minha família, se eles estavam aqui ou não. Poderia dizer que eles... eles apareceram inesperadamente? – Olho para ele em desespero e seu rosto sinaliza compreensão.

- Darei o recado – assente ele.

E é o fim.

* * *

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**A**ny-chan: Sim, eu tenho uma pena muito grande dessa protagonista, ela só se ferra coitada... e aquela aranha maldita então.. apareceu na pior hora de todas...Mata o Bankotsu nããão.. ele é gato XD

Sim finalmente eles conseguiram se beijar huuhuu lol e me desculpe pelo capitulo 16 falso... é que sem querer eu postei o capitulo 9 de novo T.T ai ele acabou aparecendo como 16, desculpe foi falta de atenção minha... Meia esta ai o 16 finalmente, agora você poderá curti-lo ^^ Beijos.

**~*~**

**L**. **V**alliere: ksdpokda acho que todas ficaram curiosas pra tomar esse coquetel de melancia né? É amiga, mais se desse certo não ia ser a Kagome né? Tinha que dar tudo errado pra que no final desse certo rsrsrs... Te espero no próximo capitulo Beijos.

**~*~**

**P**-chan: spdkapok Noossa o gás da coca cola eu rachei de rir aquii.. É finalmente esses seres se beijaram lol... quem iria de ligar de comer no banquinho com ele??? Eu comeria até em um cemitério com ele saiojadio (EXAGEROO)...Vou falar pra sua mãe parar de comprar facas pra essa sua cozinha... acho que nunca irei te visitar tsc tsc...Rachei aquii com o Barneei...nada a veeer spaodkpoak... menina eu tbm não ia ligar nem um pouquinho, seja o bicho q for.. primeiro eu beijo e depois eu grito XD... bom gata pra vc continuar viva ai esta mais um capitulo pra você XD...Beijos

**~*~**

**C**osette: kspodkapk Realmente coitadinha dela... é meemso.. tudo acabou em pizza então tudo acabou bem né??? Eu acho que a Kagome tem um péssimo carma... ela deve ter sido Judas em outra vida só pode... tudo da errado pra ela... apesar que no final ela se deu bem XD... Sim Todas merecemos um Inuyashaa... eu quero um pra miim *-*... te espero no próximo capituo amiiga..

PS: Adoreei conversar com vc no MSN ^^ Beijos

**~*~**

**M**illa-chan: spkpoakd adoreei... que bom que viciou.. essa história é realmente muuito legal e viciante XDD... huuhuu uma review por dia??? Até choroo.. já esta ai mais um capitulo fresquinho XD... Beijos.

**~*~**

**K**atsu-chan: HUUhuu mais uma leitora nova.. ou pelo menos mais uma nova review XD... é bom saber que esta agradando a história ^^... de fato quando a gente planeja da tuudo errado.. por isso que eu falo pros meus amigos: não planejem nada.. de ultima hora se eu ligar vamos, a gente vai sempre q a oportunidade aparecer, se não não dá certo ksapodkpa... espero te ver mais vezes por aquii lindaa... Beijos.

**~*~**

**H**imura-chan: Nova leitoraaaa!!!!! Amooo ler isso XDD.. Fic perfeita?? Que boom que esta sendo de seu agradoo ^^ esse livro é realmente perfeito.. morro de rir com ele..Sophie Kinsella é ótima... FATO!

Eu não iria neem ligar pra essa aranha se fosse eu quase beijando o Inu ^^ depois eu matava ela kspaokodap... Tudo acabou em pizza huuhu tudo acabou bem então XD... amiiga não acabe com suas unhaas... esta ai mais um capitulo pra vc ver como amo minhas leitoras queridas XDD...Beijos.

* * *

_**M**__eninas quase que esse capitulo não sai... estava desde as 15:00 tentando postar ela mais tava difícil com essa parada do site.. é meu povo agora entrei em um fansub chamado __**I**__nu__**F**__ansub... ta sendo muito legal... estamos chegando agora mais vamos nos virar bem, só estávamos de saco cheio de esperar os outros fansubs legendarem então criamos o nosso... espero a colaboração de voces ook???_

_**S**__em muitas demoras me despeço, pois o mundo esta caindo agora no __**R**__io de __**J**__aneiro muitos raios e trovões e eu estou sozinha em casa T.T._

_**E**__spero muitas reviews, pois nesse agora vocês se superaram XDD... agradeço a todas isso é uma ótima motivação pra continuar..._

_**J**__a__ ne_

_**L**__ory __**H**__igurashi_


	17. Chapter 17

_**E**stou de voltaa!!! **E** dessa vez bem rapido pode falar ^^_

_**E**__stou curtindo as minhas férias ao máximo... tem noção que eu já viajei 2 vezes e meus pais já falaram que vamos viajar de novo sexta-feira???_

_**P**__ra falar a verdade já estou ficando cansada de viajar e com saudades dos meus amigos XD_

_**M**__ais como eu gosto muuito de todas vocês não posso viajar sem postar mais um capitulo né? __**N**__ão to afim de ver nenhuma leitora morrendo de curiosidade ou se matando com a faca da cozinha ¬¬'_

_**E**__ntão esta ai... boa leitura_

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insela_

_

* * *

  
_

**Dezessete**

**

* * *

  
**

Uma vez eu li um artigo chamado "Faça as coisas acontecerem", onde estava escrito que, se um dia não acontecer como a gente queria, a gente deve voltar, avaliar as diferenças entre os Objetivos e os Resultados, e que isso ajudaria a aprender com os erros.

Certo. Vamos avaliar exatamente como esse dia foi diferente do plano original que eu fiz de manhã.

Objetivo: parecer uma mulher sensual e sofisticada com um vestido lindo e que cai bem.

Resultado: parecer Heidi ou uma figurante de _O Mágico de Oz_ com hediondas mangas bufantes de náilon.

Objetivo: marcar um encontro secreto com Inuyasha.

Resultado: marcar um encontro secreto com Inuyasha e não comparecer.

Objetivo: fazer um sexo fantástico com Inuyasha num local romântico.

Resultado: comer coxas de galinha assada com amendoim num tapete de piquenique.

Objetivo Geral: euforia.

Resultado Geral: sofrimento.

Só posso ficar olhando idiotamente para o meu prato, dizendo a mim mesma que isso não pode durar para sempre. Papai e Naraku fizeram um milhão de piadas sobre "Não Fale de Kouga". Kikyou me mostrou seu novo relógio suíço que custou quatro mil libras e alardeou como sua empresa está se expandindo de novo. E agora está contando que jogou golfe com o executivo-chefe da British Airways na semana passada e que ele tentou levá-la para a companhia aérea.

- Todos eles tentam – informa ela, comendo um pedaço enorme de coxa de galinha. – Mas eu sempre digo: se eu _precisasse_ de emprego... – Ela deixa no ar. – Você deseja alguma coisa?

- Olá – diz uma voz grossa e familiar acima de minha cabeça.

Levanto a cabeça muito lentamente, piscando por causa da luz.

É Inuyasha. Parado ali de encontro ao céu azul, com sua roupa de caubói. Ele me dá um sorriso minúsculo, quase imperceptível, e sinto o coração se animando. Ele veio me pegar. Eu deveria saber que ele faria isso.

- Oi! – digo meio atordoada. – Pessoal, este é...

- Meu nome é Inuyasha – interrompe ele em tom agradável. – Sou amigo de Kagome. Kagome... – Ele me olha, com o rosto deliberadamente inexpressivo. – Acho que precisam de você.

- Caramba! – exclamo com um espasmo de alívio. – Ah, bem, não faz mal, essas coisas acontecem.

- Que pena! – diz mamãe. – Não pode ficar ao menos para uma bebidinha rápida? Inuyasha, você é bem-vindo para se juntar a nós, coma uma coxa de galinha ou um pouco de quiche.

- Nós temos de ir – digo depressa. – Não é, Inuyasha?

- Acho que sim – confirma ele, e estende a mão para me puxar.

- Desculpa, pessoal – exclamo.

- A gente não se incomoda! – responde Kikyou com o mesmo riso sarcástico. – Tenho certeza de que você tem algum serviço vital a fazer, Kagome. Na verdade, imagino que todo o evento iria desmoronar sem você!

Inuyasha pára. Muito lentamente ele se vira.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. – Seu tom é agradável. – Você deve ser Kikyou.

- É! – ela se surpreende. – Isso mesmo.

- E mamãe... papai... – Ele examina os rostos. – E você... Naraku?

- Na mosca! – diz Naraku com um riso fungado.

- Muito bem! – Mamãe está rindo. – Kagome deve ter falado um pouco de nós.

- Ah... falou – concorda Inuyasha, olhando o grupo do piquenique de novo, com uma espécie de fascínio estranho no rosto. – Sabe, talvez haja tempo para aquela bebida, afinal.

O quê? _O que_ ele disse?

- Bom – assente mamãe. – É sempre bom conhecer os amigos de Kagome.

Olho numa incredulidade total enquanto Inuyasha se acomoda confortavelmente no tapete. Ele devia estar me _resgatando_ disso tudo. E não se juntando. Lentamente me deixo afundar ao lado dele.

- Então, você trabalha nessa empresa, Inuyasha? – puxa conversa papai, servindo-lhe um copo de vinho.

- Ah, sim – responde Inuyasha depois de uma pausa. – Pode-se dizer que... eu trabalhava.

- Está entre um emprego e outro? – sugere mamãe, cheia de tato.

- Acho que se pode dizer assim. – Seu rosto se franze num pequeno sorriso.

- Minha nossa! – exclama mamãe cheia de simpatia. – Que pena. Mesmo assim, tenho certeza de que alguma coisa vai aparecer.

Meu Deus. Ela não faz absolutamente nenhuma idéia de quem ele é. Ninguém da minha família faz idéia de quem Inuyasha é.  
Realmente não sei se gosto disso.

- Eu vi Houjo Nakamura um dia desses no correio, Kagome – acrescenta mamãe, cortando rapidamente alguns tomates. – Ele perguntou por você.

- Caramba! – digo, com as bochechas esquentando. – Houjo Nakamura! Não penso nele há séculos.

- Houjo e Kagome foram namorados – explica mamãe a Inuyasha, com um sorriso carinhoso. – Um rapaz tão bom! Muito _estudioso_. Ele e Kagome estudavam juntos no quarto dela, a tarde toda.

Não posso olhar para Inuyasha. Não posso.

- Sabe... _Ben-Hur_ é um filme ótimo. – comenta Inuyasha subitamente, num tom pensativo. – Um filme muito bom. – Ele sorri para mamãe. – Não acha?

Vou matá-lo.

- Hrm... é! – concorda mamãe, meio confusa. – É, eu sempre gostei de _Ben-Hur_. – Ela corta um grande naco de quiche para Inuyasha e entrega a ele num prato de papel. – Você está conseguindo se virar financeiramente?

- Estou bem – responde Inuyasha, sério.

Mamãe o encara por um momento. Depois enfia a mão no cesto de piquenique e pega outro quiche Sainsbury's, ainda na caixa.

- Pegue isso – propõe ela, enfiando na mão dele. – E uns tomates. Vão alimentar você.

- Ah, não – rebate Inuyasha imediatamente. – Verdade, eu não poderia...

- Não aceito não como resposta. Insisto!

- Bom, é de fato uma gentileza. – Inuyasha lhe dá um sorriso caloroso.

- Quer um conselho profissional, Inuyasha, de graça? – propõe Kikyou, mastigando um pedaço de galinha.

Meu coração dá uma cambalhota nervosa. Por favor, _por favor_, não tente ensinar o passo da mulher bem-sucedida ao Inuyasha.

- Olha, é bom você prestar atenção à Kikyou – intervém papai com orgulho. – Ela é a nossa estrela! Ela tem sua própria empresa.

- É mesmo? – pergunta Inuyasha educadamente.

- Uma agência de viagens – revela Kikyou com um sorriso complacente. – Comecei do zero. Agora temos quarenta empregados e um faturamento de mais de dois milhões. E sabe qual é meu segredo?

- Eu... não faço idéia.

Kikyou se inclina para a frente e o fixa com seus olhos azuis.

- Golfe.

- Golfe! – ecoa Inuyasha.

- Os negócios têm tudo a ver com a rede de relações – começa Kikyou. – Têm tudo a ver com contatos. Estou dizendo, Inuyasha, eu conheci a maioria dos maiores empresários do país no campo de golfe. Pegue qualquer companhia. Pegue _esta_ companhia. – Ela abre os braços abarcando o cenário. – Eu conheço o chefão daqui. Poderia ligar para ele amanhã, se eu quisesse.

Encaro-a, imobilizada de horror.

- Verdade? – Inuyasha parece fascinado. – É mesmo?

- Ah, sim. – Ela se inclina para a frente, de um jeito confidencial. – E estou falando do _grande chefão_.

- O grande chefão – ecoa Inuyasha. – Estou impressionado.

- Talvez Kikyou pudesse dar uma palavrinha a seu favor, Inuyasha! – exclama mamãe numa inspiração súbita. – Você faria isso, não faria, Kikyou querida?

Eu explodiria numa gargalhada histérica. Se não fosse uma coisa tão absolutamente medonha.

- Acho que terei de aprender a jogar golfe logo, logo – comenta Inuyasha. – Conhecer as pessoas certas. – Ele ergue as sobrancelhas para mim. – O que acha, Kagome?

Mal posso falar. Estou além da vergonha. Quero desaparecer no tapete de piquenique e nunca mais ser vista.

- Sr. Taycho? – Uma voz nos interrompe e eu respiro aliviada. Todos erguemos os olhos e vemos Suikotsu se curvando sem jeito para Inuyasha.

- Sinto muitíssimo interromper, senhor – desculpa-se ele, olhando perplexo para minha família como se tentasse discernir algum motivo para Inuyasha Taycho estar fazendo piquenique conosco. – Mas Malcom St John está aqui e gostaria de trocar uma palavrinha.

- Claro – responde Inuyasha, e dá um sorriso educado para mamãe. – Se me derem licença um momento...

Enquanto ele equilibra cuidadosamente o copo no prato e se levanta, toda a família troca olhares confusos.

- Então vai dar uma segunda chance a ele! – grita papai para Suikotsu, em tom brincalhão.

- Perdão? – Suikotsu franze a testa dando dois passos na nossa direção.

- Esse cara aí, o Inuyasha – aponta papai para Inuyasha, que está falando com um sujeito de blazer azul-marinho. – Vocês estão pensando em contratá-lo de novo, é?

Suikotsu olha rigidamente de papai para mim, e de novo para ele.

- Tudo bem, Suikotsu! – digo em tom despreocupado. – Papai, cala a boca, certo? – murmuro. – Ele é o dono da companhia.

- O quê? – Todo mundo me encara.

- Ele é o dono da companhia – repito com o rosto quente. – Então só... não façam piadas sobre ele.

- O sujeito de roupa de curinga é o dono da companhia? – confunde-se mamãe, olhando surpresa para Suikotsu.

- Não! O _Inuyasha_! Ou pelo menos de um bom pedaço dela. – Todos continuam totalmente inexpressivos. – Inuyasha é um dos fundadores da Corporação Panther! – sibilo frustrada. – Ele só estava tentando ser modesto.

- Está dizendo que aquele cara é Inuyasha Taycho? – Naraku está incrédulo.

- Estou!

Há um silêncio aparvalhado. Enquanto olho em volta, vejo que um pedaço de coxa de galinha caiu da boca de Kikyou.

- Inuyasha Taycho, o multimilionário – balbucia papai, para ter certeza.

- _Multimilionário_? – Mamãe está totalmente confusa. – Então... ele ainda vai querer o quiche?

- Claro que ele não quer o quiche! – irrita-se papai. – Para que ele iria querer um quiche? Ele pode comprar um milhão de quiches, porcaria!

O olhar de mamãe começa a saltar pelo tapete de piquenique, numa ligeira agitação.

- Depressa! – ordena ela, rapidamente. – Ponham as batatas numa tigela. Tem uma tigela no cesto...

- Elas estão bem onde estão... – começo desamparada.

- Milionários não comem batata no saco! – sibila ela. Em seguida coloca as batatas numa tigela de plástico e rapidamente começa a ajeitar o tapete. – Brian! Tem migalhas na sua barba!

- Então, como, diabos, _você_ conhece Inuyasha Taycho? – quer saber Naraku.

- Eu... só conheço. – Fico ligeiramente vermelha. – Nós trabalhamos juntos e coisa e tal, e ele meio que virou... meu amigo. Mas escutem, não ajam de modo diferente – peço depressa, enquanto Inuyasha aperta a mão do sujeito de blazer e começa a voltar para o tapete de piquenique. – Ajam como antes...

Ah meu Deus. Por que estou ao menos me preocupando? Enquanto Inuyasha se aproxima, toda a minha família está totalmente empertigada, olhando-o num silêncio abestalhado.

- Oi! – digo do modo mais natural possível, e rapidamente encaro-os furiosa.

- Então... Inuyasha! – exclama papai, sem graça. – Beba mais um pouco. Este vinho está bom para você? Porque a gente pode dar um pulinho na loja de bebidas, comprar alguma coisa de safra adequada.

- Está ótimo, obrigado – responde Inuyasha, parecendo meio espantado.

- Inuyasha, o que mais posso arranjar para você comer? – agita-se mamãe. – Tenho uns rolinhos de salmão em algum lugar. Kagome, dê o seu prato ao Inuyasha! Ele não pode comer em prato de papel.

- Então... Inuyasha – chama Naraku numa voz de "meu chapa" – Que carro um cara como você dirige? Não, não diga. – Ele levanta a mão. – Um Porsche. Estou certo?

Inuyasha me encara com uma expressão interrogativa, e eu o encaro de volta em súplica, tentando transmitir que eu não tive opção, que realmente sinto muito, que basicamente quero morrer...

- Vejo que o meu disfarce foi descoberto – observa ele com um riso.

- Inuyasha! – exclama Kikyou, que recuperou a compostura. Ela lhe dá um sorriso agradável e estende a mão. – É um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

- Sem dúvida! – responde Inuyasha. – Se bem que... nós já não nos conhecemos há pouco?

- Como _profissionais_ – corrige Kikyou em voz melíflua. – De uma empresária para outro. Aqui está o meu cartão, e se algum dia precisar de ajuda com arranjos de viagem, por favor me ligue. Ou, se quiser um encontro social... talvez nós quatro pudéssemos sair juntos uma hora dessas! Jogar uma partida? Não é, Kagome?

Encaro-a com o rosto vazio. Desde quando Kikyou e eu saímos juntas?

- Kagome e eu somos praticamente irmãs, claro – acrescenta ela em voz doce, passando o braço em volta de mim. – Tenho certeza de que ela contou.

- Ah, ela me contou algumas coisas. – A expressão de Inuyasha é indecifrável. Em seguida morde um pedaço de galinha assada e começa a mastigar.

- Nós crescemos juntas, compartilhávamos tudo. – Kikyou me dá um aperto e eu tento sorrir, mas seu perfume está quase me sufocando.

- Isso não é uma beleza? – exclama mamãe cheia de prazer. – Eu queria ter uma máquina fotográfica.

Inuyasha não responde. Só está dando um olhar longo, avaliador, em Kikyou.

- Nós não poderíamos ser mais íntimas! – O sorriso de Kikyou fica ainda mais

envolvente. Ela está me apertando com tanta força que as garras se cravam na minha carne. – Não poderíamos, não é, Ka?

- Er... não. – respondo finalmente. – Não poderíamos.

Inuyasha está mastigando um pedaço de galinha. Ele engole, depois levanta os olhos.

- Então acho que deve ter sido uma decisão bem difícil quando você teve de deixar Kagome na mão – comenta ele em tom casual a Kikyou. – Já que vocês duas são tão íntimas, e coisa e tal.

- Deixar na mão? – Kikyou dá um riso tilintante. – Não sei do que você...

- Naquela vez em que ela pediu um estágio na sua empresa e você recusou – continua Inuyasha, na mesma voz agradável, e morde outro pedaço de galinha.

Não consigo me mexer.

Isso era segredo. Isso deveria ser segredo.

- O quê? – exclama papai, meio rindo. – Kagome pediu estágio a Kikyou?

- Eu... não sei do que você está falando! – Kikyou está meio cor-de-rosa.

- Eu _acho_ que entendi direito – insiste Inuyasha, ainda mastigando. – Ela se ofereceu para trabalhar sem ganhar dinheiro... e mesmo assim você recusou. – Ele parece perplexo um momento. – Decisão interessante.

Muito lentamente a expressão de papai e mamãe está mudando.

- Mas, claro, foi sorte nossa, aqui da Corporação Panther – acrescenta Inuyasha animado. – Nós ficamos muito _felizes_ porque Kagome não fez carreira no ramo de viagens. Por isso acho que tenho que lhe agradecer, Kikyou! De empresário para empresária. – Ele sorri. – Você nos fez um grande favor.

Kikyou está completamente roxa.

- Kikyou, isso é verdade? – pergunta mamãe, incisiva. – Você não ajudou Kagome quando ela pediu?

- Você nunca contou isso à gente, Kagome. – Papai está completamente pasmo.

- Eu fiquei sem graça – tento explicar com a voz pulando um pouco.

- Foi um tanto insolente da parte de Kagome pedir – argumenta Naraku, pegando um pedaço gigantesco de torta de carne de porco. – Usando conexões familiares. Foi o que você disse, não foi, Kikyou?

- Insolente? – ecoa mamãe incrédula. – Kikyou, se você se lembra, nós emprestamos o dinheiro para você abrir a empresa. Você não _teria_ uma empresa sem esta família.

- Não foi _assim_ – defende-se Kikyou, lançando um olhar irritado para Naraku. – Houve... uma linha cruzada. Uma confusão! – Ela ajeita o cabelo e me dá outro sorriso. – Claro que eu _adoraria _ajudar você em sua carreira, Ka. Você deveria ter dito antes! Ligue para o escritório, eu faço tudo o que puder...

Encaro-a de volta, cheia de ódio. Não _acredito_ que ela está tentando se livrar disso. É a vaca mais falsa do mundo inteiro.

- Não houve linha cruzada, Kikyou – rebato o mais calmamente que posso. – Nós duas sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu. Eu pedi ajuda e você não quis dar. Ótimo, a empresa é sua, foi sua decisão, e você tinha todo o direito de tomá-la. Mas não tente dizer que não aconteceu, porque aconteceu.

- Kagome! – indigna-se Kikyou, com um risinho, e tenta pegar minha mão. – Garota boba! Eu não fazia idéia! Se eu soubesse que era importante...

Se ela soubesse que era importante? Como não saberia que era importante?

Puxo a mão e encaro Kikyou de volta. Posso sentir toda a dor e humilhação antigas crescendo por dentro, subindo como água quente num tubo, até que de repente a pressão é insuportável.

- Sabia sim! – ouço-me gritando. – Você sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo! Você _sabia_ como eu estava desesperada! Desde que chegou a esta família você tentou me esmagar. Você zomba de mim por causa da minha carreira de merda. Você fica contando vantagem. Eu passo a vida inteira me sentindo pequena e estúpida. Bem, ótimo. Você venceu, Kikyou! Você é a estrela e eu não sou. Você é o sucesso e eu sou o fracasso. Mas não finja que é minha melhor amiga, certo? Porque não é e nunca vai ser!

Termino e olho em volta do tapete de piquenique para os rostos aparvalhados, respirando ofegante. Tenho a sensação horrível de que a qualquer momento vou irromper em lágrimas.  
Encontro o olhar de Inuyasha e ele me dá um minúsculo sorriso de aprovação. Então arrisco um breve olhar para mamãe e papai. Os dois estão paralisados, como se não soubessem o que fazer.

O negócio é que nossa família nunca tem explosões emocionais.

Na verdade eu também não sei direito o que fazer em seguida.

- Então, hmm... eu vou indo – falo, com a voz trêmula. – Venha, Inuyasha, nós temos trabalho a fazer.

Com as pernas bambas giro nos calcanhares e me afasto, cambaleando um pouco na grama. A adrenalina está bombeando no meu corpo. Estou tão abalada que nem sei o que faço.

- Foi sensacional, Kagome – diz a voz de Inuyasha no meu ouvido. – Você foi ótima! Uma avaliação absolutamente... logística. – acrescenta mais alto enquanto passamos por Suikotsu.

- Eu nunca falei assim na vida – comento. – Nunca... administração operacional – acrescento depressa enquanto passamos por um pessoal da contabilidade.

- Foi o que eu imaginei – confirma ele, balançando a cabeça. – Meu Deus, aquela sua prima... apreciação válida do mercado.

- Ela é uma completa... planilha – digo rapidamente quando passamos por Kouga. – Então... vou digitar aquilo para o senhor, Sr. Taycho.

De algum modo chegamos à casa e subimos a escada. Inuyasha me guia por um corredor, pega uma chave e abre uma porta. E estamos num quarto. Um quarto grande, luminoso, creme. Com cama de casal. A porta se fecha, e de repente todo o meu nervosismo retorna num jato. É isso. Finalmente é isso. Inuyasha e eu. Sozinhos num quarto. Com uma cama.

Então me vejo no espelho dourado e ofego perplexa. Tinha esquecido que estava com a estúpida fantasia de Branca de Narakue. Meu rosto está vermelho e manchado, os olhos inchados, o cabelo indo para tudo que é canto, e a alça do sutiã aparecendo.

- Não era _nem um pouco_ assim que eu queria estar.

- Kagome, desculpe realmente eu ter me metido lá. – Inuyasha está me olhando tristonho. – Eu saí dos trilhos. Não tinha o direito de me intrometer daquele jeito. Foi só que... aquela sua prima me deixou irritado.

- Não! – interrompo, virando-me para encará-lo. – Foi _bom_! Eu nunca disse a Kikyou o que achava dela. Nunca! Foi... foi... – Paro, respirando ofegante.

Por um momento há silêncio. Inuyasha está olhando meu rosto vermelho. Estou olhando de volta, com as costelas subindo e descendo, o sangue batendo nos ouvidos. E de repente ele se curva e me beija.  
Sua boca está abrindo a minha, e ele já está puxando as mangas com elástico da minha fantasia de Branca de Narakue para baixo dos ombros, soltando o gancho do meu sutiã. Eu estou abrindo os botões de sua camisa. Sua boca alcança o meu mamilo, e começo a ofegar de excitação quando ele me joga no tapete aquecido pelo sol.  
Ah meu Deus, isso está indo depressa. Ele está arrancando minha calcinha. Suas mãos estão... seus dedos estão... estou ofegando desamparada. Estamos indo tão rápido que nem registro o que acontece. Isso não se parece nem um pouco com Kouga. Nem com nada que eu nunca... há um minuto eu estava parada junto à porta, totalmente vestida, e agora já estou... ele já está...

- Espera – consigo dizer. – Espera, Inuyasha. Eu preciso dizer uma coisa.

- O quê? – Inuyasha me olha com olhos ansiosos, excitados. – O que é?

- Eu não sei nenhum truque – sussurro meio rouca.

- Não sabe o quê? – Ele se afasta ligeiramente e me encara.

- Truques! Eu não sei nenhum truque – digo na defensiva. – Você sabe, provavelmente você já fez sexo com zilhões de supermodelos e ginastas, e elas sabem todo tipo de coisas incríveis... – Paro ao ver sua expressão. – Não faz mal – digo rapidamente. – Não faz mal. Esquece.

- Estou intrigado. Que truques em particular você tinha em mente?

Por que eu abri minha boca estúpida? Por quê?

- Não tinha! – exclamo ficando acalorada. – Esse é o fato. Eu não _sei_ nenhum truque.

- Nem eu – responde Inuyasha, na mais absoluta cara-de-pau. – Não sei nenhum truque.

Sinto um risinho súbito crescendo por dentro.

- É, certo.

- Verdade. Nenhum. – Ele pára pensativo, passando um dedo pelo meu ombro. – Ah, certo. Talvez um.

- O quê? – digo imediatamente.

- Bem... – Ele me olha por um longo momento, depois balança a cabeça. – Não.

- Conta! – E agora não consigo evitar um riso alto.

- Conto, não. Mostro. – murmura ele no meu ouvido, e me puxa. – Ninguém lhe ensinou isso?

* * *

**Resposta as Reviews:**

**A**nny-chan: você é sempre a primeira né amiga??? É a K-chan só se ferra.. mais agora ela se deu bem viiu??? Mata não amiiga... no final tudo se acertou XD... É eu fui pra Sampa, mais não sai da casa da minha tia... tantos amigos pra vizitar e não encontrei nenhum T.T mais eu supero e um dia eu conseguirei ^^...

Esta ai mais um capitulo pra vc se divertir amiga... Beijos.

**~*~**

**K**atsu-chan: Que boom que irá sempre acompanhar... fico feliz XDD... Família vexame é uma coisa... nem falo nada da minha, elas só pagam mico mais eu não ligo, na verdade me divirto com elas ksapodka... já viajei e já voltei e já estou postando mais um capitulo pra vocês ^^ espero que curta...Beijos.

**~*~**

**C**osette: Sério... Kouga totaal sem noção... essa fic é pra se mijar de rir meesmo, eu não conseguia parar de ler esse livro... é algo de outro mundo.. mais aposto que vc vai gostar mai desse capitulo fala ai? Realmente.. pode vir qualquer um que toda mulher merece.. lindos de maais... até o Naraku é gato skpdoak...

De fato éramos felizes não sabíamos.. o tempo infelizmente passa T.T mais a gente sobrevive... espero comentário seu pra mais esse capitulo...Beijos.

**~*~**

**T**athi: Mataaa kspodkapo todas queremos né amiiga??? Nova leitora presumo?? Seja bem vinda a fic mais engraçada daqui sapokpaod... te espero no próximo capitulo também ^^... Beijos.

**~*~**

**L.** **V**alliere: Morre nããão... preciso de vc viva pra poder ler esse e me dizer o que achou XD... Mata todo muundo meesmo sadopkdk sim a vida é injusta com a Kagome-chan.. mais pelo menos nesse capitulo ela se deu bem finalmente ne??? Que bom que adorou o capitulo... espero que ame esse tbm ^^ Beijos.

**~*~**

**R**oger **L**enke: Amigooo quanto teempo *agarra* que bom que decidiu dar com as caras nessa fic aqui tbm... te juro que não vai se arrepender por ter lido 16 capitulos direto... Te espero em todos os outros capítulos tbm heim??? Amoo tu... Beijos.

**~*~**

**N**andinha82: Nossa afinco... que honra askdapo e que ótimo que gostou de tudo o que leu.. e espero que continue lendo pois muitas coisas ainda irão acontecer... tem 27 capitulos essa fic ^^... Ai esta a continuação, espero que goste... Beijos.

**~*~**

**G**abi: Oi amiigaa... Pois é né... tudo da errado com a K-chan, mais até que nesse capitulo ela se deu bem... Minhas férias estão sendo ótimas graças a Deus.. .bem relaxantes pra quando eu voltar ao estresse do dia a dia ^^... Fica tranks... niver da mãe a gente entende XD... eu já estou lendo o livro que eu vou adaptar.. acho que vai dar pra adaptar perfeitamente... já estou até chorando... mais pelo que eu tava vendo só terá 3 capitulos que são subdivididos... eu ainda não sei exatamente como fazer, mais já estou tendo algumas idéias...

E ai saciou a curiosidade pra saber como terminou a festa??? Espero que sim ksodkpdoak... te espero na próxima atualização amiga... Beijos.

**~*~**

**H**imura-chan: akskasodi a família dela é igual a qualquer outra: PAGADORA DE MICO e que faz a gente pagar mico tbm.. se não fosse assim não seria uma família normal spokda... Sem comentários pro Kouga e suas suposições de namorados... Myouga??? Sacanagem né??

AAA amiga... vc supera... tenta sair com os amigos do trabalho.. quem sabe vcs não conseguem uma folguinha??? O Rio ta um caos... ora chove ora faz sol.. eu não to meesmo entendo esse tempo maluco daqui, mais minhas férias estão sendo muito bem aproveitadas XD... Como não quer que vc morra ai esta mais um capitulo pra você ^^... Beijos.

* * *

**M**eninaas vocês se superaram dessa vez em numero de review ksdapok ameei cada uma delas ^^.

**G**entem minhas férias estão sendo ótimas, super proveitosas... como já disse, sexta irei viajar de novo lol mais to morrendo de saudades do meu amoor e dos meus amigos que até agora não tive a oportunidade de vê-los... **M**eu mengão ta jogando com toda a força e passando por cima de todo mundoo huuhuu **RUMO AO TETRA!!!**

**E**nfim... estou feliz também pois faço parte de um Fansub suuper legal **(**momento propaganda**)** meninas se vcs querem fazer dowloading de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen o lugar mais rápido pra isso é o InuFansub que trás os episódios no menor tempo... **E**stão todas convidadas a nos fazer uma visita no site... que não da pra por o link aqui T.T... é só digitar InuFansub no Google que vocês acham XD...

**S**em mais eu fico por aqui...

**J**a ne

**L**ory **H**igurashi


	18. Chapter 18

**_O_**_la minha amigas!!! __N__em demorei dessa fez pode falar... eu sou a ficwiriter mais legal desse site, depois da __G__abi que postava todo o dia, mais enfim..._

_**M**__inha irmã teve um encoontroo!!!!!!!! __**Q**__ue foi mais bem aproveitado por mim do que por ela... affs... onde esse mundo vai parar??? __**(**__to tarada hoje geentem.. o menino que foi o certinho e eu que to reclamando ¬¬'__**)**_

_**E**__ra pra ter sido um encontro de casais.. mais meu querido amigo __**(**__**T**__iago__**) **__segurou um super castiçal... pelo menos no cinema eu sentei lá em cima, minha irmã no meio e ele lá em baixo ^^ ai deu tudo certo jsaoijd_

**E_sse capitulo esta sendo dedicado ao Roger Lenke que eu devo milhões de desculpas por não ter postado ontem... eu havia prometido mais não consegui cumprir... as explicações estão na sua resposta a review Roger..._**

_**S**__em mais enrolação da vida amorosa de minha irmã vamos a fic._

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi._

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella._

_

* * *

  
_

**Dezoito**

**

* * *

  
**

Estou apaixonada.

Eu, Kagome Higurashi, estou apaixonada.

Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida estou totalmente, cem por cento apaixonada! Passei a noite inteira com Inuyasha na mansão Panther. Acordei nos braços dele. Fizemos sexo umas noventa e cinco vezes e foi simplesmente... perfeito (E, de algum modo, parece que nem ouve truques. O que foi um certo alívio).  
Mas não é só o sexo. É tudo. É o modo como ele estava com uma xícara de chá me esperando quando acordei. É o modo como ele ligou seu _laptop _especialmente para eu olhar todos os meus horóscopos na Internet e me ajudou a escolher o melhor. Ele sabe todas as coisas horríveis e embaraçosas sobre mim, que eu normalmente tento esconder de qualquer homem pelo máximo de tempo possível... e me ama mesmo assim.  
Bom, ele não _disse_ exatamente que me amava. Mas disse uma coisa ainda melhor. Ainda fico revirando isso prazerosamente na cabeça. Nós estávamos ali deitados hoje cedo, os dois só meio que olhando o teto, quando de repente eu falei, meio sem querer:

- Inuyasha, como foi que você se lembrou de que Kikyou me recusou o estágio?

- O quê?

- Como foi que você lembrou de que Kikyou me recusou o estágio? – Eu virei a cabeça lentamente para ele. – E não é só isso. Cada coisinha que eu contei naquele avião. Cada detalhezinho. Sobre o trabalho, sobre minha família, sobre Kouga... tudo. Você se lembra de tudo. E eu não entendo.

- O que você não entende? – pergunta Inuyasha franzindo a testa.

- Não entendo por que alguém como você iria se interessar por minha vidinha estúpida e chata – falei, com as bochechas pinicando de embaraço.

Inuyasha me olhou em silêncio por um momento.

- Kagome, sua vida não é estúpida e chata.

- É!

- Não é.

- Claro que é! Eu nunca faço nada empolgante, nunca faço nada inteligente, não tenho uma empresa nem inventei nada...

- Quer saber por que eu me lembro de todos os seus segredos? – interrompeu Inuyasha. – Kagome, no minuto em que você começou a falar naquele avião... eu fiquei ligado.

Encarei-o incrédula.

- Você ficou ligado? – Falei para me certificar. – Em mim?

- Fiquei ligado – repetiu ele gentilmente, depois se inclinou e me beijou.  
Ligado!

Inuyasha Taycho ficou ligado em minha vida! Em mim!

E o negócio é que, se eu não tivesse falado com ele naquele avião – se nunca tivesse posto tudo aquilo para fora – isto nunca teria acontecido. Nós nunca teríamos nos encontrado. Foi o destino. Eu _tinha_ de entrar naquele avião. Eu _tinha_ de ser trocada de classe. Eu _tinha_ de botar os segredos para fora.

Quando chego em casa estou luzindo inteira. Uma lâmpada foi acesa dentro de mim. De repente sei qual é o sentido da vida. Kagura está errada. Homens e mulheres não são inimigos. Homens e mulheres são _almas gêmeas_. E se forem simplesmente honestos, desde o pontapé inicial, todos vão perceber isso. Todo esse negócio de ser misterioso e distante é uma besteira completa. Todo mundo deveria compartilhar os segredos logo de cara.

Estou tão inspirada que acho que vou escrever um livro sobre relacionamentos. Vai se chamar "Não tenha medo de compartilhar", e vai mostrar que homens e mulheres devem ser honestos uns com os outros, e assim vão se comunicar melhor, entender um ao outro e nunca ter de fingir sobre nada, nunca mais. E isso também poderia se aplicar às famílias. E à política! Talvez, se os líderes mundiais contassem aos outros alguns segredos pessoais, não haveria mais guerras! Acho que essa é _a_ descoberta.

Flutuo escada acima e destranco a porta do nosso apartamento.

- Sango! – chamo. – Sango, eu estou apaixonada!

Não há resposta, e eu sinto uma pontada de desapontamento. Queria ter alguém com quem falar. Queria alguém para contar tudo sobre a minha nova e brilhante teoria da vida e...  
Ouço umas pancadas vindas do quarto dela e paro completamente imóvel no corredor, hipnotizada. Ah meu Deus. Aquelas pancadas misteriosas. Outra. E mais outra. O que, diabos...  
E eu vejo, através da porta da sala. No chão, perto do sofá. Uma pasta. Uma pasta de couro preto. É ele. É Jean-Paul. Ele está lá. Neste minuto! Dou alguns passos para a frente e olho a porta, intrigada.

O que eles estão _fazendo_?

Não acredito na história dela, de que estão fazendo sexo. Mas o que mais pode ser? O que mais poderia...  
Certo... pára com isso. Não é da minha conta. Se Sango não quer contar o que está aprontando, não quer. Sentindo-me muito madura, entro na cozinha e pego a chaleira para fazer uma xícara de café.  
E largo a chaleira de novo. _Por que_ ela não quer me contar? _Por que_ ela tem um segredo que não me conta? Nós somos melhores amigas! Puxa, foi _ela_ que disse que a gente não deveria ter nenhum segredo.  
Não agüento isso. A curiosidade está me furando como uma broca de dentista. E esta pode ser minha única chance de descobrir a verdade. Mas como? Não posso simplesmente entrar lá. Posso?  
De repente um pensamento me ocorre. E se eu _não tivesse_ visto a pasta? E se eu tivesse entrado no apartamento na mais perfeita inocência, como faço normalmente, e por acaso fosse direto à porta de Sango e por acaso a abrisse? Ninguém poderia me culpar, poderia? Seria apenas um equívoco honesto.

Saio da cozinha, ouço com atenção por um momento e volto rapidamente na ponta dos pés até a porta da frente.  
Começar de novo. Estou entrando no apartamento pela primeira vez.

- Oi Sango! – Chamo sem graça, como se houvesse uma câmera apontada para mim. – Nossa! Onde será que ela está? Talvez... hmm... vou tentar no quarto dela!

Vou pelo corredor, tentando um passo natural, chego à porta e dou uma batidinha fraquíssima.  
Não há resposta. As pancadas pararam. Olho para a madeira lisa, sentindo uma súbita apreensão.

Eu vou realmente fazer isso?

Vou sim. Eu _tenho_ de saber.

Seguro a maçaneta, abro a porta – e dou um grito de horror.

A imagem é tão espantosa que não consigo entender. Sango está nua. Os dois estão nus. Ela e o cara estão embolados na posição mais estranha que eu já... que eu já... as pernas dela estão no ar, as dele estão enroladas em volta dela, e os dois estão com o rosto escarlate e ofegando.

- Desculpe! – gaguejo. – Meu Deus, desculpe!

- Kagome, espera! – Ouço Sango gritar enquanto vou rapidamente para meu quarto, bato a porta e afundo na cama.

Meu coração está martelando. Quase fico enjoada. Nunca fiquei tão chocada na

vida. Nunca deveria ter aberto aquela porta. _Nunca_ deveria ter aberto aquela porta.  
Ela estava dizendo a verdade! Os dois estavam fazendo sexo! Mas, puxa, que tipo de sexo estranho, contorcido, era aquele? Eu nunca imaginei. Nunca...

Sinto uma mão no ombro e dou um novo grito.

- Kagome, calma! – pede Sango. – Sou eu! O Jean-Paul foi embora.

Não consigo levantar os olhos. Não consigo encará-la.

- Sango, desculpe – balbucio olhando o chão. – Desculpe! Eu não pretendia fazer aquilo. Nunca deveria... sua vida sexual é problema seu.

- Kagome, nós não estávamos fazendo sexo, sua tonta!

- Estavam! Eu vi! Vocês estavam sem roupa.

- Nós estávamos de roupa. Kagome, olha para mim!

- Não! – digo em pânico. – Não quero olhar para você!

- _Olha_ para mim!

Apreensiva, levanto a cabeça, e gradualmente meus olhos se focalizam em Sango, parada à minha frente.

Ah. Ah... certo. Ela está usando uma malha cor de pele.

- Bem, o que vocês estavam fazendo, se não era sexo? – pergunto, quase acusadoramente. – E por que você está usando isso?

- Nós estávamos dançando – revela Sango, parecendo sem graça.

- O quê? – Encaro-a numa perplexidade absoluta.

- Nós estávamos dançando, certo? Era isso que nós estávamos fazendo!

- _Dançando_? Mas... por que vocês estavam dançando?

Isso não faz nenhum sentido. Sango e um francês chamado Jean-Paul dançando no quarto dela! É como se eu tivesse caído no meio de um sonho estranho.

- Eu entrei para um grupo – conta Sango depois de uma pausa.

- Ah meu Deus. Não é um culto...

- Não, não é um culto. É só... – Ela morde o lábio. – É que uns advogados se juntaram e formaram um... um grupo de dança.

Um grupo de dança?

Por alguns minutos não consigo falar. Agora que meu choque acabou, tenho a sensação terrível de que talvez vá cair na gargalhada.

- Você entrou para um grupo de... advogados dançarinos.

- É. – Sango confirma com a cabeça.

Uma imagem me salta na mente, um punhado de advogados corpulentos dançando com suas perucas, e não consigo evitar, dou um riso fungado.

- Está vendo! – grita Sango. – Por isso eu não contei. Eu _sabia_ que você ia rir!

- Desculpe! Desculpe! Não estou rindo. Acho maravilhoso! – Outro risinho

histérico jorra de mim. – É só que... não sei. De algum modo a idéia de advogados dançarinos...

- Nós não somos todos advogados – defende-se ela. – Há dois corretores de valores, um juiz... Kagome, pára de rir!

- Desculpe – peço, desamparada. – Sango, eu não estou rindo de você, sério. – Respiro fundo e tento desesperadamente apertar os lábios. Mas só consigo ver corretores de valores vestindo tutus, agarrando as pastas e dançando _O lago dos cisnes_. Um juiz saltitando pelo palco, com a beca voando.

- Não é engraçado! – fala Sango. – São somente alguns profissionais liberais com o mesmo tipo de pensamento, que querem se expressar através da dança. O que há de errado nisso?

- Desculpe – digo de novo, enxugando os olhos e tentando recuperar o controle. – Não tem nada errado. Eu acho fantástico. Então... vocês vão fazer um show, ou algo assim?

- Daqui a três semanas. Por isso estamos fazendo ensaios extras.

- Três semanas? – Encaro-a, com o riso sumindo. – Você não ia me _contar_?

- Eu... eu não tinha decidido ainda – confessa, arrastando a sapatilha no chão. – Eu estava sem graça.

- Não fique sem graça! – reajo consternada. – Sango, desculpe eu ter rido. Eu acho superlegal. E vou assistir. Vou sentar bem na primeira fila...

- Na primeira fila não. Você vai me deixar com vergonha.

- Então sento no meio. Ou no fundo. Onde você quiser. – Dou-lhe um olhar curioso. – Sango, eu nunca soube que você dançava.

- Ah, não danço – rebate ela imediatamente. – Sou uma merda. É só para me divertir. Quer um café?

Enquanto acompanho Sango até a cozinha, ela me olha com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Então, você foi bem descarada, _me_ acusando de fazer sexo. Onde você passou a noite?

- Com Inuyasha – admito com um sorriso sonhador. – Fazendo sexo. A noite inteira.

- Eu sabia!

- Meu Deus, Sango! Estou completamente apaixonada por ele.

- _Apaixonada_? – Ela acende o fogo da chaleira. – Kagome, tem certeza? Você só o conhece há uns cinco minutos.

- Isso não importa! Nós já somos almas gêmeas completas. Não há necessidade de fingir com ele... ou de tentar ser alguma coisa que eu não sou... e o sexo é incrível! Ele é tudo que eu nunca tive com Kouga. Tudo. E é _interessado_ em mim. Sabe, ele me faz perguntas o tempo todo, e parece realmente fascinado pelas respostas.

Abro os braços com um sorriso abençoado e me deixo cair numa cadeira.

- Sabe, Sango, toda a minha vida eu tive a sensação de que alguma coisa maravilhosa estava para acontecer. Eu sempre... _soube_, bem no fundo. E agora, aconteceu.

- Então, onde ele está agora? – pergunta Sango, colocando pó na cafeteira.

- Ele vai ficar um tempo longe. Vai discutir um conceito novo com uma equipe de criação.

- O que é?

- Não sei. Ele não disse. Vai ser um negócio realmente intenso e ele provavelmente não vai poder me telefonar. Mais vai passar e-mails todo dia – acrescento feliz.

- Biscoito? – oferece Sango, abrindo a lata.

- Ah, é... sim. Obrigada. – Pego um biscoitinho e dou uma mordida pensativa. – Sabe, eu tenho toda uma teoria nova sobre os relacionamentos. É muito simples. Todas as pessoas do mundo deveriam ser mais honestas umas com as outras. Todo mundo deveria compartilhar! Homens e mulheres deveriam compartilhar, os líderes mundiais deveriam compartilhar!

- Hmm.- Sango me olha em silêncio por alguns instantes. – Kagome, alguma vez Inuyasha lhe disse porque teve de sair correndo no meio da noite daquela vez?

- Não – digo surpresa. – Mas aquilo eram os negócios dele.

- Alguma vez ele disse o que eram todos aqueles telefonemas no primeiro

encontro de vocês?

- Bem... não.

- Ele já contou alguma coisa sobre ele próprio, além do mínimo essencial?

- Ele me contou o suficiente! – rebato, na defensiva. – Sango, qual é o seu problema?

- Eu não tenho problema – responde ela em tom afável. – Só estou imaginando... é você que faz toda a parte de compartilhar?

- O quê?

- Ele está compartilhando alguma coisa com você? – Sango põe a água quente no café. – Ou é só você que está compartilhando com ele?

- Nós estamos compartilhando um com o outro. – Desvio o olhar, brincando com um ímã de geladeira.

O que é verdade, digo a mim mesma com firmeza. Inuyasha compartilhou um monte de coisas comigo! Quero dizer, ele me contou...

Ele me contou tudo sobre...

Bem, enfim. Ele provavelmente não estava no clima para falar muito. Isso é crime?

- Tome um pouco de café. – Sango me entrega uma caneca.

- Obrigada – digo meio de má vontade, e Sango suspira.

- Kagome, eu não estou tentando estragar as coisas. Ele realmente parece um amor...

- E é! Sério, Sango, você não sabe como ele é. É tão romântico! Sabe o que ele disse hoje cedo? Disse que no momento em que eu comecei a falar ele ficou ligado.

- Verdade? – Sango me encara. – Ele falou isso? É bem romântico.

- Eu falei! – Não consigo evitar um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Sango, ele é perfeito!

* * *

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**S**yssa-chan: AAA eu tbm ameei eles terem desmascarado a Kikyou... Bem feitooo ela merecia, estava prejudicando a K-chan de mais... Pois é né...ela se deu bem sokdpa... tomara que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.. Beijos.

**~*~**

**L. V**alliere: Eu também estou super curiosa pra saber esse truque, mais até agora eu não o conheço T.T a autora não escreveu nada... ela deixou para que nossa mente vagasse e tentasse imaginar o que seria XD... Kikynojo teve o que merecia finalmentee huuhuu... que bom que gostou e tomara que goste desse também ^^ Beijos.

**~*~**

**N**andinha82: Tomara que fique altamente feliz com a postagem desse novo capitulo também XDD... ÉÉ finalmente a Kikyou foi desmascarada pra família e o Inu foi realmente maravilhoso por ter ficado lá pra dar uma forcinha pra isso acontecer ^^... sim a mãe da k-chan não entendeu nada.. afinal, quem entenderia??? Sdkpoakdpok... Eu também não sei truque nenhuum sadopkapok abafa isso, eu não farei comentario algum sobre o Inu pq muita coisa ainda vai acontecer....Espero q curta esse capitulo também ^^ e deixa a faca da cozinha NA cozinha sim? Beijos.

**~*~**

**L**ittle **T**hati: jsadoijaoidj eeu tbm com coom certeza... quem não iria querer um Inuyasha desses??? Que bom que ama a história estou adorando os comentários sobre ela ^^ te espero no próximo capitulo também XD...Beijos.

**~*~**

**C**osette: eu chorei de rir nessa parte também... que nada a veer... Milhonarios não comem batata rufles??? Sadpokas ta isso tbm não tem nada a ver...deixa quieto... e quem sabe que truques serão??? Eu tbm não faço idéia XDD... espero que goste desse capitulo também ^^...Beijos.

**~*~**

**A**nny-chan: Sim amiga normalmente você é a primeira, mais infelizmente dessa vez não foi T.T tomaram o seu posto spodkapod, mais tudo bem o importante é que você veio e deixou outra review enorme XDD. Esse capitulo é um dos capítulos auge desse livro é muito bom meesmo a K-chan se vingando XD Desculpa amiga, mais esse livro não tem hentai... ele para ai mesmo e não tem uma continuação, fica a cargo de nossa imaginação os truques que ele irá ensinar ^^ quero morrer nããão amiiga... a culpa não foi minha já disse eu só posto XD... obrigada a vigem foi bem legal e sorry por não poder ter te visitado mais um dia conseguiremos também XD...Beijos amiiga.

**~*~**

**K**atsu-chan: Que bom que gostou do capitulo, ele foi um dos posntos altos do livro.. espero que goste desse também... é amiga, férias eu curto mesmo, mais vc trabalha... triste isso, mais você conseguirá dar o seu jeito XDD...Beijos.

**~*~**

**R**oger-lenke: Amigooo desculpa meesmo por não ter postado ontem, mais o povo saiu me ligando me chamando pra comprar o ingresso pro jogo do Flamengo hoje e eu TIVE que ir, então estou postando hoje em sua homenagem em forma de desculpas... por favor me perdoe XDD... eu tbm não acho que a Kikyou seja do mal no anime, mais eu simplesmente não gosto dela... e nessa fic ela é uma megera e continuará sendo ^^... Te espero no próximo capitulo amigo... Beijos.

**~*~**

**G**abrielle **B**arros: saopidjkaoisjdoiaj todo mundo quer me matar por isso, mais a culpa não foi miinhaa T.T não foi eu que escrevi isso a autora deixou pra nossa incrível imaginação fértil criar os truques, por favor não me mate... Todas nós ficamos felizes com essa intervenção né? Ele arrazou tudão por fazer isso... Que bom que eu fiz uma boa escolha pra adaptação... e já estou pensando na próxima que será mais curtinha... Te espero no próximo capitulo... Beijos.

**~*~**

**H**imura-chan: Que boom que amou o capitulo, o Inu virou herói de todas nós por instigar a K-chan a desmascarar a Kikyou na frente de todo mundo fala sério né... e esta perdoada por demorar pra mandar review pois vc seempre manda XD... e eu não sei.. moro no Rio de Janeiro também.. e não consigo meesmo entender esse tempo maluco que ora chove e ora faz sol.. de fato com os amigos e com o amoor do lado tudo melhora XDD nós estamos planejando ir a Paketa amanha se esse tempo ajudar... tomara que de... **(**cruzando os dedos**)** vamos aproveitar meesmo essas férias pois daqui a pouco elas acabam e a labuta volta T.T...**(**Ps: Adoreeis os seus ps ksapodkpo também amo lasanha sjdoijasiodj**)**... te espero no próximo capitulo...Beijos.

* * *

_**É**__ minha gente estamos de volta, as férias estão passando e eu tenho que curtir muito ainda antes de acabar XD... espero que todas estejam curtindo ou tentando curtir né???_

_**V**__ou tentar ir a praia amanha se o tempo me permitir e logo estarei postando o próximo capitulo, mais não prometo dia nenhum pq eu sempre acabo me atrasando T.T...mais espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo também e que sintam uma enorme vontade de apertar o lindo botãozinho verde abaixo XD..._

_**B**__eijos no coração de todas..._

_**J**__a ne_

_**L**__ory __**H**__igurashi_


	19. Chapter 19

_**O**la minhas lindas, como prometido aqui estou eu **(**nem acredito que vou conseguir postar duas fic no mesmo dia *-***)**_

_**N**__ão vou me demorar muito escrevendo, pois tenho uma legião de fans sedentos por __**I**__nuyasha kanketsu-hen esperando que eu sincronize a legenda para que todos possam assistir em português ^^._

_**T**__é parece que sou super importante, mas enfim, espero que curtam esse episódio, é nele que a coisa esquenta pra valer __**(**__risada do mal__**)**_

_**B**__oa leitura._

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi._

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Dezenove**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Nas duas semanas seguintes nada pode estragar meu brilho feliz. Nada. Vou ao trabalho flutuando numa nuvem, fico o dia inteiro sentada e sorrindo para o meu terminal de computador, depois vou flutuando para casa de novo. Os comentários sarcásticos de Myouga ricocheteiam em mim como bolhas. Nem noto quando Kanna me apresenta como sua secretária a uma equipe de publicitários de visita. Todos podem dizer o que quiserem. Porque o que não sabem é que, quando estou sorrindo para o meu computador, é porque Inuyasha acaba de me mandar outro e-mail divertido. O que não sabem é que o cara que dá emprego a todos eles está apaixonado por mim. Por _mim_. Kagome Higurashi. A subalterna.

- Bem, claro, eu tive várias conversas profundas com Inuyasha Taycho sobre esse assunto – posso ouvir Kanna dizendo ao telefone enquanto arrumo o armário de provas. – É. E ele achou, como eu acho, que o conceito realmente precisava ser refocalizado.

Besteira! Ela nunca teve uma conversa profunda com Inuyasha Taycho. Quase me sinto tentada a passar um e-mail para Inuyasha dizendo como ela está usando seu nome em vão.

Só que isso seria um pouco de maldade.

E, além disso, ela não é a única. Todo mundo larga o nome de Inuyasha Taycho nas conversas, à esquerda, à direita e ao centro. É como se, agora que ele foi embora, todos fingissem subitamente que eram seus melhores amigos e que ele achasse suas idéias perfeitas.  
Exceto eu. Só estou mantendo a cabeça baixa e não mencionando seu nome em hipótese nenhuma.  
Em parte porque sei que, se fizer isso, vou ficar totalmente vermelha ou dar um sorriso enorme, pateta, ou algo assim. Em parte porque tenho uma sensação terrível de que, assim que começar a falar sobre Inuyasha, não poderei parar. Mas principalmente porque ninguém jamais puxa o assunto comigo. Afinal de contas, o que eu saberia sobre Inuyasha Taycho? Só sou a assistente de merda, afinal de contas.

- Ei! – anuncia Kohagu, erguendo a cabeça ao telefone. – Inuyasha Taycho vai

aparecer na televisão!

- O quê?

Sinto um choque de surpresa. Inuyasha vai aparecer na televisão?

Por que ele não me contou?

- Uma equipe de TV vem ao escritório, ou alguma coisa assim? – quer saber Kanna, alisando o cabelo.

- Não sei.

- Pessoal – exclama Myouga, entrando na sala. – Inuyasha Taycho deu uma

entrevista no _Business Watch_, e vai passar ao meio-dia. Estão colocando uma televisão na sala grande de reuniões; quem quiser pode assistir lá. Mas nós precisamos de alguém para ficar e atender ao telefone. – Seu olhar pousa em mim.

– Kagome. Você pode ficar.

- O quê? – digo chapada.

- Você pode ficar e cuidar dos telefones – insiste Myouga. – Certo?

- Não! Quero dizer... eu quero assistir! – reajo consternada. – Ninguém mais pode ficar? Kanna, você não pode ficar?

- _Eu_ não vou ficar! – reage Kanna imediatamente. – Puxa, Kagome, não seja tão egoísta. Não vai ser muito interessante para você.

- Vai sim!

- Não vai não! – Ela revira os olhos.

- Vai – repito, desesperada. – Ele é... ele também é o meu chefe!

- É, bem – ironiza Kanna. – Acho que há uma ligeira diferença. Você mal falou com Inuyasha Taycho.

- Falei! – rebato, antes de me controlar. – Eu falei! Eu... – Paro, com as bochechas ficando cor-de-rosa. – Eu... uma vez fui a uma reunião onde ele estava...

- E serviu uma xícara de chá para ele? – Kanna encontra o olhar de Kohagu com um risinho.

Encaro-a furiosa, com o sangue latejando nas orelhas, desejando ao menos uma vez ser capaz de pensar em alguma coisa realmente desprezível e inteligente para deixar Kanna na pior.

- Chega, Kanna – encerra Myouga. – Kagome, você vai ficar aqui, e está resolvido.

Às cinco para o meio-dia a sala está completamente vazia. Apenas eu, uma mosca e uma máquina de fax zumbindo. Desconsolada, enfio a mão na gaveta da mesa e pego um Aero. E um Flake, para completar. Estou desembrulhando o Aero e dando uma grande mordida quando o telefone toca.

- Pronto – diz a voz de Sango. – Eu programei o vídeo.

- Obrigada Sango – respondo com a boca cheia de chocolate. – Você é uma

estrela.

- Não acredito que não deixaram você assistir.

- Eu sei. É completamente injusto.- Afundo mais na cadeira e dou uma outra

mordida no Aero.

- Bom, não faz mal, a gente assiste essa noite. Kagura vai gravar no vídeo do quarto dela também, para a gente não perder.

- O que a Kagura está fazendo em casa? – pergunto surpresa.

- Ela disse que estava doente para ficar em casa cuidando da beleza. Ah, e o seu pai ligou – acrescenta ela com cuidado.

- Ah, certo. – Sinto uma pontada de apreensão. – O que ele disse?

Não falei com mamãe nem com papai desde a confusão no Dia da Família na

Empresa. Não consigo me obrigar a isso. Foi doloroso e embaraçoso demais e, pelo que eu sei, eles ficaram totalmente do lado de Kikyou.  
Assim, quando papai ligou para cá na segunda-feira seguinte, eu disse que estava muito ocupada e que ligava de volta – e não liguei. E a mesma coisa em casa.  
Sei que uma hora dessas vou ter de falar com ele. Mas não agora. Não enquanto estou tão feliz.

- Ele viu a propaganda da entrevista – continua Sango. – Reconheceu Inuyasha e imaginou se você estava sabendo. E disse... – Ela faz uma pausa. – Ele realmente queria conversar com você sobre umas coisas.

- Ah. – Olho para o meu bloco de anotações onde rabisquei uma enorme espiral sobre um número de telefone que deveria estar guardando.

- De qualquer modo, ele e sua mãe vão assistir. E o seu avô.

Ótimo. Maravilha. Todo mundo está assistindo ao Inuyasha pela televisão. O mundo inteiro, menos eu.  
Quando desligo o telefone, vou pegar um café na máquina nova, que faz um café com leite muito bom. Volto e olho a sala silenciosa, depois coloco suco de laranja na planta de Kanna. E um pouco de toner da copiadora, para ajudar.

Então me sinto meio má. Não é culpa da planta, afinal de contas.

- Desculpe – digo em voz alta, e toco uma das folhas. – Só que a sua dona é uma vaca de verdade. Mas acho que você já sabia disso.

- Falando com seu homem misterioso? – entoa uma voz sarcástica atrás de mim, e eu me viro num choque e vejo Kouga parado na porta.

- Kouga! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Estou indo ver a entrevista. Mas queria trocar uma palavrinha rápida. – Ele dá alguns passos para dentro da sala e me fixa um olhar acusador. – Então. Você mentiu para mim.

Ah droga. Será que Kouga adivinhou? Será que viu alguma coisa no Dia da Família na Empresa?

- O que você quer dizer? – pergunto, nervosa.

- Eu acabei de bater um papinho com o Jakotsu, do design. – A voz de Kouga incha de indignação. – Ele é gay! Você não está saindo com ele, está?

Kouga não pode estar falando sério. Kouga não achava _a sério _que eu estava saindo com o Jakotsu, do Design, achava? Quero dizer, Jakotsu não pareceria mais gay nem se usasse malha de oncinha, carregasse uma bolsa e andasse cantarolando sucessos de Barbra Streisand.

- Não – respondo conseguindo manter a cara normal. – Eu não estou saindo com Jakotsu.

- Bem! – responde Kouga, assentindo como se tivesse marcado cem pontos e não soubesse o que fazer com eles. – Bem. Não sei por que você acha necessário mentir para mim. – Ele levanta o queixo numa dignidade ferida. – Só isso. Eu só achava que nós poderíamos ser um pouquinho mais honestos um com o outro.

- Kouga, é só que é... complicado. Certo?

- Ótimo. Tudo bem. O barco é seu, Kagome.

Há uma ligeira pausa.

- O que é meu? O _barco_?

- O campo – pronuncia ele, num clarão de irritação. – Eu quis dizer... a bola está no seu campo.

- Ah, certo. – respondo ainda sem entender. – É... certo. Não vou esquecer disso.

- Bom. – Ele me dá seu mais ferido olhar de mártir e começa a se afastar.

- Espera! – peço subitamente. – Espera um minuto! Kouga, você poderia me fazer um favorzão? – Espero até ele se virar, depois faço uma cara de bajulação. – Você poderia atender ao telefone aqui enquanto eu vou rapidinho ver a entrevista de Inuyasha Taycho?

Sei que Kouga não é meu fã número um neste momento. Mas não tenho muita escolha.

- Se eu podia fazer _o quê_? – Kouga me olha aparvalhado.

- Podia atender ao telefone? Só por meia hora. Eu agradeceria tanto...

- Não acredito que você está me _pedindo_ isso! – Ele está incrédulo. – Você _sabe_ como Inuyasha Taycho é importante para mim, Kagome, realmente não sei em que você se transformou.

Depois de ele sair, fico ali sentada durante vinte minutos. Recebo vários recados para Myouga, um para o Kohagu, e um para Ayame. Arquivo algumas cartas. Endereço uns envelopes. E de repente já estou farta.  
Isso é estúpido. Isso é mais do que estúpido. É ridículo. Eu amo Inuyasha. Ele me ama. Eu deveria estar lá, apoiando-o. Pego meu café e vou depressa pelo corredor. A sala de reuniões está cheia de gente, mas eu me esgueiro no fundo e me espremo entre dois caras que não estão _assistindo_ ao Inuyasha, e sim discutindo um jogo de futebol.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – quer saber Kanna, quando chego ao seu lado. – E os telefones?

- Não há taxação sem representação – ouço-me respondendo de jeito maneiro, o que talvez não seja exatamente apropriado (nem sei o que significa), mas tem o efeito desejado de fazer com que ela se cale.

Estico o pescoço para ver acima da cabeça de todo mundo, e meus olhos se concentram na tela – e ali está ele. Sentado numa cadeira num estúdio, de jeans e camiseta branca. Há um fundo azul e as palavras "Inspirações para os negócios" atrás dele, e um casal de entrevistadores elegantes do outro lado.

Ali está. O homem que eu amo.

É a primeira vez que o vejo desde que dormimos juntos, ocorre-me de súbito. Mas seu rosto é caloroso como sempre, e os olhos estão escuros e brilhantes sob as luzes do estúdio.

Ah meu Deus, quero beijá-lo.

Se ninguém mais estivesse aqui eu iria até o aparelho de TV e lhe daria um beijo. Sério.

- O que perguntaram a ele até agora? – murmuro para Kanna.

- Estão falando sobre o modo como ele trabalha. Suas inspirações, sua parceria com Miroku Houshi, coisas assim.

- Sssh! – Faz alguém.

- Claro que foi difícil depois da morte de Miroku – está dizendo Inuyasha. – Foi difícil para todos nós. Mas recentemente... – Ele faz uma pausa. – Recentemente minha vida deu uma reviravolta e eu estou encontrando inspiração de novo. Estou gostando da vida de novo.

Um pequeno arrepio me atravessa.

Ele tem de estar se referindo a mim. Tem de ser. Eu revirei a vida dele! Ah meu Deus. Isso é ainda mais romântico do que "fiquei ligado".

- Você já expandiu os negócios para o mercado de bebidas esportivas – está dizendo o entrevistador. – Agora imagino que esteja querendo expandir para o mercado feminino.

- O quê?

Há um _frisson_ na sala, e as pessoas começam a virar a cabeça.

- Nós vamos entrar no mercado feminino?

- Desde quando?

- Na verdade, eu sabia – revela Kanna, presunçosa. – Algumas pessoas já sabem há um tempo...

Olho para a tela, lembrando-me instantaneamente daquelas pessoas na sala de Inuyasha. Eram para isso os ovários. Minha nossa, isso é bem empolgante. Um novo empreendimento!

- Você pode dar mais algum detalhe sobre isso? – sugere o entrevistador. – Vai ser um refrigerante dirigido às mulheres?

- Ainda estamos nos estágios iniciais – conta Inuyasha. – Mas estamos planejando toda uma linha. Uma bebida, roupas, um perfume. Temos uma forte visão criativa. – Ele sorri para o sujeito. – Estamos empolgados.

- Então, qual é o seu mercado-alvo dessa vez? – pergunta o homem consultando suas anotações. – Quer alcançar as mulheres esportivas?

- De jeito nenhum. – responde Inuyasha. – Estamos querendo alcançar... a garota comum.

- A "garota comum"? – A entrevistadora se empertiga, parecendo ligeiramente afrontada. – O que significa isso? Quem é essa garota comum?

- Ela tem vinte e poucos anos – diz Inuyasha depois de uma pausa. – Trabalha num escritório, vai de metrô para o trabalho, sai à noite e volta de ônibus... Uma garota comum, sem nada de especial.

- Há milhares delas. – intervém o homem com um sorriso.

- Mas a marca Panther sempre foi associada aos homens – insiste a mulher, parecendo cética. – À competição. Aos valores masculinos. Você realmente acha que pode mudar para o mercado feminino?

- Nós fizemos pesquisas – argumenta Inuyasha em tom agradável. – Achamos que conhecemos o mercado.

- Pesquisa! – zomba ela. – Este não é apenas outro caso de homens dizendo às mulheres o que elas querem?

- Não creio – Inuyasha mantém o tom agradável, mas posso ver um ligeiro tremor de chateação passar em seu rosto.

- Muitas empresas tentaram mudar de mercado sem sucesso. Como vocês

sabem que não serão apenas mais uma delas?

- Eu estou confiante.

Meu Deus, por que ela está sendo tão agressiva?, penso indignada. Claro que Inuyasha sabe o que está fazendo!

- Vocês reúnem um punhado de mulheres num grupo de foco e fazem algumas perguntas! Como isso lhes diz alguma coisa?

- Isso é apenas parte do quadro, posso garantir – responde Inuyasha calmamente.

- Ah, que é isso. – A mulher se reclina e cruza os braços. – Uma empresa como a Panther, um homem como você, pode _realmente_ se ligar à psique de, como você disse, uma garota comum, sem nada de especial?

- Posso sim! – Inuyasha a encara de frente. – Eu conheço essa garota.

- Você _conhece_? – A mulher levanta as sobrancelhas.

- Eu sei quem é essa garota. Sei quais são os gostos dela; de que cores ela gosta. Sei o que ela come, sei o que ela bebe. Sei o que ela quer da vida. Ela veste 42 mas gostaria de ser 38. Ela... - Ele abre os braços como se procurasse inspiração. – Ela come Cheerios no café da manhã e molha Flakes no _cappuccino_.

Olho numa surpresa para minha mão, segurando um Flake. Eu já ia molhar no café. E... eu comi Cheerios hoje cedo.

- Hoje em dia nós somos rodeados por imagens de pessoas perfeitas, brilhantes – continua Inuyasha animado. – Mas essa garota é de verdade. Tem dias em que seu cabelo está bom, tem dias em que está ruim. Ela usa calcinha fio-dental mesmo achando desconfortável. Escreve listas de exercícios físicos e depois ignora. Finge ler jornais de negócios mas esconde revistas de celebridades dentro.

Olho chapada para a tela da TV.

Só... espera um minuto. Isso tudo parece meio familiar.

- É _exatamente_ o que você faz, Kagome – diz Kanna. – Eu vi seu exemplar da _OK!_ dentro do _Marketing Week_. – Ela se vira para mim com um riso de zombaria e seu olhar pousa no meu Flake.

- Ela adora roupas mas não é vítima da moda – está dizendo Inuyasha na tela. – Ela pode usar, talvez, jeans...

Kanna olha incrédula para minha Levis.

- ...e uma flor no cabelo...

Atordoada, levanto a mão e toco a rosa de pano no cabelo.

Ele não pode...

Ele não pode estar falando...

- Ah... meu... Deus – Kanna sufoca uma exclamação.

- O que é? – pergunta Ayame perto dela. Em seguida acompanha o olhar de Kanna e sua expressão muda.

- Ah, meu Deus! Kagome! É você!

- Não é – digo, mas minha voz não está funcionando direito.

- É sim!

Algumas pessoas começam a cutucar umas às outras e a se virar para me olhar.

- Ela lê quinze horóscopos todo dia e escolhe o que mais lhe agrada... – prossegue a voz de Inuyasha.

- É você! É exatamente você!

- ...ela folheia o final dos livros metidos a besta e finge que leu...

- Eu _sabia_ que você não tinha lido _Grandes Esperanças!_ – grita Kanna em triunfo.

- ...ela adora licor de xerez...

- Licor de _xerez_? – Kohagu vira-se para mim, horrorizado. – Você não pode estar falando sério.

- É Kagome! – ouço pessoas falando do outro lado da sala. – É Kagome Higurashi!

- _Kagome_? – repete Rin, me olhando direto, incrédula. – Mas... mas...

- Não é Kagome! – Kouga se manifesta de repente, rindo. Ele está parado do outro lado da sala, encostado na parede. – Não sejam ridículos! Kagome é tamanho 38, para começar. Não 42!

- Kagome é 38? – diverte-se Kanna com um riso fungado.

- Tamanho _trinta e oito_! – Ayame dá um risinho. – Essa é boa!

- Você não é 38? – Kouga me olha, perplexo. – Mas você disse...

- Eu... eu sei que disse. – Engulo em seco, com o rosto parecendo uma fornalha. – Mas eu estava... eu estava...

- Você realmente compra todas as roupas em brechós e finge que são novas? – quer saber Ayame, erguendo os olhos da tela, com interesse.

- Não! – respondo, na defensiva. – Quero dizer, é, talvez... algumas vezes...

- Ela pesa 61 quilos, mas finge que pesa 56 – está dizendo a voz de Inuyasha.

O quê? O _quê_?

Todo o meu corpo se contrai em choque.

- Não peso! – grito ultrajada para a tela. – Nem de longe peso 61 quilos! Eu peso... uns... cinquenta e oito... e meio... – paro quando toda a sala se vira para me encarar.

- ...odeia crochê...

Há um gigantesco som ofegante do outro lado da sala.

- Você odeia crochê? – É a voz incrédula de Rin.

- Não! – nego, horrorizada. – Está errado! Eu adoro crochê! Você sabe que eu adoro crochê.

Mas Rin está saindo furiosa da sala.

- Ela chora quando ouve os Carpenters – a voz de Inuyasha insiste na tela. – Ela adora o Abba mas não suporta jazz...

Ah não. Ah não, ah não...

Kouga está me encarando como se eu mesma tivesse cravado uma estaca em seu peito.

- Você não suporta... jazz?

É como um daqueles sonhos em que todo mundo pode ver você só com roupa de baixo e você quer correr mas não consegue. Não posso me afastar. Só posso ficar olhando em frente numa agonia enquanto a voz de Inuyasha prossegue inexoravelmente.  
Todos os meus segredos. Todos os meus segredos pessoais, particulares. Revelados pela televisão. Estou num tal choque que nem absorvo tudo.

- Ela usa roupa de baixo da sorte nos primeiros encontros... pega sapatos de grife emprestados da colega de apartamento e finge que são dela... finge lutar _kickboxing_... confusa com relação à religião... se preocupa achando que os seios são pequenos demais...

Fecho os olhos, incapaz de suportar. Meus seios. Ele falou dos meus _seios_. Na _televisão_.

- Quando sai, ela banca a sofisticada, mas na cama...

De repente estou desmaiando de medo.

Não. Não. Por favor, isso não. Por favor, _por favor_...

- ...ela tem uma colcha da Barbie.

Uma gargalhada gigantesca explode na sala, e eu enterro o rosto nas mãos. Estou além da mortificação. _Ninguém_ deveria saber da minha colcha da Barbie. _Ninguém_.

- Ela é sexy? – quer saber a entrevistadora, e meu coração dá um pulo enorme. Olho a tela, incapaz de respirar, de tanta apreensão. O que ele vai dizer?

- Ela é muito sexy – responde Inuyasha imediatamente, e todos os olhos giram para mim, arregalados. – Ela é uma garota moderna que anda com camisinhas na bolsa.

Certo. Toda vez que eu acho que não pode ficar pior, fica.

Minha _mãe_ está assistindo a isso. Minha _mãe_.

- Mas talvez ela não tenha alcançado todo o seu potencial... talvez haja um lado seu que seja frustrado...

Não posso olhar para Kouga. Não posso olhar para lugar nenhum.

- Talvez ela esteja disposta a experimentar... talvez ela tivesse, não sei, uma fantasia lésbica com a amiga mais íntima.

Não! Não! Todo o meu corpo se contrai num horror. Tenho uma imagem súbita de Sango olhando para a tela em casa, arregalada, apertando a mão na boca. Ela vai saber que é ela. Nunca vou poder olhá-la de novo.

- Foi um _sonho_, certo? – consigo dizer desesperada, enquanto todo mundo me olha de queixo caído. – Não uma fantasia. É diferente!

Sinto vontade de me jogar contra a televisão. Cobri-la com os braços. Fazer com que ele pare.  
Mas não adiantaria, não é? Há um milhão de TVs ligadas, em um milhão da casas. Pessoas em toda parte estão assistindo.

- Ela acredita no amor e no romance. Acredita que um dia sua vida vai ser transformada numa coisa maravilhosa e empolgante. Tem esperanças, medos e preocupações, como todo mundo. Algumas vezes ela sente medo. – Ele pára, e acrescenta numa voz mais suave. – Algumas vezes ela sente que não é amada. Algumas vezes sente que nunca vai ter a aprovação das pessoas que são mais importantes para ela.

Enquanto olho o rosto caloroso e sério de Inuyasha na tela, sinto os olhos ardendo de leve.

- Mas ela é corajosa, tem bom coração e encara a vida de frente... – Ele balança a cabeça atordoado e sorri para a entrevistadora. – Eu... desculpe. Não sei o que aconteceu aqui. Acho que fiquei meio empolgado. Será que poderíamos... – Sua voz é interrompida abruptamente pelo entrevistador.

Empolgado.

Ele ficou meio empolgado.

É como dizer que Hitler era um pouquinho agressivo.

- Inuyasha Taycho, muito obrigada por falar conosco – começa a dizer a entrevistadora. – Na semana seguinte conversaremos com o carismático rei dos vídeos motivacionais, Ernie Powers. Enquanto isso nossos agradecimentos a...

Todo mundo olha para a tela enquanto ela termina a fala e a música do programa começa. Então alguém se inclina para a frente e desliga a televisão.

Por um segundo toda a sala está em silêncio. Todo mundo está me olhando boquiaberto, como se estivessem esperando que eu fizesse um discurso, uma dançazinha ou algo do tipo. Alguns rostos são simpáticos, alguns curiosos, alguns jubilosos e alguns apenas tipo "Meu Deus, ainda bem que eu não sou você".

Agora sei exatamente como se sente um animal no zoológico.

Nunca mais visito um zoológico.

- Mas... eu não entendo – ouve-se uma voz do outro lado da sala, e todas as cabeças giram avidamente para Kouga, como num jogo de tênis. Ele está me encarando, o rosto vermelho de confusão. – Como Inuyasha Taycho sabe tanto sobre você?

Ah meu Deus. Sei que o Kouga tem um diploma verdadeiro da Universidade de

Manchester e coisa e tal. Mas algumas vezes ele é lento demais.

As cabeças giraram de volta para mim.

- Eu... – Todo o meu corpo está pinicando de embaraço. – Porque nós... nós...

Não posso dizer em voz alta. Simplesmente não posso.

Mas não preciso. O rosto de Kouga está lentamente ficando com várias cores.

- Não. – Ele engole em seco, me olhando como se tivesse visto um fantasma. E não somente um fantasma antigo. Um fantasma realmente grande com correntes chacoalhando e fazendo "Roooaaarr!".

- Não. – repete ele. – Não. Não acredito.

- Kouga... – começa alguém, pondo a mão em seu ombro, mas ele a empurra.

- Kouga, eu realmente sinto muito – balbucio, desamparada.

- Está brincando! – exclama um cara no canto, um cara obviamente ainda mais lento do que Kouga, e a quem acabaram de soletrar, letra por letra. Ele me olha. – Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?

É como se ele tivesse aberto as comportas. De repente todo mundo na sala começa a fazer perguntas. Não consigo ouvir meus pensamentos no meio da confusão.

- Foi por isso que ele veio à Inglaterra? Para ver você?

- Você vai casar com ele?

- Sabe, você não _parece_ ter 61 quilos...

- Você tem mesmo uma colcha da Barbie?

- E aí, na fantasia lésbica, eram só vocês duas ou...

- Você fez sexo com Inuyasha Taycho no escritório?

- Foi por isso que você deu o fora no Kouga?

Não suporto. Tenho de sair. Agora.

Sem olhar para ninguém, levanto-me e saio cambaleando da sala. Quando vou pelo corredor, estou atordoada demais para pensar em algo além de que tenho de pegar a bolsa e ir embora. Agora.

Entro no departamento de marketing, que está vazio, e onde os telefones tocam agudos. O hábito é entranhado demais, não consigo ignorar.

- Alô? – digo, pegando um ao acaso.

- Então! – é a voz furiosa de Kagura. – Ela pega sapatos de grife emprestados com a colega de apartamento e finge que são dela. De quem são esses sapatos, então? De Sango?

- Olha, Kagura, será que eu posso... desculpe... eu tenho de ir – digo debilmente e desligo o telefone.

Chega de telefone. Pegar a bolsa. Ir embora.

Enquanto fecho a bolsa com as mãos trêmulas, duas pessoas que me seguiram até a sala estão atendendo alguns dos telefones que tocam.

- Kagome, seu avô está na linha – anuncia Kanna, pondo a mão no fone. – Está falando alguma coisa sobre o ônibus noturno e que nunca mais vai confiar em você.

- Você recebeu um telefonema do departamento de publicidade da Harvey's Bristol Cream – é a vez de Ayame. – Eles querem saber para onde podem mandar uma caixa grátis de licor de xerez.

- Como eles souberam o meu nome? Como? A notícia já se espalhou? As mulheres na recepção estão _contando_ a todo mundo?

- Kagome, seu pai está na linha – informa Kohagu. – Ele disse que precisa falar com você urgente...

- Não posso – respondo, entorpecida. – Não posso falar com ninguém. Eu tenho que... eu tenho que...

Pego meu casaco, saio quase correndo da sala e vou pelo corredor até a escada. Em toda parte pessoas estão voltando para suas salas depois de assistir à entrevista, e todas me olham enquanto passo depressa.

- Kagome! – Enquanto me aproximo da escada, uma mulher chamada Fiona, que eu mal conheço, me agarra pelo braço. Ela pesa uns 150 quilos e vive fazendo campanhas para cadeiras maiores e portas mais largas. – Nunca tenha vergonha do seu corpo. Rejubile-se dele! A mãe terra lhe deu! Se você quiser ir ao nosso grupo de estudos no sábado...

Puxo o braço horrorizada e começo a descer a escada de mármore. Mas quando chego ao andar de baixo outra pessoa agarra meu braço.

- Ei, pode dizer que brechós você freqüenta? – É uma garota que eu nem conheço. – Porque você sempre parece muito bem vestida...

- Eu adoro Barbies também! – Carol Finch, da contabilidade, está subitamente no meu caminho. – Vamos fundar um clube, Kagome?

- Eu... realmente tenho de ir.

Recuo e começo a correr escada abaixo. Mas as pessoas ficam me encurralando, de todas as direções.

- Eu só soube que era lésbica aos 33 anos...

- Muitas pessoas se sentem confusas com relação à religião. Este é um folheto de nosso grupo de estudos bíblicos...

- Me deixem em paz! – grito angustiada. – Todo mundo, me deixe em paz!

Corro para a entrada, com as vozes me seguindo, ecoando no piso de mármore. Enquanto empurro freneticamente a pesada porta de vidro, Dave, o segurança, se aproxima e olha direto os meus peitos.

- Para mim eles estão ótimos, querida – elogia.

Finalmente abro a porta, corro para fora e vou pela rua sem olhar para a direita ou esquerda. Finalmente paro, deixo-me afundar num banco e enterro a cabeça nas mãos.

Meu corpo ainda está reverberando de choque.

Mal consigo formar um pensamento coerente.

Nunca fiquei tão absolutamente envergonhada em toda a vida.

* * *

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**L. V**alliere: É amiga, acho que te decepcionei agora né? Esse capitulo foi bastante revelador não acha? Mas não direi nada, minha boca é um tumulo e você só descobrira o que vai acontecer no decorrer da história ^^... Te espero no próximo capitulo. Beijos

**~*~**

**C**osette: Com certeza é mais fácil falar 100 vezes, mais Kagome lá é menina que pensa em coisas fáceis?? A mente dela é uma coisa total indecifrável, não tem como interferir em tais pensamentos, só podemos ler e rir skapdokpaodk. Isso é até vc ler o capitulo deles dançando, ai tu morre de rir imaginando as coisas. Bom eu não esperava mais nada dessa personagem totalmente doida, então fico quieta, acho que com esse capitulo você irá tirar muitas conclusões né? Sim ela teve um encontro, meio desastroso, mas foi um encontro... Não segurei vela, foi mais fácil ela ter segurado vela do que ao contrario, mas deixa quieto. Te espero na próxima review^^ Beijos.

**~*~**

**K**atsu-chan: ksdapokdpoadk que boom que ajudei a alegrar o seu dia depois de um dia super cansativo, espero que goste desse capitulo também, apesar dele ser um pouco triste. Então conte os dias pra Junha amiiga... te vejo no próximo capitulo. Beijos.

**~*~**

**N**andinha82: De fato ela viaja na batatinha legaal meesmo, mas pelo visto vc tbm viaja, gravador nas mãos??? Sdapokdsaopkd acho que vc esta se identificando com a personagem. Acho que todo mundo imaginou o que a Kagome pensou né? Foi o primeiro pensamento obvio que ela teve, mas eu disse que ia ser uma descoberta interessante. Quem esta fora da relação sempre observa melhor né amiga? A Sango como melhor amiga só quer avisa-la. Nem me fale amiga, estou com pena dele até agora, ainda mais porque uma velha no cinema começou a dar em cima dele, eu ri muuito jsaoidjoiajd... Te espero no próximo capitulo. Beijos

**~*~**

**G**4bi: Sim o Inu foi de mais no capitulo 17, e a Sango esta sendo uma super amiga no 18... Agora eu quero ver o que você vai achar desse capitulo amiga... Muito tenso ele não? Sçao 27 capitulo no total gata. Beijos

**~*~**

**H**imura-chan: eu postei, eu postei, eu posteei lol e postei de novo gostou sajkodijao, pelo menos agora vc não usara a espada do Inu em mim XDD. As teorias da Kagome são Mara né amiga, vamos combinar. E os mistérios do Inu tiram qualquer um do sério. Nem me fala em férias acabando, ainda tenho uma viajem a fazer XDD ksopdkapo sim continuo amando seus PSs... e bate no povo que não quis fazer lasanha pra vc amiga, ou trabalha a hipnose com eles, quem sabe voce não consegue? Beijos.

**~*~**

**J**ess**k**agome: Bom pelo menos você conseguiu dar uma fugidinha pra ler né amiga? Bom vamos ver que conclusões vc tira do Inuyasha depois de ler esse capitulo. Beijos.

**~*~**

**L**ady **S**hneider: É finalmente a Kikyou teve oq eu merecia... e Sim advogados dançarinos foi o top desse capitulo soidjoiaj, agora vc adivinhou, olha o chumbo grosso ai ^^ espero que tenha gostado.. Beijos.

**~*~**

**A**nny-chan: É amiga já era, soi só eu falar que vc perde o seu posto de ser a primeira a mandar review T.T mais você supera. Como foi de viajem? Gostou? Sim a autora não pos hentai... triste, mais a história é boa meesmo assim ^^... Esta ai a continuação, espero que goste. Beijos.

**~*~**

**R**oger **L**enke: Sim tudo muito tenso, e fica ainda mais tenso nesse capitulo... Desculpe amigo, mas não deu meesmo naquele dia, não foi por falta de vontade, mas tudo aconteceu muito rápido, sorry. Espero que goste desse capitulo também ^^. Beijos.

**~*~**

**D**anda **J**abur: Eu acho que ri mais das verdades do que das mentiras sdkapokda, mais enfim deixa quieto. Que bom que vai acompanhar por aqui, assim terei sempre sua review ^^. Os segredos do Inuyasha são uma coisa também né... quem sabe mais pra frente a gente não descobre? Te espero no próximo capitulo.

* * *

**B**om minhas gatas, é isso. **A** sorte foi lançada, o Inu fez merda e agora quero ver ele se safar dessa. **E **também quero ver como a **K**agome irá lhe dar com todo mundo sabendo de seus segredos né?

**B**om gentem estou com um pouco de pressa então não irei me alongar mais por aqui. **A**dorei os comentários espero mais nesse ^^

**J**a ne

**L**ory **H**igurashi


	20. Chapter 20

_**O**__i amigas!!!!_

_**C**__omo estava com muita peninhas de vocês por culpa do ultimo capitulo,_

_**D**__ecidir postar esse capitulo logo, apesar que não haverão explicações pela parte do __**I**__nu ainda._

_**A**__ agonia ainda vai continuar por alguns capítulos, mas espero que curtam esse e chorem de rir ainda ^^_

_**B**__oa leitura._

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akashashi._

_**E**__ssa história também não me perence, é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella._

_

* * *

**  
**_

_**Vinte**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

- Você está bem? Kagome?

Estou sentada no banco há uns cinco minutos, olhando a calçada, com a mente num redemoinho de confusão. Agora há uma voz no meu ouvido, acima dos sons comuns da rua, de pessoas andando, ônibus freando e carros buzinando. É uma voz de homem. Abro os olhos, pisco ao sol e olho atordoada para um par de olhos verdes que parecem familiares.

E subitamente percebo. É Aidan, do bar de sucos.

- Está tudo bem? Você está legal?

Por alguns instantes não consigo responder. Todas as minhas emoções foram esparramadas no chão como uma bandeja de chá derrubada, e não sei qual pegar primeiro.

- Acho que terá de ser não – respondo, finalmente. – Não estou legal. Não estou nem um pouco legal.

- Ah. – Ele parece alarmado. – Bem... tem alguma coisa que eu possa...

- Você ficaria legal se todos os seus segredos fossem revelados pela televisão por um homem em quem você confiasse? – digo trêmula. – Você ficaria legal se tivesse sido envergonhado diante de todos os amigos, colegas de trabalho e da família?

Há um silêncio curioso.

- Você _ficaria_?

- É... provavelmente não? – arrisca ele depressa.

- Exato! Puxa, como você se sentiria se alguém revelasse em público que você... que você usa calcinha de mulher?

Ele empalidece de choque.

- Eu não uso calcinha de mulher!

- Eu sei que você não usa calcinha de mulher! – protesto. – Ou melhor, eu não _sei_ se você não usa, mas só presumindo por um momento que você usasse. O que você acharia se alguém _contasse_ a todo mundo, numa suposta entrevista de negócios pela televisão?

Aidan me encara, como se sua mente estivesse subitamente somando dois mais dois.

- Espera um momento. Aquela entrevista com Inuyasha Taycho. É disso que você está falando? A gente assistiu no bar de sucos.

- Ah, ótimo! – Levanto as mãos no ar. – Ótimo! Porque, sabe, seria uma vergonha se alguém em todo o universo tivesse perdido.

- Então, era _você_? Que lê quinze horóscopos por dia e mente sobre... – Ele pára diante da minha expressão. – Desculpe. Desculpe. Você deve estar muito magoada.

- É. Estou. Estou magoada. E com raiva. E com vergonha.

E confusa, acrescento em silêncio. Estou tão confusa, chocada e perplexa que mal consigo manter o equilíbrio neste banco. No espaço de alguns minutos todo o meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo.

Eu achei que Inuyasha me amava. Eu achei que ele...

Achei que ele e eu...

Uma dor cortante me atinge de súbito, e enterro a cabeça nas mãos.

- E como é que ele sabia tanta coisa sobre você? – quer saber Aidan, hesitante.

– Você e ele... estão juntos?

- Nós nos conhecemos num avião. – Levanto os olhos, tentando manter o controle. – E... eu passei a viagem inteira contando tudo sobre mim. E depois nós saímos algumas vezes, e eu pensei... – Minha voz está começando a pular. – Eu pensei que poderia ser... você sabe. – Sinto as bochechas ficando vermelhas. – A coisa de verdade. Mas a verdade é que ele nunca esteve interessado em mim, esteve? Realmente não. Ele só queria saber como era uma garota comum. Para seu estúpido mercado-alvo. Para sua estúpida nova linha feminina.

Quando a percepção baixa de fato pela primeira vez, uma lágrima rola pelo meu rosto, seguida rapidamente por outra.

Inuyasha me usou.

Por isso me convidou para jantar. Por isso ficou tão fascinado. Por isso achava tão interessante tudo que eu dizia. Por isso ficou ligado em mim.

Não era amor. Eram negócios.

De repente, sem querer, solto um soluço.

- Desculpe. – Engulo em seco. – Desculpe. Eu só... é que foi um tremendo choque.

- Não se preocupe – murmura Aidan com simpatia. – É uma reação completamente natural. – Ele balança a cabeça. – Não sei muita coisa sobre negócios, mas parece que esses caras não chegam ao topo sem pisar algumas pessoas no caminho. Eles têm de ser bem implacáveis para ter sucesso. – Aidan pára, olhando enquanto eu tento, com pouco sucesso, controlar as lágrimas. – Kagome, posso dar um conselho?

- O quê? – levanto a cabeça, enxugando os olhos.

- Leve isso para o seu _kickboxing_. Use a agressão. _Use_ a dor.

Encaro-o incrédula. Ele não estava _escutando_?

- Aidan, eu não _faço kickboxing_! – ouço-me gritando em voz aguda. – Eu não _faço kickboxing_, certo? Nunca fiz.

- Não? – Ele parece confuso. – Mas você dizia...

- Eu estava mentindo!

Há uma pausa curta.

- Certo. – diz Aidan finalmente. – É... tudo bem! Você poderia fazer alguma coisa de menor impacto. T'ai Chi, talvez... – Ele me olha, incerto. – Escuta, quer beber alguma coisa? Uma coisa para se acalmar? Eu posso fazer um suco de manga com banana e flores de camomila, colocar um pouco de noz-moscada.

- Não, obrigada. – Assôo o nariz, respiro fundo e depois pego a bolsa. – Acho que vou para casa.

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Vou. – Forço um sorriso. – Estou bem.

Mas claro que isso também é mentira. Não estou nem um pouco bem. Quando sento no metrô indo para casa, lágrimas me escorrem pelo rosto, uma por uma, caindo em gotas grandes na saia. As pessoas estão olhando para mim, mas não me importo. Por que iria me importar? Já sofri a pior vergonha possível; algumas pessoas a mais olhando não vão alterar nada.

Estou me sentindo tão idiota! Tão _idiota_!

Claro que nós não éramos almas gêmeas. Claro que ele nunca me amou.

Uma dor nova me atravessa e eu procuro um lenço de papel.

- Não se preocupe, querida! – diz uma mulher grande sentada à minha esquerda, com um volumoso vestido cor-de-rosa coberto de abacaxis. – Ele não vale a pena! Agora vá para casa, lave o rosto, tome uma bela xícara de chá…

- Como você sabe que ela está chorando por causa de um homem? – entoa agressivamente uma mulher de terninho escuro. – Essa é uma perspectiva clichê, antifeminista. Ela pode estar chorando por causa de qualquer coisa! Uma música, um verso de um poema, a fome no mundo, a situação política do Oriente Médio. – A mulher me olha cheia de expectativa.

- Na verdade eu estava chorando por causa de um homem – admito.

O metrô pára, e a mulher de terninho escuro revira os olhos para nós e sai. A senhora dos abacaxis revira os olhos de volta.

- A fome no mundo! – exclama ela cheia de escárnio, e não consigo evitar um risinho. – Bom, não se preocupe, querida. – Ela me dá um tapinha reconfortante no ombro enquanto enxugo os olhos. – Tome uma bela xícara de chá, coma uns chocolates e bata um bom papo com sua mãe. Você ainda tem mãe, não é?

- Na verdade a gente não está se falando – confesso.

- Bem, então o seu pai.

Balanço a cabeça.

- Bem... que tal sua melhor amiga? Você deve ter uma melhor amiga! – A dona dos abacaxis me dá um sorriso confortante.

- É, eu tenho uma melhor amiga – engulo em seco. – Mas ela acaba de ser informada pela televisão em rede nacional que eu andei tendo fantasias lésbicas secretas sobre ela.

A moça dos abacaxis me encara em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Tome uma bela xícara de chá – aconselha finalmente, com menos convicção. – E... boa sorte, querida.

Vou lentamente da estação do metrô até nossa rua. Quando chego à esquina, paro, assôo o nariz e respiro fundo algumas vezes. A dor no peito diminuiu ligeiramente, e em seu lugar estou sentindo um nervosismo sobressaltado.

Como vou encarar Sango depois do que Inuyasha disse na televisão? Como?

Conheço Sango há muito tempo. E tive um monte de momentos embaraçosos na frente dela. Mas nenhum nem de longe como esse.  
Isso é pior do que na vez em que eu vomitei no banheiro dos pais dela. É pior do que na vez em que ela me viu beijando meu reflexo no espelho e dizendo, "aah, _baby_" em voz sensual. É ainda pior do que na vez em que ela me pegou escrevendo um cartão do Dia dos Namorados para nosso professor de matemática, o Sr. Blake.  
Espero, mesmo sem esperanças, que ela tenha subitamente decidido passar o dia fora ou algo assim. Mas quando abro a porta do apartamento ali está ela, saindo da cozinha para o corredor. E quando me olha eu já posso ver em seu rosto. Ela está completamente pirada.  
Então é isso. Não somente Inuyasha me traiu. Ele também arruinou minha melhor amizade. As coisas nunca mais vão ser as mesmas entre mim e Sango. É igual a _Harry e Sally, feitos um para o outro_. O sexo entrou no meio do nosso relacionamento, e agora não podemos mais ser amigas porque queremos dormir juntas.

Não. Apaga isso. Nós não queremos dormir juntas. Queremos... Não, o fato é que nós _não_ queremos...

Tanto faz. Sei lá. Não adianta.

- Ah! – exclama ela, olhando para o chão. – Nossa! Hmm... oi, Kagome!

- Oi! – respondo com a voz estrangulada. – Eu pensei em vir para casa. O escritório ficou... medonho demais...

Paro, e por alguns instantes há o silêncio mais doloroso e incômodo.

- Então... acho que você viu – digo finalmente.

- É, eu vi – responde Sango, ainda olhando para o chão. – E eu... – Ela pigarreia. – Eu só queria dizer que... se você quiser que eu me mude, eu saio.

Um nó surge na minha garganta. Eu sabia. Depois de 21 anos, nossa amizade acabou. Um minúsculo segredo é revelado, e é o fim de tudo.

- Tudo bem – digo tentando não cair no choro. – Eu me mudo.

- Não! – Sango está sem jeito. – _Eu_ me mudo. Não, é culpa minha, Kagome. Fui eu que estive... induzindo você.

- O quê? – Encaro-a. – Sango, você não esteve me induzindo!

- Estive sim! – Ela parece ferida. – Estou me sentindo terrível. Eu só nunca percebi que você tinha... esse tipo de sentimento.

- Eu não tenho!

- Mas agora consigo entender tudo! Eu ficava andando por aí seminua, não é de espantar que você ficasse frustrada!

- Eu não estava frustrada! – nego, rapidamente. – Sango, eu não sou lésbica.

- Bissexual, então. Ou "multiorientada". O termo que você quiser usar.

- Não sou bissexual também! Nem multi-sei-lá-o-quê.

- Kagome, por favor! – Sango agarra minha mão. – Não sinta vergonha da sua sexualidade. E eu prometo que vou apoiar você cem por cento, independentemente da escolha que você faça...

- Sango, eu não sou bissexual! – grito. – Não preciso de apoio. Eu só tive um único sonho, certo? Não foi uma fantasia, foi só um sonho esquisito, que eu não quis ter, e isso não significa que eu seja lésbica, e não significa que eu seja a fim de você, não significa nada.

- Ah. – Há um silêncio. Sango parece sem jeito. – Ah, certo. Eu achei que fosse uma... uma... você sabe. – Ela pigarreia. – Que você queria...

- Não! Eu só tive um sonho. Só um sonho bobo.

- Ah. Certo.

Há uma pausa longa, durante a qual Sango olha atentamente para as unhas, e eu examino a pulseira do meu relógio.

- Então, a gente... – quer saber Sango finalmente.

Ah meu Deus.

- Mais ou menos. – admito.

- E... foi bom?

- O quê? – Encaro-a boquiaberta.

- No sonho. – Ela está olhando direto para mim, com as bochechas totalmente cor-de-rosa. – Foi bom?

- Sango... – murmuro, fazendo um rosto agoniado.

- Eu fui uma merda, não fui? Eu fui uma merda! Eu sabia.

- Não, claro que você não foi uma merda! – exclamo. – Você foi... você foi realmente...

Não acredito que estou seriamente tendo uma conversa sobre a habilidade de minha melhor amiga como lésbica onírica.

- Olha, será que a gente pode deixar esse assunto de lado? Meu dia já foi bastante vergonhoso.

- Ah. Ah meu Deus, sim – exclama Sango, subitamente cheia de remorso. – Desculpe, Kagome. Você deve estar se sentindo...

- Total e absolutamente humilhada e traída? – Tento dar um sorriso. – É, é mais ou menos como eu me sinto.

- Então alguém do trabalho viu? – pergunta Sango cheia de simpatia.

- Se alguém no trabalho _viu_? – Eu giro. – Sango, _todo mundo_ viu. Todos sabiam

que era eu! E ficaram rindo de mim, e eu só queria enrolar e _morrer_...

- Ah meu Deus. – Sango fica perturbada. – Verdade?

- Foi _medonho_. – Fecho os olhos quando uma nova crise de vergonha me domina. – Nunca fiquei mais sem graça na vida. Nunca me senti mais... exposta. O mundo todo sabe que eu acho fio-dental desconfortável, que não faço _kickboxing_ de verdade e que nunca li Dickens. – Minha voz está cada vez mais embargada, e então, sem aviso, dou um soluço enorme. – Ah meu Deus. Ele só estava me usando, desde o início. Ele nunca esteve realmente interessado em mim. Eu só era uma... uma pesquisa de marketing.

- Você não sabe se isso é verdade! – rebate ela consternada.

- Sei! Claro que sei. Foi por isso que ele ficou ligado. Por isso ficou tão interessado em tudo que eu dizia. Não foi porque me amava. Foi porque percebeu que tinha sua consumidora-alvo, bem ao lado. O tipo de garota normal, comum, que anda pela rua e para quem ele nunca daria seu tempo! – Solto outro soluço enorme. – Puxa, ele disse isso na televisão, não disse? Eu sou a garota sem nada de especial.

- Não é! – rebate Sango com ferocidade. – Você não é uma garota sem nada de especial!

- Sou. É exatamente o que sou. Sou só uma ninguém, comum. E fui tão idiota! Acreditei em tudo. Pensei honestamente que Inuyasha me amava. Bem, talvez não exatamente que me amava. – Sinto-me ficando vermelha. – Mas... você sabe. Que ele sentia por mim o que eu sentia por ele.

- Eu sei. – Sango também parece em vias de chorar. – Eu sei que você acreditou. – Ela se inclina para mim e me dá um abraço enorme.

De repente recua, sem jeito.

- Isso não está deixando você desconfortável, está? Quero dizer, não está... deixando você com tesão nem nada...

- Sango, pela última vez, eu não sou lésbica! – grito exasperada.

- Certo! – diz ela depressa. – Certo. Desculpe. – Ela me dá outro abraço apertado, depois se levanta. – Anda. Você precisa de uma bebida.

Vamos a minúscula varanda que foi descrita como "espaçoso terraço" pelo proprietário quando alugou o apartamento, e nos sentamos num retalho de sol, bebendo o _schnapps _que Sango comprou no _free-shop_ ano passado. Cada gole faz minha boca queimar insuportavelmente, mas cinco segundos depois lança um calor reconfortante em todo o corpo.

- Eu deveria saber – digo, olhando para o copo. – Deveria saber que um grande milionário importante como aquele nunca se interessaria por uma garota como eu.

- Simplesmente não consigo acreditar – diz Sango, suspirando pela milésima vez. – Não acredito que foi tudo armado. Era tão _romântico_. Mudando de idéia com relação a ir para os Estados Unidos... e o ônibus... e trazer aquele coquetel cor-de-rosa para você...

- Mas esse é o ponto. – Sinto lágrimas subindo de novo, e pisco ferozmente para segurá-las. – É isso que torna a coisa tão humilhante. Ele sabia exatamente do que eu gostaria. Eu contei no avião que estava entediada com Kouga. Ele sabia que eu queria empolgação, suspense, um grande romance. Ele simplesmente deu tudo que sabia que eu gostaria. E eu acreditei, porque quis acreditar.

- Você acha honestamente que tudo não passou de um grande plano? – Sango morde o lábio.

- Claro que era um plano – exclamo, lacrimosa. – Ele deliberadamente me seguiu, observava tudo que eu fazia, queria entrar na minha vida! Olha o modo como ele veio e espiou meu quarto. Por isso ele parecia tão interessado. Devia ficar tomando notas o tempo todo. Devia ter um gravador no bolso. E eu... convidei-o a entrar. – Tomo um gole grande de _schapps _e tenho um ligeiro tremor. – Nunca mais vou confiar num homem. Nunca.

- Mas ele parecia tão legal! – tentou ainda Sango, tristonha – Eu não acredito

que ele estivesse sendo tão cínico.

- Sango... – Levanto os olhos. – A verdade é que um homem como aquele não chega ao topo sem ser implacável e pisar nas pessoas. Isso não acontece.

- Não? – Ela me encara de volta, com a testa franzida. – Talvez você esteja certa. Meu Deus, que deprimente.

- É a Kagome? – diz uma voz cortante, e Kagura aparece na varanda, de roupão branco e máscara facial, os olhos estreitados furiosamente. – Então, "nunca peguei suas roupas emprestadas", não é? O que tem a dizer sobre minha sandália Prada?

Ah meu Deus. Não há sentido em mentir, há?

- São estreitas e desconfortáveis – respondo dando de ombros, e Kagura inala com força.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia o tempo todo. Você _pega_ minhas roupas emprestadas. E meu pulôver Joseph. E minha bolsa Gucci?

- _Que_ bolsa Gucci? – contra-ataco desafiadora.

Por um momento Kagura fica sem palavras.

- Todas! – grita, finalmente. – Sabe, eu poderia processar você por causa disso. Poderia mandar você para a cadeia! – Ela brande um pedaço de papel para mim. – Tenho uma lista de itens que suspeito que foram usados por pessoas além de mim nos últimos três meses.

- Ah, cala a boca – explode Sango. – Kagome está arrasada. Ela foi traída e humilhada pelo homem que parecia gostar dela de verdade.

- Oh, que surpresa! Vou desmaiar de tanto choque – retorque Kagura, irônica. – Eu quase adivinhei. Eu _disse_! Nunca fale sobre você aos homens, isso acaba causando encrenca. Eu não avisei?

- Você disse que ela não ganharia uma pedra no dedo! – exclama Sango. – Você não disse "ele vai falar de você na televisão, contando ao país todos os seus segredos particulares". Sabe, Kagura, você poderia ser um pouquinho mais solidária.

- Não, Sango, ela está certa – respondo, arrasada. – Ela estava certa o tempo todo. Se eu tivesse mantido essa minha boca fechada, nada disso teria acontecido. – Estendo a mão para a garrafa de _schapps_ e sirvo outro copo. – Os relacionamentos _são_ uma batalha. _São_ um jogo de xadrez. E o que eu fiz? Simplesmente joguei todas as minhas peças no tabuleiro ao mesmo tempo: "Pronto, pegue todas!" – Tomo um gole. – A verdade é que homens e mulheres nunca devem contar nada um ao outro. _Nada._

- Concordo totalmente – exclama Kagura. – Eu planejo contar o mínimo possível ao meu futuro marido... – Ela pára quando o telefone sem fio, em sua mão, dá um toque agudo.

- Alô. Camilla? Ah. É... certo. Espera um instantinho.

Ela põe a mão no fone e me olha, arregalada.

- É o Inuyasha! – murmura.

Encaro-a de volta, num choque absoluto.

Acho que quase tinha esquecido que Inuyasha existia no mundo real. Só consigo

ver seu rosto na tela de televisão, sorrindo, assentindo e me afundando lentamente em minha humilhação.

- Diga que Kagome não quer falar com ele! – sussurra Sango.

- Não! Ela _precisa_ falar com ele – sibila Kagura de volta. – Caso contrário ele vai achar que ganhou.

- Mas...

- Me dá! – ordeno, e pego o telefone na mão de Kagura, com o coração martelando. – Oi – digo no tom mais seco que consigo.

- Kagome, sou eu – responde a voz familiar de Inuyasha, e sem aviso eu sinto um espasmo de emoção que quase me domina. Quero chorar. Quero bater nele, machucá-lo...

Mas, de algum modo, mantenho o controle.

- Nunca mais quero falar com você – digo. E desligo o telefone, respirando ofegante.

Um instante depois, o telefone toca de novo.

- Por favor, Kagome – pede Inuyasha. – Escute só um momento. Eu sei que você deve estar muito perturbada. Mas se me der um segundo para explicar...

- Você não ouviu? – exclamo com o rosto ruborizado. – Você me usou e me humilhou, e eu nunca mais quero falar com você nem ver você nem ouvir nem... nem...

- Sentir seu gosto – sibila Kagura, assentindo ansiosa.

- ...nem tocar em você de novo. Nunca. Jamais. – Desligo o telefone, marcho para dentro e arranco o fio da parede. Depois, com as mãos trêmulas, tiro o celular da bolsa quando ele começa a tocar, e desligo.

Quando saio para a varanda de novo ainda estou meio trêmula de choque. Não acredito que tudo terminou assim. Num dia, todo o meu romance perfeito desmoronou e virou pó.

- Você está bem? – pergunta Sango ansiosa.

- Estou, acho. – Afundo-me na cadeira. – Meio trêmula.

- Agora, Kagome – começa Kagura, examinando uma das suas cutículas. – Não quero pressionar você. Mas você sabe o que tem de fazer, não sabe?

- O quê?

- Tem de se vingar! – Ela ergue os olhos e me fixa com uma expressão decidida.

– Tem de fazer com que ele pague.

- Ah, não. – Sango faz uma careta. – A vingança não é uma coisa indigna? Não é melhor simplesmente se afastar?

- De que adianta se afastar? – retruca Kagura. – Isso vai ensinar uma lição a ele? Vai fazer com que ele deseje nunca ter atravessado o seu caminho?

- Kagome e eu sempre concordamos que é preferível manter um nível moral elevado. – diz Sango decidida. – "Viver bem é a melhor vingança". George Herbert.

Kagura a encara com o rosto vazio por alguns segundos.

- Bom – diz ela finalmente, virando-se de novo para mim. – Eu adoraria ajudar. Na verdade a vingança é uma especialidade minha, ainda que seja eu a dizer...

Evito o olhar de Sango.

- O que você tinha em mente?

- Arranhar o carro dele, rasgar os ternos, costurar peixe dentro das cortinas e esperar que eles apodreçam... – desenrola Kagura instantaneamente, como se estivesse recitando poesia.

- Você aprendeu isso tudo na escola de boas maneiras? – pergunta Sango, revirando os olhos.

- Na verdade eu estou sendo feminista – responde Kagura. – Nós, mulheres, temos de defender nossos direitos. Sabe, antes de se casar com meu pai, mamãe namorou um cientista que praticamente acabou com ela. Ele mudou de idéia três semanas antes do casamento, dá para acreditar? Aí uma noite ela entrou no laboratório dele e tirou todas as tomadas da máquina dele. Toda a pesquisa ficou arruinada! Ela sempre disse que foi uma lição ao Emerson!

- Emerson? – Sango a olha, incrédula. – O... Emerson Davies?

- Isso mesmo! Davies.

- Emerson Davies, que quase descobriu a cura da varíola?

- Bem, ele não deveria ter mexido com minha mãe, deveria? – empertiga-se Kagura, virando-se para mim. – Outra dica de mamãe é óleo de pimenta. Você combina de fazer sexo com o cara de novo, e depois diz: "Que tal uma massagenzinha com óleo?" E esfrega o óleo no... você sabe. – Seus olhos faíscam. – Você chega no que interessa!

- Sua _mãe_ lhe ensinou isso? – diz Sango.

- Foi. Na verdade foi uma coisa linda. Quando eu fiz dezoito anos ela me fez sentar e disse que nós tínhamos de bater um papinho sobre homens e mulheres...

Sango está encarando-a incrédula.

- E nessa conversa ela instruiu você a passar óleo de pimenta nos órgãos genitais dos homens?

- Só se eles tratassem mal a gente – justifica-se Kagura, chateada. – Qual é o seu _problema_ Sango? Você acha que deveria deixar os homens pisarem na gente e irem embora numa boa? Que feminismo é esse?

- Não estou dizendo isso – responde Sango. – Eu só não me vingaria com... óleo de pimenta.

- Bem, o que você faria, espertinha? – Kagura põe as mãos nos quadris.

- É... – Sango procura as palavras. – _Se_ eu fosse me rebaixar a ponto de querer vingança, coisa que nunca faria porque acho um erro gigantesco... – Ela pára para respirar. – Eu faria exatamente o que ele fez. Revelaria os segredos _dele_.

- Na verdade... concordo – confessa Kagura, de má vontade.

- Humilhação – continua Sango, com um ar indignado. – Ele seria envergonhado. Para ver o que é bom.

As duas se viram e me olham cheias de expectativa.

- Mas eu não sei nenhum segredo dele – murmuro.

- Você deve saber! – insiste Kagura.

- Não sei – digo, sentindo-me humilhada de novo. – Sango, você entendeu tudo. Nosso relacionamento era totalmente de mão única. Eu compartilhei todos os meus segredos com ele, mas ele não compartilhou nenhum comigo. Não me contou nada. Nós não éramos almas gêmeas. Eu fui uma imbecil totalmente iludida.

- Kagome, você não foi uma imbecil – consola Sango, pondo a mão com simpatia sobre a minha. – Você só foi muito confiante.

- Confiante. Imbecil. É a mesma coisa.

- Você deve saber _alguma_ coisa! – exclama Kagura. – Você dormiu com ele, pelo amor de Deus! Ele deve ter algum segredo. Algum ponto fraco.

- Um calcanhar-de-aquiles – intervém Sango, e Kagura lhe dá um olhar estranho.

- Não precisa ser algo com os pés dele – comenta, e se vira para mim, fazendo uma cara de "Sango pirou de vez". – Pode ser qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa. Pense!

Fecho os olhos obedientemente e perscruto minhas memórias. Mas minha mente está redemoinhando um pouco, por causa de todo o _schapps_. Segredos... os segredos de Inuyasha... pense...  
Escócia. De repente um pensamento coerente me passa pela cabeça. Abro os olhos, sentindo uma pontada de empolgação. Eu sei um dos segredos dele. Sei!

- O que é? – quer saber Kagura avidamente. – Você se lembrou de alguma coisa?

- Ele... – Eu paro, sentindo-me dividida.

Eu fiz uma promessa a Inuyasha. Eu prometi.

Mas, e daí? E daí, porcaria? Meu peito se incha de emoção de novo. Por que, diabos, vou manter alguma promessa estúpida feita a ele? Ele não _guardou_ meus segredos, guardou?

- Ele esteve na Escócia! – digo em triunfo. – Na primeira vez que nós nos encontramos depois do avião, ele pediu para guardar segredo de que esteve na Escócia.

- Por que ele fez isso? – pergunta Sango.

- Não sei.

Há uma pausa.

- Hmm – murmura Kagura com gentileza. – Não é o segredo _mais_ embaraçoso

do mundo, é? Puxa, um monte de gente vive na Escócia. Você não tem nada melhor? Tipo... ele usa peruca no peito?

- Peruca no peito! – Sango dá uma gargalhada explosiva. – Ou um topete falso!

- Claro que ele não usa peruca no peito. _Nem_ topete falso. – retruco indignada.

Será que elas pensam honestamente que eu sairia com um cara que usa _topete _falso?

- Bem, então você vai ter de inventar alguma coisa – propõe Kagura. – Sabe, antes do caso com o cientista, mamãe foi muito maltratada por um político. Então ela inventou um boato de que ele estava aceitando suborno do partido comunista, e fez a história circular na Casa dos Comuns. Ela sempre disse que isso ensinou uma lição ao Dennis!

- Não foi... Dennis Llewellyn? – pergunta Sango.

- Hmm... é, acho que foi ele.

- O Secretário do Interior que caiu em desgraça? – Sango está aparvalhada. – O que passou a vida inteira lutando para limpar o nome e acabou num hospício?

- Bem, ele não deveria ter mexido com mamãe, deveria? – Kagura estica o queixo. Um bipe soa em seu bolso. – Hora do meu banho dos pés!

Enquanto ela desaparece de volta em casa, Sango revira os olhos.

- Essa mulher é pirada. – confidencia. - Totalmente pirada. Kagome, você _não_ vai inventar nada sobre Inuyasha Taycho.

- Não vou inventar nada! – digo cheia de indignação. – Quem você acha que eu sou? Só que... – Olho para o meu _schapps_, sentindo a empolgação sumir. – Por que mentir? Eu nunca poderia me vingar do Inuyasha. Ele não _tem_ nenhum ponto fraco. É um mlionário gigantesco, poderoso. – Tomo um gole da minha bebida, arrasada. – E eu sou uma... uma ninguém, sem nada de especial... uma merda... uma... garota comum.

* * *

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**A**nny **T.**: Aii amiiga... conseguiu ser a primeira de novo ^^ que bom que gostou da viagem, a parada é curtir meesmo lol e não fala assim da Sophie, é que a história não era pra ser hentai e si m pra ser dramática e engraçada, e acho que ela conseguiu não? Bom o Inu fez meerda meesmo, agora vamos ver como ele vai concertar isso né? Aqui esta o capitulo, mais ele ainda não ajuda muito não... prometo tentar postar outro quarta. Beijos.

**~*~**

**N**andinha82: Pois é né amiiga.. imagina se ela fosse uma celebridade... ela ganhou um ibope enoorme... e com toodo mundo vendo.. Eu não sei o que eu faria também. É o Inu exagerou mesmo, vamos ver se ele irá coseguir retornar essa situação. Ela tinha que ser que nem eu. Compra um celular com televisão ^^. Sim as pessoas prestam muita atenção na gente, é uma coisa incrível. Eu então nem se fala, o quanto que tem de gente que presta atenção no que eu faço não tem explicação. Teve um dia que eu tava indo tocar em uma orquestra no qual eu não conhecia NINGUÉM só o menino que me chamou pra tocar, que por acaso é meu amigo de anos, então chegando no local, que estava LOTADO eu tava meio perdida, então quando fomos subindo as escadas eu segurei a mão dele pra não me PERDER. Você acredita que tinha um menino lá que conhecia a gente que viu essa cena, ligou pra um outro menino, que ligou pra outro que veio falar comigo me perguntando se eu estava namorando com esse meu amigo. Quase tive um treco e depois disso presto bem mais atenção no que eu faço. Não vou falar nada do Inu vou deixar você ler ^^. Deixa parar que já me alonguei de mais. Beijos.

**~*~**

**G**abi: É né amiga, tem coisas que não tem como vc contarpra alguém. São suas e de mais ninguém. Eu também possuo os meus segredos e quando não agüento mais guarda-los eu simplesmente escrevo em algum pedaço de papel e depois rasgo e jogo fora ^^ aprendi que isso é uma ótima terapia. O que o Inu fez realmente foi horrível, veremos o que ele vai fazer agora. Apesar que agora você saberá de tudo na frente de todo mundo né gata?? Huashu. Não liguei pra radio amiga, nem deu T.T e eu não vou no show bua. Mais eu supero ^^ Beijos.

**~*~**

**C**osette: É menina a coisa ficou séria agora, eu racho de rir com a Kagome a todo o momento, ela é uma comédia a parte né? Bom o Inu vacilou feio mesmo, e eu não vou falar quais foram as intenções dele, vou deixar no ar pra vocês pensarem ^^. Cara aquele encontro foi sem noção mesmo, mas ta tudo certo, ela irá sobreviver. Beijos.

**~*~**

**K**atsu-chan: Pois né amiga, todos ficaram decepcionados com o Inu, o que ele fez foi cruel, mais não vou entrar em detalhes, vou deixar ele se explicar mais pra frente ^^. Bom vejamos se gosta desse tbm.. ele é meio vago, mais é pra rir ^^... Beijos.

**~*~**

**L. V**alliere: Não tenha um AVC amiiga, se não vc não lê o resto ^^ jsoaijd. Mas é o Inu foi exagerado, a parada agora é esperar pra ler se ele vai conseguir ou se ele quer retornar essa situação. Beijos.

**~*~**

**S**hirlaine: É sua primeira review né Shirlaine? Fico feliz por ter postado ^^ é menina a vida dessa menina não é fácil, mais vamos ver n que vai dar... esse capitulo não diz muita coisa, mais é só pra deixar o gostinho. Beijos.

**~*~**

**R**oger: É amiigo esse capitulo foi super tenso e triste, Inuyasha foi um tapado de fato. E não o Sesshy não aparece nessa fic, eu até pensei em por ele, mais sei lá, não achei personagem nenhum com a cara dele, então decidi não pô-lo. Te espero no próximo capitulo. Beijos.

* * *

_**B**om amigas é isso, esse capitulo não traz muita novidade, mas começa a dizer as confusões que elas vão se meter por causa dessa "vingança" que a Kagura quer fazer. **A**s desculpas ou não do **I**nu ainda não chegaram, e não me lembro se chegam no próximo capitulo, vai ficar no ar ^^._

_**E**u falei que não ia fazer promessas quanto a postagem de capitulo, mas eu juro que vou**TENTAR** postar o próximo capitulo quarta feira porque eu vou viajar **(**de novo) na quinta. Então mandem reviews logo ^^_

_**A**mo vocês._

_**J**a ne_

_**L**ory **H**igurashi_


	21. Chapter 21

_**O**la amigas**!!!** **C**omo prometido estou eu aqui na quarta postando mais um capitulo para voces ^^_

_**E**__spero que curtam, pois agora só volto a postar depois do carnaval, pois estarei em __**B**__uzios curtindo o carnaval XD_

_**E**__nfim, sem muito o que dizer hoje. __**B**__oa leitura._

_-_

_-  
_

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi._

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**__ophei __**K**__insella._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Vinte e Um**_

_**

* * *

**_

-

-

Na manhã seguinte acordo cheia de um pavor doentio. Sinto-me exatamente como uma criança de cinco anos que não quer ir à escola. Uma criança de cinco anos com uma tremenda ressaca.

- Não posso ir – começo a gemer quando chega oito e meia. – Não posso encarar o pessoal.

- Pode sim – insiste Sango, dando força e fechando os botões do meu casaco. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Só mantenha o queixo erguido.

- E se eles forem horrorosos comigo?

- Eles não vão ser horrorosos com você. São seus amigos. De qualquer modo, eles já devem ter esquecido.

- Não devem! Eu não posso simplesmente ficar em casa com você? – Agarro sua mão, implorando. – Eu vou ser boazinha, prometo.

- Kagome, eu já expliquei – insiste Sango, cheia de paciência. – Eu tenho de ir ao tribunal hoje.

Ela solta a mão.

- Mas vou estar aqui quando você chegar. E nós vamos jantar alguma coisa bem legal. Certo?

- Certo – concordo, numa vozinha débil. – Podemos tomar sorvete de chocolate?

- Claro que sim. – Sango abre a porta do apartamento. – Agora vá. Você vai ficar ótima!

Sentindo-me um cachorro sendo posto para fora, desço a escada e abro a porta da frente. Estou saindo da casa quando um furgão pára na beira da rua. Sai um homem de uniforme azul, segurando o maior buquê de flores que eu já vi, todo amarrado com fita verde-escura, e franze a vista para o número da nossa casa.

- Olá – diz ele. – Estou procurando Kagome Higurashi.

- Sou eu! – digo surpresa.

- Ahá! – Ele sorri, e estende uma caneta e uma prancheta. – Bem, este é seu dia de sorte. Pode assinar aqui...

Olho o buquê, incrédula. Rosas, frésias, flores roxas enormes e incríveis... uns pompons fantásticos, cor de vinho... folhagens verde escuras... outras verde-claras que parecem aspargos...  
Certo, talvez eu não saiba o nome de todas. Mas sei de uma coisa. Essas flores são caras.

Só há uma pessoa que pode tê-las mandado.

- Espera – falo sem pegar a caneta. – Quero saber quem mandou.

Pego o cartão, rasgo o envelope e corro a vista pela longa mensagem, sem ler nada até chegar ao nome embaixo.

Inuyasha.

Sinto um enorme dardo de emoção. Depois de tudo que ele fez, Inuyasha acha que pode me comprar com um punhado de flores chinfrins?

Certo, um buquê enorme, de luxo.

Mas a questão não é essa.

- Não quero, obrigada – digo, levantando o queixo.

- Você não _quer_? – O entregador me encara.

- Não. Diga à pessoa que mandou que não, obrigada.

- O que está acontecendo? – Ouço uma voz ofegante atrás de mim, ergo os olhos e vejo Sango boquiaberta para o buquê. – Ah meu Deus. São do Inuyasha?

- São. Mas eu não quero. Por favor, leve embora.

- Espera! – exclama Sango, agarrando o celofane. – Quero dar uma cheiradinha. – Ela enterra o rosto nas flores e inala profundamente. – Uau! Isso é absolutamente incrível! Kagome, você cheirou?

- Não – respondo, irritada. – Não quero cheirar.

- Eu nunca _vi_ flores tão incríveis assim. – Ela olha para o homem. – O que vai acontecer com elas?

- Não sei. – Ele dá de ombros. – Vão ser jogadas fora. Acho.

- Nossa. – Ela me olha. – Parece um desperdício terrível.

Espera aí. Ela não vai...

- Sango, eu não posso _aceitar_! – exclamo. – Não posso! Ele vai achar que eu estou dizendo que está tudo bem entre nós.

- Não, você está certa – cede Sango, com relutância. – Você tem de devolver. – Ela toca uma pétala de rosa cor-de-rosa e aveludada. – Mas é uma pena...

- Mandar o quê de volta? – vem uma voz aguda atrás de mim. – Você está brincando, não está?

Ah, pelo amor de Deus. Agora Kagura chegou à rua, ainda vestindo o roupão branco. – Você não vai mandar isso de volta! – grita ela. – Eu vou dar um jantar amanhã à noite. Elas vão ser perfeitas. – Kagura pega a etiqueta. – Smythe and Foxe! Sabe quanto isso deve ter custado?

- Não me importa quanto custou! – exclamo. – Elas são do Inuyasha! Não posso ficar com elas.

- Por quê?

Ela é inacreditável!

- Porque... porque é uma questão de princípios. Se eu ficar, estou basicamente dizendo: "Eu perdôo você".

- Não necessariamente – retruca Kagura. – Pode ser "Eu _não_ perdôo você". Ou "Eu nem me incomodo em devolver suas flores, para ver como você significa pouco para mim".

Há silêncio enquanto todas pensamos nisso.

O negócio é que _são_ flores incríveis.

- Então, você quer ou não? – impacienta-se o entregador.

- Eu... – Ah meu Deus, agora estou toda confusa.

- Kagome, se você mandá-las de volta, vai parecer fraca – argumenta Kagura com firmeza. – Vai parecer que não suporta nenhuma lembrança dele em casa. Mas, se ficar com elas, estará dizendo: "Eu não me importo com você!" Você vai estar firme! Vai estar sendo forte. Vai estar...

- Ah meu Deus, certo! – digo e pego a caneta com o entregador. – Eu assino. Mas poderia, por favor, dizer a ele que isso _não_ significa que eu o perdôo, nem que deixei de achar que ele é um interesseiro cínico, desumano e desprezível, e além do mais, se Kagura não fosse dar um jantar, essas flores iriam direto para a lata de lixo. – Quando termino de assinar estou vermelha e ofegante e faço um ponto final com tanta força que rasga a página. – O senhor consegue lembrar de tudo isso?

O entregador me olha inexpressivo.

- Meu amor, eu só trabalho no depósito.

- Já sei! – exclama Sango de repente. Ela pega a prancheta e escreve SEM ABRIR MÃO DOS DIREITOS claramente sob o meu nome.

- O que isso significa? – eu pergunto.

- Significa: "Nunca vou perdoar você, seu sacana... mas mesmo assim vou ficar com as flores".

- E você ainda vai se vingar – acrescenta Kagura, decidida.

É uma daquelas manhãs incrivelmente luminosas, nítidas, que fazem a gente sentir que Londres é realmente a melhor cidade do mundo. Enquanto ando da estação de metrô até o trabalho, meu ânimo não consegue deixar de melhorar um pouco.  
Talvez Sango esteja certa. Talvez todo mundo no trabalho já tenha esquecido tudo. Puxa, vamos colocar as coisas nas devidas proporções. Não foi um negócio _tão_ grande assim. Não foi _tão_ interessante assim. Sem dúvida, alguma outra fofoca deve ter surgido nesse meio tempo. Certamente todo mundo vai estar falando de... futebol. Ou de política, ou sei lá o quê.  
Abro a porta de vidro do saguão com um pequeno jorro de otimismo, e entro de cabeça erguida.

- ... me colcha da Barbie! – ouço imediatamente do outro lado do piso de mármore. Um cara da contabilidade está falando com uma mulher usando crachá de visitante, que escuta avidamente.

- ...transando com Inuyasha Taycho o tempo todo? – ouço uma voz acima de mim, e eu ergo os olhos e vejo um grupo de garotas subindo a escada.

- É do Kouga que eu sinto pena – responde uma delas. – O coitadinho...

- ...fingia que gostava de jazz – está dizendo mais alguém saindo do elevador. – Puxa, por que, diabos, alguém faria isso?

Certo. Então... eles não esqueceram.

Todo o meu otimismo se esvai, e por um instante penso em fugir correndo e passar o resto da vida debaixo do edredom.  
Mas não posso fazer isso.  
Em primeiro lugar, eu provavelmente ficaria entediada em menos de uma semana.

E em segundo... tenho de enfrentá-los. Tenho de fazer isso.

Apertando os punhos do lado do corpo, subo lentamente a escada e vou pelo corredor. Todo mundo por quem passo me olha escancaradamente ou finge que não está olhando, quando está; e pelo menos cinco conversas são interrompidas rapidamente quando me aproximo.  
Quando chego à porta do departamento de marketing, respiro fundo e entro, tentando parecer o mais despreocupada possível.

- Oi, gente – exclamo, tirando o casaco e pendurando na minha cadeira.

- Kagome! – o tom de Kanna é de um deleite sarcástico. – Bem, eu nunca imaginaria!

- Bom dia, Kagome – diz Myouga, saindo de sua sala e me dando um olhar avaliador. – Você está bem?

- Estou, obrigada.

- Gostaria de falar sobre... alguma coisa? – Para minha surpresa ele parece verdadeiramente interessado.

Mas, sério. O que ele acha? Que vou entrar lá e chorar no seu ombro dizendo: "Aquele sacana do Inuyasha Taycho me usou?"

Eu só faria isso se ficasse realmente, _realmente_ desesperada.

- Não – respondo, com o rosto pinicando. – Obrigada, mas estou bem.

- Bom. – Ele faz uma pausa, depois adota um tom mais profissional. – Bom, eu estou presumindo que, quando você desapareceu ontem, foi porque tinha decidido trabalhar em casa.

- É... foi. – Pigarreio. – Isso mesmo.

- Sem dúvida você fez um monte de tarefas úteis, não é?

- Hmm... é. Um monte.

- Excelente. Foi o que pensei. Certo. Então vá em frente. E o resto de vocês. – Myouga olha em volta, alertando. – Lembrem-se do que eu disse.

- Claro – responde Kanna imediatamente. – Todos nós lembramos!

Myouga desaparece em sua sala de novo, e eu olho rigidamente para o computador enquanto ele esquenta. Vou ficar bem, digo a mim mesma. Vou me concentrar no trabalho, mergulhar completamente...

De súbito percebo que alguém está cantarolando uma música, bem alto. É algo que reconheço. É...

É dos Carpenters.

E agora alguns outros na sala se juntam no refrão.

- _Close to youuuuu_...

- Tudo bem, Kagome? – quer saber Kohagu, quando minha cabeça se levanta cheia de suspeitas. – Quer um lenço?

Não vou reagir. Não vou dar a eles o prazer.

Com o máximo de calma possível clico nos e-mails e perco a respiração, chocada. Normalmente recebo uns dez e-mails a cada manhã, no máximo. Hoje tenho 95.

Papai: Eu realmente gostaria de falar...

Carol: Já tenho mais duas pessoas para o nosso clube da Barbie.

Moira: Eu sei onde você pode conseguir calcinha fio-dental realmente

confortável.

Sharon: Há quanto tempo isso vinha acontecendo?

Fiona: Re: oficina de consciência do corpo...

Desço a lista interminável e subitamente sinto uma facada no coração.

Há três de Inuyasha.

O que devo fazer?

Devo ler?

Minha mão paira incerta sobre o mouse. Ele merece pelo menos uma última chance de explicar?

- Ah, Kagome – Kanna se aproxima inocentemente de minha mesa com uma bolsa.- Eu tenho esse pulôver e fiquei imaginando se você gostaria. É meio pequeno para mim, mas é bem legal. E deve servir em você, porque – ela pára, e atrai o olhar de Ayame – é 38.

Imediatamente as duas irrompem em risinhos histéricos.

- Obrigada, Kanna – respondo, seca. – Foi gentil da sua parte.

- Vou pegar um café – diz Fergus, levantando-se. – Alguém quer alguma coisa?

- Para mim um Harvey's Bristol Cream – responde Kohagu, animado.

- Há, ha – murmuro baixinho.

- Ah, Kagome, olha só – acrescenta Kohagu, vindo até a minha mesa. – Aquela nova secretária da Administração. Você já viu? Ela é uma coisa, não é?

Ele pisca para mim e eu o encaro inexpressiva por um momento, sem entender.

- Cabelo espetado maneiro – acrescenta ele. – Sapato 44 bico largo.

- Cala a boca! – grito furiosa, com o rosto num vermelho flamejante. – Eu não sou... eu não... ah, vão se foder vocês todos!

Com a mão tremendo de raiva, deleto todos os e-mails de Inuyasha. Ele não merece nada. Sem chance. Nada.

Levanto-me e saio da sala, ofegante. Vou para o banheiro feminino, bato a porta e encosto a testa quante no espelho. O ódio por Inuyasha Taycho está borbulhando dentro de mim como lava. Ele tem alguma idéia do que eu estou passando? Ele tem alguma idéia do que fez comigo?

- Kagome! – Uma voz interrompe meus pensamentos e eu levo um susto. Imediatamente sinto um choque de apreensão.

Rin entrou no banheiro sem que eu ouvisse. Está parada atrás de mim, segurando sua bolsa de maquiagem. Seu rosto está refletido no espelho ao lado do meu... e ela não está sorrindo. É exatamente como em _Atração fatal_.

- Então – começa ela numa voz estranha. – Você não gosta de crochê.

Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus. O que eu fiz? Liberei o lado boneco assassino de Rin, que ninguém conhecia. Talvez ela vá me empalar com uma agulha de crochê, pego-me pensando loucamente.

- Rin – digo com o coração martelando. – Rin, por favor, escute. Eu nunca quis... eu nunca disse...

- Kagome, nem tente. – Ela levanta a mão. – Não adianta. Nós duas sabemos a verdade.

- Ele estava errado! Ele ficou confuso! Eu disse que não gostava... de... _creche_. Você sabe, aquele monte de bebês por todo canto...

- Sabe, ontem eu fiquei bem chateada. – interrompe Rin com um sorriso fantasmagórico. – Mas depois do trabalho fui direto para casa e liguei para minha mãe. E sabe o que ela me disse?

- O quê? – pergunto apreensiva.

- Ela disse... que também não gosta de crochê.

- _O quê_? – Eu giro e olho boquiaberta para ela.

- Nem minha avó. – Seu rosto fica vermelho, e agora ela parece a velha Rin de novo. – E nenhum dos meus parentes. Todos fingiam há anos, como você. Tudo faz sentido agora! – Sua voz se ergue, agitada. – Sabe, eu fiz uma capa de sofá para minha avó no Natal passado, e ela disse que um ladrão tinha roubado. Puxa, que tipo de ladrão rouba uma capa de sofá de crochê?

- Rin, eu não sei o que dizer...

- Eu sei que você estava tentando ser gentil. Mas agora eu me sinto uma idiota.

- Bom. Com isso somos duas – murmuro meio taciturna.

A porta se abre, e Wendy, da contabilidade, entra. Há uma pausa enquanto ela olha para nós, depois desaparece num dos cubículos.

- Então, você está bem? – quer saber Rin em voz mais baixa.

- Estou – respondo com uma encolhida minúscula dos ombros. – Você sabe...

É. Estou tão bem que me escondo no banheiro em vez de encarar meus colegas.

- Você falou com o Inuyasha? – pergunta ela, hesitante.

- Não. Ele me mandou umas flores. Tipo, "ah, tudo bem, então". Provavelmente nem foi ele que encomendou, na certa mandou o Bankotsu.

Há o som de descarga, e Wendy sai do cubículo de novo.

- Bem... era desse rímel que eu estava falando. – Rin me entrega um tubo.

- Obrigada – respondo. - Você falou que ele... hmm... avoluma _e_ alonga?

Wendy revira os olhos.

- Tudo bem – exclama ela. – Eu não estou ouvindo! – Ela lava as mãos, enxuga e depois me dá um olhar ávido. – E aí, Kagome, você está saindo com Inuyasha Taycho?

- Não – respondo secamente. – Ele me usou e me traiu, e, para ser sincera, eu

ficaria feliz se nunca mais o visse em toda a vida.

- Ah, certo! – reage ela, animada. – É só que... eu estava pensando. Se você falar com ele de novo, poderia mencionar que eu adoraria ir para o departamento de RP?

- O quê? – encaro-a sem entender direito.

- Você poderia deixar escapar. Que eu tenho capacidade de comunicação e acho que seria muito adequada para o RP.

Deixar escapar? O quê, tipo "nunca mais quero ver você de novo, Inuyasha, e, a

propósito, Wendy acha que ela seria boa no RP"?

- Não sei – hesito. – Eu só... acho que não poderia fazer isso.

- Bem, eu acho muito egoísta da sua parte, Kagome – queixa-se Wendy, ofendida. – Só estou pedindo que, se o assunto surgir, você mencione que eu gostaria de ir para o RP. Puxa, é difícil?

- Wendy, dá o fora! – impacienta-se Rin. – Deixe Kagome em paz.

- Eu só estava _pedindo_! – justifica-se ela. – Porque agora você se acha superior a nós, não é?

- Não! – exclamo chocada. – Não é isso...

Mas Wendy já saiu, cheia de indignação.

- Ótimo – balbucio. – Que ótimo, mesmo! Agora todo mundo vai me odiar, além

de todo o resto.

Solto o ar com força e olho para o meu reflexo. Ainda não acredito em como tudo ficou de cabeça para baixo. Tudo em que eu acreditava acabou sendo falso. Meu homem perfeito é um interesseiro cínico. Meu romance de sonho era inventado. Eu fui mais feliz do que nunca na vida. E agora não passo de um objeto de risos, estúpida e humilhada.

Ah meu Deus, meus olhos estão pinicando de novo.

- Você está legal, Kagome? – Rin me olha cheia de consternação. – Aqui, pegue um lenço de papel. – Ela enfia a mão na bolsa de maquiagem. – E um gel para os olhos.

- Obrigada – digo, engolindo em seco. Passo o gel nos olhos e me obrigo a respirar fundo até estar bem calma de novo.

- Eu acho você muito corajosa – comenta Rin, me olhando. – Na verdade estou pasma por você ter vindo hoje. Eu ficaria envergonhada _demais_.

- Rin... – murmuro, virando-me para ela. – Ontem eu tive todos os meus segredos mais pessoais e particulares transmitidos pela televisão. – Abro os braços. – Como alguma coisa poderia ser mais vergonhosa do que isso?

- Aqui está ela! – entoa uma voz atrás de nós duas, e Ayame entra no banheiro.

– Kagome, seus pais estão aqui para vê-la!

Não. Não acredito. Não acredito nisso.

Meus pais estão parados perto da minha mesa. Papai está com um elegante terno cinza e mamãe toda emperiquitada de casaco branco e saia azul-marinho, e os dois estão meio que segurando um buquê de flores. E todo o escritório olha para eles, como se fossem algum tipo de criatura exótica.

Apaga isso. Agora todo o escritório virou a cabeça para _me_ olhar.

- Oi, mamãe – minha voz de repente ficou bem rouca. – Oi, papai.

O que eles estão _fazendo_ aqui?

- Kagome! – exclama papai, fazendo uma tentativa de manter sua voz normal, jovial. – Nós pensamos em... dar uma passadinha para ver você.

- Certo – digo assentindo atordoada. Como se esse fosse um acontecimento perfeitamente normal.

- Nós trouxemos um presentinho – mamãe está toda animada. – Umas flores para a sua mesa. – Ela pousa o buquê, sem jeito. – Olha a mesa de Kagome, Brian. Não é chique? Olha o... computador!

- Esplêndido! – comenta papai, dando um tapinha no computador. Muito... muito bom mesmo.

- Esses são os seus amigos? – quer saber mamãe, sorrindo para as pessoas em volta.

- Mais ou menos – digo, fazendo um muxoxo enquanto Kanna dá um sorriso cativante para ela.

- Nós estávamos dizendo um dia desses – continua mamãe – como você deve ter _orgulho_ de si mesma, Kagome. Trabalhando numa empresa grande como esta. Tenho certeza de que muitas garotas teriam inveja da sua carreira. Não concorda, Brian?

- Sem dúvida! – acrescenta papai. – Você está se saindo muito bem, Kagome.

Estou tão pasma que nem consigo abrir a boca. Encontro o olhar de papai e ele me dá um sorrisinho estranho, sem jeito. E as mãos de mamãe estão tremendo ligeiramente enquanto ela pousa as flores.

Eles estão nervosos, percebo com um certo choque. Os dois estão _nervosos_.

Vou tentando entender tudo isso quando Myouga aparece na porta de sua sala.

- Então, Kagome – ele ergue as sobrancelhas. – Vejo que você está com visitas, não é?

- Hmm... é – respondo. – Myouga, esses são... é... meus pais, Brian e Sakura.

- Encantado – diz Myouga educadamente.

- Nós não queremos incomodar – responde mamãe, depressa.

- Não é incômodo nenhum. – Myouga dá um sorriso encantador para ela. – Pena que a sala que nós usamos _normalmente_ para as reuniões de família está sendo redecorada.

- Ah! – exclama mamãe, sem saber se ele está falando sério ou não. – Minha nossa!

- Então, será que você gostaria de levar seus pais para... podemos chamar de almoço antecipado?

Olho o relógio. São quinze para as dez.

- Obrigada, Myouga – murmura, agradecida.

É surreal. É completamente surreal.

É o meio da manhã. Eu deveria estar trabalhando. Em vez disso estou andando pela rua com os meus pais, imaginando o que, diabos, vamos dizer uns aos outros. Nem _lembro_ quando foi a última vez em que fiquei sozinha com meus pais. Só nós três, sem vovô, sem Kikyou, sem Naraku. É como se tivéssemos recuado quinze anos no tempo, ou algo assim.

- A gente pode ir ali. – sugiro, apontando para um café italiano.

- Boa idéia! – diz papai calorosamente, e abre a porta. – Nós vimos o seu amigo Inuyasha Taycho na televisão ontem – acrescenta, como que por acaso.

- Ele não é meu amigo – respondo, seca, e papai e mamãe se entreolham.

Sentamo-nos a uma mesa de madeira e um garçom traz um cardápio para cada um, e ficamos em silêncio.

Ah meu Deus. Agora _eu _estou nervosa.

- Então... – começo, e paro. O que quero dizer é: por que vocês estão aqui? Mas pode parecer meio grosseiro. – O que... o que traz vocês a Londres?

- Nós pensamos em fazer uma visita – explica mamãe, olhando o menu com seus óculos de leitura. – Bom, eu vou querer uma xícara de chá... ou o que é isso? Um _frapelatte_?

- Eu quero uma xícara de café comum – escolhe papai, olhando o menu com a testa franzida. – Eles têm isso?

- Se não tiverem você vai ter que pedir um _cappuccino_ e tirar a espuma com a colher – brinca mamãe. – Ou um _expresso_ e pedir para colocar água quente.

Não acredito. Eles andaram mais de trezentos quilômetros de carro. Só vamos ficar aqui sentados falando de bebidas quentes o dia inteiro?

- Ah, e isso me lembra – acrescenta mamãe casualmente. – Nós compramos uma coisinha para você, Kagome. Não foi, Brian?

- Ah... certo – digo com surpresa. – O que é?

- Um carro – revela mamãe, e olha para o garçom que apareceu junto da mesa. – Olá! Eu gostaria de um _cappuccino_, meu marido quer um café comum, se possível, e Kagome gostaria...

- Eu... gostaria de um _cappuccino_, por favor – peço distraidamente.

- E bolos variados – acrescenta mamãe. – _Grazie!_

- Mamãe... – Ponho a mão na cabeça quando o garçom desaparece. – O que você quis dizer, vocês me compraram um carro?

- Só um carrinho para andar por aí. Você precisa de um carro. Não é seguro ficar andando de ônibus. Seu avô está certo.

- Mas... eu não posso ter um carro – exclamo, estupidamente. – Nem consigo... e o dinheiro que eu devo a vocês? E...

- Esquece o dinheiro – diz papai. – Nós vamos zerar tudo.

- O quê? – encaro-o, mais perplexa do que nunca. – Mas não podemos fazer isso! Eu ainda devo...

- Esquece o dinheiro – repete papai, com uma súbita irritação na voz. – Quero que você se esqueça, Kagome. Você não nos deve nada. Absolutamente nada.

Não consigo absorver isso. Olho confusa de papai para mamãe. Depois de volta para papai. Então, muito lentamente, para mamãe de novo.  
E é realmente estranho. Mas quase parece que estamos nos vendo direito pela primeira vez em anos. Como se estivéssemos nos olhando, dizendo olá e meio que... recomeçando.

- Nós estávamos pensando no que você acharia de tirar umas feriazinhas no ano que vem – propõe mamãe. – Com a gente.

- Só... nós? – digo, olhando a mesa em volta.

- Só nós três, foi o que pensamos. – Ela me dá um sorriso hesitante. – Pode ser divertido! Você não precisa, claro, se tiver outros planos.

- Não! Eu gostaria! – digo rapidamente. – Gostaria mesmo. Mas... mas e...

Nem consigo me obrigar a dizer o nome de Kikyou.

Há um silêncio minúsculo, durante o qual mamãe e papai se entreolham, depois afastam os olhos de novo.

- Kikyou mandou lembranças, claro! – exclama mamãe, animada, como se estivesse mudando totalmente de assunto. E pigarreia. – Sabe, ela pensou em ir a Hong Kong no ano que vem. Visitar o pai. Ela não o vê há pelo menos cinco anos, e talvez seja hora de eles... passarem algum tempo juntos.

- Certo – murmuro, atordoada. – Boa idéia.

Não acredito. Tudo mudou. É como se toda a família fosse jogada no ar e tivesse caído em posições diferentes, e nada fosse como antes.

- Nós achamos, Kagome – começa papai, e pára. – Nós achamos... que talvez tenhamos sido... que talvez não tenhamos notado... – Ele pára e esfrega o nariz com força.

- _Cappu-ccino_ – anuncia o garçom, colocando uma xícara na minha frente. – Café simples, _cappu-ccino_... bolo de café... bolo de limão... bolo de choc...

- Obrigada! – interrompe mamãe. – Muito obrigada. Acho que podemos continuar sozinhos. – O garçom desaparece de novo e ela me olha. – Kagome, o que queremos dizer é... nós temos orgulho de você.

Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus, acho que vou chorar.

- Certo – consigo dizer.

- E nós... – continua papai. – Isto é, nós dois, sua mãe e eu... – ele pigarreia. – Nós sempre sentimos... e sempre sentiremos... nós dois...

Ele pára, um pouco ofegante. Não ouso dizer nada.

- O que estou tentando dizer, Kagome – tenta ele de novo. – Como tenho certeza de que você... tenho certeza de que todos nós... o que quero dizer...

Ele pára de novo e enxuga o rosto suado com um guardanapo.

- O fato é que... é que...

- Ah, só diga a sua filha que você a ama, Brian, ao menos uma vez na porcaria da sua vida! – exclama mamãe.

- Eu... eu... amo você, Kagome! – diz papai numa voz embargada. – Ah meu Deus. – Ele enxuga o olho com força.

- Eu amo você também, papai! – respondo com a garganta apertada. – E você, mamãe.

- Está vendo! – mamãe já está enxugando os olhos. – Eu sabia que não era um erro ter vindo! – Ela segura a minha mão, e eu seguro a mão de papai, e por um momento nós estamos numa espécie de desajeitado abraço grupal.

- Sabem... todos nós somos elos sagrados no ciclo eterno da vida. – enuncio, com um súbito espasmo de emoção.

- O quê – Meus pais me olham inexpressivos.

- É... não faz mal. Não importa. – Solto minha mão, tomo um gole de _cappuccino_ e levanto os olhos.

E meu coração quase pára.

Inuyasha está junto à porta do café.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**M**inhas gatas, como estou postando correndo, pois ainda tenho que arrumar a minha mala vou ficar devendo a resposta as reviews de vocês... prometo responder **(**ou tentar**) **no próximo capitulo.

**Ó**timo carnaval para todas!!! **E** torçam pelo **M**engão campeão da **T**aça **G**uanabara **(**primeiro turno do campeonato carioca ^^**)**

**B**eijos...

**J**a ne

**L**ory **H**igurashi


	22. Chapter 22

**_F_**_ala meu povo!!! _**_N_**_ão estou muito feliz, pois o __**F**__lamengo não foi campeão da __**T**__aça __**G**__uanabara que é o primeiro turno do campeonato carioca, mais estou torcendo pra que ele seja o campeão do segundo turno..._

_**M**__ais como disse que postava assim que eu voltasse aqui estou eu ^^_

_**E**__sse capitulo é beeem tenso, mais acho que vocês irão gostar... já estamos entrando na reta final da fic, só faltam mais 4 capitulos e um micro prologo que eu provavelmente irei postar junto com o capitulo 26 se eu não postar no mesmo arquivo, ainda não me decidi._

_**B**__om... minha viagem foi __**Maravilhosa!!!**_

_**M**__as não entrarei em muitos detalhes, pois estou com preguiça ashduhaudhaud, enfim... vamos a fic._

_-_

_-_

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi._

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, são de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella._

_-_

_-

* * *

_

**Vinte e Dois**

**

* * *

  
**

-

-

Meu coração está martelando no peito enquanto eu o encaro passando pela porta de vidro. Ele estende a mão, a porta solta um _ping _e de repente ele está dentro do café.  
Enquanto ele anda para a nossa mesa eu tremo de emoção. Esse é o homem por quem eu pensei que estava apaixonada. É o homem que me usou completamente. Agora que o choque inicial diminuiu, todo o antigo sentimento de dor e humilhação está ameaçando tomar conta e me transformar em geléia de novo.

Mão não vou deixar. Vou ser forte e digna.

- Ignorem – digo a mamãe e papai.

- Quem? – pergunta papai, virando-se na cadeira. – Ah!

- Kagome, eu quero falar com você – afirma Inuyasha, com o rosto sério.

- Bom, eu não quero falar com você.

- Desculpem interromper. – Ele olha para mamãe e papai. – Se a gente pudesse ter um momento...

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! – exclamo, ultrajada. – Estou tomando um café com meus pais.

- Por favor. – Ele se senta a uma mesa perto. – Eu quero explicar. Quero pedir desculpas.

- Não existe explicação que você possa me dar. – Olho ferozmente para mamãe e papai. – Finjam que ele não está aqui. Continuem.

Há um silêncio. Mamãe e papai estão trocando olhares subreptícios, e eu posso perceber mamãe murmurando alguma coisa. Ela pára abruptamente quando me vê olhando-a, e toma um gole de café.

- Só vamos... conversar! – peço, desamparada. – E aí, mamãe?

- Sim? – diz ela esperançosa.

Minha mente está vazia. Não consigo pensar em nada. Só consigo pensar que Inuyasha está sentado a pouco mais de um metro.

- Como está o golfe? – pergunto finalmente.

- Está... é... ótimo, obrigada. – Mamãe lança um olhar para Inuyasha.

- Não olha para ele! – murmuro. – E... e papai? – pergunto em voz alta. – Como está o seu golfe?

- É... também está bem – responde papai, sem jeito.

- Onde vocês jogam? – pergunta Inuyasha educadamente.

- Você não está na conversa! – grito, virando-me furiosa na cadeira.

Há um silêncio.

- Minha nossa! – exclama subitamente mamãe, numa voz teatral. – Olha só a hora! A gente deveria estar na... na... exposição de esculturas.

O quê?

- Foi um prazer ver você Kagome...

- Vocês não podem ir! – exclamo, em pânico. Mas papai já está abrindo carteira

e pondo uma nota de vinte libras na mesa, enquanto mamãe se levanta e veste o casaco branco.

- Escuta o que ele tem a dizer – sussurra ela, curvando-se para me dar um beijo.

- Tchau, Kagome – diz papai, e aperta minha mão sem jeito. E no espaço de uns trinta segundos eles sumiram.

Não acredito que fizeram isso comigo.

- Então – diz Inuyasha quando a porta se fecha.

Giro decididamente a cadeira, para não vê-lo.

- Kagome, por favor.

Ainda mais decididamente giro a cadeira de novo, até estar olhando direto para a parede. Isso vai mostrar a ele.

O problema é que assim eu não alcanço o _cappuccino_.

- Aqui.

Olho em volta e vejo que Inuyasha colocou sua cadeira perto da minha e está estendendo minha xícara.

- Me deixa em paz! – exclamo com raiva, saltando de pé. – Nós não temos nada para conversar. Nada.

Pego minha bolsa e saio do café para a rua movimentada. Um instante depois sinto uma mão no ombro.

- A gente podia ao menos discutir o que aconteceu...

- Discutir o quê? – eu me viro para ele. – O modo como você me usou? Como me traiu?

- Certo, Kagome. Sei que deixei você sem graça. Mas... foi realmente tão grave assim?

- Tão _grave_? – grito incrédula, quase derrubando uma mulher com um carrinho de compras. – Você entrou na minha vida. Inventou pra mim um romance gigantesco e incrível. Fez com que eu me apai... – Paro abruptamente, ofegando um pouco. – Disse que ficou ligado em mim. Fez com que eu... me importasse com você... e eu acreditei em cada palavra! – Minha voz está começando a embargar traiçoeiramente. – Eu acreditei em tudo, Inuyasha. Mas o tempo todo você tinha outro motivo. Estava me usando para sua pesquisa estúpida. O tempo todo só estava... me _usando_.

Inuyasha me encara.

- Não. Não, espera. Você entendeu mal. – Ele segura meu braço. – Não foi assim. Eu não decidi usar você.

Como ele tem o _desplante_ de falar isso?

- Claro que decidiu! – exclamo, soltando meu braço e apertando o botão de uma travessia de pedestres. – Claro que sim! Não negue que você estava pensando em mim. – Sinto um novo espasmo de humilhação. – Cada detalhe era eu. Cada porcaria de detalhe!

- Certo. – Inuyasha está segurando a cabeça. – Certo. Escute. Eu não nego que estava pensando em você. Não nego que você acabou entrando no... Mas isso não quer dizer... – Ele levanta os olhos. – Eu estou pensando em você na maior parte do tempo. Essa é a verdade, eu penso em você.

A travessia de pedestres começa a apitar, mandando que a gente atravesse. Esta é a minha dica para sair correndo e ele vir correndo atrás – mas nenhum de nós se mexe. Eu _quero_ sair correndo, mas de algum modo meu corpo não obedece. De algum modo meu corpo quer ouvir mais.

- Kagome, quando Miroku e eu começamos a Corporação Panther, sabe como a gente trabalhava? – Os olhos escuros de Inuyasha estão cravados em mim. – Sabe como a gente tomava as decisões?

Dou de ombros minusculamente, tipo "conte se quiser".

- Instinto puro. Será que _a gente_ compraria isso? Será que _a gente_ gostaria disso? Será que _a gente_ toparia isso? Era o que cada um perguntava ao outro. – Ele hesita. – Nas últimas semanas eu mergulhei nessa nova linha feminina. E tudo que eu me pegava perguntando era... será que Kagome gostaria? Será que Kagome beberia? Será que Kagome compraria? – Inuyasha fecha os olhos um momento, depois abre. – É, eu estava pensando em você. É, você entrou no meu trabalho. Kagome, minha vida e meu trabalho sempre foram misturados. Sempre foi assim. Mas isso não significa que minha vida não seja real. – Ele hesita. – Não significa que o que tivemos... o que temos... seja menos real.

Ele respira fundo e enfia as mãos nos bolsos.

- Kagome, eu não menti pra você. Eu não _inventei_ nada. Fiquei ligado em você no momento em que a conheci naquele avião. No minuto em que você me olhou e disse: "Eu nem _sei_ se tenho um ponto G!" Eu fui fisgado. Não por causa dos negócios... por causa de _você_. Por causa de quem você é. Cada detalhezinho. – O tremor de um sorriso cruza seu rosto. – O seu horóscopo predileto de manhã. A carta que você escreveu a Ernest P. Leopold. Até seu plano de exercícios na parede. Tudo.

Seu olhar está fixo no meu, e minha garganta fica apertada, e a cabeça toda confusa. E por um instante me sinto hesitando.

Só por um instante.

- Isso tudo está muito bem – digo com a voz trêmula. – Mas você me envergonhou. Você me _humilhou_! – giro nos calcanhares e começo a andar de novo.

- Eu não queria dizer aquilo tudo. – Inuyasha vem atrás de mim. – Não queria dizer nada. Acredite, Kagome, eu lamento tanto quanto você. No minuto em que paramos eu pedi para cortar aquela parte. Eles prometeram que iriam cortar. Eu fui... – Ele balança a cabeça. – Não sei, instigado, fui levado...

- Você foi _levado_? – Sinto um novo espasmo de ultraje. – Inuyasha, você expôs cada detalhe a meu respeito!

- Eu sei, e peço desculpas...

- Você contou ao mundo inteiro sobre minha roupa de baixo... e minha vida sexual... e minha colcha da Barbie, e _não_ disse que era uma ironia...

- Kagome, desculpe...

- Você revelou meu peso! – Minha voz sobe até um guincho. – E falou _errado_!

- Kagome, verdade, eu sinto muito...

- Sentir muito não basta! – giro furiosamente para encará-lo. – Você arruinou minha vida!

- Arruinei sua vida? – Ele me dá um olhar estranho. – Sua vida está arruinada? É um desastre tão grande assim as pessoas saberem a verdade sobre você?

- Eu... eu... – por um momento fico à deriva. – Você não sabe como foi pra mim. – continuo, num terreno mais firme. – Todo mundo ficou rindo de mim. Todo mundo ficou zombando de mim, em toda a empresa. Kanna ficou zombando de mim...

- Eu demito a Kanna – interrompe Inuyasha com firmeza.

- E Kohagu zombou de mim.

- Eu demito Kohagu também. – Inuyasha pensa um momento. – Que tal: eu demito todo mundo que zombou de você.

Dessa vez não evito um riso alto.

- Você vai ficar sem empresa.

- Que seja. Isso vai me ensinar. Isso vai me ensinar a não ser tão insensível.

Por um momento nós nos encaramos ao sol. Meu coração está batendo depressa. Não sei bem o que pensar.

- Quer comprar um trevo da sorte?

Uma mulher de suéter cor-de-rosa enfia subitamente um ramo enrolado em papel de alumínio na minha cara, e eu balanço a cabeça irritada.

- Trevo da sorte, senhor?

- Fico com o cesto inteiro – responde Inuyasha. – Acho que estou precisando. – Ele enfia a mão na carteira, dá duas notas de cinquenta libras à mulher e pega o cesto. O tempo todo seus olhos estão fixos nos meus.

- Kagome, eu quero consertar isso – afirma ele enquanto a mulher se afasta rapidamente. – A gente pode almoçar? Tomar uma bebida? Um... um suco? – Seu rosto se franze num sorriso minúsculo, mas eu não sorrio de volta. Estou confusa demais para sorrir. Sinto que parte de mim começa a se desdobrar; sinto que parte começa a acreditar nele. Querendo perdoá-lo. Mas minha mente continua atravancada. As coisas continuam erradas em algum lugar.

- Não sei – respondo, coçando o nariz.

- As coisas estavam indo tão bem, antes de eu estragar tudo!

- Estavam?

- Não estavam? – Inuyasha hesita, me olhando por cima dos trevos. – Eu achei

que estavam.

Minha mente está zumbindo. Há coisas que eu preciso dizer. Há coisas que eu preciso pôr às claras. Um pensamento se cristaliza na minha cabeça.

- Inuyasha... o que você estava fazendo na Escócia? Quando nos conhecemos.

Imediatamente a expressão de Inuyasha muda. Seu rosto se fecha e ele desvia o olhar.

- Kagome, acho que não posso contar isso.

- Por que não? – pergunto tentando parecer despreocupada.

- É... complicado.

- Certo, então. – Penso um momento. – Para onde você foi correndo naquela noite com o Bankotsu? Quando teve de interromper o nosso encontro.

Inuyasha suspira.

- Kagome...

- Que tal a noite em que você recebeu todos aqueles telefonemas? Eram sobre o quê?

Dessa vez Inuyasha nem se incomoda em responder.

- Sei. – Empurro o cabelo para trás, tentando ficar calma. – Inuyasha, você já pensou que, em todo o tempo que passamos juntos, você praticamente não falou nada sobre você mesmo?

- Eu... acho que sou uma pessoa fechada. Isso é um problema muito grande?

- Para mim é bem grande. Eu compartilhei tudo com você. Como você disse.

Todos os meus pensamentos, todas as minhas preocupações, tudo. E você não compartilhou nada comigo.

- Isso não é verdade... – Ele se adianta, ainda segurando o cesto incômodo, e vários ramos de trevo caem no chão.

- Praticamente nada, então. – Fecho os olhos brevemente, tentando desemaranhar os pensamentos. – Inuyasha, todos os relacionamentos têm a ver com confiança e igualdade. Se uma pessoa compartilha, a outra deve compartilhar também. Puxa, você nem me contou que ia aparecer na televisão.

- Era só uma entrevista idiota, pelo amor de Deus! – Uma garota com seis bolsas de compras derruba mais trevos ainda do cesto de Inuyasha, e frustrado ele o coloca no bagageiro de um motoboy que vai passando. – Kagome, você está exagerando.

- Eu contei todos os meus segredos – insisto, teimosa. – Você não me contou nenhum.

Inuyasha dá um suspiro.

- Com o devido respeito, Kagome, acho que é um pouco diferente...

- O quê? – Encaro-o chocada. – Por que... por que seria diferente?

- Você precisa entender. Eu tenho coisas na vida que são muito delicadas... complicadas... muito importantes...

- E eu _não_? – Minha voz explode como um foguete. – Você acha que os meus segredos são menos importantes do que os seus? Você acha que eu fico menos magoada por você esparramar todos eles na televisão? – Estou tremendo inteira, com fúria, desapontamento. – Acho que é porque você é tão enorme e importante, e eu... o que eu sou mesmo, Inuyasha? – Posso sentir os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. – Uma garota sem nada de especial? Uma "garota comum, sem nada de especial"?

Inuyasha se encolhe, e dá para ver que acertei o alvo. Ele fecha os olhos por longo tempo e eu acho que ele não vai falar.

- Eu não quis usar essas palavras – murmura ele coçando a testa. – No minuto em que falei, tive vontade de retirá-las. Eu estava... eu estava tentando evocar alguma coisa muito diferente disso... uma espécie de imagem... – Ele levanta a cabeça. – Kagome, você _tem_ de saber que eu não queria...

- Vou perguntar de novo! – interrompo, com o coração martelando. – O que você estava fazendo na Escócia?

Há silêncio. Quando encontro o olhar de Inuyasha, sei que ele não vai dizer. Ele sabe que isso é importante para mim, e mesmo assim não vai dizer.

- Ótimo – minha voz falha ligeiramente. – Tudo bem. É claro que eu não sou tão importante quanto você. Sou só uma garota engraçada que lhe proporciona diversão nos vôos e dá idéias para os negócios.

- Kagome...

- O negócio, Inuyasha, é que esse não é um relacionamento de verdade. Um

relacionamento de verdade é uma via de mão dupla. E tem de ter confiança. – Engulo o nó na garganta. – Então, por que não vai procurar alguém do seu nível, com quem você possa compartilhar seus segredos preciosos? Porque estou vendo que você não pode compartilhar comigo.

Viro-me depressa antes que ele possa dizer mais alguma coisa e vou andando, com duas lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas, pisoteando os trevos da sorte.

Só chego em casa bem no fim da tarde. Mas ainda estou fervendo por causa da discussão. Tenho uma dor de cabeça latejante e estou à beira das lágrimas.  
Abro a porta do apartamento e encontro Sango e Kagura numa discussão em escala total sobre os direitos dos animais.

- O vison _gosta_ de virar casacos de pele... – está dizendo Kagura quando eu abro a porta da sala. Ela pára e levanta os olhos. – Kagome! Você está bem?

- Não. – Afundo-me no sofá e me embrulho em uma manta de chenile que a mãe de Sango deu para ela no Natal. – Tive uma briga tremenda com o Inuyasha.

- Com o _Inuyasha_?

- Você se encontrou com ele?

- Ele foi... bem, se desculpar, eu acho.

Sango e Kagura trocam olhares.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta Sango, abraçando os joelhos. – O que ele disse?

Fico quieta por alguns segundos, tentando lembrar exatamente o que ele disse. Agora está tudo meio embaralhado na minha cabeça.

- Ele disse... que nunca pensou em me usar – conto enfim. – Disse que vive pensando em mim. Disse que demitiria todo mundo na empresa que zombasse de mim. – Não consigo evitar um risinho.

- Verdade? – espanta-se Sango. – Nossa. Isso é bem român... – Ela tosse e faz cara de arrependimento. – Desculpa.

- Ele disse que sentia muito pelo que aconteceu, e que não pretendia falar tudo aquilo na televisão, e que o nosso romance era... Pois é. Ele disse um monte de coisas. Mas _depois_ disse... – Meu coração bate com nova indignação. – Disse que os segredos dele eram mais importantes do que os meus.

Há um gigantesco som ofegante, de ultraje.

- Não! – reage Sango.

- Sacana! – exclama Kagura. – Que segredos?

- Eu perguntei sobre a Escócia. E por que ele saiu correndo do encontro. – Capto o olhar de Sango. – E todas as coisas das quais ele não queria falar comigo.

- E o que ele disse? – pergunta Sango.

- Ele não quis me dizer. – Sinto outra pontada de humilhação. – Falou que a coisa era "muito delicada e complicada".

- Delicada e _complicada_? – Kagura está me olhando, hipnotizada. – Inuyasha tem um segredo delicado e complicado? Você nunca falou disso antes! Kagome, isso é totalmente perfeito. Você pode descobrir o que é, e depois revelar!

Encaro-a com o coração batendo forte. Meu Deus, ela está certa. Eu poderia fazer isso. Poderia me vingar de Inuyasha. Poderia fazer com que ele sofresse como eu sofri.

- Mas eu não faço idéia do que seja – digo finalmente.

- Você pode descobrir! – exclama Kagura. – Isso é bem fácil. O fato é que você

sabe que ele está escondendo alguma coisa.

- Com certeza há algum tipo de mistério – comenta Sango, pensativa. – Ele recebe um monte de telefonemas dos quais não quer falar, sai correndo misteriosamente do encontro...

- Ele saiu correndo misteriosamente? – reage Kagura com avidez. – Onde? Ele disse alguma coisa? Você ouviu alguma coisa?

- Não! – respondo, ruborizando um pouco. – Claro que não. Eu não... eu nunca ficaria _xeretando_ a conversa dos outros!

Kagura me dá um olhar atento.

- Não venha com essa. Você ouviu sim. Ouviu alguma coisa. Anda, Kagome. O que foi?

Minha mente volta àquela noite. Sentada no banco, bebendo o coquetel cor-de-rosa. A brisa sopra no meu rosto, Inuyasha e Bankotsu estão falando atrás de mim, em voz baixa...

- Não foi grande coisa – digo com relutância. – Eu só o ouvi dizendo alguma coisa sobre ter de transferir algo... e Plano B... e que algo era urgente...

- Transferir o quê? – diz Sango cheia de suspeitas. – Fundos?

- Não sei. E eles disseram alguma coisa sobre ir de novo a Glasgow.

Kagura parece fora de si.

- Kagome, não acredito. Você tinha essas informações o tempo todo? Isso tem de ser alguma coisa suculenta. _Tem_ de ser. Se ao menos a gente soubesse mais. – Ela exala, frustrada. – Você não tinha um gravador nem nada?

- Claro que não! – respondo com um risinho. – Era um encontro! _Você_ leva um gravador para um... – Paro incrédula diante da expressão dela. – Kagura, você não leva.

- Nem _sempre_ – responde ela, dando de ombros, na defensiva. – Só se achar que pode ser... Pois é. Isso é irrelevante. O fato é que você tem informações, Kagome. Você tem poder. Descubra o que é isso. E então exponha. Isso vai mostrar a Inuyasha Taycho quem é o chefe. Vai ser sua vingança!

Encaro de volta seu rosto decidido, e por um momento sinto uma empolgação pura, poderosa, borbulhando através de mim. Isso faria Inuyasha pagar. Isso mostraria a ele. Então ele iria lamentar! Então ele veria que eu não sou apenas um zero à esquerda, uma ninguém. Então ele veria. _Então_ ele veria.

- E... – lambo os lábios. - Como eu faria isso?

- Primeiro temos de deduzir o máximo possível sozinhas – propõe Kagura. – Depois, eu tenho acesso a vários... várias pessoas que podem ajudar a conseguir mais informações. – Ela me dá uma piscadela. – Discretamente.

- Detetives particulares? – exclama Sango, incrédula. – Está falando sério?

- E então poderemos expor o Inuyasha! Mamãe tem contatos em _todos_ os jornais...

Minha cabeça está martelando. Estou realmente falando em fazer isso? Estou realmente falando em me vingar de Inuyasha?

- Um bom lugar para começar são as latas de lixo – acrescenta Kagura com ar de conhecedora. – Você pode achar _todo _tipo de coisas só remexendo no lixo dos

outros.

E de repente a sanidade entra voando pela janela.

- Latas de lixo? – digo horrorizada. – Eu não vou olhar em nenhuma lata de lixo! Na verdade, não vou fazer nada disso, e ponto final. É uma idéia maluca.

- Você não pode ficar toda cheia de frescuras agora, Kagome! – cutuca Kagura em tom cortante, jogando o cabelo para trás. – De que outro jeito você vai descobrir qual é o segredo dele?

- Talvez eu não _queira_ descobrir o segredo dele – respondo, sentindo uma

ferroada de orgulho. – Talvez eu não esteja interessada.

Enrolo a manta de chenile em volta do corpo com mais força ainda e olho para os dedos dos pés, arrasada.

Então Inuyasha tem algum segredo enorme que não pode me contar. Bem, ótimo. Que fique com ele. Não vou me diminuir correndo atrás. Não vou começar a remexer em latas de lixo. Não me importa o que seja. Não me importo com ele.

- Quero esquecer disso – digo com o rosto fechado. – Quero ir em frente.

- Não quer não! – retruca Kagura. – Não seja idiota, Kagome. Esta é a sua grande chance de vingança. Nós vamos _mesmo_ pegar o cara. – Nunca vi Kagura tão animada na vida. Ela pega sua bolsa e tira um minúsculo caderno da Smythson e uma caneta Tiffany. – Certo, então o que nós sabemos? Glasgow... plano B... transferência...

- A Corporação Panther não tem sede na Escócia, tem? – pergunta Sango pensativamente.

Viro a cabeça e a encaro incrédula. Ela está escrevendo num bloco jurídico, com exatamente o mesmo ar preocupado que tem quando está resolvendo um dos seus quebra-cabeças de _nerd_. Posso ver as palavras "Glasgow", "transferência" e "Plano B", e um lugar onde ela embaralhou todas as letras de "Escócia" e tentou formar uma nova palavra com elas.

Pelo amor de Deus.

- Sango, o que você está fazendo?

- Só... rabiscando – responde ela, e fica vermelha. – Eu poderia procurar alguma coisa na Internet, só por curiosidade.

- Olha, parem com isso, vocês duas! Se Inuyasha não quer me contar qual é o segredo dele... eu não quero saber.

De repente me sinto totalmente esgotada pelo dia. E meio irritada. Não estou interessada na vida misteriosa de Inuyasha. Não quero mais pensar nisso. Quero tomar um banho longo, ir para a cama e esquecer que o conheci.

-

-

-

-

* * *

_**M**__eninas vou ficar devendo as respostas das reviwes nesse capitulo também, acabei de voltar de viagem e por isso estou cansada e estou com visitas em casa também._

**Agradeço a: ****n**andinha82, **K**atsu-chan, **s**hirlaine, **L**. **V**alliere, **J**esskagome, **R**oger, _**C**__osette__, __**A**__nny-chan__, __**G**__abi__**(**__migaaa__**)**__, __**H**__imura-chan__ e __**T**__atiane__._

_**A**__mo de maais as reviews de vocês e espero continuar recebendo, só que as aulas voltaram T.T ai não sei quando poderei voltar a responder as reviews separadamente ^^_

_**B**__eijoos gatas e espero comentários... ta acabaandoooooo..._

_**J**__a ne_

_**L**__ory __**H**__igurashi_


	23. Chapter 23

_**C**apitulo sendo postado as pressas... cheguei da facul agora, to almoçando e postando. **P**rofs mandou a gente buscar uma escola pra observar ¬¬'_

_**M**as vai ser bom... começar a ter experiências XD_

_**V**amos a fic..._

_-_

_-_

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella._

-

-

* * *

_**Vinte e Três**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Só que, claro, não consigo.

Não consigo esquecer Inuyasha. Não consigo esquecer nossa briga.  
Seu rosto fica surgindo na minha cabeça quando não quero. O modo como ele me olhou à luz do sol, com o rosto franzido. Os trevos da sorte.  
Fico deitada na cama, o coração martelando, repassando aquilo de novo e de novo. Sentindo a mesma pontada de mágoa. O mesmo desapontamento.

Eu contei a ele tudo sobre mim. _Tudo. _E ele nem quis me contar um...

Enfim. Enfim.

Não importa.

Não vou pensar mais nele. Ele pode fazer o que quiser. Pode guardar seus segredos estúpidos.

Boa sorte para ele. É isso. Inuyasha está fora do meu cérebro.

Foi embora de vez.

Olho o teto escuro por alguns instantes.

E o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, afinal? _É um desastre tão grande as pessoas saberem a verdade sobre você?  
_Ele sabe falar. Sabe falar _bem demais_. O Sr. Mistério. O Sr. Delicado e Complicado.

Eu deveria ter dito isso. Deveria ter dito...  
Não. Pára de pensar nisso. Pára de pensar nele. Acabou.

Quando entro na cozinha na manhã seguinte para fazer uma xícara de chá, estou totalmente decidida. Não vou _pensar_ em Inuyasha daqui em diante. _Finito. The End. _Fim.

- Certo. Eu tenho três teorias. – Sango chega ofegante à porta da cozinha, de pijama, segurando seu bloco.

- O quê? – levanto os olhos remelentos.

- O grande segredo de Inuyasha. Tenho três teorias.

- Só três? – diz Kagura, aparecendo atrás dela com seu roupão branco, segurando o caderninho Smythson. – Eu tenho oito!

- _Oito_? – Sango encara-a, afrontada.

- Não quero saber de teorias – digo. – Olhem, vocês duas, esse negócio tem sido muito doloroso para mim. Vocês não podem respeitar meus sentimentos e deixar isso de lado?

As duas me olham inexpressivas por um segundo, depois se viram uma para a outra.

- _Oito?_ – repete Sango. – Como você conseguiu oito?

- Moleza. Mas tenho certeza de que as suas também são muito boas – diz Kagura, afável. – Por que não fala primeiro?

- Certo – concorda Sango com um ar de chateação, e pigarreia. – Número um: Ele vai transferir toda a Corporação Panther para a Escócia. Esteve lá fazendo reconhecimento, e não queria que você espalhasse boatos. Número dois: Ele está envolvido em algum tipo de fraude do colarinho-branco...

- O quê? – Encaro-a. – Por que está dizendo isso?

- Eu verifiquei os contadores que fizeram auditoria nas últimas contas da Corporação Panther, e eles se envolveram em grandes escândalos recentemente. O que não _prova_ nada, mas se ele está agindo sorrateiramente e falando de transferências... – Ela faz uma careta e eu olho de volta, desconcertada.

Inuyasha, um fraudador? Não. Não pode ser. Não poderia.

Não que eu me importe.

- Posso dizer que essas duas opções me parecem tremendamente improváveis? – Kagura ergue as sobrancelhas.

- Bem, então qual é a sua teoria? – pergunta Sango, irritada.

- Cirurgia plástica, claro! – exclama ela em triunfo. – Ele fez um lifting facial e não quer que ninguém saiba, por isso se recupera na Escócia. _E_ eu sei o que é o B do Plano B.

- O quê? – pergunto cheia de suspeitas.

- Botox! – responde Kagura com um floreio. – Por isso ele saiu correndo do encontro com você. Para alisar as rugas finas. De repente o médico teve uma consulta desmarcada, e o amigo veio dizer a ele...

De que planeta Kagura veio?

- Inuyasha nunca faria botox! – digo. – _Nem_ lifting!

- Você não sabe! – Ela me lança um olhar revelador. – Compare uma foto recente de Inuyasha com uma antiga, e aposto que vai ver uma diferença...

- Certo, Miss Marple – Sango revira os olhos. – Então, quais são as suas outras sete teorias?

- Deixe-me ver... – Kagura vira a página do caderno. – Certo. Esta é bastante boa. Ele é da Máfia. – Ela pára querendo causar efeito. – O pai dele foi morto, e ele está planejando assassinar os chefes de todas as outras famílias.

- Kagura, isso é _O Poderoso Chefão_ – comenta Sango.

- Ah. – Ela fica frustrada. – Eu achei que parecia um pouquinho familiar. – Ela risca a hipótese. – Bem, aqui está a outra. Ele tem um irmão autista...

- _Rain Man_.

- Ah, droga. – Kagura faz uma careta e olha a lista de novo. – Então talvez essa não sirva, afinal de contas... nem essa. – Ela começa a riscar as anotações. – Certo. Mas eu tenho mais uma. – Ela levanta a cabeça. – Ele tem outra mulher.

Encaro-a, sentindo uma pontada. Outra mulher. Eu nem cheguei a pensar nisso.

- Essa também era minha última teoria. – conta Sango, como se pedisse desculpas. – Outra mulher.

- Vocês _duas_ acham que é outra mulher? – Olho de um rosto para o outro. – Mas... mas por quê?

De repente me sinto muito pequena. E idiota. Será que Inuyasha estava me enganando o tempo todo? Será que eu fui _mais_ ingênua do que pensei originalmente?

- Parece uma explicação provável – Kagura dá de ombros. – Ele está tendo um caso clandestino com uma mulher na Escócia. Estava fazendo uma visita a ela quando conheceu você. Ela ficava telefonando, e talvez eles tenham tido uma briga, e aí veio a Londres inesperadamente, por isso ele teve de sair correndo do encontro com você.

Sango olha meu rosto ferido.

- Mas talvez ele esteja mudando a empresa – diz ela, encorajando. – Ou seja fraudador.

- Bem, não me importa _o que_ ele está fazendo – meu rosto está em chamas. – O negócio é dele. Que faça bom proveito.

Pego uma garrafa de leite na geladeira e fecho-a com força, as mãos tremendo ligeiramente. Delicado e complicado. Será esse o código para "eu tenho um caso com outra"?

Bem, ótimo. Que ele tenha outra mulher. Não me importo.

- O negócio é _seu_ também! – opina Kagura. Você vai se vingar...

Ah, pelo amor de Deus.

- Eu não _quero_ me vingar, certo? – Eu me viro para encará-la. – Não é saudável. Eu quero... curar minhas feridas e ir em frente.

- É, e posso lhe dizer um sinônimo para vingança? – retruca ela, como se tirasse

um coelho de uma cartola. – Encerramento!

- Kagura, encerramento e vingança não são a mesma coisa – discorda Sango.

- No meu manual, são. – Ela me dá um olhar impressionante. – Kagome, você é minha amiga, e eu não vou deixar você ficar aí sentada sendo maltratada por um sacana. Ele merece pagar. Ele merece ser punido!

Encaro Kagura, sentindo algumas dúvidas minúsculas.

- Kagura, você não vai _fazer_ nada com relação a isso.

- Claro que vou – responde ela. – Não vou ficar parada vendo você sofrer. Isso se chama irmandade das mulheres, Kagome!

Ah meu Deus. Tenho visões de Kagura remexendo as lixeiras de Inuyasha com seu conjunto Gucci cor-de-rosa. Ou arranhando o carro dele com uma lixa de unha.

- Kagura... não faça nada – peço, alarmada. – Por favor. Eu não quero.

- Você _acha _que não. Mas depois vai me agradecer.

- Não, não vou! Kagura, você tem de prometer que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira.

Ela retesa o queixo, amotinada.

- Prometa!

- Certo – cede Kagura, revirando os olhos. – Prometo.

- Ela está cruzando os dedos às costas – observa Sango.

- _O quê_? – Encaro Kagura, incrédula. – Prometa direito! Jure por uma coisa que você ama de verdade.

- Ah meu Deus – exclama Kagura mal-humorada. – Certo, você venceu. Juro por minha bolsa Miu Miu de couro de pônei que não vou fazer nada. Mas você está cometendo um erro enorme e sabe disso.

Ela sai emburrada, e fico olhando meio inquieta.

- Essa garota é uma psicopata absoluta – fala Sango, deixando-se afundar numa cadeira. – Por que a gente deixou que ela viesse morar aqui? – Sango toma um gole de chá. – Na verdade eu me lembro por quê. Foi porque o pai dela pagou um ano de aluguel à gente, adiantado... – Ela capta minha expressão. – Você está legal?

- Você não acha que ela vai fazer alguma coisa com Inuyasha, acha?

- Claro que não – o tom de Sango é tranqüilizador. – Ela só fala. Provavelmente vai esbarrar com uma de suas amigas desmioladas e esquecer disso.

- Está certa. – Tenho um pequeno tremor. – Você está certa. – Pego minha xícara e olho-a em silêncio por alguns instantes. – Sango, você realmente acha que o segredo de Inuyasha é outra mulher?

Sango abre a boca.

- De qualquer modo, não tem importância – acrescento em desafio antes que ela possa responder. – O que for.

- Claro – Sango dá um sorriso simpático.

Quando chego ao trabalho Kanna levanta a cabeça com os olhos brilhantes.

- Bom dia, Kagome! – E dá um sorrisinho para Catherine. – Andou lendo algum livro intelectual ultimamente?

Ah, rá, rá, rá. Tão, tão engraçado! Todas as outras pessoas se cansaram de me provocar. Só Kanna ainda acha isso completamente hilário.

- Na verdade, Kanna, eu li – respondi, alegre, tirando o casaco. – Li um livro muito bom, chamado "O que fazer se sua colega é uma vaca antipática que tira meleca do nariz quando acha que ninguém está olhando".

Há um riso abafado por toda a sala, e o rosto de Kanna fica vermelho-escuro.

- Não tiro! – nega ela rispidamente.

- Eu não disse que você tira – respondo, cheia de inocência, e ligo o computador com um floreio.

- Pronta para ir à reunião, Kanna? – pergunta Myouga, saindo de sua sala com uma pasta e uma revista na mão. – E, a propósito, Kohagu – acrescenta em tom agourento. - Antes de ir, poderia me dizer que diabos lhe deu para colocar um cupom das Barras Panther na... – Ele consulta a capa. – _Revista do Boliche_? Presumo que tenha sido você, já que o produto era seu.

Meu coração dá uma ligeira cambalhota e eu levanto a cabeça. Merda. Merda dupla. Eu achei que Myouga nem iria descobrir.  
Kohagu me lança um olhar maligno e eu faço um rosto agoniado.

- Bem – começa ele cheio de truculência. – Sim, Myouga. A Barra Panther é meu produto. Mas por acaso...

Ah meu Deus. Não posso deixar que ele assuma a culpa.

- Myouga – digo com uma voz trêmula, meio levantando a mão. – Na verdade foi...

- Porque eu quero dizer. – Myouga ri para Kohagu. – Foi muito inspirado! Acabei de receber os números, e tendo em mente a circulação ridícula da revista... eles são extraordinários!

Encaro-o perplexa. O anúncio funcionou?

- Verdade? – exclama Kohagu, obviamente tentando não parecer espantado demais. – Quero dizer... excelente!

- Como é que você tem essa idéia da porra, de anunciar uma barra energética de adolescentes para um monte de velhos malucos?

- Pois é! – Kohagu ajeita os punhos da camisa, sem olhar para qualquer lugar próximo de mim. – Claro, foi um _certo _risco. Mas eu senti que estava na hora de... de dar uns tiros no escuro... experimentar uma nova população...

Espera aí. _O que_ ele está dizendo?

- Bem, sua experiência deu certo. – Myouga dá um olhar aprovador a Kohagu. – E o interessante é que isso combina com uma pesquisa da Escandinávia que recebemos. Se quiser falar comigo depois para discutir...

- Claro! – Kohagu sorri, satisfeito. – A que horas?

Não! Como é que ele...? Ele é um tremendo _sacana_.

- Espera! – Para minha própria perplexidade, eu salto de pé, ultrajada. – Espera aí. Essa idéia foi _minha_!

- O quê? – Myouga franze a testa.

- O anúncio na _Revista do Boliche_. Foi minha idéia. _Não foi_, Kohagu? – Olho-o diretamente.

- A gente deve ter discutido isso – solta ele, sem me encarar. – Não lembro. Mas sabe, uma coisa que você tem de aprender, Kagome, é que o marketing tem a ver com trabalho de equipe...

- Não me venha com paternalismos! Isso não foi trabalho de equipe. Foi totalmente minha idéia. Eu coloquei o anúncio por causa do meu avô!

Droga. Eu não queria que isso escapasse.

- Primeiro seus pais. Agora seu avô – comenta Myouga, virando-se para me olhar. – Kagome, será que, esta é a semana do "Traga toda a sua família para o trabalho"?

- Não! É só... – Começo, meio quente sob o olhar dele. – Vocês disseram que iam acabar com as Barras Panther, por isso eu... pensei em dar algum desconto a ele e aos amigos dele, e que todos poderiam fazer um estoque. Tentei dizer a vocês, naquela reunião grande, que meu avô adora as Barras Panther! E todos os amigos dele também. Se vocês me perguntarem, digo que deveriam vender as Barras Panther a _eles_, e não aos adolescentes.

Há um silêncio. Myouga está perplexo.

- Sabe, na Escandinávia estão chegando à mesma conclusão – conta ele. – É o que a nova pesquisa mostra.

- Ah – respondo. – Bom... pois é.

- Então, por que essa geração mais idosa gosta tanto das Barras Panther, Kagome? Você sabe? – Ele parece interessado.

- Claro que sei.

- É o "percentual grisalho" – intervém Kohagu com erudição. – As mudanças demográficas na população de pensionistas estão respondendo por...

- Não é não! – digo impaciente. – É porque... porque... – Ah meu Deus, vovô vai me matar por estar dizendo isso. – É porque... porque não desgruda as dentaduras.

Há uma pausa perplexa. Então Myouga vira a cabeça para trás e solta uma gargalhada estrondosa.

- Dentaduras – murmura ele, enxugando os olhos. – Isso é genial, Kagome. Dentaduras!

Ele ri de novo e o encara de volta, sentindo o sangue pulsar na cabeça. Estou com uma sensação estranhíssima. Como se alguma coisa estivesse crescendo por dentro, como se eu estivesse para...

- Então, posso ter uma promoção?

- O quê? – Myouga ergue os olhos.

Eu realmente falei isso? Em voz alta?

- Eu posso ter uma promoção? – Minha voz está tremendo ligeiramente, mas fico firme. – Você disse que, se eu criasse minhas próprias oportunidades, poderia ter uma promoção. Foi o que você disse. Isso não é criar minhas próprias oportunidades?

Myouga me olha por alguns instantes, piscando, sem dizer nada.

- Sabe, Kagome Higurashi – diz ele finalmente. – Você é uma das pessoas mais... _surpreendentes_ que eu já conheci.

- Isso é um sim? – insisto.

Há silêncio em todo o escritório. Todo mundo está esperando para ver o que ele vai responder.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus – exclama ele, revirando os olhos. – Certo! Você pode ter uma promoção. É só isso?

- Não – ouço-me dizendo, com o coração batendo ainda mais furiosamente. – Tem mais. Myouga, eu quebrei sua caneca da Copa do Mundo.

- O quê? – Ele está aparvalhado.

- Eu sinto muitíssimo. Vou lhe comprar outra. – Olho o escritório silencioso e boquiaberto em volta. – E fui eu que estraguei a copiadora daquela vez. Na verdade... todas as vezes. E aquela bunda... – Em meio aos rostos aparvalhados vou até o quadro de avisos e arranco a fotocópia do traseiro com um fio-dental. – É minha, e eu não quero que ela fique mais aqui. E, Kanna, quanto à sua planta...

- O quê? – quer saber ela, cheia de suspeitas.

Encaro-a, com sua capa de chuva Burberry e seus óculos de grife e seu rosto presunçoso tipo "sou melhor do que você".

Certo, não vamos nos empolgar demais.

- Eu... não consigo imaginar o que há de errado com ela. – Sorrio para Kanna. – Tenha uma boa reunião.

Pelo resto do dia estou totalmente empolgada. Meio chocada e empolgada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não acredito que vou ter uma promoção. Vou ser executiva de marketing!  
Mas não é só isso. Não sei direito o que aconteceu comigo. Estou me sentindo uma pessoa totalmente nova. E se eu quebrei a caneca de Myouga? Quem se importa? E se todo mundo sabe quanto eu peso? Quem se importa? Tchau, velha Kagome de merda, que esconde suas sacolas da Oxfam debaixo da mesa. Olá, Kagome nova e confiante, que as pendura orgulhosamente na cadeira.  
Liguei para meus pais dizendo que vou ser promovida, e eles ficaram tremendamente impressionados! Disseram que vêm a Londres sair comigo para comemorar. E então tive uma conversa longa e boa com mamãe sobre Inuyasha. Ela disse que alguns relacionamentos duram para sempre, e que outros só duram alguns dias, e que a vida é assim. Depois contou sobre um cara em Paris com quem ela teve uma incrível transa de 48 horas. Disse que nunca tinha experimentado um prazer físico igual, e que sabia que aquilo não poderia durar, mas que isso tornou a coisa muito mais pungente.  
Depois acrescentou que eu não precisava mencionar a história ao papai.

Nossa. Na verdade estou bem chocada. Sempre pensei que mamãe e papai... pelo menos nunca...

Bem. Isso é para a gente ver.

Mas ela está certa. Alguns relacionamentos têm vida curta. Inuyasha e eu obviamente nunca iríamos a lugar nenhum. E na verdade estou bem resolvida com relação a isso. De fato superei bastante. Meu coração só entrou em espasmo uma vez hoje, quando pensei tê-lo visto no corredor, e me recuperei bem depressa.  
Toda a minha vida nova começa hoje. Na verdade espero conhecer alguém hoje no show de dança de Sango. Algum advogado alto e fulgurante. É. E ele vai me pegar no trabalho em seu fabuloso carro esporte. E eu vou descer toda feliz a escada, jogando o cabelo para trás, sem nem _olhar_ para Inuyasha, que vai estar parado na janela de sua sala, furioso...  
Não. Não. Inuyasha não vai estar em lugar nenhum. Eu superei Inuyasha. Tenho de lembrar isso.  
Talvez eu escreva na mão.

-

-

* * *

-

-

_**T**__a esse capitulo foi mais auto ajuda de __**K**__agome, como ela esta lidando com a sua nova condição de vida... _

_**N**__o próximo capitulo se não me engano é que as ciosas vão começar a acontecer... então até lá XD _

_**A**__gradecimentos à: __**M**__ary, __**A**__nny-chan, __**L.**__**V**__alliere, __**T**__atiane, __**G**__abi, __**N**__andinha82, __**C**__osette, __**H**__imura-chan e __**R**__oger._

_**V**__ou responder a dá __**M**__ari-bel ppor ser a primeira review dela._

**M**ari-Bell: Estou lisonjeada por ter postado uma review e feliz por, mesmo sendo vascaína postou uma review ^^... Desculpa vc verá muito eu falando do Flamengo enquanto ele jogar, sou muito ligada ao meu time, mais respeito os outros XD agora que seu vasco vacilou ele vacilou, nunca torci taaanto pro Vasco ganhar um campeonato, maais eu sobrevivo. Cara eu iamorrer sem saber que esse livro tinha um filme, fui procurar saber e acabei descobrindo que o filme acabou não sendo gravado. Vamos torcer pra que eles o façam pq sim, todas temo um pouco de Emma Corrigan dentro de si ^^. Espero ver mais reviews sua aqui... Beijos.

_**E**__spero poder postar em breve e gostaria que todas lessem também __**A**__**M**__arca de uma __**L**__agrima, que é outra adaptação minha ^^_

_**B**__eijos e até o próximo capitulo_

**J**a ne

**L**ory **H**igurashi


	24. Chapter 24

_**F**ala minhas leitoras prediletas ashuhasuhs, estou de volta bem rapido. **C**onsegui tempo hoje, voltei mais rapido da facul, e respondi as reviews do capitulo passado._

_**N**__ão sabem a confusão que foi eu jurava que não tinha salvo, que tinha perdido tudo, estava triste e desolada, só a **G**abi viu o meu desespero por achar que tinha perdido tudo, quis chorar, literalmente. __**M**__as graças a __**D**__eus tudo deu certo e vocês poderão ler o capitulo sossegadas, então deixe-me de escrever besteiras._

_**B**__oa leitura_

_-_

_-_

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella._

_-_

_-

* * *

_

**_Vinte e Quatro

* * *

_**

O espetáculo de dança de Sango vai ser num teatro em Bloomsbury situado num pequeno pátio de cascalho, e quando chego encontro todo o lugar apinhado de advogados com ternos caros, usando seus celulares.

- ...cliente não quer aceitar os termos do acordo..

- ...atenção à cláusula quatro, vírgula, não obstante...

Por enquanto ninguém está fazendo a menor tentativa de entrar no auditório, por isso vou aos bastidores das a Sango o buquê que comprei. (Originalmente eu estava planejando jogar no palco no fim, mas são rosas, e fico preocupada com a hipótese de arranhar as coxas dela).  
Enquanto passeio pelos corredores desenxabidos, o sistema de som cospe música e pessoas passam esbarrando em mim com fantasias brilhantes. Um homem com plumas azuis no cabelo está alongando a perna de encontro à parede e ao mesmo tempo falando com alguém num camarim.

- Então eu fiz ver àquele _idiota_ de promotor que o precedente estabelecido em 1983 por Miller _versus _Davy significa... – Ele pára subitamente. – Merda. Esqueci meus primeiros passos. – Seu rosto fica branco. – Não consigo lembrar porra nenhuma. Não estou brincando! Eu dou um _jeté_ e... depois o quê? – Ele me olha como se esperasse que eu desse uma resposta.

- É... uma pirueta? – arrisco, e sigo depressa, quase tropeçando numa garota abrindo _spaccatto._ Então vejo Sango sentada num banco num dos camarins. Seu rosto está com maquiagem pesada e os olhos estão enormes e brilhantes, e ela também tem plumas azuis no cabelo.

- Ah meu Deus, Sango! – exclamo parando na porta. – Você está maravilhosa! Adorei o seu...

- Eu não vou conseguir.

- O quê?

- Não vou! – repete ela desesperada, e se enrola com o roupão de algodão. – Não consigo lembrar nada. Minha mente está vazia!

- Todo mundo acha isso – digo em tom tranqüilizador. – Havia um cara ali fora dizendo exatamente a mesma coisa...

- Não. Eu _realmente_ não consigo lembrar nada. – Sango me encara com os olhos selvagens. – Minhas pernas estão parecendo de algodão, eu não consigo respirar... – Ela pega um pincel de _blush_, olha para ele frustrada e depois o coloca de volta no lugar. – Por que eu concordei com isso? Por quê?

- É... porque ia ser divertido?

- Divertido? – Sua voz cresce incrédula. – Você acha que isso é _divertido_? Ah meu Deus. – De repente seu rosto muda de expressão e ela sai correndo por outra porta. No instante seguinte ouço-a vomitando.

Certo, há alguma coisa errado aqui. Eu achei que dançar era _bom_ para a saúde.  
Ela aparece na porta de novo, pálida e trêmula, e eu a encaro ansiosamente.

- Sango, você está bem?

- Não posso fazer isso. Não posso. – Ela parece chegar a uma decisão súbita. – Certo, vou para casa. – E começa a pegar suas roupas. – Diga que eu fiquei doente de repente, que foi uma emergência...

- Você não pode ir para casa! – exclamo horrorizada, e tento pegar as roupas em suas mãos. – Sango, você vai estar ótima! Puxa, pense bem. Quantas vezes você teve de se apresentar num tribunal importante e fazer um discurso imenso na frente de um monte de gente, sabendo que, se fizesse alguma coisa errada, um homem inocente poderia ir para a cadeia?

Sango me encara como se eu fosse maluca.

- É, mas isso é _fácil_!

- É... – Olho em volta, desesperada. – Bom, se você desistir agora, vai se arrepender para sempre. Vai sempre olhar para trás e desejar que tivesse ido até o fim.

Há um silêncio. Praticamente posso ver o cérebro de Sango trabalhando por baixo de todas as plumas e coisa e tal.

- Você está certa – assente ela por fim, e larga as roupas. – Certo. Vou fazer. Mas não quero que você assista. Só... se encontre comigo depois. Não, nem faça isso. Só fique longe. Fique bem longe.

- Certo – eu hesito. – Se você realmente quer que eu...

- Não! – Ela se vira para mim. – Você não pode ir! Eu mudei de idéia. Preciso de você lá!

- Certo – digo ainda mais hesitante, no momento em que o alto-falante na parede berra: "Cinco minutos para o início!"

- Então vou indo. Vou deixar você se aquecer.

- Kagome. – Sango agarra meu braço e me fixa com um olhar intenso. Está me segurando com tanta força que dói. – Kagome, se algum dia eu disser que quero fazer alguma coisa assim de novo, você tem de impedir. Independentemente do que eu disser. Prometa que vai impedir.

Que coisa! Nunca vi Sango desse jeito. Enquanto volto ao pátio, que agora está apinhado de gente ainda mais bem vestida, também estou com os nervos estourando. Ela não parecia capaz de ficar em pé, quanto mais de dançar.

Por favor, não deixe que ela estrague tudo. Por favor.

Surge uma imagem horrível de Sango parada como um coelho assustado, incapaz de lembrar os passos. E a platéia simplesmente olhando para ela. A idéia faz meu estômago embolar.  
Certo. Não vou deixar isso acontecer. Se algo der errado vou causar uma distração. Vou fingir que tive um ataque cardíaco. É. Vou desmoronar no chão e todo mundo vai me olhar durante alguns segundos, mas a apresentação não vai parar nem nada, porque nós somos ingleses, e quando todo mundo voltar a olhar para o palco Sango terá lembrado os passos.  
E se me levarem ao hospital ou algo assim, só vou dizer: "Eu tive uma dor terrível no peito!" Ninguém poderá provar que eu não tive.  
E mesmo que _possam_ provar com alguma máquina especial, eu só vou dizer...

- Kagome.

- O quê? – respondo distraída. E meu coração pára.

Inuyasha está a três metros de distância. Veste o uniforme usual, jeans e camisa de malha, e se destaca a quilômetros de todos os advogados de terno. Quando seus olhos escuros encontram os meus eu sinto toda a dor antiga jorrando de volta no peito.

Não reaja, digo a mim mesma rapidamente. Encerramento. Vida nova.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunto dando de ombros meio tipo "não estou realmente interessada".

- Eu achei o panfleto na sua mesa. – Ele levanta um pedaço de papel, sem afastar os olhos dos meus. – Kagome, eu realmente queria conversar.

Sinto uma súbita pontada por dentro. Ele acha que pode aparecer e que eu vou largar tudo para conversar? Bem, talvez eu esteja ocupada. Talvez eu tenha ido adiante. Será que ele pensou nisso?

- Na verdade... eu estou aqui com alguém – respondo num tom educado, ligeiramente de pena.

- Verdade?

- É, estou. Então... – Dou de ombros e espero que Inuyasha vá embora. Mas ele não vai.

- Quem?

Certo, ele não deveria perguntar quem. Por um momento não tenho muita certeza do que fazer.

- É... ele – aponto para um cara alto em mangas de camisa, parado no canto do pátio, olhando para o outro lado. – Na verdade é melhor eu ir para lá.

De cabeça erguida giro nos calcanhares e começo a andar para o sujeito em mangas de camisa. Vou perguntar as horas a ele e de algum modo envolvê-lo numa conversa até Inuyasha ir embora. (E talvez rir alegre uma ou duas vezes para mostrar como estamos nos divertindo).  
Estou a poucos metros quando o sujeito em mangas de camisa se vira, falando num celular.

- Oi! – começo animada, mas ele nem ouve. Dá um olhar vazio na minha direção, depois se afasta ainda falando, no meio da turba.

Sou deixada sozinha no canto.

Porra.

Depois do que parecem várias eternidades, volto o mais casualmente que posso.  
Inuyasha ainda está ali parado, olhando.  
Encaro-o furiosa, todo o corpo pulsando de embaraço. Se ele rir de mim...

Mas ele não está rindo.

- Kagome... – Ele se adianta até estar a menos de um metro, com o rosto franco. – O que você disse. Ficou comigo. Eu deveria ter compartilhado mais com você. Não deveria ter mantido você de fora.

Sinto um dardo de surpresa, e em seguida um orgulho ferido. Então ele quer compartilhar comigo agora, é? Bem, talvez seja tarde demais. Talvez eu não esteja mais interessada.

- Você não precisa compartilhar nada comigo. Seus negócios são seus, Inuyasha – Eu lhe dou um sorriso distante. – Não têm nada a ver comigo. E provavelmente eu não entenderia mesmo, já que eles são tão complicados e eu sou uma tapada completa.

Viro o rosto decidida e começo a me afastar andando pelo cascalho.

- Eu lhe devo pelo menos uma explicação. – A voz seca de Inuyasha me segue.

- Você não me deve nada! – levanto o queixo, orgulhosa. – Acabou, Inuyasha. E nós dois poderíamos muito bem... Aargh! Me solta!

Inuyasha segurou meu braço e agora me puxa para encará-lo.

- Eu vim aqui esta noite por um motivo, Kagome – afirma ele em tom sério. – Vim dizer o que eu estava fazendo na Escócia.

Sinto um choque mais portentoso, que escondo do melhor modo possível.

- Não estou interessada no que você foi fazer na Escócia! – consigo dizer. Puxo o braço e vou andando do melhor modo que consigo em meio ao aperto de advogados com celulares.

- Kagome, eu quero contar. – Ele está vindo atrás de mim. – Eu realmente quero contar.

- Bem, talvez eu não queira saber! – respondo desafiante, pisando no cascalho e espalhando pedrinhas.

Estamos nos encarando como dois duelistas. Minhas costelas sobem e descem rapidamente.

Claro que eu quero saber.

Ele sabe que eu quero saber.

- Então conte – digo por fim, e dou de ombros, de má vontade. – Pode contar se quiser.

Em silêncio, Inuyasha me leva até um lugar calmo, longe da multidão. Enquanto andamos, minha bravata some. De fato estou meio apreensiva. Até apavorada.

Será que realmente quero saber o segredo dele, afinal de contas?

E se for algum trambique, como Sango falou? E se ele estiver fazendo alguma coisa fraudulenta e quiser que eu participe?

E se ele armou alguma coisa embaraçosa e eu começar a rir por engano?

E se _for_ outra mulher e ele veio me dizer que vai se casar ou algo do tipo?

Sinto uma minúscula pontada de dor, que controlo. Bem, se for... vou ficar na minha, como se soubesse o tempo todo. Na verdade vou fingir que _eu_ também tenho outro amante. É, vou lhe dar um sorriso torto e dizer: "Sabe Inuyasha, eu nunca presumi que nós fossemos exclusivos..."

- Bom.

Inuyasha se vira para me encarar, e eu decido instantaneamente que, se ele cometeu assassinato, vou entregá-lo, com ou sem promessa.

- É o seguinte. – Ele respira fundo. – Eu fui à Escócia visitar uma pessoa.

Meu coração mergulha.

- Uma mulher – digo antes que possa me controlar.

- Não, não era uma mulher! – Sua expressão muda, e ele me encara. – É isso que você pensou? Que eu estava traindo você?

- Eu... não sabia o que pensar.

- Kagome, eu não tenho outra mulher. Eu estava visitando... – Ele hesita. – Você poderia chamar de... família.

Meu cérebro dá uma reviravolta gigantesca.

_Família_?

Ah meu Deus, Kagura estava certa, eu me envolvi com um mafioso.

Certo. Não entre em pânico. Eu posso escapar. Posso entrar para o esquema de proteção de testemunhas. Meu nome novo pode ser Megan.

Não, Chloe. Chloe de Souza.

- Para ser mais exato... uma criança.

Uma criança? Meu cérebro salta de novo. Ele tem um filho?

- O nome dela é Alice. – Inuyasha dá um sorriso minúsculo. – Ela tem quatro anos.

Inuyasha tem uma mulher e uma família inteira da qual eu não sei, e esse é o segredo dele. Eu sabia, eu sabia.

- Você... – lambo os lábios secos. – Você tem uma filha?

- Não, eu não tenho uma filha. – Inuyasha olha o chão por alguns segundos, depois levanta a cabeça. – Miroku teve uma filha. Alice é filha do Miroku Houshi.

- Mas... mas... – Encaro-o, confusa. – Mas... eu nunca soube que Miroku Houshi tinha uma filha.

- Ninguém sabe. – Ele me dá um olhar longo. – Essa é a questão.

Isso é tão completa e absolutamente diferente do que eu estava esperando!

Uma criança. A filha secreta de Miroku Houshi.

- Mas... mas como ninguém sabe dela? – pergunto bobamente. Nós nos afastamos ainda mais da multidão e estamos sentados num banco debaixo de uma árvore. – Quero dizer, sem dúvida as pessoas iriam _ver_ a menina.

- Miroku era um cara fantástico. – Inuyasha suspira. – Mas o compromisso nunca foi seu ponto forte. Quando Marie, a mãe de Alice, descobriu que estava grávida, eles nem estavam mais juntos. Marie é uma daquelas figuras defensivas, orgulhosas. Estava decidida a fazer tudo sozinha. Miroku a ajudava financeiramente. Mas não se interessava pela criança. Nem disse a ninguém que era pai.

- Nem a você? – Eu o encaro. – Você não sabia que ele tinha uma filha?

- Só depois que ele morreu. – Seu rosto se fecha ligeiramente. – Eu adorava o Miroku. Mas acho isso difícil de perdoar. Assim, uns meses depois de ele ter morrido, Marie apareceu com aquele bebê. – Inuyasha solta o ar com força. – Bem. Você pode imaginar como todos nós nos sentimos. Dizer que ficamos chocados é pouco, mas Marie foi clara dizendo que não queria que ninguém soubesse. Queria criar Alice como uma criança normal, e não como a filha bastarda de Miroku Houshi. Não como a herdeira de uma fortuna gigantesca.

Minha mente está atolada. Uma criança de quatro anos recebendo a parte de Miroku Houshi na Corporação Panther. Que loucura!

- Então ela vai receber tudo? – pergunto hesitante.

- Tudo, não. Mas uma grande parte. A família de Miroku foi mais do que generosa. E por isso Marie está mantendo-a longe dos olhos do público. – Ele abre as mãos. – Eu sei que não podemos mantê-la oculta para sempre. A coisa vai ser revelada cedo ou tarde. Mas quando descobrirem, a imprensa vai pirar. A menina vai disparar para a lista dos mais ricos... as outras crianças vão pegar pesado com ela... ela não vai ser mais normal. Algumas crianças conseguem enfrentar isso. Mas Alice... não é uma delas. Ela tem asma, é meio frágil.

Enquanto ele fala, minha mente se enche de lembranças dos jornais depois da morte de Miroku Houshi. Todos tinham uma foto dele na primeira página.

- Eu protejo demais essa criança. – Inuyasha dá um sorriso tristonho. – Eu sei. Até Marie diz isso. Mas... ela é preciosa para mim. – Ele olha em frente por um momento. – Ela é tudo que resta do Miroku.

Encaro-o, subitamente comovida.

- Então... eram sobre isso todos aqueles telefonemas? – murmuro. – Por isso você teve de ir embora naquela noite?

Inuyasha suspira.

- As duas tiveram um acidente na estrada há alguns dias. Não foi sério. Mas... nós ficamos sensíveis demais, depois do que aconteceu com o Miroku. Só queríamos garantir que elas tivessem o tratamento certo.

- Sei. – Encolho um pouco. – Dá para entender.

Há silêncio por um tempo. Meu cérebro está tentando juntar todas as peças. Tentando deduzir.

- Mas não entendo – continuo. – Por que você me pediu segredo sobre a Escócia? Ninguém iria descobrir, com certeza.

Inuyasha revira os olhos, lamentando.

- Isso foi culpa minha, por estupidez. Eu tinha dito a umas pessoas que ia a Paris naquele dia, como precaução extra. Peguei um vôo anônimo. Pensei que ninguém saberia. E quando entrei no escritório... você estava lá.

- Você desabou.

- Não exatamente. – Ele me encara. – Eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

Sinto uma cor súbita me subindo ao rosto, e pigarreio sem jeito.

- Então... é... – digo, desviando o olhar. – Então é por isso...

- Eu só queria evitar que você saísse falando: "Ei, ele não estava em Paris, estava na Escócia!" e desse início a uma intriga gigantesca. – Inuyasha balança a cabeça. – Você ficaria espantada com as teorias que as pessoas inventam quando não têm coisa melhor para fazer. Sabe, eu já ouvi de tudo. Que estou planejando vender a empresa... que sou gay... que sou da Máfia...

- É... verdade? – digo, e aliso uma mecha de cabelo. – Nossa. Que gente idiota!

Duas garotas se aproximam, e nós dois ficamos quietos um tempo.

- Kagome, desculpa se não pude contar isso antes – diz Inuyasha em voz baixa. – Eu sei que você ficou magoada. Sei que foi como se eu estivesse deixando você de fora. Mas... não é uma coisa que a gente compartilhe com facilidade.

- Não! – respondo rápido. – Claro que você não poderia ter feito isso. Eu fui uma boba.

Roço o pé sem jeito no chão de cascalho, sentindo um pouco de vergonha. Eu deveria saber que era uma coisa importante. Quando ele disse que era complicado e delicado, só estava dizendo a verdade.

- Pouquíssimas pessoas sabem. – Inuyasha me encara, sério. – Pessoas especiais, de confiança.

Há algo em seu olhar que faz minha garganta ficar meio apertada. Encaro-o de volta, sentindo o sangue subir nas bochechas.

- Vocês vão entrar? – pergunta uma voz animada. Nós pulamos, eu ergo a cabeça e vejo uma mulher de jeans preto se aproximando. – A apresentação vai começar! – ela sorri de orelha a orelha.

Sinto que ela me acordou de um sonho, com um tapa.

- Eu... tenho de ir ver Sango dançar – digo atordoada.

- Certo. Bem, então já vou. Era só isso que eu tinha a dizer. – Lentamente Inuyasha fica de pé, depois se vira para mim. – Há mais uma coisa. – Ele me olha durante alguns momentos em silêncio. – Kagome, eu sei que esses últimos dias não foram fáceis para você. O tempo todo você foi o modelo da discrição, enquanto eu... não fui. E eu só queria pedir desculpas. De novo.

- Está... tudo bem. – consigo dizer.

Inuyasha se vira de novo, e eu o vejo andando devagar pelo cascalho, sentindo-me totalmente dividida.

Ele veio até aqui para contar seu segredo. Seu segredo grande, precioso.

Ele não precisava fazer isso.

Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus...

- Espera! – ouço-me gritando, e Inuyasha se vira imediatamente. – Você... você gostaria de vir também? – E sinto uma onde de prazer quando o rosto dele se abre num sorriso.

Enquanto andamos juntos pelo cascalho, junto coragem para falar.

- Inuyasha, eu também tenho uma coisa a dizer. Sobre... sobre o que você falou. Sei que falei no outro dia que você arruinou minha vida.

- Eu lembro. – diz Inuyasha sem jeito.

- Bem, _pode_ ser que eu esteja errada sobre isso. – Pigarreio, sem graça. – Na verdade... eu estava errada. – Olho-o com franqueza. – Inuyasha, você não arruinou minha vida.

- Não? Eu tenho outra chance?

Mesmo contra vontade, um risinho me sobe por dentro.

- Não!

- Não? Essa é a sua resposta final?

Enquanto ele me olha, há uma pergunta maior em seus olhos, e eu sinto uma pequena aguilhoada, meio esperança, meio apreensão. Durante longo tempo nós dois não dizemos nada. Estou respirando depressa.  
De repente o olhar de Inuyasha cai com interesse na minha mão.

- "Eu superei o Inuyasha" – ele lê em voz alta.

_Porra._

Todo o meu rosto está em chamas.

Nunca mais vou escrever nada na mão. Nunca.

- Isso é só... – pigarreio de novo. – Isso foi só um rabisco... não quer dizer...

Um toque agudo do meu celular me interrompe. Graças a Deus. Quem quer que seja, eu amo você. Pego-o depressa e aperto o botão verde.

- Kagome, você vai me amar para sempre! – exclama a voz penetrante de Kagura.

- O que é? – encaro o telefone.

- Resolvi tudo para você! – revela ela em triunfo. – Sabe, eu sou uma estrela, você não saberia o que ia fazer sem mim...

- _O quê_? – Sinto uma pontada de alarme. – Kagura, de que você está falando?

- Da sua vingança contra Inuyasha Taycho, idiota! Como você ficou parada feito uma imbecil, eu tomei a coisa nas mãos.

Por um momento não consigo me mexer.

- É, Inuyasha... com licença um momento. – Dou-lhe um sorriso brilhante. – Eu preciso... atender a esse telefonema.

Com as pernas trêmulas corro até o canto do pátio, bem longe do alcance dele.

- Kagura, você prometeu que não ia fazer nada! – sibilo. – Você jurou pela sua bolsa Miu Miu de couro de pônei, lembra?

- Eu _não tenho_ uma bolsa Miu Miu de couro de pônei! – grasna ela em triunfo. – Eu tenho uma bolsa _Fendi_ de couro de pônei.

Ela é louca. É completamente louca.

- Kagura, o que você fez? – consigo dizer. – Conte o que você fez!

Meu coração está martelando de apreensão. Por favor não diga que ela arranhou o carro dele. Por favor.

- Olho por olho, Kagome! O sujeito traiu você totalmente, e nós vamos fazer o mesmo com ele. Bom, eu estou aqui sentada com um sujeito bacana chamado Mick. Ele é jornalista, escreve para o _Daily World_...

Meu sangue gela.

- Um jornalista de tablóide? – consigo dizer finalmente. – Kagura, você está _maluca_?

- Não seja tão suburbana e de mente estreita. Kagome, os jornalistas dos tablóides são nossos _amigos_. São como detetives particulares... mas de graça! Mick fez um bocado de trabalhos para mamãe antes. Ele é maravilhoso em rastrear as coisas. E está _muito_ interessado em descobrir o segredinho de Inuyasha Taycho. Eu contei a ele tudo que nós sabemos, mas ele gostaria de trocar uma palavrinha com você.

Estou quase desmaiando. Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

- Kagura, escute – começo num tom rápido e baixo, como se tentasse persuadir um lunático a descer do telhado. – Eu não quero descobrir o segredo de Inuyasha, certo? Só quero esquecer isso. Você precisa impedir esse cara.

- Não! – responde ela, como uma criança petulante de seis anos. – Kagome, não seja tão patética! Você não pode deixar que os homens pisem em você sem fazer nada em troca. Você tem de mostrar a eles. Mamãe sempre diz... – Há um guincho súbito de pneus. – Epa! Uma batidinha. Eu ligo para você de volta.

O telefone fica mudo.

Estou entorpecida de horror.

Digito freneticamente o número dela no celular, mas cai direto na caixa postal.

- Kagura – digo assim que o aparelho solta um bipe. – Kagura, você tem de parar com isso! Você tem... – paro abruptamente quando Inuyasha aparece na minha frente, com um sorriso caloroso.

- Já vai começar – informa ele, e me dá um olhar curioso. – Está tudo bem?

- Ótimo – respondo numa voz estrangulada, e guardo o telefone. – Está tudo... bem.

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Resposta às Reviews (**Somente do capitulo 23**):**

**A**nny **T**: Sim a Kagome esta lidando bem com a situação. E esta ai a resposta do Inu, realmente algo sério pra ele, sentimental. INU SENTIMENTAL!!!! **(**chorei**)** agora espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Beijos.

**~*~**

**T**atiane: Continuei rápido não? Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também tanto quanto os outros. Mil Beijos.

**~*~**

**G**abi: Caramba gata, sério que achou demais? Que tudo que vc esta acompanhando aqui comigo, eu relamente fico feliz, e constrangida pq eu li as suas. Elas estão até hoje no meu celular. Sim a Kagura é louca e vai aprontar muito ainda. Não esquenta amiga, eu sei que vc vai ler não tenha pressa. Te adoro amiga. Beijos.

**~*~**

**N**andinha82: Sério a Kagura é muito louca, só tem minhoca na cabeça dela. E ela vai aprontar feio agora, mais não vou falar nada :x. Bom eles praticamente se reconciliaram nesse capitulo né? Agora vamos ver se tudo dará certo. Kohagu filha da mãe né? Querendo roubar a idéia dela, ninguém merece. E eu concordo dela não contar a da flor da Kanna... pensa comigo, a Kanna ama a flor dela, logo, toda vez que ela torrar a paciência da Kagome ela vai poder continuar a jogar suco de laranja nela pra se vingar XD. Enfim, o Inuyasha apareceu e contou o segredo, e é um bom segredo, agora vamos ver no que vai dar. Beijos.

**~*~**

**C**osette: É amiga, a Kagura é muito louca, mais acabamos de descobrir que ela não tem essa bolsa super doida! O Inuyasha é lindo por natureza, não precisa fazer mais droga nenhuma, ele na era feudal por exemplo, não tem shampoo e nem cabelereiro pra cuidar daquele cabelo espetacular dele. Ele é lindo e não precisa fazer nada pra isso! Queria ser assim T.T. Concordo com mulheres unidas, mais a Kagura viaja também né amiga? Espero que goste desse capitulo também. Beijos.

**~*~**

**M**ari-**B**ell: Pois é amiga, não saiu. Triste isso, mais acho que a idéia não morreu ainda, vamos esperar pra ver. E realmente essa tese tem fundamento, nunca um filme é tão bom quanto o livro, mais a curiosidade é sempre maior ahuhsuahs. E eu já li uma fic sua "O Baile" li a pouco tempo, mais li no meu celular porque ia viajar e não ia ter net, por isso não mandei uma review, sorry. Tomara que vc leia a outa adaptação ela é muito legal. Pedro Bandeira é outro nível né? É o campeonato já começou e domingo teremos Flamengo e Vasco veremos quem irá ganhar XD, vamos torcer lol. Beijos.

**~*~**

**M**ary: Eu acho que ela voltou agora com ele, mais não deixaram nada muito claro pelo menos ela entendeu e o perdoou. A fic já tem reta final amiga, logo vc saberá. Beijos.

**~*~**

**S**hirlaine: Bom amiga, acho que sua opinião mudou sobre o Inu com esse capitulo não? Sim ela finalmente reagiu, e o Kohagu tomou o que merecia XD te espero no próximo capitulo. Beijos.

**~*~**

**L**. **V**alliere: Pois é né amiga, vc não queria saber tanto o segredo? Agora ai esta o segredo, sério né? Eu também estou do lado do Inu, independente de qualquer coisa eu sempre estarei do lado do Inu **(**olhos brilhando**) **sempre irei confiar em sua integridade ashuhau. Ta viajei. A onda de sinceridade foi muito legal e a vida dela ta melhorando com certeza. Tudo esta se encaminhando agora, vamos ver se tudo vai ficar feliz logo XD. Beijos.

**~*~**

**L**iz-chan **S**2: Poxa que bom que vc esta gostando dessa adaptação, esse livro é realmente muito bom. Espero continuar te vendo aqui até o final ^^. Beijos.

**~*~**

**H**imura-chan: É amiga... a Kagome se rebelou nesse capitulo, se impôs, não deixou o Kohagu se apossar da idéia dela, agora ela fingindo não saber o que acontecer com a planta da Kanna eu chorei de rir. A Kagura é totalmente louca, ela não tem nada naquela cachola, só vento! **(**FATO!**) **Não entre em depressão amiga, a fic ta acabando mais outra esta começando, juro só escolher livros legais pra postar aqui ta? Eu também fico triste quando uma fic começa acabar, mais uma hora tem que acabar né? Sim a Marca de uma Lagrima é do mestre Pedro, muito bom esse livro de fato. Espero que goste.

PS1: não tem problema ser a ultima, o legal é que vc manda. Essa história tem dia que tem mais de 100 acessos por dia e nem metade manda review T.T

PS2: Poxa amiga, ser flamenguista é um dom HAUHUHASUHA, mas apesar de vc não ser flamenguista eu também te amo XD

PS3: Eu também quero muito chocolate, aproveita a Páscoa chegando amiga XD

PS4: Sim na hora do almoço, com o prato na minha frente e o teclado um pouco mais a frente ahuahsuash, vida ta corrida mesmo, mais eu sem PC não vivo, não sei como vc consegue. Beijos amiga **(**ja escrevi muito O.O**)**

**-

* * *

**

**-**

**B**om minhas amigas, é isso ai, agora só faltam 2 capitulos e mais um epilogo, a fic esta oficialmente terminando. **A** doida da **K**agura ainda vai aprontar, e vcs verão a confusão que ela vai fazer no próximo capitulo. **E**spero todas vocês lá heim ;) e não deixem de dar uma rápida passada em **A Marca de uma Lagrima.**

**J**a ne

**L**ory **H**igurashi


	25. Chapter 25

_**B**om como tinha dito na outra fic, aqui estou eu!_

**V**ou postar rápido, pois estou realmente cansada. **S**e eu dissesse como foi meu fim de semana não saía daqui hoje. **E**ntão vamos a fic.

-

-

* * *

**I**nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de **R**umiko **T**akahashi

**E**ssa história também não me pertence, é de **S**ophie **K**insella.

* * *

-

-

* * *

_**Vinte e Cinco

* * *

**_

Enquanto entro no auditório estou tonta de pânico.

O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz?

Entreguei o segredo mais precioso de Inuyasha para uma louca moralmente deturpada, sedenta por vingança, usuária de Prada.  
Tudo bem. Calma, digo a mim mesma pela zilhonésima vez. Ela não sabe de nada. Esse jornalista provavelmente não vai descobrir nada. Puxa, que fatos ele tem?  
Mas e se ele descobrir? E se de algum modo ele tropeçar na verdade? E se Inuyasha descobrir que fui eu que apontei a direção certa?  
Sinto-me doente só de pensar. Meu estômago está borbulhando. _Por que _eu falei da Escócia para Kagura? _Por quê_?  
Nova resolução: nunca mais vou contar um segredo. Nunca, nunca, jamais. Mesmo que não pareça importante. Mesmo que eu esteja com raiva.  
De fato... nunca mais vou falar, e ponto final. Falar parece que só me coloca em encrenca. Se eu não tivesse aberto a boca naquele avião estúpido, para começar, não estaria nessa confusão agora.

Vou virar muda. Um enigma silencioso. Quando as pessoas me perguntarem coisas eu simplesmente vou assentir ou escrever bilhetes cifrados em pedaços de papel. As pessoas vão levá-los e tentar decifrar, procurando significados ocultos...

- Esta é Sango? – pergunta Inuyasha, apontando um nome no programa, e eu pulo de medo. Sigo seu olhar, depois assinto em silêncio, a boca apertada com força.

- Você conhece mais alguém no show?

Dou de ombros muda, tipo "quem sabe?".

- Então... há quanto tempo Sango está ensaiando?

Hesito, depois levanto três dedos.

- Três? – Inuyasha me olha em dúvida. – Três o quê?

Faço um gestozinho com as mãos, que supostamente indicaria "meses". Depois faço de novo. Inuyasha está totalmente perplexo.

- Kagome, há alguma coisa errada?

Tateio o bolso procurando uma caneta, mas não tenho.

Ah, esquece isso de não falar.

- Uns três meses – respondo em voz alta.

- Certo. – Inuyasha assente e se vira de novo para o programa. Seu rosto está calmo e sem suspeitas, e posso sentir o nervosismo culpado subindo por dentro de novo.

Talvez eu devesse contar a ele.

Não. Não posso. Como eu diria? "Aliás, Inuyasha. Sabe aquele segredo importante que você me mandou guardar? Bem, adivinha só..."

Eu preciso é de refreamento. Como naqueles filmes militares em que eles apagam a pessoa que sabe demais. Mas como vou refrear Kagura? Eu lancei um míssil Exocet humano e louco, sibilando por Londres, decidindo a causar o máximo de devastação possível, e agora quero chamá-lo de volta, mas o botão não funciona mais.  
Tudo bem. Pense racionalmente. Não há necessidade de entrar em pânico. Nada vai acontecer esta noite. Só vou ficar tentando ligar para o celular dela, e assim que conseguir vou explicar em palavras de uma sílaba que ela tem de fazer o tal sujeito parar, e que se não fizer isso vou quebrar as pernas dela.  
Um som de tambor grave e insistente começa a vir pelos alto-falantes, e eu sinto um tremor de medo. Estou tão distraída que tinha esquecido do motivo de virmos aqui. O auditório está ficando escuro, e em volta de nós a platéia fica silenciosa e cheia de antecipação. As batidas aumentam de volume, mas nada acontece no palco; continua numa escuridão de breu.  
Os tambores ficam ainda mais altos, e eu começo a ficar tensa. Isso é meio assustador. Quando vão começar a dançar? Quando vão abrir as cortinas? Quando vão...

Pou! De repente há um som ofegante quando uma luz fortíssima enche o auditório, me ofuscando. Uma música com batidas fortes enche o ar, e uma figura solitária aparece no palco, com uma roupa preta e brilhante, girando e saltando. Nossa, quem quer que seja, é incrível. Estou piscando atordoada por causa da luz forte, tentando ver. Mal dá para ver se é um homem, uma mulher, ou...

Ah meu Deus. É Sango.

O choque me prega à cadeira. Todo o resto foi varrido para longe da mente. Não consigo pensar em mais nada. Não consigo manter os olhos longe de Sango.  
Não fazia idéia de que ela era capaz disso. Não fazia idéia! Puxa, nós fizemos um pouquinho de balé juntas. E um pouco de sapateado. Mas nós nunca... eu nunca... Como eu posso conhecer alguém há vinte anos e não fazer idéia de que ela sabe dançar?  
Ela simplesmente fez uma dança lenta, sinuosa, com um cara de máscara que imagino que seja Jean-Paul, e agora está saltando e girando com uma espécie de fita, e toda a platéia olha para ela, boquiaberta, e ela está absolutamente radiante. Não a vejo tão feliz há meses. Estou _tão_ orgulhosa!  
Para meu horror, lágrimas começam a me pinicar os olhos. E agora meu nariz está começando a escorrer. Nem tenho um lenço. Isso é embaraçoso demais. Tenho de fungar, como uma mãe numa peça de natal. Daqui a pouco vou estar levantando e correndo para a frente com minha câmera de vídeo e gritando: "Oi, querida, dá tchau pro papai!"

Certo. Preciso me controlar, caso contrário vai ser como na vez em que levei minha afilhada Amy para ver _Tarzan_,o desenho da Disney, e quando as luzes se acenderam ela estava dormindo a sono alto e eu chorando baldes, cercada pelos olhos arregalados de um monte de crianças de quatro anos. (Em minha defesa devo dizer que _foi bem_ romântico. E Tarzan _era_ bem sensual.)  
Sinto alguma coisa cutucando minha mão. Levanto os olhos e Inuyasha está me oferecendo um lenço. Quando pego com ele, seus dedos se enrolam brevemente nos meus.

Quando a apresentação termina estou num barato total. Sango faz uma reverência de estrela e Inuyasha e eu aplaudimos feito loucos, rindo um para o outro.

- Não conte a ninguém que eu chorei – peço acima do som de aplausos.

- Não vou contar. – E Inuyasha me dá um sorriso maroto. – Prometo.

A cortina desce pela última vez e as pessoas começam a sair dos lugares, pegando paletós e bolsas. E, agora que estamos voltando à normalidade, sinto a empolgação se esvair e a ansiedade voltar. Preciso tentar falar com Kagura de novo.

Na saída as pessoas estão atravessando o pátio até uma sala iluminada do outro lado.

- Sango pediu para eu me encontrar com ela na festa – digo a Inuyasha. – De modo que, é... por que você não vai indo? Eu só preciso dar um telefonema.

- Você está bem? – pergunta Inuyasha, dando-me um olhar curioso. – Você parece sobressaltada.

- Estou bem. Só cheia de empolgação! – Dou-lhe o sorriso mais convincente que consigo, depois espero até ele estar longe o suficiente para não ouvir. No mesmo instante digito o número de Kagura. Direto para a caixa postal.

Digito de novo. Caixa postal de novo.

Quero gritar de frustração. Onde ela está? O que está fazendo? Como posso refreá-la se não sei onde ela está?

Fico perfeitamente imóvel, tentando ignorar o pânico, tentando deduzir o que farei.  
Tudo bem. Só tenho de ir à festa e agir normalmente, ficar tentando falar com ela pelo telefone e, se todo o resto falhar, esperar até vê-la mais tarde. Não posso fazer mais nada. Vai dar tudo certo. Vai dar certo.

A festa é gigantesca, luminosa e ruidosa. Todos os bailarinos estão presentes – ainda com os figurinos – e toda a platéia, além de um bom número de gente que parece ter vindo só para a diversão. Garçons distribuem bebidas e o barulho das conversas é tremendo. Quando entro não vejo ninguém conhecido. Pego um copo de vinho e começo a passar pela multidão, entreouvindo conversas ao redor.

- ...figurino belíssimo...

- ...acham tempo para ensaiar?

- ...juiz foi _totalmente_ intransigente...

De repente vejo Sango, ruborizada, brilhante e rodeada por um monte de caras bonitos com jeito de advogados, um dos quais olha descaradamente para as pernas dela.

- Sango! – grito. Ela se vira e eu lhe dou um abraço enorme. – Eu não fazia idéia de que você dançava assim! Você foi incrível!

- Ah, não. Não fui – ela faz uma cara típica de Sango. – Estraguei tudo...

- Pára – interrompo. – Sango, foi absolutamente fantástico. _Você_ foi maravilhosa.

- Mas eu fiz uma merda total no...

- _Não_ diga que você fez merda! – praticamente grito. – Você foi maravilhosa! Diga. _Diga_, Sango.

- Bem... certo. – Seu rosto se franze num riso relutante. – Certo. Eu fui... maravilhosa! – Ela ri empolgada. – Kagome, eu nunca me senti tão bem na vida! E adivinha só, nós já estamos planejando uma turnê no ano que vem.

- Mas... – encaro-a. – Você disse que nunca mais queria fazer isso outra vez, nunca, e que se mencionasse isso de novo, eu tinha de impedi-la.

- Ah, aquilo foi só o pânico do palco – ela faz um gesto aéreo. Depois baixa a voz. – Por sinal, eu vi o Inuyasha. – Ela me dá um olhar ávido. – O que está acontecendo?

Meu coração dá uma pancada forte. Será que devo contar a ela sobre Kagura?  
Não. Ela só vai ficar toda abalada. E, de qualquer modo, não há nada que nós possamos fazer agora.

- Inuyasha veio aqui falar comigo. – Hesito. – Veio... contar o segredo.

- Está brincando! – ofega Sango, com a mão na boca. – E... o que é?

- Não posso contar.

- Você não pode me _contar_? – Sango me encara, incrédula. – Depois de tudo aquilo, você não vai me _contar_?

- Sango, eu realmente não posso. – Faço uma cara agoniada. – É... complicado.

Meu Deus, eu estou parecendo o Inuyasha.

- Bem, tudo certo – responde ela meio de má vontade. – Acho que posso viver sem saber. E aí... vocês estão juntos de novo?

- Não sei – digo ruborizando. – Talvez.

- Sango! Foi lindo! – Duas garotas de _tailleur _aparecem ao lado dela. Dou-lhe um sorriso e me afasto ligeiramente enquanto ela as cumprimenta.

Inuyasha não está a vista. Será que devo tentar falar com Kagura outra vez?

Disfarçadamente começo a pegar o telefone, depois guardo depressa quando ouço uma voz atrás gritando:

- Kagome!

Olho em volta e levo um enorme susto. Kouga está ali parado, de terno, segurando um copo de vinho, o cabelo todo brilhante e louro sob as luzes. Está de gravata nova, noto instantaneamente. Grandes bolas amarelas sobre fundo azul. Não gosto.

- Kouga! O que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunto atônita.

- Sango me mandou o panfleto. – responde ele na defensiva. – Eu sempre gostei de Sango. Pensei em vir. E fico feliz por ter encontrado você – acrescenta, sem jeito. – Eu gostaria de falar com você, se puder.

Ele me puxa para a porta, longe do grosso da multidão, e eu vou atrás, meio nervosa. Não tive uma conversa decente com Kouga desde que Inuyasha apareceu na televisão. Deve ser porque, sempre que o via de longe, corria depressa para o outro lado.

- Sim? – digo, virando-me para encará-lo. – O que você queria falar?

- Kagome. – Kouga pigarreia como se fosse começar um discurso formal. – Eu tenho a sensação de que você não foi... totalmente honesta comigo em nosso relacionamento.

Esse pode ser o maior eufemismo do ano.

- Você está certo – admito envergonhada. – Ah meu Deus, Kouga, eu sinto, sinto mesmo por tudo que aconteceu...

Ele ergue a mão com um ar de dignidade.

- Não importa. São águas passadas. Mas eu agradeceria se você fosse totalmente honesta comigo agora.

- Sem dúvida – concordo, séria. – Claro.

- Recentemente eu... comecei um novo relacionamento – revela ele, meio rígido.

- Uau! – respondo surpresa. – Que bom para você, Kouga. Fico realmente feliz. Qual é o nome dela?

- Francesca.

- E onde você...

- Eu queria perguntar a você sobre sexo – pede Kouga, me interrompendo no auge do nervosismo.

- Ah! Certo. – sinto uma pontada de consternação, que escondo tomando um gole de vinho. – Claro!

- Você era honesta comigo nessa... área?

- Como assim? – pergunto em tom despreocupado, tentando ganhar tempo.

- Você era honesta comigo na cama? – Seu rosto está ficando vermelho como um tomate. – Ou fingia?

Ah não. É isso que ele acha?

- Kouga, eu nunca fingi um orgasmo com você – eu baixo a voz. – De coração para coração. Nunca.

- Bem... certo. – Ele coça o nariz, sem jeito. – Mas você fingiu mais alguma coisa?

Olho-o insegura.

- Não sei o que você...

- Houve alguma... – ele pigarreia. - ...alguma técnica específica que eu usei e que você só fingiu gostar?

Ah meu Deus. _Por favor_, não me faça essa pergunta.

- Sabe, eu realmente... não lembro! – defendo-me. – Na verdade, eu preciso ir...

- Kagome, diga! – pede ele com intensidade súbita. – Eu estou começando um novo relacionamento. É justo que eu possa... aprender com os erros passados.

Olho de volta para seu rosto brilhante e de súbito sinto uma gigantesca pontada de culpa. Ele está certo. Eu devo ser honesta. Devo ser finalmente honesta com ele.

- Certo. – digo enfim, e chego mais perto. – Você se lembra daquela coisa que você costumava fazer com a língua? – baixo a voz ainda mais. – Aquele negócio... meio _deslizante_? Bem, algumas vezes meio que me dava vontade de... rir. Por isso, se eu tivesse uma dica sobre a sua nova namorada, seria para não fazer...

Paro diante de sua expressão.

Porra. Ele já fez.

- Francesca disse... – A voz de Kouga sai rígida como uma tábua. – Francesca disse que ficou totalmente louca com aquilo.

- Então! – recuo loucamente. – Todas as mulheres são diferentes. Os nossos corpos são diferentes... todo mundo gosta... de coisas diferentes.

Kouga está me olhando consternado.

- Ela também disse que adora jazz.

- Bem, que bom! Um monte de gente _adora _jazz.

- Ela disse que adora quando eu cito Woody Allen fala por fala. – Ele coça o rosto vermelho. – Ela estava _mentindo_?

- Não, tenho certeza de que ela não... – paro, sem saber o que dizer.

- Kagome... – Ele me encara aturdido. – _Todas_ as mulheres têm segredos?

Ah, não. Será que eu arruinei a confiança de Kouga em todas as mulheres para sempre?

- Não! Claro que não! Honestamente, Kouga, tenho _certeza_ de que sou só eu.

Minhas palavras murcham nos lábios quando vislumbro um clarão de cabelos louros familiares na entrada do salão. Meu coração pára.

Não pode ser...

Não é...

- Kouga, eu tenho de ir – digo, e começo a correr para a entrada.

- Ela me disse que veste 40! – grita Kouga desamparado. – O que isso significa? De que tamanho eu devo comprar realmente?

- 42! – grito por cima do ombro.

É. É Kagura. Parada no saguão. O que ela está fazendo aqui?

A porta se abre de novo e levo um choque tão grande que me sinto desmaiar. Ela está com um sujeito. De jeans, cabelo curto e olhos de esquilo. Ele tem uma máquina fotográfica pendurada no ombro e olha em volta interessado.

Não.

Ela não pode ter feito isso.

- Kagome – sussurra uma voz no meu ouvido.

- Inuyasha!

Eu me volto e o vejo sorrindo para mim, os olhos escuros cheios de afeto.

- Você está bem? – preocupa-se ele, e toca gentilmente meu nariz.

- Ótima! – digo meio esganiçada. – Estou ótima!

Tenho de resolver essa situação. Tenho.

- Inuyasha, pode me pegar um pouco d'água? – ouço-me dizendo. – Eu vou ficar aqui mesmo. Estou um meio tonta.

Inuyasha parece alarmado.

- Sabe, eu achei que havia alguma coisa errada. Vou levar você para casa. Vou chamar o carro.

- Não. Está... está tudo bem. Eu quero ficar. Só pegue um pouco d'água. Por favor. – acrescento como uma coisa de última hora.

Assim que ele se afasta, corro para o saguão, quase tropeçando por causa da pressa.

- Kagome! – Kagura ergue a cabeça, animada. – Excelente! Eu já ia procurar você. Bom, este é o Mick, e ele quer fazer umas perguntas. Nós pensamos em usar essa salinha aqui. – Ela vai para um escritório pequeno e vazio, ligado ao saguão.

- Não! – digo agarrando seu braço. – Kagura, você tem de ir embora. Agora. Vá!

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! – Kagura puxa o braço e revira os olhos para Mick, que está fechando a porta do escritório atrás de mim. – Eu disse que ela ia ficar toda cheia de frescuras com isso.

- Mick Collins. – Mick enfia um cartão de visita na minha mão. – É um prazer conhecê-la, Kagome. Bom, não há necessidade de se preocupar, há?. – Ele me dá um sorriso tranqüilizador, como se estivesse totalmente acostumado a lidar com mulheres histéricas mandando-o ir embora. E provavelmente está mesmo. – Vamos nos sentar calmamente, bater um papinho...

Ele está mascando chiclete enquanto fala, e quando sinto cheiro de hortelão vindo na minha direção quase sinto vontade de vomitar.

- Olha, houve um engano – murmuro, obrigando-me a parecer educada. – Acho que não há história nenhuma.

- Bem, isso nós veremos, não é? – insiste Mick com um sorriso amigável. – Você me conta os fatos...

- Não! Eu quero dizer que não há nada. – Viro-me para Kagura. – Eu disse que não queria que você fizesse nada. Você prometeu!

- Kagome, você é uma tremenda chorona. – Ela dá um olhar exasperado a Mick. – Está vendo por que eu fui obrigada a agir? Eu lhe contei como Inuyasha Taycho foi sacana com ela. Ele precisa aprender uma lição.

- Está absolutamente certa. – concorda Mick, e inclina a cabeça de lado como se estivesse me avaliando. – Muito atraente – diz a Kagura. – Sabe, a gente poderia pensar numa entrevista para acompanhar a matéria. "Minha transa com o chefão." Você poderia ganhar uma grana preta – acrescenta ele para mim.

- _Não_! – exclamo horrorizada.

- Kagome, pára de ser tímida! – exaspera-se Kagura. – Na verdade você quer. Isso pode ser uma carreira totalmente nova, sabe?

- Eu não quero uma carreira nova!

- Mas deveria querer! Sabe _quanto_ Monica Lewinsky ganha por ano?

- Você é doente – digo incrédula. – Você é uma figura totalmente doente, deturpada...

- Kagome, eu só estou agindo no seu interesse.

- Não está! – grito sentindo o rosto vermelho. – Eu... eu... talvez eu volte com o Inuyasha.

Há um silêncio de trinta segundos. Encaro-a, prendendo o fôlego. Então é como se o robô assassino partisse para a ação de novo, lançando mais raios ainda.

- _Mais_ motivo para ir em frente! – resolve Kagura. – Isso vai mantê-lo pisando em ovos. Vai mostrar a ele quem é que manda. Anda, Mick.

- Entrevista com Kagome Higurashi. Terça-feira, quinze de julho, nove e quarenta da noite.

Ergo os olhos e me enrijeço aterrorizada. Mick pegou um pequeno gravador e está segurando-o na minha direção.

- Você conheceu Inuyasha Taycho num avião. Pode confirmar de onde ele estava indo e para onde? – Ele me dá um sorriso. – Fale naturalmente, como falaria com uma colega ao telefone.

- Pára com isso! – grito. – Desiste!

- Kagome, vê se você cresce. – exclama Kagura, impaciente. – Mick vai descobrir qual é o segredo dele, quer você ajude ou não, portanto é melhor você... – Ela pára abruptamente quando a maçaneta da porta é chacoalhada, e em seguida se vira.

A sala parece girar em volta de mim.

Por favor, não diga... por favor...

Enquanto a porta se abre lentamente, não consigo respirar. Não consigo me mexer.

Nunca me senti tão apavorada na vida.

- Kagome? – diz Inuyasha entrando, segurando dois copos d'água numa das mãos. – Você está bem? Peguei com e sem gás, porque não sabia...

Ele pára, os olhos indo confusos para Kagura e Mick. Com um tremor de perplexidade, ele vê o cartão de Mick, ainda na minha mão. Então seu olhar pousa no gravador funcionando e alguma coisa some de seu rosto.

- Acho que vou saindo – murmura Mick levantando as sobrancelhas para Kagura. Ele enfia o gravador no bolso, pega sua mochila e sai da sala. Ninguém fala por alguns instantes. Só consigo ouvir o latejamento na cabeça.

- Quem era aquele cara? – pergunta Inuyasha finalmente. – Um jornalista?

Toda a luz sumiu de seus olhos. Parece que alguém pisoteou o seu jardim.

- Eu... Inuyasha... – balbucio, rouca. – Não é... não é...

- Por que... – Ele coça a testa, como se tentasse entender a situação. – Por que você estava falando com um jornalista?

- Por que você _acha_ que ela estava falando com um jornalista? – entoa Kagura com orgulho.

- O quê? – O olhar de Inuyasha gira para ela, com nojo.

- Você se acha um figurão milionário! Você acha que pode usar as pessoas pequenas. Acha que pode revelar os segredos particulares de uma pessoa, humilhá-la completamente e ficar numa boa. Bom, não pode!

Ela dá alguns passos para ele, cruzando os braços e levantando o queixo com satisfação.

- Kagome estava esperando uma chance de se vingar de você, e agora conseguiu! Aquele sujeito _era_ um jornalista, se você quer saber. E está na sua cola. E quando você vir seu segredinho da Escócia estampado em todos os jornais, talvez _saiba_ como é ser traído! E talvez lamente. Diga a ele, Kagome! Diga!

Mas estou paralisada.

No minuto em que ela falou a palavra Escócia eu vi o rosto de Inuyasha mudar. Ele meio que estalou. Quase pareceu sem fôlego, de tanto choque. Olhou direto para mim e eu pude ver a incredulidade crescendo em seus olhos.

- Você pode achar que conhecia Kagome, mas não conhece – continua Kagura, deliciada, como um gato despedaçando a presa. – Você a subestimou, Inuyasha Taycho. Você subestimou o que ela é capaz de fazer.

_Cala a boca!,_ estou gritando por dentro. _Não é verdade! Inuyasha, eu nunca faria, eu nunca...  
_

Mas nada em meu corpo quer se mover. Nem consigo engolir. Estou pregada, olhando desamparada para ele com um rosto que sei que está coberto de culpa.  
Inuyasha abre a boca, depois fecha de novo. Em seguida abre a porta e vai embora.

Por um momento há silêncio na sala minúscula.

- Bom! – exclama Kagura, batendo palmas em triunfo. – Isso mostrou a ele!

É como se ela tivesse quebrado o feitiço. De repente consigo me mexer de novo. Consigo respirar.

- Sua... – Estou quase tremendo demais para falar. – Sua... sua puta estúpida... estúpida... imbecil!

A porta se abre bruscamente e Sango aparece, arregalada.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – pergunta ela. – Eu vi Inuyasha saindo furioso. Ele parecia um trovão!

- Ela trouxe um jornalista aqui! – digo angustiada, sinalizando para Kagura. – Uma porcaria de um jornalista de tablóide. E Inuyasha nos encontrou aqui, e está achando... Só Deus sabe o que ele está achando...

- Sua vaca estúpida! – Sango dá um tapa na cara de Kagura. – O que você estava pensando?

- Ai! Eu estava ajudando Kagome a se vingar do inimigo.

- Ele não é meu _inimigo_, sua imbecil... – Eu estou à beira das lágrimas. – Sango... o que eu vou fazer? O quê?

- Corre – diz ela, e me olha ansiosa. – Você ainda pode alcançá-lo.

Saio correndo pela porta e atravesso o pátio, com o peito subindo e descendo depressa, os pulmões queimando. Quando chego à rua olho freneticamente para a esquerda e a direita. Então o vejo, lá adiante.

- Inuyasha, espera.

Ele está andando com o celular no ouvido, e ao escutar minha voz se vira com o rosto tenso.

- Então era por isso que você estava tão interessada na Escócia.

- Não! – exclamo horrorizada. – Não! Escuta, Inuyasha, eles não sabem. Eles não sabem de nada, eu garanto. Eu não falei com eles sobre... – paro. – Kagura só sabe que você esteve lá. Nada mais. Ela estava blefando. Eu não contei nada.

Inuyasha não responde. Olha longamente para mim, depois continua andando.

- Foi Kagura quem ligou para aquele cara, não eu! – grito desesperada, correndo atrás dele. – Eu estava tentando impedi-la... Inuyasha, você me conhece! Você _sabe _que eu nunca faria isso com você. Sim, eu contei a Kagura que você esteve na Escócia. Eu estava magoada, com raiva, e... a coisa saiu. E foi um erro. Mas... mas você também cometeu um erro, e eu o perdoei.

Ele nem está me olhando. Nem está me dando uma chance. Seu carro prateado pára junto à calçada e ele abre a porta do carona.

Sinto uma pontada de pânico.

- Inuyasha, não fui eu – continuo, frenética. – Não fui eu. Você tem que acreditar. Não foi por isso que eu perguntei a você sobre a Escócia! Eu não queria... _vender_ o seu segredo! – Lágrimas estão escorrendo pelo meu rosto, e eu as enxugo com força. – Eu nem queria _saber_ um segredo tão grande. Só queria saber dos seus segredos pequenos! Seus segredinhos! Só queria conhecer você... como você me conhece.

Mas ele não me olha. A porta do carro se fecha com um ruído forte, e o veículo se afasta pela rua. E eu sou deixada ali, sozinha.

-

-

* * *

_**Penúltimo** capitulo e olha o que a louca da **K**agura fez..._

_**P**elo amor de **D**eus não me matem por acabar aqui, mas não é culpa minha, não fui eu que escrevi XD._

_**E**spero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, segunda que vem eu devo estar postando aqui de novo o **ÚLTIMO CAPITULO**. O epilogo eu devo por junto mesmo._

_**A**gradecimentos à: **T**atiane, **M**ary, **G**abi, **L**iz-chan **S**2, **C**osette, **A**nny **T**., **L** **V**alliere, **S**hirlaine e **N**andinha82._

_**E**u reamente amo receber as reviews de vocês, pena que a fic esteja acabando. **E**spero ver vocês na outra também ^^. **E** desculpem-me por não responder individual mais uma vez, mas não estou me agüentando em pé mesmo, esse final de semana realmente exigiu de mais de mim, e ainda ter que ir pra faculdade hoje foi de mais. **S**e eu respondesse de individual eu não postava hoje._

_**E**spero que entendam._

_**B**eijos_

_**J**a ne_

_**L**ory **H**igurashi_


	26. Chapter 26

_**O**la pela última vez nessa fic amigas!!!_

_**F**__inalmente "__**O**__ segredo de __**K**__agome __**H**__igurashi" chega ao capitulo final!_

_**D**__epois de alguns meses postando, finalmente essa história hilariante chega ao fim, tenho vontade de chorar T.T_

_**A**__ todos vocês que acompanharam meu muito obrigada. __**A**__ força de cada um me fez continuar, combater o cansaço e postar pra vocês._

_**M**__il beijos pra vocês e boa leitura._

_-_

_-

* * *

_

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**S**__ophie __**K**__insella

* * *

_

_-_

_-

* * *

_

**Vinte e Seis

* * *

**

Durante um tempo não consigo me mexer. Fico parada, atônita, com o vento soprando no rosto, olhando para o fim da rua onde o carro de Inuyasha desapareceu. Ainda posso ouvir sua voz na mente. Ainda posso ver seu rosto. O modo como ele me olhou, como se não me conhecesse, depois de tudo.  
Um espasmo de dor atravessa meu corpo e eu fecho os olhos, quase incapaz de suportar. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... se fosse mais incisiva... se tivesse levado Kagura e seu amigo para fora do teatro... se tivesse falado mais depressa quando Inuyasha apareceu...

Mas não fiz isso. E é tarde demais.

Um grupo de convidados da festa sai do pátio para a calçada, rindo e falando de táxis.

- Você está bem? – quer saber alguém com curiosidade, e eu levo um susto.

- Estou – digo. – Obrigada. – Olho mais uma vez para onde o carro de Inuyasha

desapareceu, depois me obrigo a voltar lentamente para a festa.

Encontro Sango e Kagura ainda na salinha, Kagura se encolhendo de terror enquanto Sango pega pesado com ela.

- ...sua putinha egoísta e imatura! Você me dá nojo, sabia?

Uma vez ouvi alguém dizer que Sango era um Rottweiler no tribunal, e nunca pude entender. Mas agora, vendo-a andando de um lado para o outro, os olhos chamejando de fúria, também sinto um bocado de medo.

- Kagome, faz ela parar! – implora Kagura. – Faz ela parar de gritar comigo.

- Então... o que aconteceu? – Sango me olha, com o rosto iluminado de esperança. Em silêncio eu balanço a cabeça.

- Ele...

- Ele foi embora. – Engulo em seco. – Não quero mais falar.

- Ah, Kagome. – Ela morde o lábio.

- Não – digo com voz embargada. – Assim eu acabo chorando. – Encosto-me na parede e respiro fundo algumas vezes, tentando voltar ao normal. – Onde está o amigo dela? – pergunto finalmente e aponto o polegar para Kagura.

- Foi expulso – responde Sango com satisfação. – Estava tentando tirar uma foto do juiz Hugh Morris de malha, e um punhado de advogados o rodeou e colocou para fora.

- Kagura, escute. – Obrigo-me a encontrar seu olhar azul que não mostra arrependimento. – Você não pode deixar que ele descubra mais nada. _Não pode_.

- Tudo bem. – cede ela, carrancuda. – Eu já falei com ele. Sango me obrigou. Ele não vão continuar com isso.

- Como você sabe?

- Ele não vai fazer nada que irrite mamãe. Ele tem um arranjo muito lucrativo com ela.

Jogo para Sango um olhar do tipo "dá para confiar nela?", e ela encolhe os ombros, em dúvida.

- Kagura, isso é um aviso. – Vou até a porta e meu rosto está sério. – Se alguma coisa for revelada, _qualquer coisa_, eu vou tornar público que você ronca.

- Eu não ronco! – nega Kagura irritada.

- Ronca sim – confirma Sango. – Quando você bebe demais, ronca muito alto. _E_ nós vamos contar a todo mundo que você comprou seu casaco Donna Karan numa loja de ponta-de-estoque.

Kagura ofega horrorizada.

- Não comprei! – diz ela com o vermelho enchendo as bochechas.

- Comprou sim. Eu vi a bolsa de compras – entôo. – _E_ vamos tornar público que uma vez você pediu um _serviette_ e não um guardanapo.

Kagura aperta a mão na boca.

- ...e que sua pérolas são cultivadas, e não de verdade...

- ...e que você nunca prepara a comida que oferece nos seus jantares...

- ...e que aquela foto sua com o príncipe William é forjada...

- ... e vamos contar a todo homem que você namorar, de hoje em diante, que você só está querendo uma pedra no dedo! – termino, e olho agradecida para Sango.

- Certo! – grita Kagura, praticamente em lágrimas. – Certo! Prometo que vou esquecer tudo sobre isso. Prometo. Por favor, só não falem da loja de ponta-de-estoque. Por favor. Posso ir agora? – Ela olha para Sango, implorando.

- Sim, pode ir. – diz Sango cheia de desprezo, e Kagura corre para fora da sala. Quando a porta se fecha, eu encaro Sango.

- Aquela foto de Kagura com o príncipe William é mesmo forjada?

- É! Eu não contei? Uma vez eu fiz umas coisas para Kagura no computador dela e abri o arquivo por engano, e ali estava. Ela simplesmente grudou a cabeça no corpo de outra garota!

Não consigo evitar um risinho.

- Essa garota é inacreditável!

Deixo-me afundar numa cadeira, sentindo-me subitamente fraca, e por um tempo há silêncio. A distância ouço o rugir de gargalhadas na festa, e alguém passa pela porta da sala falando do problema do sistema judiciário _tal como é..._.

- Ele nem quis ouvir? – pergunta Sango finalmente.

- Não. Só foi embora.

- Isso não é meio extremo? Quero dizer, ele entregou _todos_ os seus segredos. Você só entregou um dele...

- Você não entende. – Encaro o tapete velho da sala. – O que Inuyasha me contou não é uma coisa qualquer. É uma coisa realmente preciosa para ele. Ele veio até aqui me contar. Mostrar que confiava em mim. – Engulo em seco. – E no instante seguinte me acha falando tudo com um jornalista.

- Mas você não estava! – argumenta Sango com lealdade – Kagome, não foi sua culpa!

- Foi! – As lágrimas estão crescendo nos meus olhos. – Se eu ficasse de boca fechada, se nunca tivesse dito alguma coisa a Kagura...

- Ela pegaria pesado de qualquer modo. Ele estaria processando você por um arranhão no carro. Ou pela genitália danificada.

Dou um riso trêmulo.

A porta se abre de súbito, e o sujeito com penas na cabeça, que vi nos

bastidores, olha para dentro.

- Sango! Aí está você. Estão servindo a comida. E parece bem boa.

- Certo – responde ela. – Obrigada, Colin. Eu já vou indo.

Ele sai e Sango se vira para mim.

- Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não estou com fome. Mas vai você – acrescento depressa. – Você deve estar, depois da apresentação.

- Estou morrendo de fome. – Em seguida ela me dá um olhar ansioso. – Mas o que você vai fazer?

- Eu... só vou para casa – tento sorrir o mais animada que consigo. – Não se preocupe, Sango, vou ficar bem.

E estou planejando ir para casa. Mas quando saio descubro que não consigo me obrigar. Estou tensa como uma mola. Não consigo pensar em ir para a festa e jogar conversa fora – mas também não consigo pensar nas quatro paredes vazias do meu quarto. Ainda não.

Em vez disso vou pelo cascalho em direção ao auditório vazio. A porta está destrancada e eu entro direto. Ando pelo escuro até uma poltrona no meio, e sento-me cansada no assento roxo e fofo.  
Enquanto olho para a escuridão silenciosa do palco vazio, duas lágrimas gordas escorrem lentamente pelo meu rosto. Não acredito que fiz uma merda tão monumental. Não acredito que Inuyasha realmente acha... acha que eu faria...  
Fico vendo o choque no rosto dele. Fico revivendo aquela impotência travada, aquele desespero de falar; de me explicar.

Se eu ao menos eu pudesse voltar no tempo...

De repente há um rangido. A porta está se abrindo vagarosamente.

Olho em dúvida para a escuridão enquanto uma figura entra no auditório e pára. Mesmo contra a vontade, meu coração martela com uma esperança insuportável.

É Inuyasha. Tem de ser Inuyasha. Ele veio me procurar.

Há um silêncio longo, angustiante. Estou tensa de apreensão. Por que ele não diz nada? Por que não fala?

Ele está me castigando? Está esperando que eu peça desculpa de novo? Ah meu Deus, isso é uma tortura. Diga alguma coisa, imploro em silêncio. Diga _alguma coisa._

- Ah, Francesca...

- Kouga...

O quê? Olho de novo, com mais atenção, e sinto um choque de desapontamento. Sou uma imbecil. Não é Inuyasha. Não é só uma figura, são duas. É Kouga, e aquela deve ser a namorada nova. E estão se esfregando.  
Arrasada, afundo na poltrona tentando bloquear os ouvidos. Mas não adianta, consigo ouvir tudo.

- Você gosta disso? – ouço Kouga murmurando.

- Mmm...

- Gosta mesmo?

- Claro que gosto! Pára com esse interrogatório!

- Desculpe – diz Kouga, e há um silêncio, afora um ou outro "Mmm".

- Você gosta _disso_? – diz a voz dele outra vez.

- Eu já disse que gosto.

- Francesca, seja honesta, certo? – A voz de Kouga se eleva, agitada. – Porque se isso significa um não...

- Não significa um não! Kouga, qual é o seu problema?

- Meu problema é que não acredito em você.

- Você não _acredita_ em mim? – Ela parece furiosa. – Por que, diabos, você não acredita em mim?

De repente estou cheia de remorso. É tudo minha culpa. Não somente estraguei meu relacionamento, agora estraguei o deles também. Tenho de fazer alguma coisa. Tenho de construir pontes.

Pigarreio.

- Hrm... com licença?

- Quem é, droga? – irrita-se Francesca. – Tem alguém aí?

- Sou eu. Kagome. A ex-namorada de Kouga.

Uma fileira de luzes se acende, e eu vejo uma garota ruiva me olhando com beligerância, com a mão no interruptor.

- Que diabo você está fazendo aqui? _Espionando_ a gente?

- Não! Olha, desculpa. Eu não queria... eu não pude deixar de ouvir... – Engulo em seco. - O negócio é... Kouga não está sendo difícil. Ele só quer ser honesto. Quer saber do que você gosta. – Busco minha expressão mais compreensiva, de amiga. – Francesca... diga a ele o que você quer.

Francesca me olha incrédula, depois olha para Kouga.

- Eu quero que ela dê o fora daqui. – Ela aponta para mim.

- Ah – digo sem graça. – É, tudo bem. Desculpe.

- E apague as luzes quando sair – acrescenta Francesca, guiando Kouga pelo corredor em direção aos fundos do auditório.

Eles vão fazer _sexo_?

Certo, não quero estar por aqui para ver isso.

Pego minha bolsa depressa e vou rapidamente pela fileira de bancos em direção à saída. Passo pela porta dupla para o saguão, apagando a luz ao mesmo tempo, e saio para o pátio. Fecho a porta e levanto os olhos.

E congelo.

Não acredito. É Inuyasha.

É Inuyasha, vindo para mim, caminhando depressa pelo pátio, com determinação no rosto. Não tive tempo para pensar nem para me preparar.

Meu coração está realmente disparado. Quero falar, chorar ou... fazer _alguma coisa_, mas não consigo.  
Ele me alcança com um som de cascalho esmagado, me pega pelos ombros e me dá um olhar longo, intenso.

- Eu tenho medo de escuro.

- O quê? – hesito.

- Eu tenho medo de escuro. Sempre tive. Tenho um bastão de beisebol debaixo da cama, só para garantir.

Encaro-o numa perplexidade absoluta.

- Inuyasha...

- Eu nunca gostei de caviar. – Ele olha em volta. – Eu... eu tenho vergonha do meu sotaque em francês.

- Inuyasha, o que você...

- Eu ganhei a cicatriz no pulso abrindo uma garrafa de cerveja quando tinha quatorze anos. Quando era garoto eu costumava grudar chiclete debaixo da mesa de jantar da tia Francine. Perdi a virgindade com uma garota chamada Lisa Greenwood, no celeiro do tio dela, e depois perguntei se podia ficar com o sutiã dela para mostrar aos meus amigos.

Não consigo evitar um riso fungado, mas Inuyasha continua mesmo assim, com

o olhar fixo no meu.

- Eu nunca usei nenhuma das gravatas que minha mãe me deu de Natal. Sempre quis ser uns dois a cinco centímetros mais alto. Eu... não sei o que significa co-dependente. Tenho um sonho recorrente em que sou o Super-homem, caindo do céu. Às vezes fico sentado nas reuniões de diretoria, olho em volta e penso: "Pô, quem são afinal esses caras?"

Ele respira fundo e me olha. Seus olhos estão mais escuros do que nunca.

- Eu conheci uma garota num avião. E... como resultado minha vida inteira mudou.

Uma coisa quente está crescendo dentro de mim. Minha garganta está tensa, a cabeça inteira doendo. Estou me esforçando ao máximo para não chorar, mas meu rosto inteiro se contorce.

- Inuyasha. – Engulo em seco desesperadamente. – Eu não... eu realmente não...

- Eu sei – ele me interrompe assentindo. – Eu sei que não.

- Eu nunca faria...

- Eu sei que não – murmura ele com gentileza. – Sei que não.

E agora não consigo evitar, as lágrimas começam a jorrar dos meus olhos, de

puro alívio. Ele sabe. Está tudo bem.

- Então... – Enxugo o rosto tentando recuperar o controle. – Então isso... isso significa... que nós... – Não consigo me obrigar a dizer as palavras.

Há um silêncio longo, insuportável.

Se ele disser não, não sei o que vou fazer.

- Bem, talvez você queira recuar de sua decisão – sugere Inuyasha finalmente, e me olha na maior cara-de-pau. – Porque eu tenho muito mais coisas mais para contar. E nem tudo é bonito.

Dou um riso trêmulo.

- Você não precisa contar nada.

- Ah, preciso sim – insiste Inuyasha com firmeza. – Acho que preciso. Vamos andar? – Ele sinaliza para o pátio. – Porque isso pode demorar um pouco.

- Certo – concordo com a voz ainda um pouco embargada.

Inuyasha estende o braço, e depois de uma pausa eu o seguro.

- Então... onde eu estava? – pergunta ele enquanto vamos andando. – Ah, certo. Bom, isso você realmente _não pode_ contar a ninguém. – Ele se inclina para perto e baixa a voz. – Eu não gosto de Panther Cola. Prefiro Pepsi.

- Não! – exclamo chocada.

- Na verdade, às vezes eu coloco Pepsi numa lata de Panther...

- Não! – gargalho.

- Verdade. Eu disse que não era bonito...

Lentamente começamos a rodear juntos o pátio escuro. O único som é o dos nossos pés no cascalho, da brisa nas árvores e da voz seca de Inuyasha, falando. Contando tudo.

**Vinte e sete**

**(**super micro Epílogo**)**

É incrível como sou uma pessoa diferente esses dias. É como se tivesse me transformado. Sou uma nova Kagome. Muito mais aberta do que antes. Muito mais honesta. Porque o que aprendi de verdade é: se você não pode ser honesta com seus amigos, colegas e entes queridos, de que serve a vida?  
Os _únicos_ segredos que tenho hoje em dia são pequeninos. E mesmo assim não tenho praticamente nenhum. Acho que poderia contá-los nos dedos de uma das mãos. Bom, agora, por exemplo, me vêm a cabeça:

**1.** Não sei bem se gosto das novas luzes que mamãe fez.

**2.** Aquele bolo estilo grego que Sango fez no meu aniversário foi a coisa mais nojenta que já provei.

**3.** Peguei emprestado o maiô Ralph Lauren da Kagura para passar férias com mamãe e papai e arrebentei uma alça.

**4.** Outro dia, quando estava dando as orientações no carro, olhei o mapa e quase disse: "O que é esse grande rio em volta de Londres?" Então notei que era a rodovia M25.

**5.** Tive um sonho muito estranho na semana passada, com Sango e Bankotsu.

**6.** Secretamente comecei a alimentar a planta de Kanna com adubo "Renascer".

**7.** Tenho _certeza_ de que Sammy, o peixe dourado, mudou de novo. De onde veio aquela barbatana extra?

**8.** Sei que tenho de parar de dar meu cartão com Kagome Higurashi, executiva de marketing, para estranhos completos, mas não consigo evitar.

**9.** Não sei o que significa pró-ceramidas avançadas. (Nem mesmo sei o que são pró-ceramidas atrasadas.)

**10.** Ontem à noite, quando Inuyasha disse "Em que você está pensando?" e eu respondi "Ah, nada...". Não era bem verdade. Eu estava imaginando os nomes de todos os nossos filhos.

Mas o negócio é que é totalmente normal ter um ou outro segredinho que a gente não conta ao namorado.

Todo mundo sabe disso.

**~*FIM*~**

**-**

**-

* * *

  
**

**Respotas as Reviews:**

**A**nny-chan: Amiga acabou que no ultimo capitulo você foi a primeira a mandar review XD estou orgulhosa hsauhas. Bom no final tudo deu certo, a Kagura doida se aquietou e o Inuyasha continua amando a K-chan XD. Espero te ver na minha outra adaptação XD. Beijos.

**~*~**

**M**ary: A Sango deu uma dura nela não? E ela não fez por mau, só é meio doida sem noção que queria ajudar a amiga dela. Só que quase estragou tudo. Mais no fim tudo deu certo, isso que importa. Beijos.

**~*~**

**L**. **V**alliere: sahuhdudh... sim, acho que ele só se descontrolou por um momento e quando viu que ia fazer merda voltou, afinal eles passaram por muitas coisas pra conseguirem ficar juntos. Não aranque a tela de seu PC... ai esta o capitulo pra vc ver que tudo terminou beem XD. Beijos.

**~*~**

**L**iz-chan **S**2: AHSUAHSUAHUSA você é má. Mais elas também são viu? Raspar o cabelo pra ela é fácil, só por peruca saudhusahas. Efim, tudo terminou bem, estão todos felizes e contentes. Beijos.

**~*~**

**S**hirlaine: Nossa amiga, vc é bastante rancorosa... a Ka-cham ama ele pra caramba e ele também ama, só que o segredo dele não é dele, por isso do drama. Fora que como ele disse, ele não queria dizer pra TV, simplesmente ele se empolgou e saiu. E bom... como pode ver no ultimo capitulo, ele acreditou nela, foi mais o panico do momento, mais ele pensou um pouquinho e voltou XD. Mais ai é com vc. Eu amo o Inu por isso irei sempre defende-lo. A minha outra adaptação já esta rolando, é só procurar ai na pagina do fanfiction "A marca de uma lagrima" que é essa, vou até ver se posto outro capitulo hoje. Beijos.

**~*~**

**G**abi: É amiga a Kaura é louca, mais como disse mais acima, acho que ela não fez por mau, ela só é doida mesmo, não tendo um simancol na vida dela. Vê-se a mãe dela o que a ensinou? Mais esta ai o ultimo capitulo com um viveram felizes para sempre AHSUHSUAHSUHA. Beijos amiga.

**~*~**

**T**atiane: auhsuahsusha.., vc quer matar a Kagura e fala bem feito pra Kagome? Você é meio doida não?? AHAUHAUH... enfim... gostou do ultimo capitulo? Espero que sim. Beijos.

**~*~**

**C**osette: AHUAHSUASH vc esta dividida né amiga? Eu só entendo um pouco a reação do Inuyasha pelo fato de que o segredo dele não é dele sabe. É de outra pessoa que não tem nada a ver com a situação. Mas esta tudo bem, eles se acertaram e estão felizes XD. Beijos.

**~*~**

**N**andinha82: "Pelo amor de Deus, prendam essa mulher no manicômio, ou em algum lugar que tenha sapatos e bolsas das marcas mais caras, de preferência sozinha" euri de mais quando li isso... AHUASHAUSHUASH ninguém merece você. Não arranque seus cabelos amiga! Você sobrevive, e não precisa matar a Kagura, acho que ela finalmente entendeu agora, também com a Sango gritando com ela daquele jeito, não tem como ela não ter entendido. Ai esta o ultimo capitulo, espero que tenha gostado amiga. Beijos

-

* * *

-

**É** isso ai amigas, **ACABOU!!!** T.T agora é só "**A** marca de uma lagrima" que eu estou postando e espero vê-las lá também... Eu estava sonhando em conseguir 200 reviews com essa fic, mais não consegui T.T quem sabe um dia né?

**A**mei essa fic por cada amizade que eu consegui através dela e espero continuar com essas amizades sempre ^^

**B**eijos no coração de cada uma das pessoas que leram.

**J**a ne

**L**ory **H**igurashi.


End file.
